Rainbow
by Sylwinter77
Summary: 7x01: Castle viene ritrovato dopo essere stato via un po' di più di otto settimane. Glli eventi legati alla sua scomparsa sono stati alterati, anche se la storia non riguarda quanto gli è successo in quei mesi, ma l'impatto emotivo e pratico di questi accadimenti nelle loro vite.
1. Chapter 1

"Hai cinque minuti?".  
Kate alzò gli occhi dai documenti che stava controllando e vide la testa di Esposito fare capolino da dietro la porta.  
Lo fissò per un istante, incerta se rifiutare o meno la sua richiesta, vista la notevole mole di lavoro che doveva ancora sbrigare, da sommarsi alle normali faccende quotidiane che l'aspettavano una volta fuori da lì. No, decisamente _non_ aveva cinque minuti.  
Sapeva che di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse – novità sul caso in esame, dettagli burocratici, se non addirittura la notizia di un altro cadavere appena rivenuto – avrebbe richiesto tempo e attenzione, elementi di cui al momento era sprovvista.  
Ovviamente la sua titubanza fu solo retorica. Non era nella posizione di rifiutare di accollarsi altre incombenze professionali.  
"Certo, entra pure", acconsentì, raddrizzando la schiena e massaggiandosi il collo contratto per via delle troppe ore trascorse nella stessa posizione innaturale.

Esposito chiuse piano la porta, si avvicinò alla sua scrivania, ma non si sedette, aspettando che fosse lei a invitarlo. Kate lo trovò come sempre un po' buffo.  
Da quando era diventata capitano, qualche mese prima, si erano imbattuti spesso in momenti di lieve imbarazzo, in cui lei e i suoi colleghi di un tempo avevano faticato a gestire l'ufficialità della nuova situazione, mista al cameratismo vivo nel passato, e ancora presente. Erano stati amici, e lo erano ancora. Dovevano solo trovare un nuovo modo di stare insieme, che combinasse il loro immutato affetto con le regole formali del suo nuovo ruolo.  
Era un delicato equilibro che doveva essere coltivato quotidianamente. E il peso maggiore toccava, come era giusto, a lei.  
"Va tutto bene?", le chiese Esposito, prima di introdurre l'argomento. La riluttanza che lesse sul suo viso le fece suonare il primo campanello d'allarme. Di solito non era così restio, quando si trattava di questioni lavorative. Entrava, le diceva quello che doveva dirle e se ne andava. Perché ora si stava accertando che stesse bene?  
"Sì. Grazie", replicò asciutta, con l'intento di tagliar corto. "Ci sono novità nel caso di oggi?".  
Allungò le mani per prendere i fogli di carta che Esposito teneva stretti al corpo, quasi a doverli difendere e che sembrava riluttante a consegnarle.  
"Non si tratta di quello, Beckett...". Si fermò di nuovo esitante , cominciando a innervosirla.  
"Espo, se hai qualcosa da dire ti prego di farlo in fretta. Non ho tutto il giorno".  
Si pentì subito di aver parlato in modo tanto brusco. Non era da lei. Si scusò. Non aveva avuto una settimana piacevole, ma non era colpa di nessuno e cercava sempre di non scaricare sugli altri le sue frustrazioni.

Lui non sembrò dare troppo peso alle sue parole.  
"È appena arrivata una comunicazione. Pare...". Le lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato e affettuoso insieme, che la riempì di inquietudine. Era successo qualcosa che la riguardava in modo personale? Stavano tutti bene? C'era stato qualche incidente? Sentì una scarica di adrenalina accelerare i battiti del suo cuore.  
"Hanno ritrovato Castle", buttò lì, diritto al punto, senza nessun giro di parole.

Kate percepì vividamente i contorni sfrangiati della ferita bruciante che la solita lama provocò dentro di lei. Cercò di controllarsi per non lasciar trasparire il tumulto interiore provocato dalla notizia, che le si era ficcata dritta come un fuso nello stomaco, diventato nel giro di qualche secondo duro e dolorante, come invaso da migliaia di spilli.  
Mosse la mano a descrivere dei cerchi sopra la camicia di seta color avorio, allacciata fino all'ultimo bottone, all'altezza del malessere, nella speranza di rilasciare la tensione. Un gesto che, come aveva imparato nel tempo, qualche volta le dava qualche sollievo, ma purtroppo non nel caso presente.  
Desiderò avere a portata di mano le pillole che il medico le aveva prescritto, e che lei aveva diligentemente comprato, ma che giacevano abbandonate chissà dove. Un fiotto bruciante le risalì in gola. Tossì.  
"Il solito mitomane che dichiara di essere stato deportato con lui su una navicella spaziale?".

Nel corso dei mesi erano arrivate numerose segnalazioni, così tante da farle perdere il conto. Nessuna di esse si era rivelata valida. Nonostante fossero state esaminate con grande attenzione, anche quelle più singolari, senza trascurare nessun dettaglio, non avevano portato a nessuna pista concreta.  
Castle sembrava essersi dissolto nel nulla il giorno delle loro nozze e quella realtà era un'arma a doppio taglio. Significava che poteva essere ancora vivo, anche se le statistiche sostenevano il contrario. Ma, allo stesso tempo, lei era costretta a vivere nell'incertezza, senza poter fissare un punto fermo da cui ripartire, senza poter iniziare a dare un altro corso alla sua esistenza. Non che lo desiderasse. Non voleva un corpo da piangere. Non voleva una tomba su cui mettere fiori, l'idea l'atterriva, proprio come il primo giorno. Ma non poteva trascorrere la sua vita nella speranza del suo ritorno sempre meno probabile. Lo doveva a se stessa, in primo luogo. E poi a tutti gli altri. L'atmosfera sospesa in cui si muoveva dal giorno in cui era scomparso era controproducente. Qualche volta le sembrava di essere una donna a metà, impegnata a correre dietro a fantasmi che solo lei riusciva a vedere.  
Quando sembrava andare meglio, quando il pensiero della sua mancanza si limitava a morderle il cuore solo sporadicamente, permettendole di riuscire ad arrivare a fine giornata seppellirsi nel profumo dei suoi vestiti, quando si scopriva ad avere voglia di sorridere e fare progetti, ecco che arrivava un'altra notizia del genere, che la faceva ripiombare in quelle prime ore oscure trascorse a cercarlo disperatamente, appellandosi a chiunque sapesse qualcosa, implorandolo di tornare, a qualsiasi costo.

Chiuse gli occhi, certa che stessero per ricominciare le montagne russe di un nuovo supplizio.  
"No. Questa volta sembra una segnalazione valida".  
Per un attimo il mondo si fermò, cristallizzandosi in quell'istante.  
"Che cosa significa?", domandò sprezzante, come se lui avesse pronunciato una grande sciocchezza, ma era solo un modo di nascondere la paura.  
"È stato rinvenuto dalla guardia costiera un uomo privo di coscienza su una imbarcazione di fortuna, senza documenti. È stato trasferito in ospedale. Hanno inserito i dati, fatto una ricerca tra le persone scomparse...".  
"E sono arrivati noi", concluse per lui.  
La pratica era sempre aperta. Era stata a lei a non permettere che archiviassero il caso.  
"Ho parlato con i medici. Le caratteristiche fisiche corrispondono. Serve che qualcuno faccia il riconoscimento".  
 _ _Qualcuno__ _._ Sarebbe toccato a lei. Non avrebbe permesso che lo facessero altri. Di sicuro non la sua famiglia. Voleva evitare almeno a loro l'ultima, inutile, angoscia.  
"Dove è stato portato?".  
"È a un paio d'ore da qui".  
Non voleva. Non voleva lasciare il suo ufficio, la sua casa, la sua nicchia protettiva e guidare per ore ed essere delusa. Come avrebbe fatto a rialzarsi, di nuovo?  
"Che cosa gli è successo?", si informò, preferendo concentrarsi sui dettagli pratici.  
"Non lo sanno ancora di preciso. Al momento le sue condizioni cliniche non sono delle migliori. Ed è ancora incosciente".  
Non doveva pensare che fosse davvero Castle. Doveva concentrarsi sul fatto che potesse essere chiunque altro, uno sconosciuto per il quale poteva permettersi di provare umana comprensione, ma nient'altro. Non pena. Non desiderio di precipitarsi a prendersi cura di lui, di abbracciarlo e consolarlo.

Lo sguardo le cadde sulle due cornici allineate davanti a lei sulla scrivania. Osservò lei e Castle sorriderle felici da un'altra dimensione. Qualche volta si chiedeva se ci fosse stato davvero un tempo in cui erano stati così innamorati. Spensierati. Avevano sempre saputo di essere un bersaglio facile ed erano stati coscienti dei rischi che correvano, ma niente era paragonabile all'opprimente assenza che aveva dolorosamente sperimentato ogni giorno di quei mesi, guardando quella fotografia.  
Qualcuno le aveva suggerito di toglierla, di eliminare le tracce, di non vivere nei ricordi. Si era avventata malamente contro i portatori di consigli non richiesti. Da allora avevano smesso di intromettersi nella sua vita e la foto era rimasta al suo posto. Le dava forza e conforto, anche se gli altri non capivano.  
Fece scivolare indietro la sedia, alzandosi. Prese la giacca dallo schienale, e se la infilò con gesti stanchi. I primi tempi si precipitava piena di euforia e speranza dietro a ogni indizio, anche quelli più improbabili. Con il tempo era diventato un momento da temere. Il sapore della sconfitta, che la tormentava a lungo, era diventato via via sempre meno sopportabile. Preferiva non illudersi, tutto qui.  
"Vengo con te", dichiarò Esposito, alzandosi a sua volta.  
"Grazie, ma ho bisogno che tu rimanga qui".  
"Non ti faccio andare da sola".  
"So badare a me stessa. E sono sicura che non è Castle. Andrò lì, mi accerterò che non è lui, firmerò dei documenti e tornerò a casa".  
Più disperata di prima, aggiunse, solo mentalmente.  
"Ho voglia di prendermi una pausa lontano dal distretto e farmi un giro in macchina. Dovresti preoccuparti del benessere dei tuoi detective".  
Kate apprezzò il tentativo di alleggerire il suo stato d'animo, e l'intenzione celata dietro alla sua proposta. Se non si fosse trattato di Castle, avrebbe voluto essere presente per starle vicino. Lei non si era mai confidata con nessuno, non aveva mai espresso le proprie pene ad alta voce. Era semplicemente andata avanti. Ma Espo era sempre riuscito a trasmetterle il suo sostegno, a volte solo rimanendole seduto vicino in silenzio per ore. Come avrebbe fatto in questa circostanza, se non si fosse trattato di Castle. Ancora di più se, invece, fosse stato davvero lui.  
"Preferirei che i miei detective amassero svolgere il loro lavoro, invece che volersi prendere delle pause. Ma... per questa volta puoi venire con me".  
"Ottimo", le rispose compiaciuto.  
"Ma guiderò io. E tu mi aggiornerai sul caso di oggi, nei dettagli".  
"Sissignora".  
Kate nascose il sorriso che le era salito alle labbra. Si voltò verso di lui, prima di raggiungere la porta del suo ufficio.  
"Grazie", mormorò annuendo.  
Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro.


	2. 2

Il viaggio trascorse in un silenzio confortevole, interrotto solo da qualche comunicazione sporadica.  
Si lasciarono in fretta la città alle spalle per attraversare i sobborghi, file allineate di case pittoresche tutte uguali, in cui l'umanità ignara si affaccendava intorno ai propri doveri giornalieri, comportandosi come se la vita non potesse essere sconvolta di punto in bianco, proprio come era successo a lei.  
Kate strinse con forza entrambe le mani sul volante, espellendo profondamente tutta l'aria dai polmoni. Era cosciente di non doversi illudere, lo sapeva per esperienza diretta provata innumerevoli volte sulla propria pelle scorticata. Eppure non poteva farne a meno.  
Esposito era in costante contatto con la centrale, e controllava regolarmente gli aggiornamenti sulla situazione che, però, sfortunatamente, si facevano attendere. Non erano state inviate prove fotografiche dell'uomo ritrovato, avevano solo una sommaria descrizione fisica, e cioè la stessa che avevano trasmesso all'inizio, né sapevano se lo sconosciuto – Kate si imponeva di riferirsi a lui in modo impersonale – avesse ripreso conoscenza. Temeva che le stessero tenendo nascosto di proposito qualche peggioramento delle sue condizioni, o forse era semplicemente l'ombra lunga dell'inquietudine a farle immaginare mostri sotto il letto. Più di tutto le premeva di arrivare a destinazione, per valutare la situazione in prima persona.

Aveva cercato di mantenersi calma, di non mostrare all'esterno l'ansia che la stava divorando, anche se qualche brusca sterzata e numerosi insulti lanciati contro gli autisti delle altre automobili, rei di essersi messi alla guida con il solo scopo di rallentare la sua marcia, avevano provocato qualche occhiata di sospetto da parte del suo compagno di viaggio, che aveva però preferito lasciar correre. Fu lieta che Esposito riuscisse a sopportare la sua guida nervosa senza lamentarsi. Probabilmente temeva di venir abbandonato alla prima stazione di servizio, se solo avesse protestato.  
Era una bella giornata, si stupì guardando per la prima volta con attenzione il paesaggio che scorreva veloce – troppo veloce - dal finestrino.  
Era gennaio, un mese che aveva odiato per anni, perché legato allo spaventoso evento della morte di sua madre ma che, adesso significava qualcosa di molto meno amaro.  
Scosse la testa, per evitare di perdersi in memorie che non poteva permettersi.

Si concentrò di nuovo sulle condizioni atmosferiche. La neve, che qui era caduta più copiosa che in città, si stava lentamente sciogliendo sotto i raggi di un sole più caldo della media stagionale. Le giornate si stavano allungando, anche se il profumo della primavera era una chimera ancora lontana. O magari la sua primavera personale era ad attenderla a soli dieci minuti di strada.  
Una morsa le strinse lo stomaco anticipando quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare di lì a poco. Nonostante si trattasse di una procedura che conosceva quasi a memoria, era da diverso tempo che non le toccava sottoporvisi, perché nel corso dei mesi segnalazioni tanto specifiche si erano diradate fino a cessare del tutto.  
Parcheggiò nel primo spazio disponibile, sentendosi turbata e scossa. Non si era mai abituata a quell'infame procedimento. Si ripresentavano ogni volta le medesime emozioni, un insieme di paura e speranza che ancora, ostinatamente, continuava a sopravvivere.

Si avviarono verso l'entrata a passi veloci. Espo aprì la porta per lei e attese che lo superasse. Vinta da un'ultima esitazione, Kate si fermò sulla soglia, aggrappandosi alla maniglia e bloccando il passaggio alle persone raccolte dietro di loro, che la guardarono con curiosità e impazienza.  
"Che cosa c'è?", le chiese Espo preoccupato, invitandola a spostarsi da lì e conducendola in un angolo appartato per permettere al normale flusso di visitatori in entrata e in uscita di riprendere a scorrere.  
"Niente. Sto bene. Andiamo". Raddrizzò le spalle e alzò il mento, una postura automatica che assumeva quando la vita la invitava a prenderla di petto senza tentennamenti.  
"Beckett, lo so che ci sei passata molte volte. Troppe. Ma io credo che in questo caso...".  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata raggelante e proseguì senza aspettarlo e senza dargli la possibilità di continuare. Il momento di sbandamento era passato. Era pronta a sfidare stoicamente la sorte.

Quello che l'aveva fatta vacillare per un breve istante non era il timore che l'uomo non fosse Castle. Sarebbe stato indubbiamente doloroso, ma in qualche modo l'avrebbe superato e sarebbe tornata, solo un po' più ammaccata, alla sua vita quotidiana che richiedeva la sua partecipazione attiva. L'indomani, e tutti i giorni a seguire, avrebbe continuato quella che si era abituata a considerare la sua nuova normalità. A questo punto la sua paura più grande era che si trattasse __davvero__ di Castle. Se questa ipotesi si fosse rivelata fondata, dopo tanti mesi – venti, non aveva ancora smesso di contarli – si sarebbe trovata di fronte alla verità. Avrebbe finalmente appreso se fosse stato rapito o se, come le aveva suggerito un zelante agente dell'FBI, Castle, se ne era semplicemente andato perché stanco di lei. Sentì il familiare grumo di sofferenza dilatarsi dal centro del suo essere verso le periferie, al pensiero di essere stata abbandonata all'altare, al pensiero che lui non avesse avuto il coraggio di dirle che aveva smesso di amarla. Quando? Quando era successo? Perché non se ne era accorta? Era stata colpa sua?  
La rabbia, che così abilmente aveva imballato nelle sacche capienti della sua negazione, si riversò come liquido bollente nelle vene. Non era pronta a dover fronteggiare questioni lasciate irrisolte: se fino ad allora aveva bramato di trovar loro una spiegazione, per via della sua natura rigorosa, adesso tremava all'idea che il vaso di Pandora venisse finalmente aperto e andassero a rimestare sul fondo, facendo salire a galla verità dolenti.

Vennero fatti accomodare in uno studio ricolmo di mobilia recuperata chissà dove, che rendeva lo spazio, di per sé piccolo, ancora più soffocante. C'erano delle stampe ordinarie alle pareti, che la misero senza motivo di malumore, e aleggiava un odore sgradevole che preferì non definire. Kate tenne la borsa sulle gambe impazienti di balzare in piedi e di agire, obbligate invece a rimanere immobili nella lunga attesa a cui vennero sottoposti senza nessuna spiegazione. Venne un'estranea a offrirsi di preparar loro un caffè, che lei rifiutò senza esitazione. Dalla faccia disgustata di Esposito, quando glielo portarono, capì di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Era già abbastanza tesa senza bisogno di immettere nel suo corpo dell'altro carburante che avrebbe amplificato la sua traboccante energia nervosa.

Grazie a una veloce e scontata associazione di idee ripensò al caffè di Castle, quello che non aveva mai più bevuto. Qualcosa dentro di lei s'indurì al ricordo di come, per molto tempo, si fosse irrazionalmente aspettata che lui si sarebbe presentato al distretto, un po' trafelato e con l'immancabile cappotto sul braccio, a porgerle una delle infinite tazze del suo caffè giornaliero. Era trasalita spesso, quando qualcuno, mosso da compassione nel vederla isolata e ricurva sulla scrivania, glielo aveva preparato, sperando di compiere una gradita opera di bene. Non voleva il caffè degli altri. Anzi, per un certo periodo, non aveva più voluto caffè _ _del tutto.__

Le era sembrato troppo irrispettoso berlo.

Finalmente fece il suo ingresso la persona che si sarebbe occupata di loro e che, dopo una veloce presentazione, illustrò le condizioni cliniche del paziente non ancora identificato, ricoverato in reparto quella mattina.

Non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza. Presentava segni di diversi colpi da arma da fuoco già parzialmente cicatrizzati, era disidrato, debilitato e denutrito. Era probabile che fosse stato tenuto in prigionia, prima di finire, non si sapeva ancora come, su una piccola imbarcazione inadatta al tipo di navigazione e alle acque dove era stata rinvenuta.  
Kate ascoltò con lo stesso livello di coinvolgimento e freddezza che aveva imparato a esercitare da quando era diventata un poliziotto. Se avesse associato quel lungo elenco di concetti spaventosi a Castle, se avesse pensato che era lui a essere stato rapito, tenuto segregato senza i basilari generi di conforto, sarebbe corsa via urlando. Non poteva ovviamente permetterselo. Non era lì solo come presunta fidanzata (ex fidanzata?) della persona in questione, ma come capitano di polizia e, come tale, doveva mantenere un contegno dignitoso.

Fece qualche domanda, chiese chiarimenti su dettagli medici di cui, in realtà, le importava poco o nulla, perché tutto quello che voleva era che l'accompagnassero da lui. Chiunque fosse.  
Quando le formalità pratiche furono sbrigate, venne loro concesso di lasciare lo spazio angusto che le aveva impedito di respirare normalmente. Con sollievo di entrambi, vennero accompagnati, attraverso corridoi labirintici che non avrebbe saputo riconoscere, verso l'ultima di una fila di stanze con vetrate rettangolari che davano sul corridoio.  
"È qui", la informò sommessamente il medico che li aveva scortati, prima di fare un passo indietro con discrezione, insieme a Esposito, lasciandola sola ad affrontare il verdetto.  
Voltò la testa lentamente, cercando di far abituare gli occhi all'oscurità della stanza con le spesse tende tirate affinché la luce del giorno, se pur non vivida, non infastidisse il suo occupante.  
Non le fu necessario che qualche istante per rendersi conto che conosceva già la risposta. Non aveva mai avuto nessun dubbio. Lo seppe il suo cuore prima ancora della sua mente sconvolta e paralizzata, incapace di produrre pensieri coerenti.  
Era lui. Era Castle.  
Dimagrito, pallido, l'ombra di se stesso, ma innegabilmente lui.  
Si voltò verso i due uomini alle sue spalle, quando tornò padrona del suo corpo. "È Castle", annunciò con la pacatezza che le derivava dall'intima certezza che si trattasse di lui. Per la prima volta dopo quasi due anni sentì una calma innaturale e potente scendere su di lei e avvolgerla completamente.

Si era immaginata spesso che cosa avrebbe provato quando fosse riuscita a scovarlo e a riportarlo indietro da lei. Era sempre stata convinta che si sarebbe sentita rimescolare da un groviglio di emozioni di segno opposto: euforia, sollievo, paura, lacrime e sorrisi, la spinta ad abbracciarlo e quella di strozzarlo. Il sentimento che l'avviluppò fu molto più semplice: dopo tanto peregrinare, finalmente - _finalmente!_ – si sentiva come se fosse tornata a casa. O forse si trattava di genuino shock? La vera reazione sarebbe arrivata più tardi? Non le importava. Era felice. Era serena.  
"Posso andare da lui?", chiese educatamente, solo per pura formalità. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimanere un altro minuto lì in piedi con un vetro opaco a separarli.  
"Non credo sia probabile che si risvegli ancora per qualche tempo. Forse sarebbe il caso di aspettare...".  
No. Ne aveva abbastanza di gergo medico e atteggiamenti prudenti. Sarebbe entrata. Con le buone o con un mandato.  
Il medico, messo alle strette dalla sua volontà di ferro, accettò senza opporsi oltre. Esposito, anche lui un po' scosso, ma cercando di nasconderlo dietro a qualche colpo di tosse, la informò che sarebbe sceso al bar a prendere qualcosa, e che sarebbe tornato più tardi. Se avesse avuto bisogno di lui non aveva che da chiamarlo. I due si allontanarono insieme, lasciandola sola.

La porta era socchiusa. Kate l'aprì di qualche centimetro senza fare rumore e scivolò all'interno, accostandosi al letto in punta di piedi, dimenticando di respirare. Si sentiva attratta da una forza magnetica a cui cercava di opporsi, per non precipitarsi ad abbracciarlo e, forse, portarselo via sui due piedi.  
Dal vivo il volto di Castle era più emaciato di quanto le fosse sembrato da fuori. Aveva perso molto peso, le guance erano scavate e gli occhi affossati. Le ossa del viso, messe in rilievo dall'innaturale magrezza, gli davano un'aria sofferta e malconcia.  
Kate fece ruotare l'anello di fidanzamento intorno all'anulare, un gesto che tante volte le era stato di conforto, al punto da ricorrervi in modo automatico. Non l'aveva mai tolto. Era stata l'unica cosa che le fosse rimasta a dimostrazione che un tempo il loro amore era stato reale. Lui era esistito davvero e aveva camminato al suo fianco. Provò un'ondata di tenerezza quando appoggiò la mano sulla sua, distesa senza vita sulle lenzuola bianche ben tirate, con le vene in rilievo sulla pelle accartocciata. Notò i segni sottili intorno ai polsi, che penetravano nella carne. Chissà con cosa l'avevano legato. La mano emanava un calore familiare. Accarezzò le dita una a una. Gli sorrise, anche se lui non poteva vederla.

"Ehi, Castle". Fu presa da un nodo di pianto che le inumidì gli occhi quando poté pronunciare il suo nome, per la prima volta non per parlare di lui in terza persona.  
Dopo avergli sfiorato brevemente le guance coperte di barba ispida, si piegò verso di lui sussurrandogli che sarebbe tornata presto. Non avrebbe voluto andarsene, voleva rimanere a contemplare il suo volto, studiare i nuovi segni lasciati dalle vicissitudini alle quali era stato sottoposto e ritrovare quelli vecchi, familiari e amati, ma temeva di disturbarlo. Inoltre, il medico era stato riluttante a permetterle di entrare e gli aveva strappato il consenso solo perché non aveva ceduto. Non voleva approfittare della disponibilità che le era stata accordata e inimicarsi il personale.  
Lo salutò, si asciugò le lacrime e uscì nel corridoio deserto.  
Prese il cellulare dalla tasca. Notò solo allora i cartelli che ne impedivano l'utilizzo. Percorse il corridoio fino alla fine, abbassò un maniglione antipanico e uscì all'aperto, ritrovandosi su una ampia terrazza.  
Richiamò velocemente un numero dalla rubrica.  
"Alexis? Credo che dovresti tornare".


	3. 3

Il rientro in città fu impegnativo, e richiese molto più tempo e concentrazione del previsto. O forse era lei a essere più distratta rispetto all'andata.  
Nell'oscurità tagliente, calata dopo un lento crepuscolo, Kate aveva controllato sempre più impaziente i minuti che sembravano prendersi gioco di lei, rincorrendosi beffardi, mentre lei e il suo compagno erano imbottigliati nel traffico serale.  
La sua mente frastornata e febbrile, senza nient'altro a cui appigliarsi, aveva riesaminato la situazione da cima a fondo senza tregua, valutando ogni dettaglio e provando ad abbozzare una rudimentale organizzazione dei futuri passi da compiere.

Per prima cosa, Castle sarebbe dovuto essere trasferito in un altro ospedale, decise silenziosamente tra sé, se lo stato di incoscienza fosse perdurato, anche se il medico era convinto che si sarebbe svegliato presto, visto che non c'erano ragioni cliniche a indicare il contrario. Per quanto Kate apprezzasse il tipo di assistenza che gli avevano assicurato nella piccola struttura – nonché una certa rapidità di azione e una gradita discrezione - intendeva spostarlo nel migliore ospedale della città, in modo da garantirgli le cure migliori e averlo sempre a portata di mano. Ne avrebbe parlato con Martha e Alexis, con cui si era accordata per incontrarsi il mattino seguente nel suo ufficio.

Era molto più tardi di quanto avesse calcolato quando era partita dalla clinica alla volta della città, quando parcheggiò davanti al distretto e salutò Esposito, ringraziandolo ancora una volta per la compagnia e il supporto. Si affrettò a entrare nell'edificio ma, invece di raggiungere il suo piano per concludere il lavoro lasciato in sospeso – non c'era niente di urgente - , salì velocemente un paio di rampe di scale, con il senso di colpa, suo compagno onnipresente, a fare da eco ai suoi passi impazienti.  
Le sale del nido brulicavano di attività operose, quando fece il suo ingresso trafelato, già pronta a scusarsi per aver lasciato (dentro di sé risuonava l'accusa: __abbandonato__ ) Alex alle loro cure più a lungo del previsto, nonostante li avesse scrupolosamente avvertiti che avrebbe tardato, come faceva sempre. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato un problema: il servizio era stato creato proprio per venire incontro alle esigenze dei poliziotti del suo distretto, e garantiva quindi una copertura maggiore rispetto alle altre strutture cittadine. Ma cercava sempre di andare a prendere suo figlio a un orario decente, per trascorrere con lui più tempo possibile, come ricompensa, che valeva per entrambi, per tutte le ore che erano costretti a trascorrere lontani.

L'odore tipico di quelle stanze, che l'accolse come ogni sera - un misto di profumo di fragole, talco e l'inconfondibile essenza di bambini - la rilassò all'istante, proiettandola in un mondo di mani paffute e filastrocche colorate, lontana migliaia di chilometri da omicidi e ogni altra miseria umana che doveva affrontare quotidianamente.  
Da quando aveva avuto la certezza che l'identità dello sconosciuto fosse quella di Castle, era stata pungolata dall'impellente desiderio di fare a ritorno a New York il prima possibile per affondare il naso nel collo del suo bambino e aspirare il suo aroma innocente. Avvertiva il bisogno fisico di contrapporre la solidità del suo piccolo corpo al proprio tremante, per trovare un senso a quello che era successo e farsi ancorare a terra. Niente come guardarlo negli occhi grandi color nocciola – identici ai suoi - riusciva a rimettere le cose al loro posto, troncando di netto timori inutili e facendole distinguere quello che era importante, da quello che invece non lo era affatto.

Si affacciò nell'ampio salone dove erano riuniti i bambini ancora rimasti a quell'ora – per fortuna il suo non era l'unico ad avere un genitore che faceva spesso tardi – impegnati in giochi vivaci, immersi in un baccano infernale. Aveva sempre pensato che, per quanto il suo lavoro fosse complicato e spesso spossante, non era nulla a confronto di quello che le maestre di Alex dovevano sobbarcarsi quotidianamente. Per quanto la riguardava, le capitava spesso di essere sopraffatta da quell'unico esemplare che non arrivava al metro d'altezza e che le era capitato in sorte, figurarsi doverne gestire altri tutti insieme.

Lisa, una delle insegnanti del nido con cui aveva ottimi rapporti ed era maggiormente in sintonia, si alzò dal pavimento coperto di tappeti, tenendo in braccio il suo bambino riccioluto che aveva smesso di cantare canzoncine stonate - o qualsiasi cosa fosse stato impegnato a fare - e già si allungava smanioso per farsi prendere in braccio da lei, felice di vederla come si fosse trattato di un'apparizione miracolosa.  
Le scaldava sempre il cuore essere accolta con tanto ardore ed entusiasmo dall'unico uomo presente della sua vita; la faceva sentire molto fortunata. Il legame che si era instaurato tra loro era stato molto profondo, quasi viscerale fin dall'inizio, e non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti, viste le particolari condizioni in cui era venuto al mondo.

Aveva scoperto di essere incinta diverse settimane dopo la scomparsa di Castle, più di quante fosse stato normale aspettarsi da una persona assennata e maniaca del controllo come lei. Ma aveva avuto delle scusanti.  
All'inizio aveva dato la colpa dei suoi malesseri al trauma, all'esaurimento delle forze fisiche e mentali e, non in ultimo, al fatto che non si concedeva da giorni un pasto decente, perché il suo stomaco era stato perennemente sigillato. Era normale, quindi, che il suo ciclo fosse scomparso, per via delle condizioni debilitanti in cui costringeva il suo corpo, privato di cibo e riposo adeguati.  
Solo molto più tardi, guardandosi distrattamente allo specchio, si era resa conto che c'era qualcosa di diverso. A quei tempi era stata così impaurita, così disperata, che si era precipitata dal medico, convinta che si trattasse di qualcosa di grave.  
Dopo una visita scrupolosa e delle analisi di cui aveva aspettato ansiosamente l'esito, la realtà delle sue condizioni era apparsa subito evidente. Il medico le aveva fatto le solite congratulazioni di circostanza, convinto che si trattasse di una buona notizia. Lei era rimasto a fissarlo incredula per lunghi minuti in cui aveva sperimentato la totale assenza di qualsiasi reazione. Non era rimasta nemmeno sconcertata o sorpresa. Non aveva provato nulla, solo un torpore che l'aveva protetta dal mondo circostante.

Aveva cercato rifugio nel suo appartamento, aveva spento il telefono prima di lasciarlo cadere sul tavolino all'ingresso e si era diretta nella sua stanza, dove si era sdraiata sul letto, al buio. Era rimasta a fissare il soffitto per ore, con gli occhi sbarrati che non vedevano nulla, oppressa dal peso disperato della mancanza di Castle, che non si era ancora lenito, chiedendosi come diamine avrebbe fatto ad avere un bambino senza di lui. Dove avrebbe trovato l'energia, prima di tutto? Non era nemmeno in perfetta salute! Come avrebbe potuto fargli da madre e da padre, se non riusciva nemmeno a tenere saldamente in mano le fila di se stessa? Perché doveva imporre a un povero innocente un peso così grande, ancor prima di nascere?  
C'erano stati dei momenti molto cupi, all'inizio, in cui avrebbe preferito che non ci fosse stato nessun bambino di cui occuparsi. Un bambino arrivato nel momento più sbagliato della sua vita, come se il suo mondo non fosse già stato ridotto a un cumulo di macerie. Dove poteva trovare l'entusiasmo per crescere una nuova vita che aveva ogni diritto di avere una madre serena e in possesso di un discreto equilibrio?  
Non era stata felice di scoprirsi incinta, né la gravidanza in sé era stata facile, appesantita da innumerevoli disturbi fastidiosi che, oltre a impedirle di svolgere il proprio lavoro con la solita efficienza, non le avevano permesso di dedicarsi alle indagini sulla scomparsa di Castle nel modo in cui le aveva programmate.  
A ogni traguardo raggiunto in quei mesi, accolto con sollievo, si erano riversate in lei tristezza e rabbia per l'ingiustizia di non avere vicino Castle a rassicurarla come solo lui sapeva fare, accarezzarle la pancia sempre più voluminosa e riempire la casa di oggetti assolutamente folli e inutili.  
Aveva stretto i denti ed era andata avanti, aiutata da suo padre, che era diventato una presenza indispensabile nella sua vita e quella di Alex, una volta nato. Oltre allo stuolo di amici, l'unica nonna e la sorella maggiore del suo bambino.

Alex si arrampicò su di lei, balbettando qualcosa di incomprensibile, stringendole il collo tra le piccole braccia paffute insolitamente robuste, mozzandole il respiro. Aveva sempre avuto un modo molto fisico di esprimere il suo amore nei suoi confronti, insieme a una certa tendenza a diventare melodrammatico quando la vita li separava crudelmente, anche se poi, magnanima, li riuniva a sorpresa ogni sera. Proprio come suo padre.  
Era sicura che si divertisse con gli altri bambini – lo era perché le sue maestre lo affermavano con regolarità e perché l'aveva colpevolmente spiato – ma ogni volta che tornava a prenderlo sembrava che fosse giunta la salvatrice che l'avrebbe portato via da quel girone infernale.

La simbiosi nella quale erano cresciuti insieme - alla fine, per quanta gente potessero avere intorno, erano sempre e solo loro due - avrebbe dovuto essere gestita durante la sua crescita, ma a quello avrebbero pensato più avanti. Alla peggio gli avrebbe pagato le sedute di psicoterapia per prendere le distanze da una madre molto presente.  
 _Anche se_... per la prima volta da quel pomeriggio la nuova realtà nella quale era precipitata assunse dei contorni reali.  
Non erano più da soli, realizzò esterrefatta. Alex aveva un padre, che non si sarebbe più limitato a guardarli benevolo dalle fotografie che aveva disseminato per casa e che aveva indicato a suo figlio come "papà" fin da quando l'unica cosa che gli importava era mordere la cornice di metallo.  
Non sapeva come sarebbe andata tra di loro, a essere sinceri non poteva nemmeno prevedere che cosa sarebbe successo l'indomani o quando si fosse svegliato, ma una cosa era innegabilmente certa: Castle era suo padre e i due uomini avrebbero dovuto instaurare un legame tra loro, che lei ne fosse coinvolta o meno.

"Va tutto bene, Kate?".  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, grazie alla voce gentile di Lisa. Stava per risponderle sviando il discorso, quando fu presa invece dall'urgenza di confidarsi con qualcuno di estraneo alla famiglia, qualcuno la cui vita non era appena stata sconvolta dalla notizia del ritrovamento di Castle e che aveva le competenze giuste per capire il suo turbamento. Lisa era sempre stata una sua grande alleata e sostenitrice, quando si sentiva insicura ed era convinta di essere una pessima madre.  
"No", rispose con un sospiro, mentre Alex pretendeva la sua attenzione con la solita impazienza.  
"Vuoi che ne parliamo?", si offrì l'altra spontaneamente. Non era la prima volta che, al termine di un turno massacrante, recuperava forze ed energie grazie alle parole gentili e il robusto buonsenso della donna più anziana.


	4. 4

Kate seguì Lisa docilmente, accomodandosi sulla sedia che le indicò e lasciando cadere stancamente la borsa a terra.  
"Problemi di lavoro o con Alex?", si informò l'altra versandole una tazza di tè, senza chiedere la sua opinione. Kate apprezzava e trovava confortevole il modo ruvido con cui si prendeva cura delle persone.  
"Nessuno dei due", rispose assaggiandone un piccolo sorso, cercando nel frattempo di evitare che Alex pretendesse la tazza per sé e se la rovesciasse addosso.

Kate valutò se dirle tutta la verità. Decise infine che non era il caso di fare silenzio: presto la notizia avrebbe fatto il giro del distretto e sarebbe stata sulla bocca di tutti.  
Per il bene di Alex sarebbe stato necessario pianificare una strategia per introdurre gradualmente Castle nelle loro vite e il contributo di Lisa, che lo conosceva tanto bene e gli era affezionata, sarebbe stato prezioso. O forse stava correndo troppo? Castle non si era ancora svegliato e lei non aveva nessuna idea del tipo di persona che si sarebbe trovata davanti, dopo così tanto tempo. Poteva essere diventato un estraneo. O peggio.  
"Il padre di Alex... Castle... ", esordì.  
Lisa annuì. Non c'era in effetti bisogno di specificarlo. Tutti sapevano chi fosse ed erano al corrente della sua scomparsa, il giorno previsto per le loro nozze.

"È tornato oggi. È stato _ _ritrovato__ oggi", si corresse in fretta. Non era tecnicamente __tornato__ _._ Non poteva ancora sapere se avesse manifestato il desiderio di ricomparire nelle loro vite, o se, per un caso fortuito, fosse stato riportato da loro, mentre era impegnato a __non__ farsi trovare.  
Lisa fece silenzio. Forse era rimasta senza parole, e si sarebbe trattato di un evento straordinario, conoscendola.  
"Come sta?", si informò in modo neutro, attenta a non inoltrarsi in argomenti indesiderati.  
"È ancora incosciente", la informò velocemente.  
Kate abbassò lo sguardo a fissarsi le mani strette intorno al piccolo corpo di Alex. "Non è in perfetta salute, ma non ha niente di grave, secondo quello che sostengono i medici. Immagino che per fare un quadro più completo debbano aspettare che si risvegli".  
"Sei andata da lui?".  
"Sì, per il riconoscimento. È il motivo per cui ho fatto tardi".  
"E _tu_ come stai?".  
Era tipico di Lisa preoccuparsi del suo stato d'animo, al contrario di quello che faceva lei, abituata per deformazione a mettere le esigenze degli altri davanti alle proprie.  
Kate preferì rispondere con la verità. "Non lo so. È successo tutto così all'improvviso. Ho aspettato per mesi di rivederlo e adesso che è successo, non riesco nemmeno a capire come mi sento. Euforica e atterrita. E tutto quello che c'è nel mezzo". Scosse la testa.

Lisa le sfiorò una mano in un gesto di conforto. Kate riprese a parlare.  
"Devo... dobbiamo pensare a come farlo entrare nella vita di Alex, quando si sarà ripreso. Dobbiamo farlo nel modo più adatto per lui. Non voglio sconvolgerlo", spiegò, riferendosi al figlio con l'ultima affermazione, già pronta da entrare in azione in modalità protettiva.  
Sapeva che se ne avesse parlato con chiunque altro, la reazione comune sarebbe stata quella di invitarla a non fasciarsi la testa prima del tempo. Le avrebbero consigliato di aspettare che Castle si risvegliasse, prima di iniziare anche solo a preoccuparsi del rapporto che avrebbe instaurato con suo figlio.  
Non era invece nella sua natura attendere il dispiegarsi degli eventi. Era abituata a decidere un piano e tradurlo in azione. Doveva agire concretamente. Solo così avrebbe sentito di mantenere il controllo, invece che rimanere in balia di una situazione che non riusciva ancora a definire chiaramente.  
"Non nella tua di vita? Solo in quella di Alex?", si informò Lisa con molto tatto, anche se non poté impedirsi di irrigidirsi.  
"Non è quello che conta in questo momento", replicò duramente. "A prescindere dal tipo di rapporto che avremo io e Castle, lui è comunque il padre di Alex, e lo sarà per sempre. Farà parte della sua vita, anche se magari non della mia".

Capì che sarebbe stata costretta a ripeterlo alle persone intorno a lei molte più volte di quante le sarebbe piaciuto. Forse anche a Castle. Lei e Alex erano due entità diverse. E lui era prioritario e lo sarebbe stato sempre.  
Lisa non insistette, di fronte al suo atteggiamento energico. "D'accordo, penseremo al da farsi. Sono sicura che Alex non avrà problemi ad accettarlo". Sorrise al bambino ancora in braccio a sua madre, che ricambiò festoso, mettendo in mostra i pochi denti che aveva. "Mi hai sempre detto che era molto capace con i bambini, giusto? E che loro lo adoravano".  
"Lo era, sì". Kate assunse un'espressione sognante mentre si lasciava sommergere dai ricordi. Fu solo un attimo, che bastò ad ammorbidirle i lineamenti contratti. Scostò dalla fronte di Alex un ricciolo ribelle, notando gli inequivocabili segnali del sonno incipiente. Se si fosse addormentato a quell'ora avrebbe sballato la loro tabella di marcia – già alterata dal suo ritardo – e, come conseguenza, avrebbero passato l'ennesima notte in bianco. Dovevano tornare a casa al più presto e cercare di recuperare la loro routine domestica, che Alex trovava, come tutti, rassicurante. "Ero io quella poco predisposta ai bambini e guarda invece come siamo finiti". Sorrise anche lei.  
"Tu sei una buona madre, Kate", affermò Lisa, con tono deciso, intenzionata a mettere a tacere i suoi dubbi.  
Era solo l'ultimo round di un vivace scambio di idee che si protraeva da tempo. Lisa era da sempre una grande sostenitrice del suo operato nelle inconsuete vesti materne a cui non era convinta di essere adatta, e per questo le era grata. Per quel che la riguardava, aveva spesso molti dubbi sulla sua effettiva capacità di farlo crescere sereno, senza fargli pesare la mancanza di un padre. Soprattutto di un padre come Castle, che sarebbe stato perfetto, se solo...  
Lisa sosteneva che aveva fatto il possibile in una situazione difficile e che doveva essere più misericordiosa con se stessa. Non era ancora in grado di farlo. Forse non lo sarebbe mai stata. 

Era tardi. Kate sentì di colpo il peso della giornata abbattersi su di lei. Raccolse le sue cose, infilò ad Alex la giacca, lottando per fargli mettere sciarpa e guanti che lui continuava a sfilarsi, salutò Lisa e, con il bambino sempre in braccio, scese in strada per raggiungere la sua auto.  
Nel tragitto verso casa ripensò al sorprendente colpo di scena che aveva modificato bruscamente la traiettoria della sua vita così ordinata. Per la prima volta da quando aveva ricevuto la notizia si permise di far trapelare dal suo inconscio l'impatto emotivo della novità, che aveva tenuto a bada mentre era stata impegnata in questioni burocratiche. Nel silenzio dell'abitacolo ripensò alla veloce successione di eventi, mentre i tergicristalli si muovevano ritmicamente per far scivolar via la pioggia fitta e sottile che aveva iniziato a cadere mentre era chiusa nel confortevole e caldo ufficio di Lisa. Forse la primavera era ancora lungi dall'arrivare, pensò rabbrividendo.

In un ammasso di figlio e borse corse verso l'androne del suo palazzo, desiderosa di tornare nel rifugio della loro casa, che li accolse buia e deserta. Aveva anelato intensamente, quando era stata da sola e disperata con Alex neonato, che ci fosse qualcuno ad attenderla, che le facesse compagnia e scambiasse con lei qualche chiacchiera tra adulti. Che le fosse di supporto.  
Non volle lasciarsi andare alla tentazione di immaginare Castle lì con loro, a condividere il futuro. Proprio ora che non era più una possibilità tanto remota, non voleva illudersi. Si ripeté che non sapeva che cosa gli fosse successo e che tipo di persona fosse diventato. Se lo disse ancora mentre preparava la cena per Alex, raccontandogli qualche storiella buffa per distrarlo, finendo suo malgrado con il parlargli entusiasta del padre ritrovato. La guardava sgranando gli occhi, senza capire perché fosse tanto diversa dal solito.

Più tardi gli fece il bagno, prima di farlo addormentare, come faceva ogni sera. Gli insaponò la testa, facendo attenzione a non fargli entrare l'acqua negli occhi. Erano gesti automatici che svolgeva con la sicurezza data dall'abitudine, quando invece all'inizio, appena tornata dall'ospedale, era stata divorata dall'ansia che succedesse qualcosa di irreparabile e che lei non fosse in grado di prendersene cura. Tutto considerato, doveva aver fatto un buon lavoro, dal momento che erano ancora vivi entrambi.  
Gli lasciò il tempo di rilassarsi nella vasca, aggiungendo a intervalli altra acqua calda perché non si raffreddasse e godendosi le sue risatine e i suoi mugolii incomprensibili. Stava sempre molto attenta a parlargli chiaramente, evitando di usare i suoni inventati con i quali lui cercava di comunicare con il mondo, e che lei sapeva perfettamente tradurre. Erano già abbastanza in simbiosi così, senza inventare un loro linguaggio segreto.

Non aveva cenato, ma non aveva fame.  
Per una volta venne meno ai suoi rigidi schemi e decise che non sarebbe successo niente se avesse messo Alex nel letto con lei e avessero dormito insieme, solo per questa volta – __molte__ altre volte. Si accoccolò sotto le coperte, con lui già addormentato al suo fianco, mentre prendeva un libro e lo apriva all'ultima pagina letta – non ricordava da quanto tempo giacesse abbandonato e quale fosse la trama. Lo lasciò cadere a terra, incantandosi a osservare il volto sereno di suo figlio, abbandonato nel sonno.  
Ascoltò il rumore della pioggia che cadeva e il respiro sommesso di Alex, rilassandosi finalmente nel confortevole riparo del suo letto. Fino alla sera prima questo era tutto quello che aveva desiderato per concludere la giornata nei migliore dei modi e darle la carica per il mattino seguente. Si era sentita fortunata per avere almeno Alex nella sua vita, come ricordo vivente di Castle.  
Adesso però Castle era tornato. Si tirò le coperte sopra la testa, sorridendo felice al tuffo al cuore che provò quando realizzò pienamente il significato di quella frase.


	5. 5

La chiamata che aspettava, ma per cui non sarebbe mai stata pronta, arrivò molto prima del previsto, cogliendola con la guardia abbassata. Questa volta non ci fu nessun benevolo messaggero che venne a riferirle la notizia nel suo ufficio. Si trattò di una telefonata breve, impersonale, che le venne passata direttamente dal centralino.  
Rimase a fissare il ricevitore per qualche istante, dopo aver riattaccato. Accarezzò la cornice sulla sua scrivania, cercando forza nel suo sorriso, come aveva fatto ogni giorno di quei mesi, quando le serviva il coraggio di andare avanti.  
Dopo qualche minuto di completa immobilità, si riscosse in preda a una irrequietezza euforica che la fece balzare in piedi, pronta ad affrontare quello che l'improvvisa svolta comportava.  
Trovò solo il tempo di chiamare suo padre per informarlo della novità e accordarsi con lui perché passasse a prendere Alex all'asilo, più tardi nel pomeriggio, perché non aveva idea di quello che le sarebbe successo nelle prossime ore e si sentiva più tranquilla nel saperlo con una persona di famiglia, nel caso avesse fatto molto tardi.

La sua mente agitata non riusciva a produrre nessun pensiero coerente, mentre si precipitava freneticamente fuori dal distretto, senza avvertire nessuno riguardo alla meta verso cui era diretta, anche se immaginava che gli altri se ne fossero fatti un'idea piuttosto precisa.  
Il viaggio in macchina le sembrò infinito ed esasperante; questa volta il paesaggio di periferia non servì a distrarla.  
Non c'era stato il tempo di trasferire Castle altrove, perché la pratica era ancora bloccata per motivi burocratici, in attesa di un permesso che non era ancora stato rilasciato e che adesso non sarebbe più stato necessario. Dovette quindi rifarsi di nuovo – sperò che si trattasse di una delle ultime volte - tutta la strada verso la piccola clinica sperduta, da dove Castle non si era mosso.  
Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe trovato una volta lì e la mancanza di controllo su quello che sarebbe successo la innervosiva più del solito.  
Era indubbiamente felice che si fosse svegliato, ma, prima di deragliare nell'euforia compulsiva, doveva fare un favore a se stessa e ricordarsi che non ci sarebbero più state pietose sospensioni della pena che l'attendeva. Questa volta avrebbe dovuto guardarlo in volto, ed essere pronta a tutto quello che avrebbe letto nei suoi occhi, nel bene o nel male. Doveva essere ponta alla verità. A sapere se c'era ancora posto per loro. Esisteva ancora un _loro_ , dopo tanti mesi? Lo stomaco, attanagliato dall'ansia, le si contorceva in spasmi dolorosi che non riusciva a placare.

Era necessario che stesse calma, si ripeté ossessivamente tamburellando sul volante con dita nervose. Non poteva permettersi di affrontare la situazione – qualunque fosse – in balia di quel turbinio di emozioni che le stavano sottraendo a poco a poco la lucidità, mentre l'ospedale si faceva sempre più vicino. Doveva fare appello al suo contegno professionale e approcciarsi agli eventi con freddezza e professionalità. Come avrebbe fatto, altrimenti, a non andare in pezzi, se lui l'avesse trattata alla pari di una sconosciuta? Se l'avesse accolta imbarazzato e distante? Se non avesse avuto il coraggio di ammettere apertamente che non provava più niente per lei? Aveva un bambino che aveva bisogno di una madre tutta intera, o che almeno provasse a esserlo. Il pensiero di Alex fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a tranquillizzarla. Il cuore non aveva smesso per miracolo di battere all'impazzata, pompando adrenalina nel suo sistema circolatorio, ma le sembrava quantomeno di aver recuperato una lieve forma di dominio dei suoi nervi. Ecco quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, concentrarsi sul loro bambino e sul suo benessere. Aveva sempre lui a cui tornare, se il mondo fosse crollato. Non era quello che era già successo in passato, quando era nato? Era stata la sua presenza, e il doversi prendere cura di lui ad aver impedito che perdesse del tutto la testa.

I suoi buoni propositi durarono giusto il tempo di salire i pochi gradini che la separavano dal reparto dove era ricoverato.  
Una volta raggiunto il piano con fiato ansante, si fermò davanti all'ingresso, per raccogliere quello che era rimasto di lei e imporsi di fare qualche respiro profondo, leggermente piegata in avanti, una mano appoggiata sul muro a cercare un equilibrio che le gambe tremanti non garantivano e gli occhi incollati a terra per la paura di quello che avrebbe incontrato oltre la soglia.  
Quando le sembrò di essere almeno in grado di muoversi, lanciò un'occhiata nervosa nel corridoio illuminato da impietose luci al neon e fu lì che lo scorse. In piedi, aggrappato al tubo di metallo della flebo il cui ago era ancora inserito sul dorso della mano, infagottato nel camice anonimo che l'ospedale gli aveva fornito.  
Era spaventosamente magro, ma sempre lui. Era sempre l'amore della sua vita. Lo sentì con una forza e chiarezza che non sarebbero indietreggiate di fronte a nessuna verità, per quanto scomoda e crudele.  
Castle alzò la testa, intercettandola quando era ancora bloccata all'entrata, incerta se avanzare o meno, come se avesse avvertito la sua presenza grazie alla loro sintonia innata.  
Lo fissò per un lungo momento, scrutandolo in cerca di indizi rivelatori sul suo stato d'animo, prima di prendere qualsiasi iniziativa. Castle ricambiò il suo sguardo, senza riuscire a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, come se fosse stata una visione inaspettata.  
Si mossero istintivamente l'uno verso l'altra, quando Castle allungò le braccia verso di lei senza pensarci, per chiamarla vicino a sé. Kate, fisicamente più in forma e non intralciata dai vari tubi ancora attaccati al suo corpo, dimentica di tutte le sensate raccomandazioni che si era rivolta, volò da lui, finendo la sua corsa sull'ampio petto. Ritrovò la nicchia confortevole in cui tante volte aveva cercato e ottenuto conforto, la testa infilata sotto il suo mento, sentendo il suo respiro affrettato tra i suoi capelli.  
Lo strinse come se avesse potuto tornare indietro e salvarlo da tutto quello che di orribile gli era capitato e che tante volte si era immaginata nei dettagli più sconfortanti. Aspirò profumo di medicazioni e disinfettante, sfregando la guancia contro il tessuto ruvido che indossava, ma avvertendo sotto a quegli aromi sconosciuti e sgradevoli tracce del suo odore familiare, che non aveva mai abbandonato la sua memoria olfattiva.  
Si lasciò stringere nella morsa gentile delle sue braccia che, come un tempo, riuscivano ad avvolgerla completamente, senza che nessuna parte di sé venisse esposta alla crudezza del mondo circostante.  
"Kate", lo sentì mormorare nel suo orecchio. "Kate. Kate. Kate".  
Provò un mancamento nel sentire la ripetizione ossessiva del suo nome, una litania non del tutto cosciente in cui percepiva un dolore sordo che aveva radici lontane, che quasi le strappò un gemito di angoscia per quello che riusciva a scorgere in profondità.  
Si aggrappò a lui con la forza della disperazione delle notti passate sentendo nelle viscere la lacerazione dovuta alla sua mancanza e la necessità pressante che tornasse da lei, a qualsiasi costo, in qualsiasi condizione, purché vivo.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo rimasero allacciati, non era nemmeno in grado di dire se ci fosse qualcun altro nella stanza con loro. Si staccarono solo quando Castle incominciò improvvisamente a muoversi all'indietro, non più in grado di sostenerla. Si spaventò nell'assistere alla perdita di forze che lo costrinse ad adagiarsi sul letto, pallido e provato. Era stata lei? Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? C'era qualcosa che non andava nelle sue condizioni cliniche, forse un improvviso peggioramento di cui non era stata messa al corrente?  
Gli si sedette accanto, tenendosi un po' lontana, temendo di infastidirlo, anche se fu Castle a pretendere di nuovo un contatto fisico ravvicinato, affondando la testa contro il suo collo. Gli accarezzò la guancia, trattenendosi dal mormorare i suoni cantilenanti che usava di solito per calmare Alex.  
"Devo sdraiarmi", le comunicò a bassa voce, un po' imbarazzato da quella manifestazione di debolezza. "Mi dispiace".  
Kate colse l'occasione di quel momento di distrazione per asciugarsi furtivamente qualche lacrima, mentre lo pensava affaccendato a posizionare meglio i cuscini dietro la schiena per trovare sostegno. Castle fu più rapido di lei. Sentì le sue dita leggere sulle guance cancellarle le tracce del pianto silenzioso, prima ancora che si rendesse conto che lui l'aveva notato. Ne fu commossa, ma non stupita. Era sempre stato bravo a capire i suoi stati d'animo e cogliere ogni più piccolo cambiamento d'umore. Era confortante vedere che certe abitudini non erano cambiate, nonostante la lunga separazione. Le sorrise e lei si sentì annegare nella promessa che vi lesse, quella che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Non si era mai resa conto di quanto somigliasse ad Alex. Dalle fotografie le similitudini fisiche non erano così evidenti e aveva sempre ritenuto saggio non fidarsi della sua memoria, che le faceva vedere cose inesistenti, indotte dalla necessità di trovare in Alex tracce di suo padre. Si trattava di qualcosa di meno lampante, più sfumato. Riconobbe una certa familiarità nel modo in cui inclinava la testa, e come gli si incurvavano gli angoli delle labbra, ritrovando suo figlio in una miriade di altri piccoli dettagli che stavano prendendo vita sotto ai suoi occhi.  
Fu solo quando gli spostò dalla fronte l'identico ciuffo di capelli che sfuggiva a ogni tentativo di essere tenuto in ordine – una battaglia persa in partenza proprio come la sua quotidiana con la chioma di Alex – che si rese conto, per la prima volta, che quello che era successo era reale.  
Non era un sogno dal quale si sarebbe svegliata sudata e in preda al panico e al rimpianto. Era tutto vero. Era tornato. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa da lì in avanti, lui sarebbe appartenuto al mondo dei vivi. Si sentì il cuore al sicuro, come se l'ombra lunga della tragedia si stesse finalmente ritirando dalla sua vita. 


	6. 6

"Come stai?", gli domandò cauta, quando lo vide appoggiarsi sfinito ai cuscini dietro di lui.  
Avrebbe voluto fermarsi a parlare con i suoi medici, prima di andare da lui, ma le cose si erano decisamente fatte un po' frenetiche, quando era arrivata.  
Cominciò a provare una lieve apprensione: si era abituata a considerarlo pieno di vita e di energia, ed era quindi difficile accettare che avesse bisogno di cure e riposo, al punto da essere quasi incapace di reggersi in piedi.

Castle esitò, prima di risponderle, e questo fece aumentare la sua inquietudine. Volse la testa a fissare il riquadro buio della finestra, in quello che le sembrò uno studiato tentativo di evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo. L'inquietudine si trasformò rapidamente in allarme. Stava forse per confessarle qualcosa di spiacevole? La sua espressione non prometteva niente di buono...  
Cercò di prepararsi a tutto quello che avrebbe appreso nei minuti seguenti. Sperò che non si trattasse di qualcosa di troppo brutto, e alla lunga imperdonabile, perché... a dirla tutta era solo contenta di rivederlo e avrebbe desiderato, contro ogni logica, posticipare il momento della verità. Oltre al fatto di avere anche lei qualcosa di molto _importante_ da comunicargli, che non poteva a nessun costo rinviare.  
Con uno sforzo, non solo fisico, Castle ruotò la testa verso di lei.  
"Non ricordo quello che mi è successo, Kate", le confessò a fatica, avvilito ed esausto, cosciente di doverle scaricare sulle sue spalle un peso che avrebbe preferito evitarle.  
Kate rimase a fissarlo sbigottita. __Questo__ era del tutto inaspettato.  
"Che cosa significa?", gli chiese, cominciando visibilmente ad agitarsi.  
"Significa che ho in mente l'immagine del SUV che mi ha mandato fuori strada il giorno delle nostre nozze e nient'altro", spiegò mestamente.  
Kate aggrottò la fronte. Stentava a comprendere l'esatto significato delle sue parole.  
"È tutto quello che ricordi... fino a che ti sei svegliato in questo ospedale, stamattina?", si informò con circospezione, mettendo a tacere il suo turbamento, nonostante il tremito che si era fatto vivo dentro di lei.  
Venti interi mesi di vuoto totale? Come era dannatamente possibile?  
Nessuno aveva parlato di amnesia, quando le avevano riferito le sue condizioni. In base all'esito delle visite a cui era stato sottoposto, non erano stati riscontrati segni di traumi alla testa.  
"No. No", si affrettò a rettificare, contrariato. "Solo la parte iniziale. Alcuni mesi, immagino, ma non ho idea di quanti possano essere di preciso. So solo che a un certo punto ho aperto gli occhi e mi sono trovato sopra a un letto squallido in una stanza molto spoglia, dove mi hanno tenuto prigioniero per diverso tempo. Credo di essere stato male, di aver avuto la febbre alta per alcuni giorni, forse una specie di delirio, perché i ricordi si mescolano con immagini confuse e irreali. O forse reali, non saprei dirlo".

Kate rifletté su quanto aveva appena sentito, che era parecchio sconcertante, chiamando a raccolta le sue competenze professionali, per provare a essere il più obbiettiva possibile.  
"Come fai a escludere di esserti svegliato in quella... cella...". Le faceva male dirlo. Dovette deglutire prima di andare avanti. "Il giorno dopo essere stato prelevato dalla tua auto? Perché pensi che sia passato del tempo?".  
Aveva parlato con il tono distaccato e velato di sospetto con cui conduceva gli interrogatori e che lui aveva senza dubbio riconosciuto. Si rese conto di averlo ferito, trasmettendogli la sensazione, che purtroppo da qualche parte dentro di lei provava sul serio, di non credergli del tutto. Si affrettò a scacciarla. Era Castle. Non poteva aver commesso nessuna azione deplorevole, né tanto meno poteva mentirle.

 _Nemmeno per il bene di lei?_

Una vocetta fastidiosa si fece viva per suggerirle scenari che non voleva prendere in considerazione.  
"Ne sono sicuro perché la temperatura era molto bassa e noi, invece, dovevamo sposarci a maggio. I miei vestiti non erano abbastanza pesanti e io battevo i denti per il freddo. In più il buio scendeva presto, la sera, quindi ho dedotto che dovesse essere inverno".  
Kate lottò, senza successo, perché l'immagine di lui sofferente e congelato fino alle ossa non prendesse possesso della sua mente, devastandola.  
"Parli di questo inverno o lo scorso?", lo interruppe, mettendo fine alle descrizioni dettagliate e tormentate della sua prigionia.  
La guardò disorientato.  
"C'è stato un solo inverno", affermò sconcertato.  
Kate si alzò in piedi, aveva bisogno di muoversi e di mettere più distanza tra loro. Solo fisica? Non ne era sicura.  
"Ce ne sono stati due, Castle. Sei stato via quasi due anni", gli spiegò con voce priva di emozione, fissando le piastrelle grigie del pavimento sotto i suoi piedi. In uno di quegli inverni era nato Alex. E lui era stato chissà dove.  
L'espressione di smarrimento che gli si disegnò sul volto la costrinse a tornare di corsa al suo capezzale. Non sopportava di vederlo vulnerabile e sconvolto e di non fare nulla per consolarlo.  
Gli accarezzò una guancia con tenerezza.  
"Ok, Castle. Non c'è bisogno che ne parliamo ora. Possiamo farlo un'altra volta. È meglio per la tua salute se rimani tranquillo".  
 _Troppo tardi._  
"Voglio sapere la verità di quello che mi è successo, Kate. Che cosa hai scoperto? Che cosa ho fatto?". Non era rimasto tranquillo. Non seppe fargliene una colpa, anche lei avrebbe voluto vederci più chiaro, attivarsi in qualche modo, non rimanere con le mani in mano.  
"Dico sul serio, Castle, c'è tutto il tempo per affrontare il discorso più avanti, quando starai meglio".  
"Voglio parlarne adesso", scattò pieno di rabbia, una reazione brusca che la spaventò, facendola ritrarre.  
"Scusami", sospirò subito Castle contrito, irritato unicamente con se stesso. "Non credo di riuscire a controllarmi al meglio. Due anni... io... non riesco nemmeno a pensare a che cosa possa aver significato per te, Kate".  
Kate non disse niente, perché non c'era niente che potesse dire per migliorare la situazione. Era inutile negare che per lei si fosse trattato di un incubo all'ennesima potenza. E per lui doveva essere stato anche peggio.  
"Va tutto bene. È finita", mormorò sforzandosi di mostrarsi tranquilla, perché si calmassero entrambi. Aveva bisogno di una pausa e di una boccata d'aria fresca per decidere il da farsi. Era, assurdamente, ancora nello stesso punto morto in cui si era dibattuta durante la sua assenza.  
"Non sarà finita finché non saprò che cosa mi è successo. Che cosa sai? Avrete fatto delle indagini, trovato qualche indizio. Chi mi ha rapito? Qualcuno che ce l'ha con me? Con noi? Bracken, forse? Dimmelo, Kate, ti prego".  
Davanti a quella richiesta smaniosa, non poté tirarsi indietro, anche se era convinta che fosse meglio lasciar perdere, per il momento.  
"Non abbiamo scoperto molto, in realtà. Ho... battuto qualsiasi strada, ma sembravi scomparso nel nulla. L'FBI ha voluto che controllassimo nei vecchi casi che abbiamo indagato insieme, pensando potesse trattarsi di una vendetta, ma non abbiamo trovato niente. Ho continuato da sola, quando se ne sono andati, ma...".  
"Che cosa significa che se ne sono andati? Hanno smesso di indagare? Hanno chiuso il caso? È assurdo". Era più incredulo che indignato.  
Kate annuì, preparandosi a dirgli la verità, senza nessun abbellimento. "Si sono convinti che sia trattato di un allontanamento volontario", confessò con voce incolore.  
"Che cosa?! Per quale motivo avrei dovuto farlo?!".  
Castle si tirò su agitato e sudato, muovendosi irrequieto nel letto, smanioso di rimettere le cose a posto.  
Kate si sentiva bloccata, senza vie d'uscita. Avrebbe desiderato disperatamente tornare al momento in cui si erano abbracciati, al suo arrivo. Parlare aveva rovinato tutto. Anche lei voleva sapere la verità, ma non così, non adesso. Servivano energie, calma e un ambiente più adatto. Ma se glielo avesse proposto avrebbe dato in escandescenze, e, se invece avesse fatto silenzio, si sarebbe alterato, insistendo perché lo mettesse al corrente dei fatti. Decise per la seconda strada, anche se non si sarebbe trattato del male minore. Erano entrambe sbagliate.  
"C'è un video di te che infili del denaro, i diecimila dollari che hai prelevato per la nostra luna di miele, in un cassonetto, per pagare la demolizione del SUV che ti ha mandato fuori strada".  
Castle l'aveva ascoltata con attenzione, facendosi sempre più terreo in volto.  
"Non posso essere stato io. Kate, lo sai che non sono stato io. Si sarà trattato di qualcuno che mi assomigliava, messo lì per depistarvi".  
Kate sospirò.  
"No, eri proprio tu", lo contraddisse tristemente. "E i soldi erano i tuoi. Le cifre corrispondono".  
"Non è possibile", bisbigliò Castle tra sé. "Non posso averlo fatto. Non c'è nessun motivo per cui me ne sarei andato volontariamente".  
Volse su di lei degli occhi spiritati. Le strinse entrambi i polsi, facendole male. "Kate, devi credermi. Non ti ho lasciato. Non l'avrei mai fatto, non il giorno del nostro matrimonio. Volevo sposarti. Lo voglio ancora", le scagliò addosso con frenesia, nel concitato tentativo maniacale di convincerla di quelle che erano state le sue reali intenzioni.

Fu scossa dal suo discorso a cuore aperto, ma preferì non far trapelare il suo vero stato d'animo. C'era molto da metabolizzare, e l'avrebbe fatto più tardi, da sola. Erano successe troppe cose, non era in grado di posizionarle tutte nel modo corretto, all'interno dei suoi confini emotivi già scombussolati dagli eventi in corso.  
"Calmati, Castle", fu l'unica cosa in grado di dirgli, senza fare riferimento in nessun modo al contenuto della sua appassionata difesa. Castle non sembrò darle retta.  
"Ti amavo. Perché avrei dovuto piantarti in asso? Che razza di uomo l'avrebbe fatto? Ti amo, ancora. Ti ho sempre amato. Mi credi? Mi credi, Kate?", concluse con affanno, aumentando la forza con cui le stava stringendo i polsi, apparendole quasi invasato, come se la sua intera vita dipendesse dal fatto che lei si fidasse della sua buona fede.  
Avrebbe voluto credergli, con tutto il cuore. Sarebbe stato splendido cancellare con un gesto noncurante e definitivo mesi di angoscia. Ma non era così semplice. Non era pronta a entrare volontariamente nel tornado emotivo in cui lui la stava costringendo a forza.

Un medico bussò alla porta con discrezione. Entrambi si voltarono nella sua direzione. Venne cortesemente chiesto a Kate di allontanarsi per qualche minuto, mentre lo visitavano. Castle la guardò smarrito, implorandola di non andarsene. Le fece tenerezza. Si chiese se da qualche parte fosse rimasta traccia dell'uomo che aveva conosciuto un tempo, o se la brutta esperienza – eufemisticamente – avesse lasciato segni indelebili, tutti ancora da scoprire.  
Gli parlò come se si trovasse davanti un animale ferito e bisognoso di conforto.  
"Sono qui fuori, Rick. Non me ne vado. Ma devi promettermi di stare calmo, d'accordo?".  
Castle annuì diligentemente. "E per quanto riguarda questo discorso...", parlava in fretta bisbigliando, per non farsi sentire dalle persone in attesa che lasciasse la stanza. "Possiamo parlarne più avanti? Non c'è nessuna fretta. Non vado da nessuna parte". Gli sorrise incoraggiante, felice di vedere la sua fronte rilassarsi e il colorito tornare più roseo.  
"Solo cose belle quando torno, va bene? Me lo prometti?". Glielo promise.


	7. 7

Una volta fuori dalla sua stanza, mentre approfittava della pausa per raccogliere i pensieri confusi e frenetici, cercando il modo di energizzarsi con un po' di caffeina, Kate venne fermata dalla psichiatra di turno in quel momento, la stessa che – così si presentò - aveva esaminato Castle a causa della sua apparente amnesia, di cui voleva discutere con lei.  
Castle aveva già provveduto, fin dal suo risveglio, a inserirla nella lista delle persone che avevano il permesso di essere informate delle sue condizioni di salute, anche se non erano legate da vincoli di parentela.  
Kate accondiscese e si predispose all'ascolto, anche se, in tutta onestà, non si sentiva nello stato d'animo adatto a ricevere altre informazioni, di qualsiasi natura fossero. Aveva già troppo da processare per conto suo.  
Quello che il medico le comunicò, con tutto il tatto possibile, fu qualcosa che la disorientò ancora di più.

Venne messa a conoscenza del fatto che l'amnesia non aveva nessuna causa fisica riscontrabile. Ovviamente la psichiatria non era una scienza esatta e non si poteva escludere che avesse assunto sostanze stupefacenti di qualche tipo, anche se era singolare che il periodo di tempo perso nell'oblio della dimenticanza fosse tanto preciso. A Kate parve di capire che il medico le stesse suggerendo, tra le righe, che Castle poteva aver scelto quella soluzione per tenerle nascoste verità sgradevoli. In breve, secondo la donna Castle stava mentendo.  
D'un tratto aleggiò nell'aria lo spettro dell'abbandono sull'altare, consapevole e non imposto, da parte di quello che era stato il suo fidanzato, il giorno del loro matrimonio. Le sembrò di essere precipitata di nuovo nel medesimo incubo.  
Qualcun altro stava sostenendo, proprio di fronte a lei, che era il caso che tenesse in considerazione il fatto che Castle si fosse allontanato volontariamente.  
Il primo istinto fu quello di non crederle, irritandosi, di negare con forza, come aveva fatto con l'agente dell'FBI nelle prime fasi delle ricerche. La ringraziò a denti stretti, ma decise tra sé di chiedere un altro consulto. Non poteva fidarsi di una specialista che aveva visto Castle una sola volta, e di cui non conosceva il curriculum.  
Adesso che era finalmente sveglio, se pur non in completa forma, avrebbero dovuto pensare a lasciare quell'ospedale sconosciuto che, per quanto ne sapeva, poteva non brillare nella scelta di medici talentuosi.  
Eppure sapeva di mentire a se stessa, mentre programmava i prossimi passi con precisa determinazione. Dentro di lei qualcosa le diceva che erano tutte scuse, quelle che si stava inventando, create con il solo scopo di proteggersi da una verità dolorosa. Aveva una natura troppo rigorosa per accettare di non tenere in considerazione tutti i punti di vista. Era un suo specifico obbligo – perchè così le avevano insegnato – quello di ritenere valide tutte le ipotesi, anche quelle spiacevoli, fino a prova contraria.  
Castle poteva aver mentito? L'istinto le diceva di no, le era sembrato sincero nel confessarle dispiaciuto, quasi angosciato, di non avere le risposte che si aspettava da lui. L'amava. Glielo aveva appena ripetuto.

Venne interrotta nelle sue riflessioni quando i medici, che erano rimasti chiusi nella stanza di Castle, le diedero il permesso di rientrare. Si chiese come avrebbe potuto affrontarlo, in quelle condizioni. D'altro canto era stata lei a insistere perché accantonassero per il momento l'argomento, non poteva di certo entrare e mettersi a lanciare accuse. Sperò che il dubbio, che inosservato si era collocato nelle pieghe del suo scetticismo, non fosse tanto evidente. Forse aveva perso la capacità di leggerle nella mente con facilità, si augurò.  
Si sforzò di stamparsi sulle labbra un sorriso pieno di calore, prima di tornare da lui, che l'accolse più sereno di quanto non si fosse mostrato fino a qualche minuto prima. Kate indovinò che anche lui ce la stava mettendo tutta per non rovinare il loro primo incontro, concordando con lei di lasciare in sospeso argomenti dolorosi, inutili da sviscerare in quel momento.  
"Che cosa è successo ai tuoi capelli?". La domanda la prese in contropiede, non appena ebbe rimesso piede nella stanza.  
Se li toccò nervosamente. Era una considerazione un po' triste da fare, ma erano stati separati così a lungo che faticava a ricordare quali eventi fossero accaduti dopo la sua scomparsa e quali prima, soprattutto se si trattava di dettagli poco significativi, come il drastico taglio di capelli che era seguito alla scoperta della sua gravidanza.  
In modo poco originale, forse, aveva sentito il bisogno di celebrare l'evento con un gesto simbolico di rinnovamento. La sua chioma tranciata di netto, in un modo che doveva essere apparso brutale, aveva suscitato stupore tra i suoi colleghi, all'inizio, ma con il passare dei mesi nessuno vi aveva fatto più caso, anche perché da allora li aveva lasciati semplicemente ricrescere, una volta esaurita la necessità di cambiamento che l'aveva spinta a osservare senza nessun trasporto emotivo le ciocche cadere a terra una dopo l'altra. Tanto lui non vi avrebbe più fatto scorrere le dita.  
Erano solo leggermente più corti rispetto a quando Castle se ne era andato, rifletté sorpresa, ma lo erano abbastanza perché lui notasse la differenza. Anche se si trattava di un particolare poco importante, fu felice che lui se ne fosse accorto.  
Non le diede il tempo di replicare, visto che aggiunse subito dopo, ostentando uno stupore maggiore: "E anche i vestiti sono diversi. Perché sei così elegante? Sono cambiate le regole al distretto? Oppure sei diventata senatrice o qualcosa del genere? Sindaco, magari?".  
Kate sorrise. La stava volutamente prendendo in giro, proprio come faceva un tempo, con il solo intento di rallegrarla e far svanire pensieri sgradevoli, anche se era percepibile una perplessità reale, sotto la superficie briosa.  
"No, non sono diventata sindaco", lo informò divertita. "Ma sì, c'è una novità". Fece una pausa a effetto per creare pathos, pur sapendo che non sarebbe mai stata all'altezza delle sue capacità di intrattenitore.  
Castle si accomodò meglio per ricevere la grande notizia, invitandola con un ansioso cenno del capo a proseguire. "Ti presento il nuovo capitano del nostro distretto", annunciò fiera, trattenendosi dal fare una giravolta gioiosa su se stessa. Aveva sempre voluto metterlo al corrente del suo successo lavorativo. Finalmente era arrivato il momento tanto atteso.  
Castle spalancò gli occhi, pieno di orgoglio. "Congratulazioni! Qualcuno ha fatto carriera, vero? Che ne hai fatto della Gates, per convincerla a mollare il suo incarico? L'hai rapita e la stai tenendo in ostaggio?".  
Kate si lasciò crollare seduta in fondo al letto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, gemendo. Non era cambiato. Era sempre il solito, inopportuno, intempestivo Castle.  
"Che c'è?", le chiese stupito. "Ho detto qualcosa che non andava? È troppo presto per scherzarci su?". Kate annuì vigorosamente, sbirciandolo tra le dita tese davanti agli occhi. La verità era che le veniva un po' da ridere, nonostante il tema e la situazione fossero poco adatti.  
"Non ti manca l'azione?", si informò, più seriamente, questa volta. "Non ti annoi a stare dietro a una scrivania a riempire scartoffie?".  
"Oh, in quanto a questo, sono un po' diversa rispetto ai capitani che mi hanno preceduto. Continuo a indagare sul campo tutte le volte che mi è possibile, e cioè quando non sono impegnata in qualche monotona riunione, cosa che accade piuttosto spesso, purtroppo". Si zittì per qualche istante, pensierosa. "Ho deciso di tentare l'esame perché avevo bisogno di orari più regolari, e di avere qualche serata libera in più per via del bambino", proruppe tutto d'un fiato, ritenendo di aver già tergiversato abbastanza. Aveva già deciso che non sarebbe uscita da lì finché non gli avesse comunicato dell'esistenza di suo figlio e preferiva farlo prima che arrivassero Martha e Alexis, che erano già partite alla volta dell'ospedale.  
Come poteva tenerglielo ancora nascosto? Non aveva nessun motivo per farlo.

La vita defluì dal volto di Castle, rendendolo quasi cinereo. Kate lo esaminò confusa: non stava reagendo nel modo che si era aspettata. Anzi, peggio, non stava reagendo affatto.  
"Oh". La fatica di pronunciare un semplice suono sembrò svuotargli completamente i polmoni e farlo afflosciare su se stesso. Kate si passò una mano sulla fronte, sentendosi impotente. Si trattò solo di qualche istante, perché Castle si impose subito di riprendersi.  
"Quindi... hai un bambino. Congratulazioni!", esordì con voce fiacca, nella disperata ricerca di un po' di entusiasmo, che riteneva lei si aspettasse. "Quante belle novità", commentò debolmente, frase che suonò patetica e non allegra, come l'aveva intesa. Kate rise tra sé, avendo compreso il motivo per cui era così sconvolto.  
"Castle...", iniziò, per chiarire la situazione, ma fu subito interrotta.  
"Ti ringrazio di essere tanto gentile da dedicarmi il tuo tempo, Kate, ma se hai un bambino che ti aspetta che avrà... qualche mese, immagino, non è meglio se torni a New York? È davvero molto generoso da parte tua essere qui, ma mi sentirei meglio se tornassi dalla tua nuova famiglia...".  
Ormai si era ridotto a blaterare, facendo ricorso a frasi pompose e un tono troppo formale. Kate si sentì in dovere di porre fine alle sue miserie. Ottenne il silenzio con un gesto.  
"Non __ho__ un bambino, Castle. __Noi__ abbiamo un bambino. Tu e io. E ha un anno", spiegò orgogliosa, intenerita, euforica e in procinto di vomitare. Era fatta. La grande rivelazione era finalmente esplosa.  
Peccato che tutti i fuochi d'artificio morirono ancora prima di essere lanciati in aria.  
Castle la fissò ottusamente per un lungo istante. Nel silenzio stupefatto che seguì, Kate riuscì a sentire il vento del deserto soffiare tra le dune.  
Dopo un tempo infinito, all'improvviso gli si imporporarono le guance, mentre, come i bambini, contava sulle dita, facendo i conti a ritroso.  
Si rianimò di colpo, una volta conclusi i suoi calcoli. Si mise una mano sul petto, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo mortale, dal quale stentava a riprendersi, nonostante il pericolo fosse ormai alle spalle. "Vuoi uccidermi, Beckett?! Perché non me l'hai detto subito?! Ti considererò responsabile per il mio infarto. Pensavo fosse figlio di un altro!", la accusò sentitamente.  
"Sei tu che hai preferito interpretare che avessi avuto un bambino con un altro uomo! Io non l'ho mai detto!", lo rimbeccò.  
Quanto le erano mancati quegli scambi.  
"Non ho __preferito interpretare__ in questo modo", puntualizzò offeso. "Il fatto è che sono stato via a lungo, a quanto pare. E se anche sono d'accordo nel potermi definire, per molti versi, _ _potente__ , se capisci cosa intendo...", le fece l'occhiolino, che fece nascere dentro di lei l'urgenza di strangolarlo, "Non potevo certo pensare di essere in grado di concepire bambini con te in mia assenza!".  
Oh, Dio, pensò Kate. Non era cambiato _per nulla_. Confortante per certi versi, ma altrettanto spaventoso per altri.  
"Perché quando è stato concepito, tu eri ancora presente", replicò con tono definitivo, ribadendo l'ovvio, perché fosse chiaro e per chiudere una volta per tutte la questione della paternità di Alex.  
Castle chiuse gli occhi, per raccogliere le idee. Forse la notizia che gli era stata scagliata addosso con poca delicatezza, dovette ammettere Kate tra sé silenziosamente, stava acquisendo significato a poco a poco.  
Li riaprì subito dopo, agguantandole una mano, di nuovo in preda alla frenesia, questa volta di segno completamente diverso.  
"Noi abbiamo un bambino, quindi?", le domandò esaltato, in preda a una gioia incontenibile. "Come si chiama? Dove è? Perché non l'hai portato?".  
"Sì, ce l'abbiamo", confermò con voce luminosa. Si era immaginata tante volte nell'atto di confessarglielo, ma la verità era che le era rotolato fuori senza essersi preparata in alcun modo, dimenticando le buone intenzioni e i piani accuratamente predisposti.


	8. 8

"Non l'ho portato perché è troppo piccolo, ai bambini sotto a una certa età non è consentito visitare i degenti", gli spiegò con tranquillità.  
Non ne era del tutto sicura, non aveva idea di quale fosse il regolamento della clinica in cui era ricoverato, ma preferì fornire un'obiezione sensata, in modo da troncare qualsiasi ulteriore polemica.  
"E si chiama Alex. _Alexander_ , per la precisione".  
Perse un po' della sua baldanza, proseguendo. Era sempre stata costretta a prendere da sola le decisioni che riguardavano il loro bambino, incurante dei consigli altrui, soprattutto quelli non richiesti, ma adesso, per la prima volta, si trovava davanti qualcuno che avrebbe avuto ogni diritto di contestare le sue scelte. L'unico. Si innervosì.  
Castle le sorrise dolcemente.  
"È il mio...".  
Lo interruppe. "Sì, è il tuo secondo nome", concluse in fretta al suo posto. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani raccolte in grembo. "Volevo un nome che ti ricordasse in qualche modo". Si mordicchiò le labbra, scontenta di sé. Era stata una pessima scelta di vocabolario. Non c'era mai stato nessun bisogno di _ricordarlo_ , perché lei aveva sempre respinto con forza l'idea che fosse _morto_.  
"Che avesse un collegamento con te", si corresse, sorridendo a sua volta guardando altrove, troppo insicura per incontrare i suoi occhi. "Non potevo certo chiamarlo Richard", terminò sbuffando.  
Questa idea, che a turno le avevano suggerito con insopportabile frequenza quando aveva scoperto che sarebbe stato maschio, aveva avuto il potere di atterrirla al solo pensiero.  
"Hai ragione", convenne Castle, che sembrava essersi distaccato dalla realtà circostante per assaporare il nome di suo figlio, facendoselo rotolare sul palato con espressione sognante. "Sarebbe stato strano avere due Richard Castle contemporaneamente presenti, non trovi? Anche se avresti potuto chiamarlo Ricky Junior. Avrebbe dato un senso dinastico alla nostra famiglia".  
Annuì fingendo di prendersi molto sul serio. Kate gli fu grata perché si era mosso con delicatezza su un terreno scivoloso e ancora doloroso per lei. Non era stato così scontato che, a un certo punto, lui e suo figlio sarebbe stati presenti _contemporaneamente_ nella sua vita.  
Le spiacque, quindi, dover frenare il suo entusiasmo.  
"Si chiama Beckett". La scrutò senza capire. "Gli ho dato il mio cognome", confessò sentendosi un po' in colpa, pur non avendone motivo.  
La reazione di Castle le confermò che il suo equilibrio emotivo era più fragile che mai: il suo viso si accartocciò, profondamente toccato dalla notizia, e non in senso positivo. Cercò malamente di riprendere il controllo, senza riuscirci.  
"Perché?", la sollecitò con voce dimessa. "Pensavo... hai detto che volevi un nome che mi ricordasse. Perché non il cognome, allora? È perché eri arrabbiata con me?".  
 _No, no, no._  
Era tutto sbagliato. Kate realizzò con allarme che si era rivolta a lui come avrebbe fatto in passato, con la certezza di avere di fronte l'uomo sicuro di sé che era sempre stato. Invece c'erano pozze di fragilità dove non si aspettava.  
"No, Castle. Hai frainteso. Non è stata una mia scelta. Non potevo farlo. Non legalmente. Non eravamo sposati, quando è nato", la spiegazione le morì in gola, quando dovette rimarcare il loro stato civile e far rivivere così l'incubo del loro matrimonio mai celebrato.  
"Ma stavamo per farlo! Era evidente che fosse mio figlio", protestò con forza.  
"Hai appena sospettato tu per primo che fosse di un altro", gli fece notare con una sarcastica alzata di sopracciglia, che le ricordava i bei vecchi tempi.  
"Ok. Obiezione sensata. Ma è perché gli uomini ti vogliono e io non ero qui a...".  
Kate gli lanciò un'occhiata severa con cui intendeva metterlo in guardia dal proseguire. "Dissuaderli fisicamente dallo starti intorno", concluse Castle socchiudendo gli occhi, pronto a ricevere la lavata di capo pronta per lui.  
Lo avevano sostituito con l'uomo di Neanderthal? Dove l'avevano tenuto? Nella preistoria?  
"Combattono anche per farsi notare da me a colpi di chi ha le piume più appariscenti, questi uomini che mi vogliono? Sai, come facciamo noi donne di solito per scegliere il migliore della specie".  
Si era infilato in un vicolo cieco per alleggerire la tensione e ne era perfettamente consapevole, quindi preferì smettere di scherzare e decise di rispondere con sincerità, spiazzandola.  
"Sì, no. Ok. Scusami, sono stato un idiota. È solo che... era legittimo pensare che dopo tutto questo tempo ti fossi rifatta una vita. Era un tuo diritto". Le aveva appoggiato una mano sul ginocchio, mentre finiva di parlare con tono sommesso.  
Kate accavallò la gamba sull'altra, sottraendosi al suo tocco. Castle ritrasse la mano con discrezione.  
Non era pronta a un contatto di quel tipo. Era confusa ed emotivamente troppo esposta. Era meglio affrontare il discorso di Alex senza nessuna vicinanza fisica. Doveva rimanere lucida e pensare al suo bene, non al proprio.  
"Non mi sono rifatta una vita", ammise sottovoce, tagliando corto. "Ma per dare il tuo cognome al bambino... A nostro figlio", si era corretta con uno sforzo. Era ancora difficile smettere di pensare ad Alex come un bambino orfano di padre che aveva solo lei a difenderlo dal mondo. L'uso del possessivo plurale la metteva a disagio. Si sentiva vulnerabile al pensarlo fuori dai confini di se stessa. "Era necessario provare che fosse tuo, fare un test del DNA. Non me la sono sentita".  
"Non bastavano le testimonianze di qualcuno che ci conosce? Sono sicuro che mia madre e Alexis avrebbero accettato".  
Sì, ci avevano pensato. Le altre due donne avevano insistito per andare in tribunale a presentare istanza che Alex entrasse legalmente a far parte della famiglia, ma lei aveva preferito lasciar perdere.  
"C'era quella possibilità, è vero, ma...", venne la parte difficile. Sorrise a nessuno in particolare, per darsi coraggio. "Ho sempre assurdamente sperato che, un giorno, saresti stato tu a farlo. A dargli il tuo cognome". Arrossì. "So che è una cosa stupida, ma mi sembrava che, lasciando in sospeso la questione, in qualche modo, fosse più probabile il tuo ritorno. Se avessi avviato la pratica la tua assenza sarebbe stata definitiva". Prese fiato. "Così... mi sembrava di tenerti in vita, ovunque fossi. Perché dovevi tornare per Alex", concluse in un soffio. Avrebbe avuto un gran bisogno di una boccata d'aria e di un bicchiere di vino. Non necessariamente in quest'ordine.  
Castle si rianimò di colpo, vinto da un'improvvisa agitazione. "Lo farò, Kate. Farò tutto il necessario. Domani. Subito".  
Aveva allungato di nuovo una mano per afferrarla, forse per diminuire la distanza e convincerla di essere davvero tornato, e, soprattutto, di non essere morto. Tutto sommato le sue pratiche scaramantiche avevano funzionato. All'ultimo si ritrasse.  
"Non c'è nessuna fretta, Castle...".  
"Certo che sì". Il tono veemente la fece sussultare. Aveva cambi d'umore così repentini che faticava a stargli dietro. "È _mio_ _figlio_. Voglio che abbia il _mio_ cognome".  
D'un tratto sembrava diventata una questione di vita o di morte. Cercò di calmarlo, ma lui non sentì ragioni.  
"Ho scoperto cinque minuti fa di avere un bambino", sottolineò come se lei fosse ottusa o non si rendesse conto dell'eccezionalità dell'evento. "Voglio recuperare il tempo perduto e invece sono costretto a rimanere inchiodato in questo letto", si lamentò a gran voce. "Sai che cosa vuol dire per me dover starmene qui impotente, con un buco di venti mesi da riempire e un figlio che non ha idea di chi sia suo padre? Certo che voglio riconoscerlo il prima possibile. Voglio vederlo, voglio incontrarlo,voglio che impari a conoscermi", concluse arrabbiato e deluso per la sua mancanza di comprensione, che la fece infuriare.  
"Alex non andrà da nessuna parte, Castle!", sbottò senza riflettere. "Non c'è bisogno di irrompere nella sua vita senza nessuna sensibilità. Dobbiamo procedere con calma, per gradi. E devi pensare a lui, non a quello che vuoi tu. È tuo figlio, Castle, non scapperà di certo. Non te lo porterò via. Ci sarà sempre, per te, anche se non sarà oggi, o domani", lo rimproverò, forse un po' troppo bruscamente.  
Quando si trattava di Alex si accendeva in lei un istinto protettivo troppo intenso, secondo alcuni. Secondo lei invece era giusto così.

Castle ammutolì di fronte alla sua uscita tagliente che lo spiazzò. Rimpicciolì davanti ai suoi occhi, seppellendosi più a fondo nel letto. L'aveva spaventato di nuovo. Sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto imparare a rivolgersi a lui con più gentilezza. Era debilitato e provato, doveva tenerne conto, invece di litigare e gridargli contro.  
"E tu, Kate?", le rivolse uno sguardo penetrante. "Anche tu ci sarai per me?".  
La domanda la lasciò senza fiato e scombussolata. Non era pronta a certi interrogativi. Non se li poteva permettere ed era inopportuno da parte sua porli. Si chiuse in se stessa. "Io sarò sempre accanto ad Alex e penserò principalmente al suo bene", dichiarò con fermezza, stabilendo quindi i margini della loro relazione futura. Per il momento erano solo i genitori del medesimo bambino e il loro rapporto si sarebbe limitato a quello. Il resto era troppo prematuro, e non pertinente.  
Castle accolse le sue parole, e la chiara intenzione che intendevano trasmettergli, senza battere ciglio. Sembrò solo spegnersi. E rassegnarsi.  
"D'accordo. Faremo con calma, rispettando i tempi. Non voglio _irrompere_ nella sua vita, Kate. Voglio solo farne parte, ma lo farò alle tue condizioni". Era così contrito e afflitto, perdendo tutta l'esuberanza fin lì mostrata, che la fece sentire in colpa.  
Voleva rimediare, non poteva convivere con la sensazione di averlo mortificato gratuitamente, forse. Aveva solo reagito per come era stata abituata a fare in quell'anno, quando si era trovata di fronte a qualsiasi minaccia che potesse turbare la serenità di Alex. Le fece tenerezza.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, che Kate trascorse torcendosi le mani, rammaricandosi che la situazione fosse precipitata e con la sensazione che avesse rovinato il loro primo incontro.  
Fu Castle il primo a riprendersi, cambiando discorso.  
"Quindi ho una figlia che si chiama _Alexis_ e uno _Alex_? Hai sempre sostenuto che fossi io ad avere un senso dell'umorismo singolare, ma vedo che anche tu ti difendi bene, Beckett", sghignazzò. Le piccole rughe intorno agli occhi le ricordavano il vecchio Castle allegro e brioso. Anche la fossetta sulla guancia.

Kate non si alterò, nonostante il tentativo sfacciato di prendersi gioco di lei. Era abituata a quel genere di commenti. Fin da quando Alex era nato, praticamente chiunque si era sentito in diritto di chiederle perché mai avesse scelto quel nome. Ormai non ci faceva nemmeno più caso. Aveva deciso di chiamarlo Alexander e nessuno era stato in grado, in quella come in tutte le altre circostanze che lo riguardavano, di farle cambiare idea. Aveva il presentimento che la gente la temesse, già in condizioni normali, ma che quando si trattava di lei come madre, la evitasse del tutto al solo apparire all'orizzonte.  
Gli sorrise sardonica. "Già che ci sei vuoi anche cambiargli il nome di battesimo, mentre cacci gli altri uomini dalla caverna e mi mostri le piume della tua coda da pavone?", lo provocò.  
Castle si mise a ridere forte. "No, mi piace Alex. Ma sono sempre pronto a mostrarti la mia coda da pavone. Sono sicuro che sia meglio di quella di tutti gli altri contendenti". Le fece l'occhiolino.  
Kate arrossì. Stavano davvero flirtando? Doveva ritrovare il contegno adeguato alla situazione.  
"Dove è adesso?".  
Kate gli rivolse un'occhiata furibonda, che lo costrinse ad alzare le mani in segno di resa. E pensare che si stava finalmente rilassando. "Ehi, calmati. Non voglio balzare dal letto e precipitarmi a vederlo. Voglio solo sapere qualcosa di lui. Hai delle fotografie?", le domandò un po' implorante, temendo forse di invadere di nuovo il suo territorio di madre particolarmente irascibile.  
"È a casa con mio padre".  
"Immagino che non viviate al loft". Non era un'accusa. Solo una constatazione lievemente amara.  
"Nessuno vive al loft, Castle. Tua madre è stata spesso via in tournée e Alexis è a studiare in Europa da qualche mese. E per molto tempo i tuoi conti bancari sono stati bloccati".  
Aveva parlato in fretta, perché se anche era inutile tergiversare, la demoralizzava continuare a infliggergli una brutta notizia dopo l'altra.  
Castle sembrò aver ricevuto il colpo definitivo, sotto il quale si arrese. Chiuse gli occhi come se non potesse sopportare altro. Era come se si rendesse per la prima volta conto di quello che dovevano aver passato senza di lui. Tutti i cambiamenti, il dolore, gli imprevisti e le complicazioni imposti dalla sua assenza.  
"Ma tua madre si trasferirà per qualche tempo con te al loft. Ha già provveduto a riaprirlo e a renderlo abitabile. Te ne parlerà al suo arrivo, tra poco", lo informò, decisa a non toccare più la questione.  
Era tempo di cambiare la direzione emotiva al loro incontro, prima che si rivelasse un completo disastro. Fino ad allora non avevano avuto grande successo.  
Kate prese il telefono dalla tasca con mani impacciate. "Sì, ho delle foto di Alex", annunciò, accantonando il resto. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo di spiegargli la situazione nel dettaglio. "Vuoi vederle?". Ne aveva migliaia. Avrebbero fatto notte.  
Castle annuì, grato.  
Kate si accomodò vicino a lui, appoggiando la schiena al suo cuscino, perché le guardassero insieme. Castle accolse la vicinanza che gli concesse facendo finta di niente, senza nessun commento e senza forzare i confini che lei aveva definito. Non cercò di abbracciarla o di invadere il suo spazio.  
Le batteva il cuore forte, sentendosi come se fosse in procinto di presentare a un padre il figlio fin lì sconosciuto, in carne e ossa. In fondo l'avrebbe _visto_ per la prima volta. Avrebbe scoperto i suoi lineamenti, proprio come lei quando glielo avevano appoggiato sulla pancia, dopo il parto.  
E lei gli avrebbe raccontato qualche aneddoto buffo, gli avrebbe descritto i tratti più notevoli del suo carattere, quello che gli piaceva e quello che lo faceva piangere e arrabbiarsi. Gli avrebbe parlato dei suoi sorrisi e dei suoi capricci che la facevano impazzire.  
Lo guardò a lungo, mentre lui faceva scorrere in fretta le foto sullo schermo. Si crogiolò nel suo entusiasmo, la voglia di saperne di più, rispose alle centinaia di domande. Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto era nascondere la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, farsi abbracciare e scaldare dalla sua presenza. Voleva solo sentirsi dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

***************  
 _ _Per tutte le questioni legali legate al riconoscimento/cognome di Alex, affrontate in questo capitolo e più avanti, ringrazio profondamente Miri che non solo mi sostiene e supporta moralmente quando scrivo le FF, senza risparmiarsi, ma che si è smazzata studi e sentenze per capire come funzionano le leggi in questo ambito. Quanto scritto in merito è stato tutto controllato da una fonte molto più autorevole di me :-)__


	9. 9

Kate tornò in ufficio dopo un'assenza di qualche ora, dovuta a un'interminabile riunione che si era protratta all'infinito e durante la quale si era annoiata esattamente per come si era aspettata. Gli aspetti amministrativi del suo ruolo di capitano erano quelli di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.

Ancora assorta dalle questioni di cui avevano discusso e intenta a scorrere le chiamate perse sul suo cellulare, uscì distrattamente dall'ascensore che aveva raggiunto il suo piano senza quasi che se ne rendesse conto.  
Appena ebbe messo piede oltre le porte aperte, si bloccò confusa, con la sensazione che qualcosa non fosse al solito posto - un'impressione a livello epidermico a cui aveva imparato a dar credito - senza che i suoi occhi notassero nulla di diverso.  
Dopo una valutazione generica, le sembrò che tutto fosse normale, come era sempre stato. Scrollò la testa, pronta ad accantonare la strana sensazione e a tuffarsi negli impegni pomeridiani che l'attendevano.  
Fu proprio allora che si rese conto che nel suo campo visivo si era registrata, a livello non cosciente, una presenza imprevista capace di mettere in lieve allarme i suoi sistemi di rilevazione dell'entropia, ma allo stesso tempo, abbastanza familiare da passare inosservata grazie all'intervento automatico della memoria visiva.

Castle era seduto dandole le spalle, su una sedia che non riconobbe, vicino a quella che era stata la sua scrivania, su cui era appoggiato con un braccio, e che adesso apparteneva a un altro detective, fortunatamente assente.  
Kate smise di avanzare, avviluppandosi in se stessa, come meccanismo di difesa. Si era immaginata così spesso, con la forza della disperazione, di vederlo seduto accanto a lei in un giorno qualunque, a fare tutto e niente, che, inizialmente, non credette ai suoi occhi, convincendosi che doveva trattarsi di una delle sue solite fantasie, rafforzate dalla confusione dell'ultimo periodo e una certa cronica mancanza di sonno per via delle notti agitate di Alex, che faceva da specchio al suo animo inquieto.  
Non poteva trattarsi di Castle, che a quell'ora era di certo nella sua camera privata all'ospedale, impegnato ad assillare i medici per farsi dimettere.  
Oppure... era proprio lui? Poteva essere passato del tempo, ma era ancora in grado di riconoscere perfettamente mille dettagli del suo corpo, anche da dietro.  
Nessuno notò il suo arrivo, nemmeno lui, che rimase immobile a fissare qualcosa davanti a sé, senza il minimo sospetto.  
A ogni passo, mosso con cautela per non fare rumore e coglierlo di sorpresa, si rafforzava in lei la sicurezza che si trattasse davvero di Castle in persona. Forse era fuggito dall'ospedale. Per quanto fantasiosa, era un'ipotesi molto plausibile, trattandosi di lui.

"Castle?", lo apostrofò appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, facendolo sobbalzare. Un riflesso incondizionato, dovuto a chissà quali esperienze spiacevoli e ripetute nel tempo, pensò. Si voltò verso di lei, sulle labbra il sorriso di chi si era lungamente preparato a lusingarla, perché non si infuriasse con lui.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui? Dovresti essere... ", __ovunque tranne che qui.__ "In ospedale!".  
Nonostante lo trovasse più in forma rispetto al solito, grazie al fatto di vederlo in un ambiente diverso e non in tenuta ospedaliera, non poté non notare che le sue guance tendevano verso una sfumatura grigiastra, nonostante la giovialità che si sforzava di ostentare.  
Quando si alzò, si accorse che i vestiti, che erano i suoi di un tempo, erano troppo larghi, circostanza che contribuiva a dargli un'aria allampanata e dimessa che le strinse un po' il cuore per la pena. Stava male ed era affaticato, era innegabile.  
Si impose però di non mostrarsi indulgente: il motivo per cui era tanto pallido era proprio quello che avrebbe dovuto imporgli di rimanere a letto, invece di andarsene in giro senza nessuna sorveglianza.  
"Ciao, Kate", la salutò allegro. Sembrava felice di essere lì.  
Sentendo di nuovo la sua voce tra quelle mura, Kate si sorprese a pensare che era proprio come se non se fosse mai andato. Era stata davvero costretta a vivere senza di lui, per tutti quei giorni?  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda". Incrociò le braccia e si predispose ad ascoltare quella che, invariabilmente, sarebbe stata una spiegazione molto ingegnosa.  
"Voglio vedere Alex", ammise con grande semplicità. Sembrava molto determinato. Kate deglutì nervosamente, dandosi una rapida occhiata in giro. Non voleva che le persone non appartenenti alla famiglia allungassero le orecchie per partecipare a una conversazione che non li riguardava.  
Decisamente era finito il tempo in cui Castle prendeva gli argomenti alla larga, almeno, non per quanto riguardava suo figlio.  
"È meglio se vieni nel mio ufficio", gli ordinò a voce bassa, con un tono che non ammetteva nessuna replica.  
La seguì docilmente, forse perché si era convinto, vista la sua mancanza di una reazione più incisiva, di aver vinto la partita. Non era affatto così. Voleva solo che non ci fossero testimoni.  
Lo fece accomodare davanti alla sua attuale scrivania, con un gesto imperioso della mano, mentre si accertava di sigillare tutte le veneziane e bloccare la porta, per proteggerli da sguardi curiosi. Per fortuna, a quell'ora la maggior parte dei detective era fuori, compresi gli amici di un tempo.

Si sedette con molta calma davanti a lui, per non mostrargli il tremito interiore. Castle sembrava molto più a proprio agio di lei, mentre si guardava intorno soddisfatto.  
"Dovrei dirti che mi sembra strano vederti in questo ufficio, ma non è così. Ho sempre saputo che saresti finita qui, prima o poi", esclamò soddisfatto, la voce carica di orgoglio per il suo successo.  
Kate arrossì, anche se non se lo poteva permettere. Ma non volle abboccare ai suoi tentativi diversivi.  
"Non mi hai ancora dato una spiegazione ragionevole sul perché sei qui invece che in ospedale. Non mi sembrava che i medici avessero intenzione di dimetterti tanto presto". Tutto il contrario, a dar retta ai loro dinieghi inappellabili, l'ultima volta che Castle li aveva implorati di lasciarlo libero e lei era stata presente. Sospettava che fosse stata una scena che si era ripetuta molto spesso, soprattutto in sua assenza.  
"Te l'ho data. Solo che tu hai preferito cambiare discorso".  
Lo guardò interrogativamente. "Parti dall'inizio", lo invitò, senza dargli retta.  
Castle sospirò, forse un po' irritato dai suoi tentativi di temporeggiare. "Ok. Ero stanco di rimanere in ospedale. Mi sentivo meglio e quindi ho deciso di firmare per potermene andare. La responsabilità è mia, i medici erano contrari", ammise senza nessun senso di colpa, cercando di farla molto breve.  
"Non credi che avessero ragione a esserlo? Forse non stai ancora bene ed è quello il motivo per cui insistevano per trattenerti, non perché si divertissero a infastidirti".  
Sapeva di aver assunto un tono molto irritante, ma non aveva potuto evitarlo. Anzi, scivolare nel suo solito ruolo autorevole di fronte a soggetti poco disposti a collaborare serviva a darle una certa sicurezza.  
"Come ho detto prima, la responsabilità è unicamente mia", replicò asciutto, con tono definitivo. Era evidente che non solo aveva pianificato con cura le sue azioni, ma che non intendeva né giustificarsi, né trascinare l'argomento per le lunghe. Le dava l'idea di una persona che non aveva tempo da perdere. E lei era quella colpevole di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.  
"Posso vedere Alex?", aggiunse dopo qualche istante, senza divergere dalla sua intenzione primaria. Kate si irrigidì, cominciando a innervosirsi per la sua testardaggine.  
Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse lentamente la finestra, le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca, prolungando un silenzio per niente amichevole.  
"Pensavo avessimo deciso di fare le cose con calma, in merito alla questione", puntualizzò, guardando il panorama di fronte a sé, senza rivolgersi a lui.  
"Voglio solo vederlo, Kate", ripeté Castle come un disco rotto.  
Dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua pazienza per non risultare troppo aggressiva.  
"Stai pensando solo a te stesso, come sempre". La pazienza non era bastata. Perché non capiva che dovevano preoccuparsi solo del bene di Alex? Perché doveva fare sempre di testa sua?  
"Non pretendo di incontrarlo, Kate. Solo di dargli un'occhiata da lontano". Si era girato verso di lei, alzando impercettibilmente la voce, che era diventata più supplichevole. "Dov'è adesso?".  
La domanda la mise in allarme. "Perché? Vuoi andare a rapirlo?", si lasciò sfuggire con sarcasmo.  
Lo sguardo ferito che le rivolse la fece sentire una persona orribile. E ingiusta.  
"Sai, Kate, finora ho aspettato che mi dessi il permesso di vederlo, credendo alle tue giustificazioni. Comincio invece a sospettare che tu non voglia che io lo incontri. Che, anzi, tu lo stia tenendo lontano da me di proposito", affermò con grande pacatezza.  
L'accusa penetrò fino in fondo alle sue carni. Se la vide piombare addosso precisa e affilata, per andare a infilarsi nel posto dove l'aveva sempre attesa.  
"Come ti permetti di dire una cosa del genere?!", ringhiò, voltandosi a fronteggiarlo furente. "È dal giorno che è nato che desidero che vi incontriate, da quando ho partorito e tu non eri presente!".  
Perché le stava facendo questo? Perché la costringeva a disseppellire ricordi che non mancavano di ridurla in pezzetti minuscoli?  
"Ti ho già chiesto scusa centinaia di volte per non esserci stato, Kate. Non so più che cosa fare".  
Lo fissò, sgomenta. "È questo che pensi, Castle? Che te lo tenga lontano perché sono arrabbiata per la tua assenza?", bisbigliò incredula.  
Sì, era quello che pensava. Lo capì dal suo sguardo colpevole.  
Si schiarì la voce. "Forse è meglio che tu vada. Questa conversazione non fa onore a nessuno dei due". Si avvicinò alla porta per aprirla e invitarlo a lasciare il suo ufficio. "Alex è al nido, al primo piano di questo edificio. Fai quello che credi meglio", concluse amareggiata.  
Castle non si mosse dalla sedia. "Ti prego, Kate". Alzò gli occhi, implorante. "Possiamo parlarne civilmente? Non voglio andare via. Non voglio rapirlo, o incontrarlo senza di te. Per favore, possiamo fare un passo indietro?".  
No, non voleva farlo, ma non ebbe altra scelta, se non quella di mostrarsi civile e conciliante, come stava cercando di mostrarsi lui. Era a lei che erano saltati i nervi, e non capiva perché.  
Acconsentì e tornò a sedersi di fronte a lui.  
"Non penso che tu lo stia tenendo lontano volutamente", specificò Castle.  
Non era quello che aveva detto prima, ma apprezzò che stesse tentando di moderare i toni. "Credo solo che tu sia protettiva". Si arrischiò a guardarla, per giudicare fin dove potesse spingersi. " _Molto_ protettiva. Ed è giusto, considerando che l'hai cresciuto da sola. Ma... mi stai lasciando fuori". Alzò una mano per bloccare la sua replica. "Lo so che dobbiamo fare con calma, per non scombussolarlo. Ma dobbiamo iniziare da qualche parte. Magari... posso guardarlo da una finestra, senza che lui mi veda?", propose timidamente.  
Lo fissò, lievemente beffarda. "Castle, sai, vero, che all'asilo non ci sono le finestre a specchio che abbiamo nella stanza degli interrogatori? Se tu riesci a vederlo, sarà in grado di farlo anche lui", spiegò con irritante pazienza.  
"Non penso che possa essere turbato dal vedere di sfuggita un uomo che non conosce", ribatté lui con la stessa logica.  
"Il nido è un posto controllato, possono entrare solo le persone autorizzate, non chiunque. Hanno una politica molto severa, in questo senso. Quindi Alex non si aspetta di vedere sconosciuti dietro a un vetro".  
"Mi fa piacere che stia in un posto così sicuro", cominciò Castle, con grande diplomazia. Era chiaro che non aveva più argomenti sensati da opporle, ma che non avrebbe ceduto. "Ma non posso aspettare un altro giorno senza vederlo, Kate. Come fai a non capirlo? Mi metterò un sacchetto in testa. Farò tutto quello che vuoi. Per favore?". Le fece una della sue vocine.  
Kate scoppiò a ridere, anche se era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare.  
"Credo che questo lo spaventerebbe davvero", commentò divertita. La tensione tra loro si affievolì.  
"Castle", riprese dopo una pausa passata a ponderare la questione. "Non voglio tenerlo lontano da te. Voglio solo fare le cose nel modo giusto. So di essere molto protettiva con lui, ma non ho mai voluto tenervi separati più a lungo del necessario. Se mi prometti di...".  
"È un sì?", commentò esultante.  
Kate gemette. Aveva sentito quello che aveva detto? Temeva di no. Lasciò perdere ulteriori spiegazioni.  
"Prima dobbiamo chiedere il permesso a Lisa", lo informò con grande serietà.  
"Chi è Lisa?", domandò disorientato.  
"Il cane da guardia di Alex", gli rispose come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
"Voi avete un cane? Devono essere cambiate moltissime cose in mia assenza".  
Era così comicamente confuso da farla scoppiare a ridere di nuovo.  
"No, è una delle persone che si occupa di lui. Se pensi che io sono... _protettiva_ ", calcò bene la voce nel pronunciare quella parola che aveva iniziato a trovare detestabile, "È perché non l'hai ancora incontrata. Se lei non vuole farti scendere, temo di non avere nessuna autorità. Farò il possibile", gli fece l'occhiolino per avvertirlo che stava scherzando, ma non ne era così sicura. Lisa poteva essere un avversario formidabile, quando si trattava di Alex.


	10. 10

Si diressero insieme verso l'ingresso, rimodellandosi disinvoltamente nel loro ritmo antico. Anche prendere l'ascensore, per scendere al piano dove Alex trascorreva alcune ore della sua giornata, si rivelò un'esperienza quasi extrasensoriale.  
Migliaia di piccoli dettagli si ricomposero con naturalezza per formare il quadro di quelli che erano stati un tempo. Forse _troppa_ naturalezza. Kate si sentiva girare la testa, notando la facilità inconscia con cui si era adeguata alla sua presenza, lì al distretto. Per qualche attimo, aveva avuto addirittura l'impressione che non fosse mai stato via, che fosse rimasto sempre al suo fianco. Il che era ridicolo. Doveva trattarsi del desiderio irrazionale che quell'assenza non fosse mai avvenuta, perché non era umanamente possibile cancellare con un colpo di spugna tanti mesi di dolore e attesa.  
Anche Castle, in piedi accanto a lei, attento a non sfiorarla, dovette arrivare alla medesima conclusione, perché spezzò il silenzio sospeso, carico di aspettative, mormorando: "È proprio come se stessimo uscendo per andare a risolvere un omicidio, in un giorno qualunque".  
Kate si limitò ad annuire, incapace di pronunciare una sola parola.  
"Manca solo il caffè", aggiunse Castle, quasi a se stesso, evitando di guardarla.  
Kate arricciò le labbra. In effetti, quando si era voltato nella sua direzione, dopo averlo raggiunto alla sua scrivania di un tempo, l'immagine di lui che le porgeva una tazza di caffè ancora bollente era stata così vivida da esserle sembrata quasi reale.  
"Ci sarà tempo, Castle, per quello".  
Lo aveva detto solo per rassicurarlo – era diventata ormai una reazione automatica al suo vederlo fragile - , ma la sua risposta aveva lasciato scorgere la promessa di un futuro condiviso di qualsiasi natura che, in effetti, non aveva formulato intenzionalmente e che Castle, invece, aveva subito notato, visto il breve sorriso sfuggente che le aveva rivolto.  
"No. Te l'avevo portato". Lo guardò confusa. "Il caffè", specificò, forse ritenendola un po' ottusa per via del grande evento incombente. "Ma poi si è fatto tardi e così si è raffreddato. Quando mi sono sembrato un po' patetico a starmene seduto con una tazza di caffè imbevibile in mano ad aspettarti, l'ho gettato". Si strinse nelle spalle.

Kate si intenerì per il gesto, anche se segretamente fu felice che non l'avesse sorpresa con la ricostruzione identica di una scena che non sarebbe ancora stata in grado di sopportare. C'era un limite ai tuffi nel passato che precipitavano su di lei con troppa irruenza. Avrebbe preferito riprendere un po' fiato, tra un giro di giostra e l'altro, visto che ce n'era già uno bello grosso, pronto ad aspettarli.  
Lisa era stata inaspettatamente favorevole all'idea che Castle vedesse Alex. Le era parsa perfino entusiasta, quando glielo aveva proposto al telefono. Non sapeva se si trattava del fatto che avrebbe gestito l'avvicinamento – non era ancora sicura che ci sarebbe stato un incontro – nel suo territorio o se era lei ad aver esagerato con il suo istinto protettivo.  
Forse Alex era ancora abbastanza piccolo perché potesse accettare in fretta l'improvvisa comparsa nella sua vita del padre assente. Rimaneva comunque dubbiosa e in apprensione. Ed era anche molto emozionata. Di più. Era un miscuglio di ansia e di eccitazione pronto a esplodere.  
Il cuore le batteva in petto tanto furiosamente, che non si sarebbe stupita se fosse saltato sul pavimento davanti ai loro piedi.  
Cercava di calmarlo con profondi respiri, ma senza che se ne sortisse alcun effetto.  
Castle doveva essere altrettanto turbato, perché era stranamente silenzioso. Di solito a quel punto avrebbe parlato a vanvera e scherzato in modo compulsivo, mandandola fuori dai gangheri, invece sembrava compresso su se stesso, come se riuscisse a contenersi a malapena.  
Era indubbiamente un momento significativo delle loro vite, ma, come le accadeva ogni volta che si trovava davanti a una pietra miliare della sua esistenza, le sembrava di non coglierne appieno la portata. Forse doveva dire qualcosa di simbolico e ispirato, come madre che stava per presentare a un padre il proprio figlio? Qualcosa che sarebbe rimasto inciso nei loro cuori a futura memoria? Non era brava in queste cose. Perché diamine toccava a lei? Era lui il maestro cerimoniere delle loro vite, il cronista che sapeva sottolineare ogni rito di passaggio con le parole adeguate, che sembravano fluire da lui con tanta naturalezza, come se fossero state ordinatamente sedute in un angolo in attesa che andasse a liberarle.  
Castle sembrava sperduto e preoccupato, più di lei. Toccava quindi a lei prendere in mano la situazione. Decise che sarebbe stato un momento che avrebbero ricordato con gioia, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta. Come aveva confessato a Castle in uno scatto di rabbia – si vergognò un po' ricordando il loro scambio acceso di poco prima - aveva sognato quell'incontro da quando Alex era nato. E anche durante tutti i mesi precedenti, quando era stato al sicuro dentro di lei.  
Era consapevole che avrebbero dovuto prepararsi tutti in modo più adeguato, ma la sua pianificazione era saltata per via dell'intempestività e impulsività di Castle. Non era sempre così che andava con lui? Doveva concentrarsi sulla sostanza. Sarebbe stato perfetto anche così.  
Si fermarono davanti all'ingresso, prima di proseguire. Kate alzò una mano per sfiorargli il braccio in segno di incoraggiamento. Lui l'afferrò freneticamente, stringendola in modo compulsivo.  
"Andrà tutto bene, Castle", lo rincuorò, sorridendogli. Aveva pronunciato la stessa frase, usando il medesimo tono, quando aveva portato Alex in quel luogo la prima volta, fermandosi qualche istante davanti a quella porta. Erano strane le cose che le frullavano nella testa quando era sotto stress. Come allora, anche adesso cercava di mostrarsi più tranquilla e ottimista di quanto non si sentisse in realtà.  
"E se non dovessi piacergli? Intendo, nel caso decidessimo che posso incontrarlo", era improvvisamente diventato rauco, o gli si era fermato qualcosa gola? Le venne voglia di dargli qualche colpetto sulla schiena.  
"Castle, tu sei il sussurratore di bambini, come potresti non piacergli?". Cercava di suonare credibile, ma era molto nervosa anche lei. Voleva che fosse una bella esperienza per tutti, voleva che Alex non venisse scombussolato e Castle non ne uscisse emotivamente malconcio. La sua preoccupazione era equamente divisa tra entrambi i poli. Per la prima volta il suo barometro protettivo, che prima era stato unicamente dedicato al benessere di Alex, si era spostato a coprire anche lo spazio di Castle.  
Non volle indagare cosa significasse quel cambiamento di percezione. Aveva troppe cose per la testa.  
"Non gli ho portato nessun regalo", le comunicò allarmato, come se se ne fosse ricordato a un tratto e gli dispiacesse confessarle un crimine tanto grave, temendo la sua reazione.  
"Non permettono che si introducano oggetti dall'esterno", gli spiegò, nel tentativo di calmare le sue immotivate ansie da prestazione. "Castle, non devi impressionarlo. Devi soltanto esserci", sussurrò ruotando il corpo nella sua direzione. Gli sistemò il colletto della camicia, mentre parlava. Un altro gesto automatico che non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di compiere. Staccò le mani, un po' imbarazzata.  
"Però li ho comprati online", annunciò Castle, più sollevato. "Dovrebbero arrivare a giorni, al loft".  
"Hai ordinato l'intero reparto di giocattoli?", si informò, ironica.  
"Temo di sì", ammise orgoglioso, senza fingere di avere un po' di ritegno.  
"Non devi viziarlo, Castle", lo ammonì, permettendo di far trasparire una nota divertita nella voce. Come se fosse stato possibile, conoscendolo. E come se Alex non fosse già stato abbastanza coccolato dall'intera famiglia allargata che non mancava di fargli regali, che ci fosse l'occasione o meno.  
"Farò il possibile", le promise. Sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe andata così.  
Lo prese sottobraccio, per spostarlo da lì, visto che sembrava essersi pietrificato sul posto. "Andiamo?". Non riuscì a smuoverlo.  
"Come intendi procedere?", le domandò con tono molto serio. "Dobbiamo metterci d'accordo, organizzarci".  
"È quello che ho sempre sostenuto io, ma tu ti sei precipitato qui accusandomi di nascondertelo". L'occasione era troppo ghiotta per non concedersi una piccola vendetta, di cui si pentì subito. Castle sembrò non dar peso alle sue parole.  
"Non dirgli subito che sono suo padre. Mantieniti sul vago. Non... formalizziamo la situazione. Vediamo come va". A Kate scappò una risatina.  
"D'accordo, Castle, gli diremo che sei il mio _partner._ Non è così che l'abbiamo sempre raccontata a tutti?", gli chiese sbattendo un po' troppo le ciglia e abbassando volutamente la voce con fare civettuolo.  
Castle registrò immediatamente il cambio di approccio nei suoi confronti, e ne approfittò per appoggiare una mano calda sulla sua.  
"Lo ammetti, allora, finalmente", riuscì a sorriderle nonostante la tensione e in quelle labbra curvate all'insù, Kate rivide il Castle galante di un tempo.  
"Ammetto cosa?", chiese nel modo più innocente che riuscì a formulare.  
"Che non ti vestivi in quel modo per Esposito".  
"Ah, pensavo volessi tirar fuori il tuo solito cavallo di battaglia inventato, cioè che mi sono innamorata di te fin dal primo giorno", lo punzecchiò, fingendosi esasperata.  
"Non è _inventato_ , è la verità. E proprio perché lo è, non ho nessun bisogno di tirarla fuori".  
Mentre parlava, si era avvicinato con uno sguardo eloquente, costringendola a indietreggiare, con la bocca improvvisamente secca e il cuore a batterle per qualcosa di molto diverso che non la semplice apprensione.  
Castle fece un altro passo verso di lei, chinandosi nella sua direzione, appoggiandole una mano su un fianco. Kate si sentì mancare, inondata da emozioni ben poco gestibili.  
Fu proprio così che li trovò Lisa, venuta a controllare chi stesse facendo tanto rumore fuori dalla porta, rivolgendo a entrambi un'occhiata molto esplicita di rimprovero, che la fece arrossire per la vergogna. Farsi cogliere in flagrante mentre stavano flirtando, proprio a pochi passi dal loro ignaro bambino ancora senza un padre. Si ricompose in fretta, con le guance che ancora le bruciavano per l'imbarazzo, ma sentendosi segretamente divertita. O, forse, era solo sulla strada dell'isteria.


	11. 11

Fu subito evidente che Lisa non rientrava nella considerevole categoria, a impronta prettamente femminile, delle "Fan di Castle", e che non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi impressionare dalle sue maniere impeccabili, nonostante la pronta adesione all'idea che Alex incontrasse il padre, a cui si era dimostrata vivacemente favorevole quando Kate l'avvertita al telefono che avrebbero ricevuto visite.  
Era del tutto impermeabile al fascino che Castle di solito esercitava con tanta naturalezza sulle donne, in grado di conquistarle tutte senza nessuno sforzo apparente. Tutte, tranne Lisa.  
Dopo essersi ricomposti entrambi un po' affannosamente, Castle si era rivolto alla nuova interlocutrice sfoderando il suo migliore sorriso, mentre Kate era rimasta in disparte. Si era presentato, ma il suo tentativo di essere affabile era franato contro il muro della diffidenza di Lisa, che si era limitata a un breve cenno del capo, a braccia rigorosamente conserte.  
"So chi è, signor Castle. Bentornato".  
"Grazie", le aveva risposto Castle con una lieve sfumatura interrogativa, non del tutto sicuro che la donna giudicasse positiva la sua ricomparsa.

Aveva lanciato un'occhiata confusa a Kate, in cerca del suo aiuto, per decifrare una situazione che non sapeva perché gli stesse sfuggendo di mano. "E grazie per permettermi di vedere Alex", aveva continuato con ammirabile temerarietà, nonostante il silenzio ostile che aveva pervaso lo spazio intorno al loro terzetto. "Prometto di rimanere solo cinque minuti e di non dare nessun fastidio".  
Lisa l'aveva squadrato per valutare la credibilità delle sue parole, poi aveva alzato il mento e si era affrettata a chiarire: "Non deve ringraziare me. È Katherine ad averlo deciso".  
Al sentirsi chiamare con il suo nome per esteso, Kate aveva alzato gli occhi stupita, in tempo per vedere balenare negli occhi di Lisa un luccichio divertito, rivolto solo a lei, che l'aveva rilassata. Non era davvero avversa a Castle, stava solo delimitando i confini protettivi all'interno dei quali i suoi bambini erano al sicuro. A quel punto non si sarebbe stupita se l'avesse minacciato di ritorsioni, se avesse osato turbare il suo protetto.

Castle si era ritirato in un ossequioso silenzio, avendo capito di essersi giocato l'occasione di fare una buona prima impressione sulla persona che si occupava di suo figlio ed era rimasto in attesa di indicazioni esterne su come si sarebbero mossi di lì in avanti. Non era il suo territorio e non poteva vantare nessuna autorità. La verità era che non conosceva suo figlio e doveva riferirsi a parti terze per sapere come comportarsi. Si immedesimò in lui e si sentì desolata per quello che stava provando e che gli leggeva negli occhi. Dispiacere e frustrazione. E un po' di sconfitta.  
Aveva dimenticato come fosse semplice per lei, e qualche volta doloroso, capire tanto bene le sue emozioni, al punto di riviverle sulla sua pelle.  
Lisa si rivolse di nuovo a loro, dopo una pausa.  
"La vostra è una situazione particolare, di solito non riceviamo questo genere di visite da parte dei genitori", li informò la donna, che aveva assunto un tono molto più cordiale, insieme a un generale atteggiamento meno astioso, una volta chiaritasi - non verbalmente - con Castle.

Mentre parlava, li aveva condotti nei pressi del locale dove si trovava Alex. Kate riusciva a distinguere la sua voce in mezzo a quella degli altri bambini, grazie a un istinto che si sarebbe conservato immutato nel tempo. Le gambe erano scosse da un tremore invisibile all'esterno, dove invece appariva composta e sicura di sé.  
Si fermarono sulla soglia. "Alex è qui. Sono sicura che saprete come comportavi per il suo bene. Se avete bisogno di me, sarò nel mio ufficio".  
Se ne andò senza farla troppo lunga. Kate lo apprezzò. Aveva bisogno di rimanere da sola con Castle per qualche minuto, prima di venire catapultati nella nuova dimensione familiare a tre.

Castle scrutò l'interno della stanza, senza chiederle quale fosse il loro figlio, forse nel tentativo di distinguerlo in mezzo agli altri, grazie a qualche istinto atavico che gli avrebbe fatto riconoscere il sangue del suo sangue a prima vista. Kate intrufolò una mano nella sua, che pendeva rigida vicino al corpo teso.  
Castle gliela strinse di rimando, voltandosi fuggevolmente a guardarla con occhi appannati.  
Kate si sentì trasportare nel passato, quando, da dietro il vetro della nursery, aveva mostrato ai suoi numerosi visitatori il piccolo Beckett, confuso tra tutti gli altri neonati urlanti.  
Non ci fu il tempo di indicargli piena di orgoglio quale di quei bambini appartenesse a loro, né, per Castle, quello di familiarizzarsi con le fattezze sconosciute di una parte di sé pronta a ricongiungersi con lui, che un bambino frenetico si staccò dal resto del gruppo rumoroso, sbracciandosi nella loro direzione e precipitandosi da loro in un tentativo di corsa ancora troppo audace per via delle piccole gambe instabili e inadatte a quello sforzo.

Kate, paralizzata e rassegnata al compiersi del destino, sentì le parole morirle sulle labbra. Riuscì solo a stringere forte la mano di Castle in un ultimo gesto di incoraggiamento, prima di lasciarla e di avanzare frettolosamente incontro ad Alex, per prevenire all'ultimo la rovinosa caduta a cui non poteva scampare.  
In uno dei suoi soliti impeti di gioia, Alex si fece sollevare, facendoli barcollare entrambi, e la baciò ripetutamente con grande ardore, puntandole con decisione i piedi nei fianchi, strizzandola in uno dei suoi abbracci a rischio asfissia.  
Aveva ignorato del tutto Castle.  
Kate si volse a cercarlo con lo sguardo, non sapendo se avesse abbandonato la postazione appartata per avvicinarsi a loro. Non lo aveva fatto. Forse aspettava un suo cenno, prima di muoversi. Non era facile comprendere le sue intenzioni, visto lo stato di totale stordimento in cui si trovava.  
Kate tornò verso di lui, tenendo saldamente il bambino tra le braccia, dal momento che non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimettere i piedi a terra. Ogni ansia era svanita, adesso che era con lei ridente e cicalante come sempre, in estasi per la sorpresa del suo arrivo anticipato.

Castle stava trattenendo il fiato, se ne accorse dalla tensione del suo corpo. Era totalmente rapito dal volto del bambino, al punto da non accorgersi che Kate gli si stava rivolgendo. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi sgranati da Alex che, ignaro del momento sconvolgente che stavano vivendo i suoi genitori – per la prima volta la parola era declinata al plurale, il cuore di Kate sfarfallò quando se ne rese conto – aveva dato inizio alla consueta abitudine di balbettarle incomprensibilmente i grandi misteri della vita che aveva appreso in sua assenza.  
Staccò con decisione una manina appiccicosa dal proprio collo martoriato da innumerevoli altri assalti dello stesso tipo, per attirare la sua attenzione, chiamandolo per nome più di una volta. Alex finalmente si zittì, guardandola con occhi attenti.  
Gli indicò Castle appoggiando una mano sul suo avambraccio, per fare da tramite fisico ai due uomini ancora sconosciuti l'uno all'altro.  
"Alex. Questo è papà. Papà, lui è Alex", annunciò con voce che morì sul finale, rotta dall'emozione. Suonò come una frase stucchevole da romanzo d'appendice, ma la verità era che in quel momento era l'unica cosa sensata che fosse riuscita a mettere in fila. Del resto nella vita non aveva mai pensato di doversi preparare all'eventualità di presentare un figlio già cresciuto al proprio padre.

Non ottenne nessuna reazione, da parte di entrambi. __Uomini__ , pensò.  
Alex osservò Castle con solo un lieve accenno di curiosità - probabilmente per lui la parola padre non significava ancora niente di concreto, era troppo piccolo per poter avvertire la mancanza di qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto parte della sua esistenza.  
Fu Castle quello che subì la trasformazione più imprevedibile, prendendo le sembianze di un enorme gatto di marmo, immobile. Kate lo scrutò per capire dove fosse il problema e poi indurì lo sguardo per mettersi in contatto con lui, che aveva apparentemente perso l'uso della favella. Guardò intenzionalmente prima lui e poi Alex, per sollecitarlo a fare qualcosa, ma senza sortire nessun effetto. Lo scosse prima debolmente e poi con decisione.  
"Castle", bisbigliò severa e impaziente. "Va tutto bene? Vuoi un bicchiere d'acqua?". Non la sentì nemmeno. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare con un piccolo colpetto negli stinchi, ma non le sembrava che prendere a calci il padre potesse essere di esempio per Alex.  
"Castle, se prima di cadere svenuto a terra potresti farci il favore di avvisarci, perché non credo che sarebbe bello per Alex e tutti i bambini presenti assistere a una tale scena...".  
Fu interrotta nella sua esposizione fintamente annoiata, fatta solo con l'intento per risvegliarlo con una buona dose di sarcasmo e condita da qualche occhiataccia, da un Castle sempre imbambolato, ma che sembrava essere appena resuscitato a vita terrena. Si protese verso di loro, alzando una mano per accarezzare i capelli di Alex, ma fermandosi quando il bambino, intimorito, si tuffò contro di lei, affondando nella sua spalla, lanciando un gridolino.

"È... sei tu", balbettò Castle sconcertato, a cui era evidentemente tornata la voce, ma non il senno. Lei e Alex non erano poi così simili. "Ha i tuoi occhi. E quello sguardo adorabile della prima volta che ci siamo incontrati", commentò sognante.  
Bisognava fermarlo.  
"Quando volevo arrestarti?", lo punzecchiò ironica, per fargli tornare un po' di colore sulle guance.  
Il tentativo di fare dello spirito si perse nel vuoto. Per non essere in grado di scherzare, significava che Castle era profondamente sconvolto. Avevano pensato tutti al bene Alex, ma anche lui era ancora molto fragile e, probabilmente, aveva esaurito tutte le energie, visto che, in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto essere nel suo letto a riposare. Era necessario intervenire in qualche modo per metterlo più a suo agio.


	12. 12

Kate si guardò intorno, notando solo allora la confusione da cui erano circondati. Urla, salti, giochi, in un andirivieni continuo. Sospettò che fosse un ambiente troppo rumoroso e impegnativo per Castle e che aumentasse le difficoltà della situazione delicata che stavano fronteggiando.  
Ricordò che, qualche metro più in là, c'era un locale più piccolo e riservato, che poteva fare al caso loro.  
"Aspettami qui", avvertì Castle con premura, prima di scomparire frettolosamente con Alex – non poteva ancora lasciarli da soli - alla ricerca di Lisa, per chiederle il permesso di occupare una stanza tutta per loro, che le venne accordato senza problemi. Avrebbero probabilmente dovuto pensarci prima.

Ritornò da Castle di corsa con ansia velata, ma fu piacevolmente sorpresa nel trovarlo più vivace di prima: la breve pausa doveva essere servita a fargli tornare un po' di vigore e una certa presenza di spirito. Lo invitò con un cenno ad allontanarsi da lì e a seguirla lungo il corridoio, finché non trovò il luogo che stava cercando, immerso nel silenzio. Finalmente un po' di pace.  
C'erano dei tavolini bassi e variopinti, attorniati da minuscole sedie, e alcuni giochi disseminati sul pavimento, verso i quali Alex, che stava scalpitando stanco di stare in braccio a lei, si affrettò a dirigersi in totale autonomia.  
Lei e Castle sedettero sul bordo di alcuni materassini stesi a terra, cercando di mettersi comodi in qualche modo. Non era la soluzione più confortevole, ma era già un miglioramento rispetto alla situazione precedente.

Aveva fatto in tempo a recuperare un bicchiere d'acqua fresca, che porse a Castle sollecita e che lui accettò con gratitudine, bevendolo tutto d'un fiato. La sosta forzata in piedi l'aveva provato più di quanto volesse ammettere, insieme allo sfinimento indotto dall'intensità emotiva che li aveva travolti.  
Gli lasciò tutto il tempo di rimirare Alex, assorto a qualche metro da loro, impegnato a esplorare lo spazio familiare circostante.  
Kate sperimentò l'inaspettata, inebriante sensazione di osservare suo figlio attraverso gli occhi già adoranti del padre e scoprirlo nuovamente, come se fosse appena nato. Provò un moto di fierezza nel vedere Castle tanto compiaciuto e soddisfatto. Di più. Sembrava al cospetto di qualche divinità improvvisamente manifestatasi a lui. Una sorta di epifania sacra nella sala di un asilo con le coccinelle alle finestre.

Quando si fu colmato gli occhi del mondo traboccante di Alex, tornò a volgere la sua attenzione su di lei. Le sembrò molto meno confuso di prima e ne fu sollevata.  
Le spostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio, accarezzandole con la punta delle dita la linea del viso. Kate accettò quel gesto intimo con la consapevolezza che non si trattava di un tentativo di corteggiamento. Era a lei come madre che si stava rivolgendo, non alla donna dormiente nascosta da qualche parte dentro di lei. Voleva solo comunicarle quello che stava provando, sentimenti travolgenti che avevano bisogno di qualche tempo per tradursi in parole.  
Gli sorrise, lasciandosi sfiorare la pelle che anelava al suo tocco, concedendosi qualche secondo di conforto, prima di tornare a rivestirsi dei ruoli che lei aveva stabilito per entrambi.  
"Grazie per avermi permesso di vederlo". Racchiuse la sua guancia nel palmo della mano. "È un piccolo essere bellissimo, Kate", mormorò grato e commosso. "Hai fatto un lavoro magnifico, tutto da sola. So che cosa vuol dire".

Kate accettò i complimenti con un nodo in gola. Se solo si fosse azzardato ancora una volta a scusarsi di non essere stato presente l'avrebbe spedito a farsi un giro da Lisa, che lo avrebbe rapidamente dissuaso dall'addentrarsi di nuovo in quel campo minato.  
Inclinò la testa per farsi cullare dalla mano carezzevole, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ero stato così sprovveduto da temere di dover ripetere l'esperienza di crescere un figlio come unico genitore, e invece è toccato a te. Mi dispiace così tanto, Kate. Non faccio che pensarci, da quando ho saputo della sua esistenza".  
Eccolo che ricominciava. Qualcuno doveva dargli una sonora strapazzata.  
Alzò la testa, sottraendola malvolentieri al suo tocco, ma volendo chiudere l'argomento definitivamente.  
"Castle, possiamo andare oltre, una volta per tutte? Non mi hai sedotto e abbandonato mentre ero incinta, infischiandotene delle tue responsabilità. Non è colpa tua, smettila di scusarti. Adesso se qui. È questo che conta".

Era forse stata un po' brusca? Non le importava. Ogni volta che sentiva quel "Mi dispiace", pronunciato con tono mesto, si riproponeva intatto il dolore della sua gravidanza solitaria. Doveva essere un tempo di gioia, non di recriminazioni penose.  
"A dire il vero ti _ _ho__ abbandonato mentre eri incinta", mormorò contrito, facendola infuriare. Era piacevole scoprire che non aveva perso la sua testardaggine, ma era estenuante averci a che fare. Certe cose non cambiavano mai. Nel bene o nel male.  
"Non sapevi che fossi incinta, a quel tempo", obiettò, per amore di onestà.  
"Che cosa significa? Che se lo avessi saputo sarei rimasto? Kate, _non_ ho scelto di andarmene. Volevo stare con te e volevo sposarti", obiettò alzando la voce in uno dei suo repentini e ormai abituali cambi d'umore, travisando le sue parole come faceva spesso, questo si arrivava a quell'argomento. Alex li guardò allarmato.  
Come erano finiti di nuovo nel baratro di quella discussione, dopo essersi ripromessi di non farlo? Era presto, non erano pronti, vivevano ancora nella provvisorietà del suo ritorno.  
"Avevamo deciso di non parlarne", gli ricordò paziente, lanciando al contempo occhiate rassicuranti ad Alex. Non voleva turbarlo più del necessario.  
"Vorrei solo che tu ti convincessi che non ho mai voluto lasciarti. Perché è evidente che non lo sei. _Convinta_ ", sospirò, sapendo, come lei, che quella conversazione non li avrebbe portati da nessuna parte.  
Kate si abbracciò le ginocchia. "Lo so che non hai voluto farlo", ammise in un soffio, per calmarlo, almeno per il momento. Lo sapeva davvero? Quando sarebbe riuscita a superare la ferita dell'abbandono che si era risvegliata tanto prepotentemente dopo la sua scomparsa? Ci voleva tempo, avrebbero detto tutti. Un concetto che mal si adattava alla sua natura impaziente.  
Per una volta Castle le diede retta, e accantonò la questione che tanto gli stava a cuore, pronto a riesumarla alla prima occasione.

"Vorrei... abbracciarlo", continuò Castle voltandosi a controllarlo, un istinto che aveva scoperto di possedere anche lei, la necessità costante di sincerarsi che un bambino lasciato a se stesso non si cacciasse in qualche guaio. "Ma non voglio spaventarlo. Sono un estraneo per lui", commentò in tono neutro, una semplice descrizione dei fatti che non venne velata da alcuna amarezza.  
Kate avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore anticipare i tempi della loro conoscenza, o indurre Alex a mostrare un po' di calore per il padre ritrovato. Ma non era un bambino che si lasciasse imporre di mostrarsi amichevole con gli estranei, e lei era stata molto attenta a insegnargli che nessuno doveva obbligarlo a una vicinanza fisica indesiderata. Nessun "Dai un bacio a chicchessia" nella sua educazione. Fu felice che Castle rispettasse a tal punto il loro bambino, i suoi tempi e i suoi spazi, da non forzare un contatto che doveva bramare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo – toccare suo figlio - , sull'onda alta dell'emotività in corso. Il suo cuore di madre gliene fu molto riconoscente.

Gli sfiorò un ginocchio, prima di ritrarsi imbarazzata. Tra i presenti, era decisamente lei quella che aveva bisogno di rivedere il concetto di rispetto della fisicità altrui. Non faceva che toccarlo. Non era quello che si era ripromessa. Non poteva lasciare che la sua confusione su quello che provava per lui creasse problemi nel rapporto tra Castle e Alex, che avrebbe preso lei come punto di riferimento, almeno all'inizio, su come rapportarsi a quello sconosciuto che li avrebbe frequentati assiduamente.  
Alex, da sempre molto sensibile agli stati d'animo di sua madre, doveva aver deciso che ci fosse qualcosa che la turbava, a qualche livello infantile che ancora non si traduceva in una consapevolezza precisa. Avanzò verso di loro gattonando – perché era ancora il metodo migliore per spostarsi con rapidità – e si alzò in piedi facendo leva sulle sue gambe.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla per tenersi in equilibrio, mise l'altra sul fianco e rivolse un'occhiata severa a Castle, che scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, contagiandola.  
"Ha il tuo sguardo, Beckett, non puoi negarlo. Lo stesso di quando mi rimproveravi per le mie teorie inverosimili – a detta tua. Gli hai per caso già insegnato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo?", continuò, all'apparenza divertendosi moltissimo.

Lei si commosse un po', ricordando come fosse sempre stata una sua priorità far star bene le persone prima che se stesso, ma gli nascose gli occhi lucidi. Alex, invece, si stava dimostrando un osso più duro. Non si fece impressionare, nel suo intento di proteggere la madre. Le sembrò perfino più alto, tutto d'un tratto.  
"Castle, capisco che tu sia su di giri, ma non mi assomiglia così tanto", protestò. Prese il viso di Alex tra le mani, per scrutarlo con attenzione, voltandolo infine verso Castle. Il bambino non era del tutto felice di quei maneggi, ma la lasciò fare senza ribellarsi. "Guarda qui", gli indicò la linea delle labbra e le fossette che si crearono quando sorrise automaticamente sotto il tocco delle sue dita. Era sempre stato così, fin da quando aveva imparato a sorriderle, poco più che neonato. Castle osservò dubbioso. "E guarda i suoi capelli. Io non ho una calotta incollata alla testa", rise. L'aveva sempre preso in giro per quella caratteristica.  
"Ehi, attenta a come parli!", la redarguì Castle. "Non offendere il lato maschile della tua famiglia. Sei in minoranza adesso".  
"Il lato maschile è anche vestito nello stesso modo", mormorò Kate, impegnata a scrutarli entrambi con stupore. Se ne era accorta solo in quel momento, ma era innegabile che, per una strana casualità, indossassero dei vestiti molto simili, almeno cromaticamente. I pantaloni erano gli stessi, ma si trattava solo di un normale paio di jeans. Era il colore della parte superiore a essere identico: l'esatta sfumatura di blu per entrambi, anche se Castle indossava una camicia e Alex una semplice maglietta, perché all'asilo sconsigliavano vivamente l'uso di indumenti complicati da gestire da parte del personale. Altrimenti avrebbero passato giornate intere ad allacciare bottoni e raddrizzare colletti. Senza quella regola non ci sarebbe stata differenza.

"La mamma ha buongusto, vero Alex?", chiese Castle con fare complice al bambino.  
Quante altre volte non sarebbe stata pronta allo scioglimento dei ghiacciai del suo cuore e all'invasione di una dolcezza straripante? Stava diventando stucchevole e le veniva da piangere ogni cinque minuti e solo perché lui l'aveva chiamata "mamma" davanti ad Alex. Era il riconoscimento a cui aveva sempre aspirato. Le sembrava tutto così normale e sconosciuto da non sapere come uscire viva da quel mulinello di emozioni altalenanti che non sapeva come avesse fatto a comprimere finora.  
Peggio ancora, era già stata trascinata in un mondo sognante che non si era mai concessa di immaginare, quello in cui Castle era stabilmente introdotto nelle loro vite, nel ruolo che gli spettava di diritto e una delle colonne della loro famiglia. Non poteva permetterselo. Non ancora.


	13. 13

"Ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa?", lo invitò di punto in bianco.  
Era un'idea sorta senza nessun preavviso, né pianificazione anteriore, che sorprese lei per prima per la sua audacia. Le sembrò ottima, una volta che l'ebbe messa a fuoco ed ebbe deciso che era quello che desiderava di più in quel momento. Perché no, in fondo? Avrebbero trascorso ancora del tempo insieme, senza essere costretti a salutarsi per andare ciascuno per la propria strada, e l'avrebbero fatto in un ambiente rilassato e non soggetto a regole esterne poco flessibili. Proprio l'obiettivo che si era sempre prefissata per il primo incontro tra Castle e Alex, se lui non fosse piombato al distretto a forzarle la mano.  
Dalla reazione allibita di Castle sembrò che gli avesse appena proposto di fare il palo durante una rapina in banca.  
"Non devi tornare al lavoro?", si informò, forse un po' stranito dal dover essere lui la persona adulta dentro alla stanza. Lo trovò molto buffo, così seriamente preoccupato per la sua insolita avventatezza.  
"Sì, dovrei", sospirò. "Ma ho saltato la mia pausa pranzo e da quel che vedo anche tu hai bisogno di mettere qualcosa di solido nello stomaco".  
"In effetti sì", le sorrise con calore, visibilmente felice per la sua proposta. "Prima però possiamo trascorrere ancora qualche minuto con lui?", le chiese, combattuto tra l'evidente desiderio di portarla fuori di lì prima che cambiasse idea e venisse di nuovo fagocitata dai suoi doveri e il desiderio di rimanere con Alex solo un po' più a lungo. "Mi sembra di essere stato con lui così poco", mormorò guardandolo con tale struggimento da farle sanguinare il cuore. "Ma so di averti già chiesto molto, quindi capirei se preferissi andare via, anzi, quando vuoi...".  
Kate rimase ad ascoltare il suo ennesimo tentativo di pacificazione intraspecifica con pazienza olimpica.  
"Alex viene con noi", annunciò quando la vena di diplomazia recentemente apertasi in lui – che lei faticava a tollerare – si esaurì.  
A quel punto Castle fu _certo_ che lei intendesse davvero andare a rapinare una banca.  
"Smettere di lavorare a metà giornata e far uscire Alex da scuola prima del solito? Chi sei tu? Che ne hai fatto della vecchia Beckett?!", esclamò al colmo della meraviglia.  
"È un'occasione speciale", ribatté compunta, per farlo tacere. Evitò di metterlo al corrente che era capitato numerose volte che decidesse di prendersi qualche ora libera da passare con il loro bambino, quando le sembrava di averlo trascurato troppo, o aveva semplicemente bisogno della sua presenza. Era molto meno rigida di quanto Castle ricordasse, soprattutto con Alex.

"Ma se per te è troppo sovversivo, Castle, possiamo sempre rimandare a un'altra volta". Glielo propose beffarda, immaginando di provocare la prevedibile reazione di farlo schizzare verso l'uscita trascinandola con sé, ma senza dare per scontato che sarebbe andata così. Si sentiva un po' a disagio con il nuovo Castle apparentemente tanto ligio al dovere. Fu sollevata dal lampo di panico che gli attraversò il volto, al pensiero di vedersi portar via lo scenario magico che lei gli aveva sventolato davanti, e tutto per colpa sua.  
"Penso che sosterrò il vostro atto di ribellione", accettò con ostentata solennità.  
Alla fine, pensò Kate, continuava a conoscere il suo pollo.  
Kate si rivolse ad Alex. "Hai voglia di uscire con la mamma e... questo signore?", finì dopo una pausa, trattenendosi a stento dal ridacchiare. Era stata colta dalla voglia irrefrenabile di un po' di leggerezza. Quale migliore occasione di prendersi gioco di lui?  
"Ehi. Adesso sarei diventato "questo signore", dopo che gli hai spiattellato la vera natura del nostro rapporto, nonostante i precedenti accordi?", la riprese severo.  
"Oh, te ne sei accorto, Castle? Pensavo non avessi sentito, visto che te ne stavi imbambolato come uno stoccafisso", gli rammentò felice di poterlo punzecchiare. La prospettiva di uscire con i suoi uomini l'aveva elettrizzata e voleva contagiarli con il suo entusiasmo.  
Si alzarono in piedi insieme, aiutandosi a vicenda.  
"Beckett, devi smettere di trattare male il padre di tuo figlio davanti a lui. Che esempio pensi di dargli?", la rimproverò a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire.  
"Alex", cambiò idea e tornò ad abbassarsi per essere alla sua altezza. Kate temette che quei continui sbalzi di pressione non fossero l'ideale, ma preferì evitare di fare la mamma chioccia e protettiva anche con lui. "Papà non è uno stoccafisso. Era solo rimasto senza parole quando ti ha visto".  
"Parlare in terza persona non ti rende affatto inquietante, Castle", intervenne ironica dall'alto, stringendo con fare rassicurante la manina calda di Alex, non del tutto convinto di trovarsi davanti una persona che rispettasse i normali standard di comportamento a cui era abituato e non sapendo di preciso come reagire.  
"Penso che dovremo passare molto, molto _tempo da uomini_ insieme, tu e io", proseguì senza degnarla di un'occhiata, ma cambiando il pronome personale dopo il suo appunto. "Chissà che cosa ti avranno raccontato di me tutte le donne da cui sei stato circondato da quando sei nato, povero piccolo.  
"Ha passato la maggior parte del tempo con mio padre", ribatté senza camuffare il sarcasmo.  
"Proprio per questo hai bisogno che qualcuno ti racconti la verità su tua madre, Alex. Hai frequentato solo il suo _fandom_ , e nessuno ti avrà detto le cose per come stanno. Devi sapere che la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, la mamma ha pensato che papà fosse molto affascinante – perché lo è sempre stato – ma, vista la sua testardaggine, sono dovuti passare quattro anni prima che... ".  
"Castle!", lo interruppe prima che degenerasse in dettagli indiscreti, già inquietata dal fatto che Alex lo stesse ad ascoltare con interesse. Per fortuna era troppo piccolo per capire le teorie folli che voleva propinargli.  
Cercò in fretta qualcosa da dire. "Che cosa significa che ha passato troppo tempo con i miei _fan_? Tu non saresti uno di loro?". Inarcò un sopracciglio con fare intenzionalmente seduttivo. Castle si rialzò lentamente, concentrando di nuovo l'attenzione su di lei.  
"Tu che cosa ne dici, Beckett? Non sono un tuo _fan_?", le chiese con voce suadente, avvicinandosi in modo azzardato oltre la soglia del pericolo.  
Dovrei decisamente cucirmi la bocca, prima di farmi scappare frasi del genere, si ammonì silenziosamente Kate.  
Evitò di rispondere alla sua provocazione, che aveva iniziato lei per prima, volgendosi, questa volta, verso lidi più sicuri e meno rischiosi.  
"Ti ho portato dei moduli da firmare", lo informò più sobriamente, mettendo fine ai loro soliti vivaci scambi di battute. Non voleva confondere Alex. O più che altro se stessa.  
"Quali moduli?".  
"Si tratta dell'autorizzazione per passare a prendere Alex qui all'asilo". Non seppe interpretare di preciso l'espressione che nacque nei suoi occhi, quindi fu costretta a spiegarsi meglio. "Ho pensato che prima o poi capiterà che tu lo faccia e senza permesso non ti faranno nemmeno varcare la soglia. Quindi ho chiesto a Lisa di inserire il tuo nome nella lista delle persone a cui è consentito farlo. Sempre che a te vada bene", aggiunse vedendolo dubbioso. "Forse avremmo dovuto parlarne, prima?". Non capiva perché si fosse stranito, non le sembrava una cosa così straordinaria, era solo un fastidio burocratico in meno per tutti.  
"No, hai fatto bene. È che... ", per essere uno scrittore, rimaneva a corto di parole piuttosto di frequente. "Non me lo aspettavo. Non avevo ancora pensato tanto in là nel futuro. È come se iniziassi davvero a far parte ufficialmente della sua vita. Grazie".  
Era lei che vedeva cose che non esistevano, o aveva gli occhi lucidi? Forse era stato solo un abbaglio. O del pulviscolo che li aveva irritati.  
Lei non aveva considerato il gesto come qualcosa di simbolico, la sua vita era piena di dettagli pratici che doveva cercare di semplificare e questo era uno di quelli, ma sì, da un certo punto di vista, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, capì di avergli concesso il suo primo incarico ufficiale da padre. Fu lieta di averlo fatto e di averlo reso felice, anche se non volutamente.

Dopo che ebbero concluso la compilazione dei moduli, si spostarono nell'atrio, per procedere alla _vestizione_ di Alex. La descriveva così, spesso con uno sbuffo esasperato, perché era sempre un momento difficile nella loro quotidianità, a causa delle proteste del bambino che non voleva mai saperne di indossare giacche e cappotti, nonostante il freddo esterno. Non aveva mai patito le basse temperature. Mise Castle al corrente dell'ordalia che stavano per affrontare, dandogli indicazioni precise che si riducevano, in sostanza, a non credere che lei stesse per ammazzare poveri figli indifesi.  
"Vuoi che ci provi io?", si offrì volenteroso.  
Kate fece una smorfia. Magari avesse potuto rifilare l'incombenza a qualcun altro.  
"Grazie, ma è meglio se lo faccio io. Lui non ama essere toccato dagli...", stava per dire _sconosciuti,_ ma si morse la lingua in tempo. "Da altre persone". Anche se Castle era tecnicamente un estraneo, la addolorava doverlo puntualizzare.  
Recuperò la giacca a vento azzurra dall'armadietto con il suo nome scritto sopra a grandi lettere colorate e si predispose ad affrontare la sua battaglia quotidiana che però prese subito una piega diversa.

Alex si dimostrò insolitamente collaborativo, quando lo sollevò per metterlo in piedi sopra una panchetta di legno, in modo da rendere il suo compito meno faticoso. Era _più_ che collaborativo, dal momento che si lasciava strapazzare senza battere ciglio e in perfetto silenzio. Kate si fermò con la sciarpa in mano, per capire che cosa stesse succedendo.  
Con sgomento, trovò Alex con gli occhi spalancati intento a fissare qualcosa davanti a sé, così assorto da fargli dimenticare di dover ingaggiare la solita estenuante lotta con sua madre preoccupata all'idea che si prendesse un malanno.  
Il mistero fu presto chiarito e il motivo non poteva che essere uno soltanto.  
Castle aveva recuperato, in una delle scatole dei giochi lì accanto, dei pupazzetti di stoffa variopinti da infilarsi sulle dita e aveva poi preso a muoverle in modo buffo, rendendole protagoniste di una storiella senza né capo né coda, che aveva assorbito tutta l'attenzione del pargolo, troppo impegnato a non perdersi nemmeno una parola che usciva dalla bocca del padre. Con grande professionalità, Castle aveva anche usato voci diverse, caratterizzate in base ai personaggi.  
Lei aveva viaggiato in modo tanto automatico da non essersi nemmeno accorta dell'iniziativa che Castle aveva attuato per aiutarla nell'arduo compito. Non era meraviglioso avere finalmente un alleato che potesse aiutarla a navigare le acque della vita genitoriale, rendendole meno pesanti da affrontare?  
Per qualche secondo anche lei, come Alex, venne trascinata nel mondo fantastico che Castle stava dispiegando di fronte a loro.  
Quando gli ebbe infilato anche i guanti, e senza ricevere in cambio nemmeno una protesta, Kate comunicò silenziosamente il successo della loro avventura a Castle. Lui fece quindi accomiatare le sue marionette, facendole inchinare e dare appuntamento al loro unico spettatore per un futuro prossimo non meglio definito.  
Alex agitò la mano per salutarli, facendosi fiorire sul volto il primo sorriso di puro entusiasmo diretto al padre.  
Era troppo. Era un continuo attacco alle sue emozioni in completa rivolta contro la sua parte razionale, pensò Kate, accarezzando i riccioli di suo figlio, per non mostrare all'esterno il suo turbamento.  
Qualsiasi gesto facesse Castle per mettersi in relazione con Alex, era sempre invariabilmente quello giusto e questo la metteva sotto scacco, aprendo brecce nei suoi argini rinforzati. Doveva fare quattro chiacchiere con se stessa.


	14. 14

Quando uscirono dal distretto, l'affilato gelo invernale li colse impreparati, investendoli con la sua ferocia impietosa appena lasciarono il tepore confortevole del distretto.  
Alzarono il bavero della giacca per ripararsi dalle rigide temperature scese in rapida picchiata nel corso della giornata, una delle più fredde della stagione.  
Il sole era un cerchio pallido a malapena visibile sopra la linea dell'orizzonte, ancora incapace di provvedere a scaldare la città rattrappita su se stessa. Il vento si infilava sibilante tra i grattacieli e si intrufolava nei loro indumenti, facendoli rabbrividire.

Kate alzò la testa. Quel cielo plumbeo e desolato non prometteva niente di buono.  
"C'è aria di neve, non trovi?", esclamò improvvisamente felice, rivolgendosi a Castle, mentre si incamminavano fianco a fianco, con Alex ben premuto contro il suo corpo, in un'istintiva forma di protezione contro le intemperie.  
"E perché questa idea ti rende entusiasta? Devo essermi perso più cose del previsto. Un tempo odiavi la neve", replicò Castle, intirizzito accanto a lei con le mani in tasca e l'aria di aver bisogno di entrare in fretta in un luogo più riscaldato. Lei sembrava affrontare molto meglio le temperature polari. Per non parlare di Alex, che era vispo come un grillo e con le guance rosse, deliziato per l'improvvisata della madre e curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe portato in dono nella sua vita l'inaspettato cambio di programma, fiducioso e ottimista come sempre.  
Kate fece una breve pausa, prima di rispondere alla domanda, all'apparenza priva di complicazioni. C'erano così tante cose che Castle non sapeva della persona nella quale era stata costretta a trasformarsi senza il conforto della sua presenza.  
A ogni passo incespicavano in novità, che se erano per lei di poca importanza, non così dovevano apparire al Castle rimasto fermo a venti mesi prima. Da quando aveva cambiato idea sulla neve? Non lo ricordava di preciso. O forse sì, adesso che ci rifletteva.  
Purtroppo non si poteva dire lo stesso di lui, che aveva perso più di un anno di vita. Dimenticato, perduto, non vissuto. Erano tutti sinonimi dolorosi.  
Spostò Alex sull'altro fianco, sempre tenendolo in braccio e continuando a camminare con passo spedito per non farsi agguantare alle spalle dal freddo.  
"Alex è nato durante una bufera di neve", gli comunicò laconica.  
Castle si fermò, voltandosi nella sua direzione, l'interesse acceso nei suoi occhi.  
"Sì, lo so, sembra l'incipit di un romanzo di Dickens, ma è andata così", aggiunse, un po' imbarazzata. Si sentiva sempre troppo esposta, troppo vulnerabile, quando si apriva su quel particolare argomento. Su se stessa. Sul loro bambino e sul viscerale rapporto – quello materno - che lo legava a lui, qualcosa che Castle, con tutta la buona volontà, non sarebbe stato in grado di immaginarsi perché sarebbe stato difficile anche per lei, fino a un anno prima.  
Continuò solo dopo il suo cenno di incoraggiamento.  
"Aveva iniziato a nevicare senza preavviso appena prima che uscissi di casa per raggiungere l'ospedale e nel giro di poco le strade erano diventate impraticabili. Nessuno riusciva a raggiungermi lì, nonostante tentassero di farlo, perché erano tutti bloccati nel traffico. Continuavano a mandarmi messaggi insistendo perché facessi la telecronaca del parto e inviassi foto di Alex appena nato. Questo appena prima che sapessero come l'avevo chiamato e mi prendessero in giro". Sbuffò al ricordo.  
"L'avrei fatto anche io", rimarcò Castle, divertito dal suo racconto. Nessuno dei due accennò al fatto che, se lui fosse stato presente, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di chiamarlo così.  
"Tu avresti scelto un nome infinitamente peggiore", lo bacchettò, fingendosi offesa.  
"Dimentichi che io ho scelto l'esatto identico nome per mia figlia", le fece notare con un sorriso ancora più ampio.  
"Vuoi che ripetiamo ancora il discorso sulla mia poca fantasia nel dare nomi ai tuoi figli in qualche altra variante, Castle? Pensavo avessimo liquidato la questione". Si finse offesa.  
Castle si mise a ridere di gusto. "No, mi va bene così. Ma non smetterò mai di prenderti in giro".  
All'improvviso le sembrò una magnifica prospettiva.  
Tornò serio. "Scusa. Non volevo interromperti. Continua". Era naturalmente avido di conoscere tutti i dettagli delle loro vite, nell'illusione di colmare vuoti che sarebbero per sempre rimasti tali.  
"Non è un granché come storia". Kate si pentì di aver iniziato a parlargliene. "A un certo punto, dopo un tempo lunghissimo trascorso in camera a chiedermi perché in reparto mi avessero abbandonato, piena di adrenalina che mi rendeva impossibile riposare, sono arrivati a portarmi Alex, in mezzo a una fila di neonati urlanti. Me l'hanno dato in braccio e ci hanno piantati di nuovo in asso. Così abbiamo passato qualche ora insieme, io e lui, a conoscerci e a guardare la neve cadere dalla finestra accanto al mio letto, mentre io controllavo che stesse bene e non gli mancasse niente. Ecco perché adesso non trovo più la neve un fastidio poco sopportabile. Fine del racconto. Sembra la variante moderna di _David Copperfield_ , lo so. Avanti. Ridi pure, se vuoi".  
Non gli disse la verità. Che era stato un parto difficile. Che aveva avuto paura e che aveva tremato quando l'avevano lasciata da sola con un neonato di cui prendersi cura. Ci sarebbe stato tempo più avanti, per metterlo al corrente di dettagli meno che rosei. Almeno Alex non era nato di venerdì a mezzanotte.  
"È una bella storia, invece", commentò Castle, intenerito e con il rammarico di non essere stato presente stampato in fronte.  
"Quando è nato di preciso?", si informò Castle.  
"A metà gennaio", rispose Kate, sorprendendosi nel rendersi conto che non glielo aveva mai detto.  
"Quindi avete già festeggiato il suo primo compleanno?".  
Non seppe come rendere la risposta meno amara. "Sì, qualche giorno prima che ti ritrovassero".  
"È stata una bella festa?". Non sembrava dispiaciuto, o forse era solo molto bravo a nasconderlo.  
Aveva avuto intenzione di fare una festicciola intima, ma tutti, al distretto, avevano voluto partecipare mandando doni e auguri e rendendolo un evento memorabile. Forse perché era il figlio del loro capitano, o forse perché erano dispiaciuti per la mancanza del padre, che in molti avevano conosciuto. Non avevano ancora finito di scartare tutti i regali. Giacevano ancora nel suo appartamento, intonsi.  
Era stato piacevole essere circondati da tanto affetto. C'era solo stato un velo di tristezza ad avvolgere l'evento, che lei si era permessa di esprimere solo una volta rimasta da sola nel suo salotto pieno di carta da regali.  
Kate si fermò. Non era nella sua natura non prendere il tono per le corna.  
"Ci saranno altri compleanni, Castle. E tu sarai presente", cercò goffamente di rincuorarlo.  
"Mi spiace essermi perso alcune delle sue tappe importanti", spiegò Castle, come se ce ne fosse bisogno. Nessuno dei due riusciva mai a discostarsi da quel buco nero che li attirava nella sua orbita.  
"Se può consolarti, io mi sono persa i suoi primi passi. Era con mio padre, mentre io facevo tardi al lavoro. Come vedi abbiamo avuto tutti le nostre occasioni mancate".  
Le parole, espresse con il desiderio di rallegrarlo e alleggerire il suo fardello, non ebbero grande successo. Non ci fu però il tempo di proseguire la conversazione, perché erano finalmente arrivati davanti a _Remy's._  
Forse avrebbero dovuto scegliere qualcosa che non richiamasse alla mente momenti felici, ma, appena usciti dal distretto, si erano guardati e, con la loro solita telepatia, avevano esclamato all'unisono il nome del locale che un tempo avevano frequentato in modo assiduo, ancora prima di diventare una coppia.  
Chissà che impressione doveva fargli tornare in quel luogo, rifletté Kate, una delle infinite varianti del medesimo pensiero che continuava a tornare a ossessionarla con regolarità.  
Castle le tenne cavallerescamente aperta la porta, facendo passare lei e Alex. Il bambino si entusiasmò nel ritrovarsi in un posto familiare e salutò con grande trasporto il gestore del locale, che lo ricambiò con altrettanto calore.  
Kate avrebbe voluto correre a nascondersi. Di fronte a quella scena così spontanea, Castle avrebbe di sicuro sospettato che Alex fosse figlio del barista. Non avrebbe mai smesso di darle il tormento, solo per il gusto di farlo.  
Si sedettero al loro tavolo preferito, quello di un tempo, e quello che lei e Alex sceglievano sempre, quando era disponibile. Era in una posizione comoda, lontano dall'ingresso, ma con ampia vista sul viale trafficato che avevano appena percorso.  
"Non dirlo", lo ammonì tuffando la testa nel menu che era arrivato con grande celerità. Alex aveva sorriso all'uomo parlottando a suo modo e l'altro era stato ad ascoltarlo con grande attenzione, cercando di decifrarlo e dargli una risposta coerente con i suoi discorsi. Castle aveva l'aria di qualcuno pronto a far saltare in aria l'intero edificio.  
"Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando. Stavo solo cercando di capire se anche lui ha la stessa attaccatura di capelli mia e di Alex. Mi sembra di sì", annunciò pomposamente, come se avesse ricevuto un torto imperdonabile.  
"Castle! Non vorrai ricominciare con questa storia", bisbigliò irritata, dandosi occhiate nervose in giro. Non era più tanto divertente. O forse un po' sì. Erano mesi che nessuno era geloso di lei.  
"Non _ricomincio con nessuna storia._ Avrò anche perso la memoria, ma so riconoscere quando un uomo guarda intenzionalmente la mia fidanzata. Intendo dire una donna. Una donna che è al tavolo con me". Si era corretto incespicando, facendo confusione, senza riuscire a uscirne con la solita eleganza. Kate sorvolò sull'ultimo pezzo. Per il momento.  
"Non mi guardava in nessun modo. È solo al corrente della mia storia, come chiunque altro in città e si è affezionato ad Alex, perché veniamo spesso qui. Probabilmente gli facciamo solo pena". Adesso non più, quantomeno.  
"Certo. Pena. È così che si dice adesso? Una donna molto bella e incredibilmente intelligente, rimasta da sola con un bambino adorabile". Appoggiò una mano sopra la sua, proprio quella dove brillava il suo enorme anello di fidanzamento, che fece ruotare. "Non so lui, ma io avrei senz'altro voluto sposarla", mormorò stringendole il polso tra le dita, facendole saltare il cuore nel petto e riempiendola di languore. 


	15. 15

Vennero provvidenzialmente interrotti dall'arrivo delle loro ordinazioni, sempre quelle di un tempo. Non era cambiato niente.  
Kate era sicura che, se avesse chiuso gli occhi solo per un istante, non sarebbe servito nessuno sforzo per convincerla che la loro lunga separazione non fosse mai avvenuta.  
Invece c'era stata. Dura. Dolorosa. Lui era scomparso e lei era stata costretta ad andare avanti a vivere, anche quando non aveva avuto né forze, né voglia.  
Le bastarono quei pensieri tristemente familiari, sempre in agguato nella sua mente e pronti a balzar fuori a proteggerla quando i sentimenti si spingevano in una direzione avventata, per farle cambiare umore.  
Preferì dedicarsi a compiti più pratici, calandosi nel ruolo che sapeva tenerla a distanza dagli impulsi azzardati che l'aggredivano ormai con frequenza pericolosa.  
Prese il piattino vuoto che si era fatta portare per Alex e che era stato appoggiato accanto al suo come d'abitudine, e lo riempì con un po' del suo pranzo, scegliendo cibo semplice che il bambino poteva mordicchiare senza rischiare di soffocare.  
Solo qualche tempo dopo si accorse di essere circondata da un silenzio incuriosito.  
Come gran parte del resto, erano gesti che compiva in modo automatico, senza pensarci, talmente abitudinari che il suo cervello se ne assumeva il compito senza impegnare la sua parte cosciente. Eppure non mancavano mai di colpire l'attenzione e l'interesse di Castle. Si chiese che cosa avesse notato questa volta che a lei era sfuggito. Qualche altro cambiamento nel suo comportamento? Non le sembrava.  
Si fermò con le patatine fritte a mezz'aria, prima che raggiungessero la loro destinazione finale. "Che cosa c'è?".  
"Gli stai dando da mangiare delle patatine _fritte_?". Era sbigottito. Stava fingendo o era serio? Non riuscì a decifrarlo. Si innervosì sotto il suo sguardo indagatore. Stava forse sbagliando qualcosa?  
"Sì, perché?". Se la stava giudicando in quanto madre l'avrebbe minacciato con un coltello affilato, anche davanti al loro bambino, si ripromise.  
"Dove sono finiti i cibi sani? La salvaguardia del pianeta? L'Amazzonia rasa al suolo? Proprio tu, Beckett, partecipi alla generale corruzione dei costumi?".  
Scosse la testa con aria di serissima disapprovazione, come se lei fosse una minaccia per la sopravvivenza della civiltà moderna. "Mi meraviglio di te. Tentare un'anima innocente con del cibo spazzatura. Mi chiedo dove andremo a finire", proseguì con grave indignazione, ma lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso appena accennato che la fece rilassare all'istante.

Si volse verso Alex, seduto tra loro sulla sua sedia rialzata adatta ai bambini, che il barista/spasimante si era affrettato a trasferire al loro tavolo, sotto lo sguardo truce di Castle.  
"Povero bambino", lo compatì con un esagerato sfoggio di empatia. "Papà ti promette che ti preparerà dei pasti sani ed equilibrati, quando cucinerà per te. Un po' di riso in bianco, due carote bollite e la mela cotta per finire. Io tengo alla tua salute, piccolo".  
Kate aveva ormai iniziato a ridere apertamente, attirandosi la perplessità di Alex, che presto decise di condividere la sua ilarità, finendo con il contagiarsi a lungo reciprocamente.  
"Ridete nello stesso modo", commentò Castle intenerito, mentre lei si asciugava sommariamente gli occhi, quando le risate cessarono una volta per tutte e nel locale tornò la solita sobrietà.  
"Davvero?", chiese in tono leggero, ancora divertita. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso. La verità era che negli ultimi tempi, per quanto si fosse sforzata, non c'erano state purtroppo molte occasioni di farsi una bella risata liberatoria.  
Evitò di inoltrarsi nell'insidioso sentiero della malinconia, che per lungo tempo era stata sua indesiderata compagna, e preferì dedicarsi a gustare quello che aveva nel piatto, facendo sprofondare in un silenzio confortevole anche gli altri commensali.  
"Posso cucinare qualche volta per voi?", le domandò Castle con prudenza e una buona dose di speranza a fare da sfondo alla sua richiesta. Sapeva che era qualcosa che gli stava molto a cuore e non aveva nessuna intenzione di negargli un simile piacere. Inoltre, avrebbero beneficiato tutti delle sue doti culinarie.  
"Sì, certo. Purché non ci prepari la minestrina con il brodo", lo stuzzicò.  
"Niente minestrina, lo prometto.", le sorrise con gratitudine dall'altra parte del tavolo, allungando di nuovo una mano per trovare la sua. Lei si ritrasse, prima che il gesto casuale diventasse un'abitudine che avrebbe portato altre complicazioni. 

"Castle...", mormorò dopo qualche attimo trascorso a riflettere. Alzò gli occhi con aria decisa verso di lui. "Possiamo concentrarci su Alex?".  
Catle guardò allarmato il bambino, che non sembrava aver impellenti necessità e che era intento a pasticciare nel piatto, con le mani e la bocca sporche di salsa.  
"Perché? Ha qualcosa che non va?", si informò preoccupato, dopo che l'esame visivo sommario non gli aveva rivelato nessun dato significativo.  
"No. Non c'è nessun problema. Alex sta bene". La fronte di Castle si rasserenò. "Intendo dire... ci sono moltissime questioni da affrontare per via del tuo ritorno. Possiamo pensare solo a lui per il momento? Il resto può... attendere, non trovi?".  
L'occhiata molto eloquente che Castle le rivolse le fece capire che _no, non trovava affatto_. Ma che, come sempre, si sarebbe adeguato ai suoi desideri.  
"Certo", accettò zelante. "Il bene di Alex è prioritario. Penseremo a lui e magari... più in là nel tempo... a noi?", concluse intrepido.  
Kate si irrigidì e non rispose. Continuava a trovare bizzarro il modo poco diplomatico che aveva di affrontare le questioni importanti che riguardavano loro due senza le giravolte stilistiche di un tempo. Era un tratto a cui doveva abituarsi o era un effetto collaterale del suo recente ritorno che si sarebbe stemperato nel tempo?  
Castle capì che non era il caso di insistere. Rimase assorto per qualche istante, fissando qualcosa oltre le sue spalle, e poi tornò a rivolgersi a lei, con quell'aria cauta che assumeva sempre quando doveva parlarle di questioni che riguardavano Alex. Quando l'argomento erano loro due come coppia, come aveva scoperto, sembrava farsi molti meno problemi.  
"Visto che dobbiamo pensare a lui, come hai giustamente detto tu...".  
Bel tentativo, ma lei era ancora in grado di capire quando voleva blandirla, per tirarla dalla sua parte con le sue abilità retoriche. "Possiamo parlare del suo riconoscimento? Vorrei farlo al più presto, se per te va bene. Voglio iniziare a occuparmi in modo concreto di lui, e la questione legale mi sembra il primo passo da compiere".  
"Sono d'accordo", accondiscese subito Kate. Non c'era nessun motivo per aspettare ancora. "Facciamolo domani. Meglio di mattina, perché poi ho una riunione che si prolungherà per tutto il giorno", si offrì con grande disponibilità.  
"Davvero?", si stupì Castle.  
"Davvero", replicò con forza, per convincerlo delle sue buone intenzioni.  
Sospirò dentro di sé. Le spiaceva avergli dato un'impressione sbagliata, qualche ora prima. "Sei suo padre, mi sembra ovvio che tu voglia riconoscerlo il prima possibile", aggiunse. "Non voglio tenerti lontano da lui. Sono solo...".  
"Protettiva", concluse per lei con grande tranquillità e senza traccia di giudizio. Kate gli sorrise riconoscente, ma la sua attenzione fu presto distolta un movimento intenzionale di Alex, di cui Castle non si era accorto.  
"Castle", lo richiamò a bassa voce. Lui la guardò un po' interdetto per la brusca interruzione del discorso precedente. "Vuole offrirti una delle sue patatine. Ti sta facendo un grande onore, visto che non cede mai il suo cibo, o i suoi giochi, a nessuno", gli spiegò con tono accorato, per fargli comprendere l'eccezionalità dell'evento, di cui era per prima meravigliata e compiaciuta. Si era inclinata istintivamente verso di loro per fare quello che le veniva meglio. Proteggerli, appunto.

Per fortuna Castle capì molto in fretta l'antifona e fu in grado di reagire nel modo corretto. Con grande serietà si rivolse al bambino, che si stava allungando verso di lui e gli stava offrendo, con grande dignità che sconfinava nella sacralità, una patatina fritta debitamente mangiucchiata, che teneva stretta nella mano sbavata. Kate trattenne il fiato. Voleva che fosse un momento perfetto, ma se avesse parlato per dare indicazioni a Castle, avrebbe rischiato di rovinare tutto. E poi non aveva il diritto di impicciarsi in quell'approccio spontaneo, dopotutto.  
"Ti ringrazio, Alex. Che... bel pensiero?", mormorò Castle insicuro, guardandola ansiosamente di sottecchi, chiedendole in silenzio se dovesse accettare la patatina. Kate lo incoraggiò a farlo, annuendo vigorosamente. Castle la prese dalle sue dita con grande garbo, toccando, di fatto per la prima volta, il suo bambino. Kate illanguidì di fronte a una scena dispiegatasi in modo tanto naturale e delicato.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?!", sibilò Kate subito dopo, agitandosi sulla sedia.  
"La sto mangiando. Me l'ha donata", replicò Castle con ovvietà, non condividendo il senso di catastrofe che lei percepiva con grande chiarezza.  
"Non devi farlo! Tra poco la rivorrà indietro".  
"Come sarebbe che la rivuole indietro? Se regali qualcosa a qualcuno, non puoi pretendere che te la ridia".  
Proprio il momento giusto per mettersi a fare del moralismo, pensò Kate.  
Castle rubò una patatina dal suo piatto senza chiederle il permesso – lui non le aveva ordinate - , lasciandola a chiedersi se fosse normale condividere il cibo tra loro, e la offrì ad Alex.  
"E questo è il mio regalo per te, Alex", annunciò solennemente, porgendogliela.  
Alex guardò prima lui e poi lei, confuso, mentre già il mento cominciava a tremare, indicando la sua patina originaria, che Castle aveva deposto sul piatto, dimezzata. Kate diede un colpetto al ginocchio di Castle con la punta di uno stivale.  
"Che cosa ti avevo detto? Ridagli la sua!", gli ordinò con urgenza.  
Castle si rassegnò a fare come gli chiedeva pur non condividendolo, e così la pace tornò a regnare nel loro piccolo gruppo.  
"Voi due avreste bisogno di rivedere il concetto di generosità", considerò Castle, indicandoli entrambi, ma si interruppe incredulo, quando vide Alex appoggiare la piccola mano appiccicosa sopra la sua, che sembrò inghiottirla. Gli rivolse un ampio sorriso sdentato quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, increduli quelli di Castle, fiduciosi quelli di Alex.  
Anche per Kate si trattò di qualcosa di inaspettato, davanti al quale rimase senza parole. Alex era un bambino riservato con le persone che non conosceva. E, a parte qualche fortunato destinatario, non era un grande amante del contatto fisico. Un po' come lei. __Esattamente__ come lei.  
Castle rimase paralizzato sotto al suo tocco, temendo che qualunque gesto l'avrebbe fatto allontanare di nuovo chissà per quanto tempo. Rimase fermo, resistendo alla tentazione di intensificare il contatto fisico, per lasciare ad Alex totale libertà di espressione.  
"Credo che tu gli piaccia, Castle", commentò ancora un po' scossa, quando Alex ritirò la mano per dedicarsi ad altri compiti che lo attendevano, ignaro del significato di quanto successo. Le sarebbe piaciuto che padre e figlio si amassero al primo sguardo, e se questo era prevedibile per Castle, sapeva che non era verosimile che potesse accadere a un bambino in carne e ossa nel mondo reale. Eppure, sembrava essere andata proprio così.  
Solo molto tempo dopo si rese conto, con dispiacere, che sarebbe stato magnifico se almeno uno di loro due fosse tornato con i piedi per terra almeno quanto bastava per pensare di scattare qualche foto da tenere come ricordo del loro primo incontro.

Si salutarono fuori dal locale, dandosi appuntamento per il mattino dopo. Rimasero in piedi, un po' impacciati, sotto la luce tremolante di un lampione, che li separava dall'oscurità che era calata precocemente sul cupo pomeriggio invernale. Il vento era peggiorato, ma non aveva iniziato a nevicare, anche se aleggiava nell'aria una sorta di ansiosa aspettativa perfettamente riconoscibile. La verità era che le spiaceva separarsi da lui, anche se era consapevole che aveva bisogno di riposo visto che non aveva avuto il tempo di passare da casa, quel mattino. Doveva essere esausto.  
Kate teneva Alex per mano. Castle si abbassò sulle ginocchia, per salutarlo, prendendo l'iniziativa del commiato. Lei non ce l'avrebbe fatta e non si vergognava di ammetterlo, almeno a se stessa.  
"Ciao, Alex", gli disse con grande serietà e semplicità, guardandolo negli occhi in modo adulto. Alex si perse nei suoi, proprio come era sempre successo anche a lei. "Ci vediamo presto?", aggiunse, sfumando il tono di dolcezza. Kate distolse lo sguardo, prima che gli ormoni ancora in circolo dalla prima gravidanza tornassero a prendere possesso di lei e lei a sua volta prendesse possesso di Castle, sul marciapiede, senza nessun pudore.  
Alex annuì, appoggiando con circospezione la manina sul braccio di suo padre, che azzardò una veloce carezza sui capelli di suo figlio, trattenendo visibilmente l'emozione. Alex non si ritrasse. Kate evitò di pronunciare qualsiasi parola, che sarebbe potuta essere usata contro di lei in futuro in qualsiasi tribunale romantico. Ma era commossa e felice per Castle. Per tutti.  
Castle si tirò su. Era il momento di accomiatarsi.  
"A domani, allora?".  
Kate si schiarì la voce, per nascondere il turbamento. "D'accordo", acconsentì deglutendo.  
 _ _Buonanotte – A domani.__  
I ricordi passati si mescolarono con il nascente futuro pieno di promesse.  
"Ciao, Kate", mormorò avvicinandosi per posare un bacio sulla guancia. Kate ricambiò, dandosi il permesso di far riposare la fronte sulla sua spalla per un istante perfetto, mentre lui la teneva tra le braccia.


	16. 16

Si erano dati appuntamento in un piccolo caffè vicino all'ufficio dove li attendevano per sbrigare le pratiche del riconoscimento di Alex.  
Kate gli aveva comunicato l'indirizzo, insieme all'orario in cui incontrarsi, con un veloce messaggio, la sera precedente.  
Non se l'era sentita di avvisarlo con una telefonata perché aveva preferito lasciarlo libero di ricongiungersi con Martha e Alexis in quella che era stata la loro casa ancora prima che lei comparisse sulla scena, ma aveva segretamente sperato, contro ogni logica, che lui la richiamasse per chiacchierare con lei, prima di addormentarsi.  
Non era successo. Capiva di non avere diritto di pretendere la totalità della sua attenzione, soprattutto considerando che era stata lei a farsi da parte perché altre persone ne potessero godere, ma era difficile pensare che Richard Castle facesse parte di nuovo della sua quotidianità non integralmente come un tempo, quando avevano condiviso ogni minuto delle loro giornate.  
Si rendeva perfettamente conto di avere pretese irragionevoli- e soprattutto molto incoerenti -, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po' orfana di Castle, se esisteva una condizione del genere.  
Aveva spento la luce presto, ma era rimasta a lungo a ripensare alla loro situazione, con il telefono appoggiato sulla pancia, sotto le coperte.

Il mattino seguente arrivò a destinazione con un leggero ritardo perché si era accordata con suo padre perché fosse lui quel mattino ad accompagnare Alex all'asilo e la cosa aveva richiesto un po' di organizzazione e di buona volontà in più.  
Aveva deciso di non portarlo con sé perché non aveva idea di quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario per concludere quella che, agli occhi di un bambino, sarebbe stata una noiosa procedura priva di ogni attrattiva.  
Quando fece il suo ingresso, un po' trafelata, vide Castle impegnato a trasferire due tazze di caffè dal bancone del bar a un piccolo tavolino tondo, senza sedie intorno. Sorrise. Doveva smettere di sorridere così spesso.  
Faticava ancora a credere che fosse possibile dargli appuntamento da qualche parte in città e trovarlo ad attenderla come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Perché per due anni, invece, non lo era stata. E lei non non riusciva a dimenticarlo.  
"Ehi", lo salutò festosa, entrando nel suo spazio visivo solo all'ultimo. Doveva avere molti pensieri per la testa, dato che di solito intuiva la sua presenza quando era ancora lontana, grazie al suo radar interiore.  
"Dove te ne vai così bella?", la apostrofò subito con galanteria, anche se le occhiaie vistose contraddicevano l'aria allegra che aveva ostentato.  
"Al lavoro. E no, prima che ti insospettisca di nuovo, non c'è nessun corteggiatore ad attendermi al distretto", puntualizzò divertita, mantenendosi sul suo stesso tono leggero.  
"Lo dici come se fosse qualcosa che non ti è mai successo", osservò Castle, mescolando con supposta indifferenza il suo caffè, lanciandole intanto un'occhiata maliziosa.  
Kate sorrise. Di nuovo. Non poteva farne a meno. E di nuovo cercò invece di recuperare un'aria impassibile, mentre cambiava discorso. Doveva tentare almeno di mantenere fede ai suoi propositi, che lei per prima continuava a far fallire. Non era il momento di flirtare tanto apertamente. O anche non apertamente.  
"Come è andato il ritorno a casa?", gli chiese bevendo un sorso di caffè un po' troppo amaro per i suoi gusti.  
Castle sospirò. "Strano. Tu non c'eri", le rispose laconico.  
Kate lo scrutò in volto con attenzione. Nonostante il taglio impeccabile della giacca, che cadeva meglio rispetto a quella troppo ampia indossata il giorno precedente, sotto gli occhi arrossati erano visibili i segni della stanchezza. O forse di qualcosa d'altro.  
"Sei riuscito a dormire?", si informò in tono neutro, senza palesare la sua preoccupazione.  
"Non molto", ammise, senza darle altre spiegazioni. Non era da lui essere tanto silenzioso.  
Kate rifletté sul da farsi, ma preferì rimandare la questione a più tardi. Il loro appuntamento era ormai agli sgoccioli e non avevano ancora parlato di quello che sarebbe successo e di come si sarebbero mossi una volta dentro.  
Appoggiò la tazza sul piattino, facendolo tintinnare. Il suono attrasse l'attenzione di Castle, che era stato un po' assente. Anche quello non era normale.  
"Dovremmo accordarci su una questione importante, prima di entrare", iniziò, scacciando i brutti presentimenti sul suo comportamento inconsueto, per concentrarsi sul compito che li attendeva. Non avevano avuto il tempo di discutere di nulla, visto il modo precipitoso con cui si erano svolti gli eventi che lui aveva messo in moto fuggendo dall'ospedale, il giorno prima.  
Castle aspettò che proseguisse, facendosi più attento.  
"La procedura è piuttosto semplice", spiegò. "Basterà che io mi dichiari d'accordo che tu lo riconosca, e che tu affermi di essere disposto a farlo".  
Castle le sorrise. "Mi pare che su questo non ci sia bisogno di aggiungere altro".  
Gli sorrise anche lei. "Direi di no", concesse. "Ma non abbiamo mai parlato del cognome che Alex assumerà d'ora in avanti. Qualsiasi modifica rispetto a quello attuale, cioè il mio, dovrà essere valutata e decisa dal giudice", lo informò.  
Capiva che fosse una tutela giusta per un minore, ma la irritava non poter dare a suo figlio il nome che voleva. Era qualcosa che riguardava la loro famiglia, non un estraneo incaricato dalla legge, se pure presumibilmente benintenzionato.  
"Quindi la paternità sarà immediatamente effettiva, ma continuerà a chiamarsi Beckett?".  
"Esatto. Per il momento, sì. Dobbiamo però decidere come si dovrà chiamare e farne richiesta oggi".  
"Che cosa intendi?".  
Non glielo stava rendendo molto facile. "Intendo che ci sono tre opzioni. Può continuare a tenere il cognome attuale, oppure possiamo chiedere che venga integralmente sostituito dal tuo _,_ oppure...".  
"Oppure?".  
"Entrambi. Entrambi i cognomi".  
Castle soppesò le tre varianti.  
"Alexander Beckett Castle?".  
Kate annuì, un po' nervosa. Il doppio cognome era la sua scelta, anche se l'aveva elencata insieme alle altre nel modo più oggettivo possibile, per non influenzarlo.  
A Castle si illuminarono gli occhi. "Mi piace. È perfetto".  
Kate lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Allora... è deciso?", si assicurò un po' ansiosa.  
"Sì. E il giudice farà meglio a non avere nessuna obiezione a riguardo. Anche perché, in quel caso, non so se è al corrente che io conosco un tizio che conosce un altro tizio, per non parlare poi del sindaco...".

Lo prese a braccetto ridendo, portandolo fuori da lì. Era certa che il giudice sarebbe stato presto informato di tutte le persone che dovevano favori a Castle, in grado di aiutarlo a risolvere qualsiasi faccenda, anche quelle più disparate. Alex avrebbe avuto entrambi i cognomi, nessun dubbio a riguardo.  
Andò tutto proprio come l'aveva anticipato a Castle. Ognuno fece doverosamente la sua parte. Castle dichiarò di volersi assumere la patria potestà di Alex e lei diede il suo consenso, di fronte all'ufficiale di stato civile piuttosto annoiato che li ricevette. Compilarono i moduli necessari per la modifica del cognome e firmarono molti documenti. Affaccendati nelle varie incombenze amministrative, non ebbero il tempo di assaporare il significato simbolico di quello che si stavano impegnando a compiere. Non riuscirono a guardarsi, se non di sfuggita, mentre rispondevano alle numerose domande a cui li sottoposero.  
Fu solo quando si ritrovarono nell'androne umido e spoglio, quando la macchina burocratica che li aveva fagocitati li risputò fuori un po' spaesati, che Kate si rese conto che Castle era diventato il padre di Alex a tutti gli effetti.  
Uscendo all'aria aperta, tagliente come il giorno precedente, con l'aggiunta di qualche fiocco di neve trasportato dal vento che descriveva spirali intorno a loro, si sentì liberata da un peso gravoso che non aveva realizzato di portare.  
Non era più da sola a gestire l'immensa responsabilità di una creatura che dipendeva in tutto da lei. Le conseguenze significative del ritorno di Castle sulla vita di ciascuno erano andate palesandosi in modo graduale, ma costante. L'ufficialità era solo un tassello in più. Ma, forse, da un certo punto di vista, era quello più importante.

Si voltarono l'uno verso l'altra, al centro del marciapiede, con il rumore del traffico mattutino a sovrastare le loro voci.  
"Dovrei... forse dovrei dire qualcosa di simbolico?", domandò, un po' smarrita, ma mortalmente felice, spostandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli.  
"Direi di sì, Beckett. Dalla madre di quello che è legalmente mio figlio, mi aspetto almeno un discorso di grande pregnanza emotiva, tipo conferimento del Nobel. O almeno una spada sulla spalla. Ma mi accontento anche di una cosa significativa tipo ' _Un piccolo passo per l'uomo, un grande passo per l'umanità'_. Niente di meno, mi raccomando".  
Si stava prendendo gioco di lei nel classico modo che aveva di andarle in soccorso nelle pietre miliari del loro rapporto, per manifesta e accertata sua incapacità di fare altro che congelarsi sul posto senza sapere cosa dire quando le circostanze la travolgevano. Ma era evidente che anche lui era piuttosto colpito dall'ufficialità dell'evento e dell'immediato effetto che la firma di alcuni documenti aveva operato nella loro vita. Era il padre di Alex, davanti alla legge.  
Rimase impacciata in cerca delle parole giuste, ma Castle fu lesto a trarla dagli impicci.  
"Visto che sapevo di non poter far conto sulla tua abilità retorica, e sospettando che non mi avresti beneficiato nemmeno di un bacio celebrativo che sarebbe obbligatorio, ci ho pensato io".  
Sotto i suoi occhi allibiti, si mise una mano in tasca, da cui fece magicamente comparire una piccola scatola quadrata e piatta di velluto blu.  
La esaminò atterrita, senza sapere di preciso come reagire. Dovevano farsi dei regali per commemorare l'evento? Lei non ci aveva pensato ed era arrivata a mani vuote, purtroppo. Era così che funzionava di solito?  
Non osava toccarla, nonostante Castle gliela stesse porgendo con insistenza.  
Castle sbuffò.  
"D'accordo. Volevo farti il discorso che mi ero preparato dopo che l'avessi aperta, ma dal momento che non esci dal tuo torpore e continui a sembrare una statua terrorizzata, parlerò adesso".  
Kate si sentì morire perché di certo se ne sarebbe uscito con qualcosa di perfetto che l'avrebbe costretta a fingere di non doversi asciugare furtivamente qualche lacrima dispersa tra le ciglia.  
Fu Castle, quindi, ad aprire la scatola, che rivelò al suo interno un bracciale rigido di oro bianco, che le provocò una esclamazione soffocata di stupore. Era liscio, semplice e scintillante. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.  
"So quali sono i nostri rapporti, Kate. E so di non poter pretendere altro, adesso. Ma è quello che ti avrei donato dopo la nascita del nostro primo eventuale bambino, e se anche non mi è stato possibile esserci per la nascita di Alex, non voglio lasciare che un evento così importante passi inosservato. Quindi te lo sto donando come madre di mio figlio. Ed è qualcosa che non cambierà mai, anche se tu... se noi... Insomma, prendi il bracciale, Kate".  
Il grande maestro di retorica si era incartato. Kate si mise a ridere, nonostante fosse vittima di un insieme di emozioni ingarbugliate che non sapeva districare.  
Lo toccò con la punta delle dita. Era così bello che non osava quasi toglierlo dal suo morbido riparo.  
Lo prese in mano, notando solo allora che c'era qualcosa inciso al suo interno.  
Solo una parola. " _Alexander_ ".  
Le mancò il fiato, mentre un nodo di commozione le intrappolava la gola. Non aveva mai a disposizione dei fazzolettini, quando servivano.  
"C'è spazio per i nomi di... altri bambini, nel caso... arrivassero".  
Il gatto doveva essersi mangiato la lingua di Castle.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Non ho detto che devi averli con me", precisò. "Intendo tuoi figli in generale. Con altri padri, se preferisci", precisò, fingendosi offeso.  
"Gli altri padri accetteranno di incidere i nomi dei loro figli sul tuo bracciale?", domandò caustica.  
"Sì, se intendono far parte della nostra famiglia allargata. Che razza di gente pensi frequentare?! Non mi sembra troppo chiedere un po' di flessibilità".  
Solo loro potevano avere conversazioni tanto surreali. Non era cambiato nemmeno quello.  
"Castle, non dormo una notte intera da un anno. Non intendo avere figli con _nessun altro padre_ ", specificò con una punta di isteria nella voce.  
"Mi fa piacere saperlo", rispose lui con sussiego.  
Kate, a cui l'ultimo scambio era servito per rasserenarsi e schiarirsi le idee, si avvicinò a lui e gli mise entrambe le mani sul volto. Il bracciale era al sicuro sul suo polso.  
"Grazie. È molto bello. E come persona che ha partorito quel __primo eventuale__ _bambino_...". Appoggiò le labbra sulle sue per un bacio quasi impercettibile, che Castle ricevette con ammirevole controllo.  
"Mi stai baciando come se fossimo in sala parto, vero? Non ha valore nel presente", volle assicurarsi.  
"Esatto". Annuì, sempre a pochi centimetri da lui.  
"Beh, direi che un'evenienza del genere necessita di qualcosa di un po' più _sentito,_ allora", ribatté prima di prenderla tra le braccia per dimostrarle con precisione come si sarebbe comportato nel caso avesse avuto la fortuna di assistere alla nascita di Alex. Kate si mise a ridere, divincolandosi dalla sua stretta e fuggendo, prima che la situazione scappasse di mano a entrambi.

Lo invitò a cena nel suo appartamento per quella sera stessa. Lo convinse che era il minimo da parte sua cucinare per lui, dopo non essersi preparata nessun discorso ufficiale in vista di un momento tanto importante, mentre lui aveva pensato a farle un dono tanto speciale. Castle accettò subito, come se non aspettasse altro, e non avesse bisogno di nessuna giustificazione.

La verità era che Kate non aveva nessuna intenzione di passare un'altra serata lontana da lui, soprattutto considerando che sarebbero stati lontani tutto il giorno ed era più di quanto fosse disposta a sopportare. Ma tenne saggiamente per sé quelle considerazioni.


	17. 17

Quando aprì la porta con Alex alle calcagna, curioso di vedere di chi fosse venuto a far loro visita, Kate si trovò davanti un Castle sommerso da una quantità indecente di borse colme di pacchetti e pacchettini, con le quali cercava malamente di barcamenarsi, per non farle cadere a terra.  
Con un braccio cercava di mantenerle tutte in un precario equilibro, mentre con l'altro reggeva saldamente i fili di numerosi palloncini colorati – tutti sui toni del blu – che ingombravano l'intero ingresso.  
Sarebbe potuto passare per il ritratto di una non meglio identificata divinità esotica dell'abbondanza.  
Attonita, Kate non riuscì a trovare in fretta qualcosa di pungente con cui accoglierlo – il che era notevole, tutto considerato.  
Sotto di lei, sentì distintamente Alex trattenere il fiato di fronte a quell'opulenza promettente. Dal punto di vista di un bambino doveva sembrare la replica della mattina di Natale. Mancava giusto l'albero. O Castle aveva forse pensato anche a quello?  
"Guarda, Alex, è arrivato Babbo Natale", esordì sardonica, mentre Castle implodeva vieppiù sotto il peso degli oggetti che reggeva a fatica, aspettando il giudizio finale.  
Alex uggiolò di aspettativa, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle gambe corte, in un goffo tentativo di saltare di gioia. Kate si accorse solo allora, ma forse Alex doveva averlo già adocchiato, della presenza di un enorme orso di pezza appoggiato contro la parete di fronte, grande il doppio del bambino, che li fissava stolidamente.  
"Castle, ti avevo raccomandato di non viziarlo", lo rimproverò severa, mentre lo invitava a entrare in casa, lui e tutta la sua mercanzia, recuperando al volo alcuni pacchetti che rischiavano di sfuggirgli di mano.  
"Buon compleanno!", proclamò Castle con grande entusiasmo con un gesto ampio rivolto all'appartamento vuoto.  
"Grazie, ma non è il compleanno di nessuno", lo gelò subito, solo perché punzecchiarlo faceva parte del loro copione da sempre.  
"È vero. Ma ogni occasione è buona per festeggiare, quando si è bambini. E siccome non ero presente alla sua festa ufficiale, ho pensato di organizzarne un'altra, tutta per noi", snocciolò su di giri come se si fosse trattato di un'idea grandiosa. E lo era. Ma aveva voglia di farlo penare ancora un po'.  
"Non potevi aspettare il prossimo anno, vero?". Sapeva già la risposta, ma non si trattenne dal domandarglielo.  
"No. Voglio recuperare quanto mi è possibile".  
Aveva ragione. Anche lei avrebbe rimpianto tutte le occasioni perse, se fosse stata costretta a stare lontana da suo figlio. Il solo pensiero di un'eventualità del genere la riempì di orrore. Smise di scherzare e gli sorrise con calore, abbandonando le schermaglie.  
Castle le consegnò la torta, perché la mettesse in salvo dalle dita fameliche di Alex, che aveva già iniziato a curiosare nelle sporte che suo padre reggeva, e iniziò a distribuire disordinatamente nella stanza tutti i suoi pacchetti. Per ultimo uscì dalla porta ancora aperta, per accompagnare dentro l'orsacchiotto gigante, che entrò così a far parte ufficialmente della famiglia.  
Una volta finito di svolgere il suo compito si abbassò di fronte a Alex, che in un accesso di timidezza cinse la gamba della madre, nascondendovi il viso, un po' ritroso. Lo adescò porgendogli un palloncino che lo convinse in fretta ad abbandonare il suo nascondiglio sicuro. L'attrattiva era irresistibile.  
Prese in mano il filo argentato con grande circospezione, ma l'entusiasmo, di cui i suoi occhi spalancati si erano riempiti, venne sostituito rapidamente da una cocente delusione quando il palloncino gli sfuggì e volò sul soffitto. Non tardò a esprimere il suo vivo disappunto.  
Castle si affrettò a sceglierne un altro e, facendo attenzione, gli legò il cordoncino al polso, stringendolo in modo che non volasse via di nuovo, ma senza lasciare segni sulla pelle delicata.  
Kate contemplò l'idea di perdere i sensi, di fronte a Castle e al modo gentile e rispettoso che aveva sempre di approcciarsi ad Alex, per metterlo a suo agio.  
Si bevve la sua aria di meraviglia, mentre alzava il braccio su e giù, rendendosi conto che il palloncino rimaneva sempre attaccato a lui, senza nessun pericolo di perderlo. Lo mostrò a Kate, sorridendole felice e orgoglioso. Un punto a favore di Castle. Entro fine serata l'avrebbe abbandonata per tornarsene a casa con lui. Alex ancora non lo sapeva, ma suo padre era decisamente molto più divertente di lei.

Castle si alzò per salutarla, dandole un rapido bacio sulla guancia. Le labbra erano fredde e aveva portato con sé odore di neve e di inverno.  
Aveva nevicato per tutto il giorno, fin da quando si erano salutati quel mattino e lei si era affrettata a raggiungere la riunione che l'aspettava, felice di avere qualcosa di piacevole da attendere per la serata. Un appuntamento con Castle.  
Lo faceva per Alex, in realtà. Doveva vederlo spesso. Quotidianamente. Dovevano costruire un rapporto solido in grado di passare indenne attraverso tutte le tempeste della vita, si ripeté con grande sfoggio di retorica. Ne avevano bisogno entrambi. Se questo significava che lei avrebbe dovuto accettare di avere intorno Castle con una certa frequenza, si sarebbe trattato solo di una conseguenza indotta dalle circostanze. Non di certo per un suo desiderio personale. Prima venivano i suoi doveri di madre.  
Si sentì lieta di non avere altri impegni e di poter trascorrere una serata con i suoi uomini – ormai li chiamava così, ma doveva stare attenta a non farlo davanti a Castle – mentre fuori imperversava una bufera di neve di tutto rispetto. Non sarebbe uscita di casa per niente al mondo.

"Come intendi organizzare la festicciola?", si informò mentre si faceva consegnare il cappotto e lo appoggiava vicino al termosifone per farlo asciugare. Castle si scrollò i fiocchi di neve dai capelli, un gesto che aveva avuto l'impulso di fare lei al suo posto. Non perchè volesse toccarlo. Solo perché era una persona cortese con il prossimo.  
Castle indicò le numerose borse abbandonate a terra. "Ho portato un po' di decorazioni, il minimo indispensabile, come vedi". Già, vedeva benissimo. "Ho pensato che io e Alex potremmo dedicarci ad appenderle, mentre tu... finisci di fare quello che stavi facendo con quelle pentole".  
Indicò i fornelli, dove forse pensava che lei si stesse trastullando, in attesa della vera cena ordinata fuori.  
"Si chiama cucinare quello che sto _facendo con le pentole_ , Castle", sottolineò piccata.  
"Sì, lo so. È così che lo chiamano quando sono altre persone a farlo".  
Gli lanciò il primo canovaccio che si trovò a portata di mano, centrandolo in pieno, con sua grande soddisfazione.  
"Ho sempre cucinato, e anche per te, in passato. Chi pensi che abbia nutrito il piccolo erede della dinastia __Castle__ _,_ durante gli altri dodici mesi? Siamo sopravvissuti, no?", si lamentò scoppiando a ridere lei per prima a metà frase.  
Si sentiva bene. Serena. Appagata. E lui era entrato da nemmeno cinque minuti, aveva portato dentro neve e metà magazzino di un negozio di giocattoli – chissà come li aveva trasportati per venti e più isolati - e si era già preso gioco di lei. Potevano farlo tutte le sere?  
"Abbiamo il tuo permesso per mettere sottosopra il tuo appartamento?", chiese pomposo.  
"Ho paura a dirti di sì", obiettò.  
"Non hai alternative", affermò trionfante, mentre il loro bambino traditore si schierava con il fronte maschile, dando eccitato la mano a Castle.  
Era così che le famiglie felici si assomigliavano tutte? A chi doveva offrire doni votivi, perché potesse replicare per sempre il quadretto che si trovava davanti? Era tutto così semplice e... perfetto.  
"Ok. Permesso accordato. Divertitevi", concesse a malincuore, segretamente entusiasta dell'idea di Castle. Un'altra festa di compleanno tutta per loro. Perché non ci aveva pensato?  
Castle si fece dare il cinque da Alex. Non venne al primo tentativo e il risultato fu piuttosto sgangherato, ma era il pensiero che contava. Fu proprio quello che Castle insegnò ad Alex, per rincuorarlo, dopo averci provato qualche volta.  
"Ho portato le candeline da mettere sulla torta. E poi apriremo tutti i regali. Ma prima mangeremo tutte le prelibatezze che hai preparato". Erano così simili, con gli occhi scintillanti e l'aria furtiva, come se condividessero dei grandi segreti da cui lei era esclusa, che avrebbe voluto impacchettarli, ficcarseli in tasca e fuggire per nasconderli in un posto dove tenerli per sempre al sicuro.  
"E faremo tante foto", aggiunse Castle, serissimo. "Giusto, Alex?". Il bambino annuì vigorosamente, sempre stringendo la mano di Castle. "E poi andrai a letto e la mamma e papà si siederanno sul divano a fare quello che le mamme e i papà fanno da soli sui divani, di sera".  
"Castle!", lo redarguì infuriata. "Ti sembrano discorsi da fare davanti a un bambino?!". Era impazzito?  
"Oh, la mamma ha pensato subito a qualcosa di inadatto ai minori, che il papà non aveva specificato, ma lei non ha negato. Sei un po' trasparente, Beckett...".  
Kate passò dalla rabbia, all'imbarazzo e poi ancora avanti e indietro in tutte le colorazioni del disappunto, ma senza potersi difendere in nessun modo, perché Castle gli indicò le orecchie aperte di Alex, molto interessato al discorso.  
Si limitò a voltar loro le spalle, e si impegnò a cucinare la migliore cena di sempre, perché Castle ci si soffocasse, lui e il suo sorrisetto di superiorità morale, decise agitando il mestolo con intenti omicidi. Non era affatto __trasparente__ _._ Era lui che le tendeva le trappole.  
Alex e Castle addobbarono il salone con risultati caotici e disorganizzati che avrebbero messo alla prova il gusto estetico di qualsiasi sprovveduto che si fosse trovato a passare di lì.  
Alex concesse però a suo padre il grande onore di farsi sollevare in alto, per aiutarlo nei grandi lavori di ingegneria di cui si erano assunti la responsabilità. Alla fine del gravoso impegno erano abbastanza in confidenza perché Alex accettasse di rimanere comodamente in braccio a Castle, un mano appoggiata con disinvoltura sulla sua spalla e il dito in bocca, mentre contemplava serenamente il risultato dei loro sforzi congiunti.  
Kate tornò a volgersi rapidamente verso qualcosa di non specificato che attrasse la sua attenzione altrove, perché, per quanto fosse preparata, era un'immagine un po' forte per il suo cuore di madre, molto più tenero di quello della detective di un tempo.  
Dopo essersi complimentata per il loro duro lavoro, li fece sedere a tavola per nutrirli con le sue fatiche culinarie, specificando bene che non era un evento che si sarebbe replicato spesso. Cioè le altre volte avrebbe cucinato Castle, come volevano le leggi della vita incise nella pietra.  
La cena non fu idilliaca come il loro passaggio al bar del giorno prima, ma fu una replica piuttosto precisa del vivace disordine che avevano disseminato per casa.  
Alex ritenne che Castle fosse un interlocutore degno di ascoltare il racconto della sua intera vita, compito a cui Castle si prestò con sfoggio di ammirabile forza d'animo, visto che Kate dovette tradurre per lui, quasi integralmente.  
Non ebbero quasi il tempo di parlarsi, perché Alex pretese l'attenzione indivisa di Castle senza concedergli nemmeno una pausa per distrarsi. Come era prevedibile, Castle era più che disponibile a farsi sequestrare dal bambino ed essere oggetto di tanto interesse. Se ne stava seduto beato a rimirarselo, cercando di comunicare con lui in una lingua ancora sconosciuta, dimenticando quasi di fare onore alla cena per cui lei aveva faticato tanto.  
Senza dimenticare il grosso orso che aveva avuto l'onore di avere una sedia tutta per sé – come da richiesta di Alex - e che quindi si era accompagnato all'allegra combriccola seduta a tavola. Quando Castle gli aveva chiesto come intendesse chiamarlo, Alex aveva risposto "Mamma", cosa che non aveva mancato di divertirlo moltissimo, finché Kate non gli aveva spiegato che era quello il modo in cui chiamava tutti. Anche il portiere del palazzo. E no, non aveva avuto una relazione segreta con il portiere del palazzo, aveva specificato fingendosi esasperata. Decisero quindi che l' _orso_ era un' _orsa_ e si sarebbe chiamata __Kate__. Una scelta per nulla inquietante, visti gli occhi assassini di cui il pupazzo era dotato.  
Quando conclusero le pietanze principali, arrivò il momento solenne della messa in tavola della torta al cioccolato, con un enorme "uno" a sovrastare le decorazioni di cui Castle, con la solita generosità, aveva ordinato che la ricoprissero. Il cioccolato non era nemmeno più distinguibile, sotto a tutto il resto.  
Spensero le luci e accesero la candela, che brillò timida nella cucina buia. Nonostante avesse vissuto la medesima cerimonia solo qualche settimana prima, Kate si scoprì emozionata nel trovarsi di nuovo a incoraggiare Alex a spegnerla – sapendo che non era in grado di farlo e che aveva bisogno di un piccolo aiuto. O forse era perché la mano di Castle aveva stretto la sua, furtiva, mentre erano in piedi dietro ad Alex, lanciandosi una rapida occhiata nella penombra.  
Fecero moltissime foto, come aveva voluto Castle. E lei si mise perfino il cappellino a punta variopinto, nonostante avesse giurato che non l'avrebbe mai fatto, nemmeno se qualcuno l'avesse implorata. Mangiarono la torta con le mani, perché nessuno ebbe voglia di distribuire forchette e piattini e sedersi a tavola composto. Finalmente, con grande gioia di Alex, che aveva atteso impaziente e con grande autocontrollo, si passò all'apertura dei regali.  
Castle aveva comprato qualsiasi cosa gli fosse venuta in mente. E non era un eufemismo, trattandosi appunto di Castle. C'erano tanti giochi, pupazzi di ogni dimensione, ma sempre più piccoli di _OrsaKate_ e libri da colorare. Perfino un triciclo. Kate si chiese dove l'avesse tenuto nascosto, al suo arrivo, visto che non si era accorta della sua presenza.  
La casa era completamente inondata di carta da regalo strappata, fiocchi abbandonati in un angolo, peluche in cerca di una famiglia amorevole e stelle filanti. Era riuscita a impedire che aprisse le confezioni di coriandoli, nonostante le avesse assicurato che avrebbe chiamato un'impresa di pulizie per mettere tutto in ordine. Non voleva trovare pezzi di carta sotto i mobili per anni a venire.  
Fuori aveva continuato a nevicare. Kate si sentiva un po' ubriaca, anche se non aveva toccato un goccio di vino e, a pensarci, nemmeno di acqua. Forse erano gli effetti della disidratazione. Le dolevano le guance, a furia di sorridere. E sentiva un calore dentro che stava iniziando a spazzar via il gelo che l'aveva abitata per lunghi mesi.


	18. 18

Con il trascorrere delle ore, che si erano dispiegate allegre e spensierate, a causa di un surplus di eccitazione e stanchezza dovute a tutte le novità portate da Castle, Alex divenne sempre più intrattabile.  
"È stanco", mormorò Kate come spiegazione, prendendolo in braccio, nonostante i tentativi di ribellione messi in atto con testardaggine. Gli infilò le dita tra i capelli sudati sulla nuca, sollevandoli per rinfrescarlo.  
Sapeva riconoscere il punto in cui non era più grado di gestire emozioni troppo intense e soverchianti, e quindi toccava a lei farlo per lui, anche se questo avrebbe significato assumersi il ruolo ingrato della cattiva che dichiarava la fine dei giochi. "Dovrebbe essere già a letto da un pezzo", continuò, dando una rapida occhiata all'orologio che aveva al posto, evitando abilmente i calci irrequieti di Alex contro i fianchi.  
"Mi dispiace, è colpa mia", si affrettò a scusarsi Castle.  
"Non è colpa di nessuno", lo rassicurò, sorridendogli. "Anche io ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Succede, quando ci si diverte".  
Il premio per la frase scontata del secolo sarebbe andato senz'altro a lei, quella sera.  
Si alzò in piedi, decisa a trasferire Alex in camera da letto, per cercare di farlo addormentare. Sapeva già che, proprio perché era così esausto, non avrebbe ceduto tanto in fretta al sonno.  
"Temo che starò via per un po'", lo avvisò a malincuore. Era una madre, prima di tutto, ricordò a se stessa. Eppure non desiderava altro che Alex crollasse addormentato all'istante, per trascorrere un po' di tempo in pace con Castle, non avendo idea di quanto sarebbe rimasto da lei, prima di tornarsene a casa.  
Non sopportava l'idea di chiudersi in una camera buia, sapendo che lui era in salotto, seduto sul suo divano. La sentiva come una profonda ingiustizia. Eppure non le era mai pesato occuparsi di Alex, nemmeno durante i periodi peggiori.  
"Non preoccuparti. Farò un po' d'ordine e ti aspetterò con un bicchiere di vino", le propose con aria più che invitante.  
Kate si mordicchiò il labbro. Non le stava certo rendendo facile la situazione. Poteva evitare di farle balenare davanti immagini tanto allettanti, proprio quando non poteva trasformarle in realtà.

Seguì una lunga cerimonia di congedo. Alex era un bambino educato che, nonostante la giovane età, teneva molto alle buone maniere da piccolo lord. Castle dovette essere salutato con grande formalità e qualche ultima raccomandazione sconclusionata, che strappò a Kate una risata divertita in sottofondo.  
Finalmente convennero di essersi adeguatamente comunicati quanto dovevano e Kate fu libera di portare il pargolo a letto.  
Sembrava essersi già un po' calmato, visto il modo in cui faceva ciondolare la testa sulla sua spalla, che era di solito un ottimo segno.  
Castle gli accarezzò la guancia con un dito, augurandogli la buonanotte. Non venne alcun cenno di reazione da parte di Alex. Era quasi fatta.  
Prima di andarsene, Kate inciampò in un inaspettato bacio in fronte offertole da Castle, che evidentemente aveva preso molto sul serio il rito di passaggio verso i mondi onirici.  
"Io non sto andando a letto, Castle", precisò.  
Sperava che non significasse che aveva intenzione di tornarsene a casa al più presto. Fuori imperversava ancora la bufera, che si era intensificata mentre si erano crogiolati nel tepore festoso del suo appartamento. Non era il caso che affrontasse le intemperie notturne con tanta urgenza. Rabbrividì al pensiero.  
"Se stessimo parlando di un'occasione del genere, non ti bacerei di certo _in fronte_ ", replicò allusivo, senza nascondere quanto si divertisse a provocarla.  
Era fatto così, non avrebbe mai smesso di giocare con i doppi sensi, nemmeno quando la situazione avrebbe richiesto un minimo di serietà. E lei li avrebbe sempre apprezzati nascostamente.

Come scoprì presto una volta oltrepassata la soglia, il compito che l'aspettava non filò liscio per come si era augurata.  
Alex aveva nessuna intenzione di dormire. Si tirò su vispo e arzillo, come se avesse fatto il pieno di energie in quei pochi minuti di riposo, e fu pronto ad affrontare una nuova festa di compleanno o un'altra sfrenata sessione di giochi con Castle, da cui sapeva bene di essere diviso soltanto da un muro.  
Indicava con insistenza la porta, dimenandosi per farsi deporre a terra e precipitarsi dal padre perduto. Sarebbe stato commovente, se non fosse stata l'ora di andare a dormire.  
Imponendosi, senza tener conto dei suoi precisi desideri, lo costrinse a sdraiarsi nel suo lettino, onta alla quale Alex si ribellò con grande furore, rimettendosi in piedi ogni volta che tentava di convincerlo con le buone a fare la nanna.  
"Sei stanco. È per questo che sei così nervoso. Devi dormire", gli spiegò con il tono più tranquillo che le riuscì. In realtà era la prima a essere impaziente e Alex stava solo facendo da cassa di risonanza. Ma lei aveva un motivo valido per non essere rilassata, che Alex non era ancora in grado di capire.  
Kate mise in atto il repertorio completo previsto per quel genere di circostanze difficili. Lo cullò a lungo, gli cantò a bassa voce qualche canzoncina che di solito aveva successo, gli accarezzò la schiena come faceva quando era neonato, arrivando a implorarlo di dormire, quando non si accorse di non sortire alcun effetto. Più passava il tempo e più diventava insofferente.  
Si ridussero a essere stremati entrambi dallo scontro di due volontà di pari grado, ma segno opposto.

Kate non aveva idea di cosa fare, ma lottava strenuamente contro la ragionevole ipotesi che Castle dovesse lasciare il loro appartamento, cosicché lei potesse calmare il battito furioso del suo cuore, evitando quindi di contagiare Alex con il suo umore ballerino. Chissà che cosa stava pensando Castle dall'altra parte del muro, di tutte quelle proteste e pianti stizziti, senza vederla ricomparire.  
Solo molto tempo dopo, quando avevano duellato in una guerra di nervi che era servita solo a peggiorare la situazione, Alex si rassegnò e sembrò arrendersi al sonno. Rimase sdraiato senza tentare di scalare le sbarre del suo letto, cosa che fortunatamente non era ancora in grado di fare, ma che Kate temeva sarebbe accaduta presto.  
Le palpebre appesantite si chiusero sui suoi occhi spossati, nonostante qualche sporadico tentativo di tenerli aperti.  
Kate cominciò a sperare di poter tornare da Castle in tempi decenti, per poter assaporare qualche scampolo di intimità – solo domestica – con lui.  
Rimase immobile, seduta sul suo letto, finché fu certa che il respiro fosse diventato profondo e regolare e poi, dopo avergli aggiustato la coperta intorno alle spalle senza svegliarlo, si ravvivò i capelli in un residuo di vanità e uscì dalla stanza con un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

La luce in salotto, quando vi fece ritorno, le ferì gli occhi, sebbene Castle avesse provveduto a creare un'irresistibile atmosfera di penombra, molto adatta a quell'ora della sera.  
Lo trovò seduto sul divano, proprio come si era immaginata, con due bicchieri di vino colmi fino all'orlo, appoggiati sul tavolino.  
Kate si lasciò scivolare accanto a lui, già molto più rilassata. Era stata una dura battaglia, ma adesso avrebbe avuto la sua ricompensa.  
Castle le offrì uno dei due calici, sorridendole come nessuno le aveva sorriso da moltissimo tempo. O forse lei non ci aveva più fatto attenzione, troppo presa da altro. Piegò una gamba, voltandosi verso di lui, prendendo il bicchiere che le offrì e che inclinò nella sua direzione per toccare il suo, in un brindisi silenzioso. Di vittoria o di aspettativa.  
La luce fioca creava strani giochi sul volto di Castle. Magari era lei a essere troppo stanca e a volare di fantasia.  
Doveva aver chiuso gli occhi perché sentì solo all'ultimo le dita di Castle tra i capelli, a massaggiarle piano il cuoio capelluto, un gesto molto gradevole, di cui solo allora si accorse di aver avuto un estremo bisogno. Era da tanto tempo che nessuno si occupava di lei. O che, semplicemente, si prendesse la libertà di toccarla con un po' di calore umano. O maschile, a voler essere precisi.  
Si arrese senza nessuna intenzione di combattere quando vide Castle allungarsi verso di lei, con intenti inequivocabili. Non vedeva il motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto resistere, ancora. Trattenne il respiro, in attesa di sentire le sue labbra da qualche parte sulla pelle.  
Uno strillo improvviso li bloccò.  
Kate, paralizzata e atterrita, stringendo il bicchiere di vino tra le dita irrigidite, per un istante non riuscì a decifrare quale apocalisse si fosse abbattuta su di lei, per punirla dei suoi pensieri impuri, finché la ragionevolezza tornò ad abitarla, e si rese conto che Alex si era svegliato. Dopo quanto? Cinque minuti?  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, gemendo per la frustrazione. Ma se ne vergognò subito e si sforzò di calmarsi rapidamente. Appoggiò il vino a terra.  
"Torno subito", rassicurò Castle, che si era ritratto con discrezione. Sembrava comportarsi con molta più eleganza di lei, che era invece confusa e si sentiva tremendamente colpevole. Che cosa pensava di fare? Di trascorrere una serata _romantica_ con il padre di suo figlio, dimenticando il resto? Non era quello che si era ripromessa di fare ed era sbagliato per moltissime ragione.  
Per fortuna ci aveva pensato Alex a interromperli.

Quando tornò dal bambino, si rese conto che la situazione sarebbe andata solo peggiorando.  
Lei era molto meno paziente e lui era, se possibile, era ancora più stanco e nervoso. Non andò a finire bene, infatti.  
Quando capì che le cose non si sarebbero risolte facilmente, e lei rischiava di lasciarsi andare a una sfuriata epocale molto poco opportuna, lo lasciò da solo per tornare da Castle e informarlo almeno della mancanza di progressi. Non poteva tenerlo in ostaggio per sempre.  
Si appoggiò alla porta stremata, mentre Alex dava prova della sua grande capacità polmonare, alle sue spalle.  
"Mi dispiace, Castle. È stanco ma non riesce a dormire. Ci metterò un po' più del previsto", annunciò scoraggiata.  
"L'ho fatto agitare senza pensare alle conseguenze", commentò Castle contrito.  
"Non è quello. È che è molto eccitato e ha mangiato troppi zuccheri. Non sopporta molto bene i cambiamenti alla sua routine. Noi di solito abbiamo una vita più...".  
"Regolare?".  
"Noiosa", rispose Kate, che era riuscita a trovare la forza di sorridergli.  
"Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti?".  
"Temo di no. L'unica cosa che funzionerebbe sarebbe quella di mettermi a letto con lui...", gli spiegò debolmente. Cosa che non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare.  
Castle si alzò in piedi. "È ora che me ne vada. Hai ragione, è molto tardi". Aveva scambiato la sua spiegazione come un invito ad andarsene.  
"No", il diniego venne espresso con grande forza, quasi urlando. "Nevica molto, Castle. È pericoloso uscire con questo tempo". Castle alzò un sopracciglio ma non commentò la sua premura inaspettata. "È solo molto stanco e non riesce a rilassarsi", ripeté con puntiglio. Non c'era da farla tanto lunga, si trattava di normale amministrazione, quando c'era di mezzo un bambino.

"Perché non vieni di là con me?" propose dal nulla.  
"Io?". Era evidente che fosse l'ultima cosa che Castle si era aspettato. "Finirei con l'agitarlo ancora di più. È ovvio che vuole solo sua madre, in una situazione del genere".  
"Madre che in questo momento vorrebbe darlo __al lupo nero che se lo tiene un anno intero__ ", commentò esasperata, accorgendosi subito dopo che la sua frase poteva suonare offensiva. "Non che io pensi che tu sia un lupo nero o che io voglia dare Alex al primo che passa", chiarì precipitosamente.  
"Ma io lo terrei volentieri anche molto meno di un anno intero, se dovesse servire". Kate alzò gli occhi a guardarlo. "Volevo solo specificarlo", chiarì lui, volonteroso.  
"Allora vieni con me", lo invitò di nuovo. "Sono troppo nervosa e lui lo sente. Avrai sicuramente più successo di me. E poi tu hai sempre saputo come trattare i bambini".  
"Non mi stai affatto facendo venire nessuna ansia da prestazione, Beckett", confessò ridendo, nonostante fosse evidente che la proposta di essere incluso nel loro ménage familiare l'avesse lusingato e riempito di gioia.

Entrarono in camera silenziosamente. Alex si zittì, rendendo udibile solo il respiro affannoso, percependo qualcosa di diverso.  
Fu deliziato dalla presenza di Castle, attribuendola erroneamente alla decisione dei suoi genitori di riportarlo in salotto con loro, continuando il divertimento precedente, di cui non comprendeva la brutale interruzione.  
Allungò le braccia frenetiche verso Castle, che lo alzò dal suo giaciglio caotico e aggrovigliato e lo prese con sé, posizionandolo su un fianco, continuando a parlargli con dolcezza.  
Kate decise di non intromettersi in nessun modo e si sedette sul letto. Dopo aver controllato che non ci fossero esplosioni di pianti irati, per essere stato ingannato, si sdraiò sulla schiena, guardando il soffitto, l'orecchio teso a cogliere il parlottio e il passaggio lento e costante di Castle lungo il perimetro della stanza.  
Non ci furono miracolosi addormentamenti, né lei se li era aspettati. Castle poteva essere molto più bravo di lei a gestire gli infanti, ma non poteva operare magie istantanee su un bambino già molto provato, con cui non aveva familiarità. Anche se, non aveva problemi ad ammetterlo, in quel momento la calma di Castle, molto diversa dal suo attuale stato di turbamento, aveva un benefico effetto tranquillizzante.

Alex si lamentò per qualche tempo, con sempre minore insistenza. Castle non smise di passeggiare, senza mai modificare il ritmo lento e ipnotico dei suoi passi, tenendoselo contro il petto. Forse lì Alex stava più comodo. Gli aveva sempre ripetuto, nel tempo, che le spalle ampie di suo padre – in senso letterale – sarebbero state un posto più confortevole dove riposare. Doveva essere proprio così. A poco a poco le proteste si placarono e la stanza venne invasa da un piacevole silenzio. Castle continuò a muoversi, nonostante Alex si fosse addormentato e lei non se la sentì di infierire sul desiderio di Castle di cullare finalmente suo figlio, per tutto il tempo che avrebbe ritenuto necessario. Si limitò a godere della nuova pace e della sua famiglia riunita in uno spazio ristretto e sicuro.


	19. 19

Kate ebbe la sensazione che qualcosa di impercettibile le sfiorasse il viso, ma, nel mondo buio e sommerso in cui era sprofondata senza esserne consapevole, fu solo una minuzia che si inserì armoniosamente nel quadro di totale beatitudine in cui si librava leggera e che non voleva abbandonare per nessun motivo.  
Non stava così bene da un tempo infinitamente lungo e impietoso.  
Si godette la sensazione di benessere, immergendosi ancora più a fondo nella calda oscurità che le faceva da barriera liquida contro la cruda luce della realtà.  
Poco dopo, un disturbo in sottofondo - una specie di ronzio - la richiamò dagli abissi dove si era incagliata arrotolandosi su se stessa, e, troppo presto, la sua coscienza vigile la riportò in superficie.  
Mosse le palpebre. Castle le sorrise guardandola con la testa inclinata, mentre le accarezzava i capelli, scuotendola piano con l'intenzione di rianimarla. Era sdraiato sul letto, appoggiato su un fianco e rivolto verso di lei.  
Doveva essersi addormentata senza volerlo, cullata dalla nenia che Castle aveva canticchiato ad Alex. Era l'ultimo ricordo che avesse.  
Si sfregò gli occhi con una mano, confusa e ancora indecisa se riprendere a dormire o riannodare le fila della loro serata seguendo un codice di comportamento in uso tra le persone civili – e cioè non distesi sul suo letto in una camera priva di illuminazione.  
Chissà se fuori stava ancora nevicando.

Bastò dare un'occhiata al volto di Castle per farle decidere rapidamente che non era il caso di cedere nuovamente al sonno. Seppe d'istinto che qualcosa lo stava preoccupando, grazie ai suoi sensi sempre all'erta.  
Un fiotto di adrenalina si sprigionò all'istante nel suo corpo, diramandosi fino alle estremità, scuotendola tutta e rendendola lucida e pronta a intervenire.  
"Che cosa c'è?", gli domandò allarmata. "Alex sta male?".  
Una veloce ricognizione nell'ambiente, una volta che i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla penombra, le rivelò che Alex stava dormendo sereno, voltato su un fianco, con il fedele dito in bocca. Era il ritratto del rilassamento appagato.  
In fondo al lettino troneggiava il nuovo guardiano eletto protettore del suo riposo, che aveva le fattezze dell'orso gigante che Castle gli aveva regalato quella sera.  
Kate si distrasse, chiedendosi come avrebbe reagito Alex quando si fosse svegliato con quell'enorme creatura di pezza a fissarlo da dietro le sbarre, ma subito l'apprensione tornò ad albergare al centro del suo petto, quando si voltò verso Castle, che era rimasto disteso accanto a lei, con un braccio piegato sotto la testa, i capelli un po' spettinati e un'espressione di totale sfinimento ad appesantirgli i lineamenti.  
"Stai bene?", si informò. Che cosa c'era che non andava? Perché aveva la sensazione che qualcosa di tragico si stesse per abbattere su di loro?  
"Sì. Va tutto bene. Perché sei così agitata?".  
Nonostante stesse cercando di dargliela a bere, non si sarebbe fatta ingannare con tanta facilità. Lo conosceva troppo a fondo per non intravedere la preoccupazione annidata nelle piccole rughe ai lati delle labbra.  
"Non sono agitata", replicò seccamente. "È solo che hai uno sguardo strano...".  
"Non ho nessuno sguardo strano", si impuntò, un po' troppo fiaccamente.  
"Se vuoi possiamo continuare a giocare a smentirci, ma faremmo molto prima se ti decidessi a dirmi che cosa c'è che non va".  
Aveva parlato con un tono molto calmo e conciliante, nonostante il suo sistema di allerta stesse suonando da diversi minuti al massimo del livello di pericolo.  
Castle si passò stancamente una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli del tutto, il che contribuì in maniera definitiva a convincerla che ci fossero brutte notizie in arrivo.  
Non sapere di che cosa si trattasse la stava mandando in panico, ma non voleva forzarlo a parlare.

Si sentì in ostaggio della stessa premonizione che aveva avvertito al mattino, quando aveva notato di sfuggita che si stava comportando in maniera insolita. Aveva sempre ragione quando si trattava di Castle. Saperlo però non contribuì a tranquillizzarla.  
Gli toccò piano una guancia con la punta delle dita.  
"Castle...", lo invitò con dolcezza, lasciando in sospeso la frase.  
"Ho ricevuto delle informazioni sulla mia scomparsa", cedette lui alla fine, senza che fosse necessario insistere troppo a lungo.  
Kate lo guardò allibita, come se il tempo fosse guizzato all'indietro in un tunnel viscoso, trascinandoli con sé. Era l'ultima cosa che si era aspettata.  
Aveva pensato che fosse sopraffatto da emozioni che, vulnerabile e ancora fisicamente debole, non era in grado di metabolizzare. Aveva sperato che si sarebbe confidato con lei e di poterlo aiutare.  
Di certo non pensava di venire catapultata nell'implacabile realtà che li attendeva dietro l'angolo, né di essere colpita a tradimento proprio nel lungo in cui si considerava al sicuro. La sua casa.  
Si ricompose, raddrizzando la schiena e recuperando in fretta il contegno adatto. Doveva essere pronta. A tutto.  
"Andiamo di là", gli ordinò, con il solito atteggiamento molto pratico. "Qui disturberemmo Alex".  
Suonò molto ragionevole alle sue stesse orecchie, ma la verità era che non voleva che il bambino fosse esposto a verità dolorose, anche se stava dormendo ignaro del dramma che stava vorticando intorno ai suoi genitori. E a lui, in un certo senso.

Seguì Castle fuori dalla porta e se la richiuse alle spalle con cura, per non fare rumore.  
"Caffè?", gli propose, dirigendosi con passo marziale verso la cucina.  
Aveva invece un grande bisogno di schiarirsi le idee e dissipare lo stato confusionale dovuto al brusco risveglio, che l'aveva lasciata con lo stomaco annodato e un bruciore in gola che peggiorava di minuto in minuto.  
Rimasero in silenzio, mentre lei si concentrava nei preparativi con fare meccanico. Castle era appoggiato contro gli scaffali della cucina, con le braccia incrociate e la schiena curva, fissando il pavimento.  
Sembrava immerso in riflessioni molto gravi. Questo non la aiutava affatto a calmarsi.  
Gli fece segno di andare ad accomodarsi sul divano, e rifiutò il suo aiuto per trasferire lì le tazze bollenti, che invece portò da sola. Doveva tenere le mani impegnate per evitare che tremassero.  
"Raccontami tutto", gli intimò, una volta seduta di fronte a lui, pronta alla lotta, qualsiasi volto avesse assunto.  
Castle non toccò la bevanda fumante che lei gli offrì. Si limitò a fissare il liquido scuro, per decidere come formulare quello che stava per dirle.  
L'impazienza e il nervosismo ebbero il sopravvento, rendendo vani i suoi propositi.  
"Castle, non tenermi nascosto niente. Qualsiasi cosa sia, l'affronteremo. Insieme". Le sarebbe piaciuto esserne così certa, ma era più che altro un'illusione speranzosa.  
"D'accordo". Castle inspirò profondamente, prima di iniziare a narrare i fatti.  
"Ieri sera, dopo che ci siamo salutati da Remy's, sono tornato al loft". Fece una pausa. Kate attese immobile che continuasse, le dita strette con troppa forza intorno alla ceramica che scottava, senza notare il disagio fisico.  
"Qualche ora dopo – era molto tardi, mia madre e Alexis erano già a letto – ho ricevuto una telefonata", continuò come stesse parlando di qualcosa che non lo riguardava.  
Kate alzò la testa di scatto.  
"Una telefonata? Da parte di chi? Hai registrato il numero?". Partì in quarta facendo quello che le veniva meglio: indagare.  
"Ho già controllato. Si tratta di un numero usa e getta che non è più attivo. Non possiamo rintracciarlo", la informò pratico, spiacente di deluderla.  
"Che cosa ti ha detto il tuo... interlocutore?". Si sentiva fredda e concentrata proprio come quando arrivava sulla scena del delitto.  
"Era una voce maschile sconosciuta. Mi ha avvertito di lasciar perdere".  
Non capì. "Di lasciar perdere che cosa?", chiese disorientata.  
"Le ricerche riguardo a quello che mi è successo durante quei mesi di assenza".  
Kate rimase impietrita sotto quella svolta imprevista. Non riusciva a capirne la logica.  
"Perché qualcuno dovrebbe prendersi la briga di chiamarti per dirti una cosa del genere? Non ha senso. Se non avessero voluto che indagassi...".  
"Mi avrebbero ucciso per mettermi a tacere per sempre. Lo so. È quello che ho pensato anche io e che gli ho fatto presente".  
"E lui?".  
"Mi ha consigliato di pensare a te e ad Alex, prima di compiere mosse avventate".  
Un brivido di puro orrore serpeggiò lungo la sua schiena, al sentire nominare suo figlio in un contesto di quel genere.  
Avrebbe voluto balzare in piedi e correre di là ad accertarsi che stesse bene e che fosse al sicuro. Sapeva che era così, ma aveva bisogno di vederlo con i propri occhi. Prima però decise di andare fino in fondo alla storia.  
"Quindi ti ha... minacciato?".  
"No. Per quanto possa apparire strano, è suonato davvero come un consiglio espresso in buona fede. Mi è sembrato che... non fosse lui il mandante di tutto. Più che altro una specie di intermediario".  
Trovava che niente di quello che Castle le stesse raccontando avesse senso. Non una singola parola.  
"E poi?". Sentiva che non era finita lì.  
"Gli ho risposto che non era abbastanza per fermarmi. Doveva dirmi qualcosa di più, altrimenti avrei comunque continuato a indagare sulla mia scomparsa, che gli piacesse o meno", spiegò con determinazione.  
Kate rabbrividì violentemente. "Castle!", esclamò inorridita. "Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?!".  
"Stavo bluffando. È ovvio che non avevo nessuna intenzione di immischiarmi, soprattutto dopo che tu e Alex siete stati messi in mezzo. Ma lui deve aver creduto che facessi sul serio perché mi ha dato appuntamento al giorno dopo. A oggi".

 _[_ _ _To be continued__ _]_


	20. 20

"Oggi?", chiese ottusamente. "Ma tu non ci sei andato, giusto?". Non poteva averlo fatto. Glielo stava dicendo solo per metterla al corrente dei fatti. Tutto qui. Nessuno sarebbe stato tanto incosciente. Forse.  
Intuì la verità dal profondo sospiro che Castle si lasciò sfuggire.  
"Sì, ci sono andato", ammise.  
 _ _Oh, no.__  
"Che cosa hai fatto?!", strillò, prima di rendersi conto che in quel modo Alex si sarebbe svegliato e loro non avrebbero mai concluso il discorso. "Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?", continuò abbassando il tono della voce a un bisbiglio irato.  
"Kate...".  
"Vai avanti. Dove vi siete incontrati?", gli ordinò seccamente. Voleva farla finita. Ne aveva abbastanza di quella storia.  
"In un parcheggio sotterraneo abbandonato, a Brooklyn". Non aveva il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi e ne aveva motivo.  
Incendiata all'istante da impetuosi fiotti di furia traboccante, Kate si alzò di scatto, come azionata da una molla, non riuscendo a sopportare di stare seduta accanto a lui un minuto di più. Se fosse rimasta non avrebbe saputo trattenersi dall'aggredirlo.

Si diresse verso la finestra, tirandosi le maniche della maglietta oltre i polsi, a coprirle le dita. Appoggiò la fronte accaldata sul vetro freddo, guardando fuori, per calmarsi, prendere tempo e riflettere su come ucciderlo.  
Aveva smesso di nevicare. La città respirava impercettibilmente sotto la pesante coltre bianca. Ottimo, così avrebbe potuto cacciarlo di casa senza troppi rimorsi.  
Si passò entrambe le mani sulle tempie, per frenare la lieve pulsazione sorda che già avvertiva avanzare inesorabile e che nel giro di poco le avrebbe stretto il cranio in una morsa.  
Tornò a sedersi vicino a lui, continuando a massaggiare i punti dolorosi.  
Era fondamentale non buttarlo fuori prima che avesse vuotato il sacco e lei doveva rimanere abbastanza lucida da starlo ad ascoltare.  
"Castle, sto cercando di stare calma. Ma non è facile, ti avverto. Vai avanti", gli ingiunse aspramente, stando molto attenta a non guardarlo in viso, per non provare la necessità di cavargli gli occhi.  
"Kate...", ripeté di nuovo Castle con quell'odioso fare supplichevole, che bastò a farle perdere le staffe.  
"Non usare quel tono con me. Te ne sei andato da solo a incontrare chissà chi, senza minimamente pensare al pericolo che stavi correndo!", scattò.  
Stare calma si era rivelato un proponimento superiore alle sue forze.  
"Non ho incontrato nessuno. Perché non c'era nessuno", tentò di giustificarsi Castle. Come se bastasse quello a risolvere la situazione.  
La rabbia era pronta a impennarsi di nuovo, ma l'incongruenza di quello che aveva sentito la fermò.  
"Come sarebbe che _non c'era nessuno_? Ti hanno dato appuntamento e poi non si sono presentati? Perché ti hanno attirato lì, allora?", ragionò ad alta voce, presa dalla logica delle indagini.  
"Era solo un'esca, a quanto pare. Quando sono arrivato il luogo era deserto. Ho gironzolato lì attorno per qualche minuto, in attesa che si facesse vivo qualcuno, o di ricevere un'altra chiamata per darmi nuove istruzioni. Non è successo nulla".  
"Quindi sei tornato a casa?". Sapeva già la risposta.  
"No, mi sono messo a curiosare in giro, perché non potevo pensare che mi avessero fatto andare fin lì senza motivo".  
Sì, questo lo capiva. L'avrebbe fatto anche lei. No, si corresse. Lei non sarebbe stata tanto idiota da presentarsi.  
"E... ?", lo spronò.  
Castle si sporse in avanti, guardandosi le mani con attenzione.  
"Ho frugato in mezzo a rifiuti e cianfrusaglie abbandonati lì da tempo, non sapendo di preciso cosa cercare, finché...". Prese fiato.  
 _Oh, ci infilava anche la_ _ _suspance__ _adesso? Non era un dannato romanzo giallo._  
Lo fissò torva, imponendogli di continuare.  
"Ho trovato una busta sgualcita con il mio nome scritto sopra", spiegò, rendendosi conto lui per primo di come il suo racconto dovesse apparire insensato.  
Kate condivideva il suo punto di vista, ma ormai era presa dal vortice della narrazione. Ai doverosi rimproveri si sarebbe dedicata più tardi.  
"Una busta?", ripeté scettica.  
"Proprio così".  
Castle si alzò e andò a rovistare nella tasca del suo cappotto appeso all'ingresso e ormai asciutto. Kate lo seguì con lo sguardo, prendendo nota della postura ingobbita e dei passi strascicati.  
Questo non le impedì di ribollire al suo interno per i rischi che aveva corso. Non le faceva nessuna compassione. Avrebbe anzi volentieri contribuito a rendere più greve il carico che gli appesantiva le spalle.

Tornò verso di lei e le fece cadere un pezzo di carta accartocciato in grembo. Si trattava di un'anonima busta marrone tutta spiegazzata. Kate la aprì, senza nessuna titubanza, con dita impazienti.  
L'involucro conteneva due chiavette usb e nient'altro. Lo scosse e lo rovesciò, per controllare di non essersi persa nulla.  
Il nome di Castle era stato vergato con una calligrafia chiaramente contraffatta.  
"Che cosa significa?".  
"Accendi il tuo pc", le consigliò con espressione impenetrabile.  
Kate sentì scemare un po' della sua baldanza, mentre recuperava il suo portatile e lo posizionava davanti a loro. Inserì la prima chiavetta.  
Era un audio di pessima qualità e molto breve. Una voce camuffata, forzatamente senza accento, ribadiva quello che gli era stato già detto la sera prima e cioè che, per il bene di tutti – Kate tremò capendo a chi si riferiva la minaccia- doveva fermarsi dall'indagare ulteriormente la sua scomparsa.  
Sosteneva, inoltre, che fosse stato difficile per un fantomatico "noi" non meglio specificato, aderire alla richiesta di Castle di farsi cancellare la memoria. Avrebbe rischiato di rovinare tutto, se avesse continuato nel suo intento.  
Kate sentì il sangue defluire dal suo corpo, lasciandola debole e stordita, nonostante fosse seduta. Le sue tempie erano ormai trafitte da lame arroventate. Rabbrividì fino alla punta dei capelli.  
Che cosa diavolo significava che aveva chiesto di farsi cancellare lui la memoria? Strinse i pugni, per fermare il tremore chiaramente visibile. Aveva bisogno di prendere un po' di aria e di allontanarsi da lì, ma era inchiodata al divano.

La _voce_ continuava dicendo che avevano previsto – sempre al plurale - che Castle non avrebbe creduto a quella versione e quindi lui aveva insistito per dar loro un particolare relativo a un'esperienza della sua vita di cui nessuno era a conoscenza, tranne lui, come prova di veridicità.  
Seguì una frase enigmatica. " _Undici anni. Bosco_ ".  
Kate non colse il riferimento, anche se provò a scervellarsi. Non voleva accettare l'idea che ci fossero più cose del passato di Castle di cui lui non l'avesse messa al corrente.  
C'erano sempre segreti, tra loro. Non ne sarebbero mai usciti.  
Riascoltò l'audio più di una volta in cerca di qualche dettaglio che le fosse sfuggito. Ne avrebbe dovuto parlare con Tori, forse lei sarebbe riuscita ad analizzarlo per capire se si potesse risalire, in base ai suoni di sottofondo, al luogo dove era stato registrato e da lì trovare qualche pista che avrebbero potuto seguire.  
La sua mente lavorava alacremente, progettando azioni e interventi. Finché si fosse attenuta agli aspetti pratici, non sarebbe crollata. Rifiutò, inizialmente, di accettare l'idea che dovessero fermarsi, nonostante pretendesse che lo facesse Castle.

Castle rimase silenzioso, sconvolto quanto lei, nonostante fosse al corrente del contenuto della busta da qualche ora in più. Le lasciò il tempo di assimilare le nuove informazioni, prima di piegarsi verso di lei per togliere la prima chiavetta e inserire l'altra. Non si erano toccati. Lei perché paralizzata dalle spaventose novità e lui, forse, per paura di essere respinto.  
Questa volta si trattava di un video.  
Kate si passò le braccia intorno al corpo, per aggrapparsi a se stessa in vista della nuova prova a cui stava per essere sottoposta.  
Un Castle molto provato e febbricitante, seduto su un letto sporco e disfatto, sembrava fissarla negli occhi da un luogo fantasma.  
Fu così sconcertata e colpita dal suo aspetto fisico deteriorato e dalla generale atmosfera di claustrofobia e miseria, che al primo ascolto non capì il messaggio che Castle aveva registrato indirizzandolo a lei.  
Lo rimandò indietro. Le diceva che l'amava. Che l'aveva sempre amata.  
Un minuscolo frammento dentro di lei si staccò e rotolò via.  
Sosteneva inoltre con grande forza che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di andarsene, né tanto meno di lasciarla all'altare. Era sicuro che in qualche modo il video sarebbe arrivato nelle sue mani e la avvertiva che quello che stava per fare – indursi farmacologicamente un'amnesia – era necessario perché potesse tornare da lei a riprendere la loro vita. Non c'era altra soluzione. Era una situazione di estremo pericolo, aggiungeva concludendo il video. Non poteva dirle altro.

Finiva così. Senza nessuna spiegazione, e, di nuovo, senza che si fosse scoperto che cosa fosse successo e perché. Perché doveva sempre brancolare ignara nel buio più fitto?  
Troppi interrogativi si affastellarono insieme nella sua mente iperstimolata. Milioni di domande che non avrebbero mai avuto risposta.  
Dimenticò se stessa per un momento, mentre cercava disperatamente di trovare un senso a quello che aveva sentito.  
Era pervasa da una sensazione di irrealtà, qualcosa che sconfinava nell'assurdo.  
Le venne voglia di mettersi a ridere e dire a Castle che era stato divertente, adesso poteva dirle che cosa era successo veramente? Dove teneva nascosta la verità?  
Si rigirò la chiavetta tra le mani, senza parole, cosa un po' inusuale per lei.  
Sapeva di dover dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva da che parte cominciare. Decise di ribaltare la questione, aggredendola dal punto di vista che le stava più a cuore.  
"Perché non mi hai avvertito, prima di andare a ficcarti in una situazione tanto pericolosa?".  
Si sentiva gli occhi pesti e il bruciore alla gola era diventato insopportabile. Per non parlare del mal di testa che aveva preso il prevedibile andamento martellante che la stava straziando.  
Si alzò, per andare a recuperare un paio di antidolorifici, che smorzassero almeno un po' la sofferenza.  
I gesti meccanici con cui recuperò il blister da uno dei cassetti, prese un bicchiere pulito e lo riempì di acqua fredda, che le scese in gola come un balsamo, servirono a calmarla e darle un'apparenza più composta.

Notò che Castle era rimasto spiazzato dalla sua reazione. Forse si era immaginato che, come prima cosa, avrebbe preteso di sapere a cosa si riferivano con _il_ _ _bosco__. O che volesse discutere dell'amnesia autoindotta. O qualsiasi altro argomento collegato alla sua scomparsa.  
Lei preferì invece concentrarsi sull'immediato. Sul presente. Sulle loro vite in quel momento. Era l'unica cosa che importava.  
"Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu non avresti voluto che ci andassi io da solo".  
"Stiamo giocando agli indovinelli, Castle?", lo staffilò con durezza.  
"No", replicò sicuro, come se avesse previsto quel genere di recriminazione. "Devi credermi, non ho sottovalutato la situazione. Sapevo che si trattava di un rischio. Ed è per questo che non ho voluto coinvolgerti. Per...".  
Kate fece una risata amara che si spense subito. "Proteggermi?".  
Castle annuì, un po' intimorito.  
"Pensi di proteggermi andandoti a cacciare nei guai appena tornato a casa? Subito dopo aver incontrato il figlio di cui ignoravi l'esistenza? Il giorno stesso in cui hai insistito per riconoscerlo? Dopo avermi regalato questo braccialetto?". Glielo mostrò con gesto sprezzante che nascondeva una sofferenza acuta. Se avesse dato retta al suo istinto glielo avrebbe lanciato contro.  
Mentre gli contestava tutta la lista di azioni avventate e rischiose che aveva commesso, sentì acuire a dismisura la rabbia che aveva tentato di controllare fino ad allora. Era sul punto di esplodere. Strinse i denti, per ricacciare indietro la sfuriata che si meritava.  
"Kate...".  
"Smettila di dire __Kate!__ ", lo riprese furibonda.  
"Kate, non volevo metterci in pericolo _entrambi_ ", tentò di spiegare. "Non possiamo... almeno uno di noi deve essere al sicuro. Per Alex".  
Nominare Alex fu la provocazione finale. Soprattutto se, insieme, sottolineava pomposamente con una certa sfacciataggine il bisogno di sicurezza che dovevano fornire al loro indifeso bambino. Ogni volta che pensava che non si sarebbe potuta arrabbiare di più, ecco che una nuova ondata di ira si riversava su di lei come pece bollente che vorticava nel suo corpo.


	21. 21

"Quello di cui Alex ha bisogno è che i suoi genitori non corrano rischi superflui. __Entrambi.__ Soprattutto tu, in questo momento. Non puoi entrare nella sua vita e poi cacciarti - per scelta - nel primo pericolo in cui ti imbatti, come un dannato irresponsabile! Hai dei doveri nei suoi confronti! Sei suo _padre_ ", replicò inorridita e spaventosamente inquieta per la sua completa mancanza di buonsenso.  
Trovava ridicolo doversi esprimere attraverso frasi che suonavano a mo' di slogan e che sottolineavano semplicemente l'ovvio. Avrebbe dovuto arrivarci da solo. Un uomo adulto e sensato l'avrebbe fatto.

"Kate...". Gli lanciò un'occhiata raggelante. "È proprio per questo che ho voluto presentarmi all'appuntamento...".  
Non lo lasciò finire di parlare, in preda alla frenesia di dimostrargli che l'unico punto di vista accettabile in una situazione del genere era quello che gli aveva appena illustrato. _Doveva capirlo. Doveva essere d'accordo con lei._ Altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato futuro, non a quelle condizioni.  
"Avrebbero potuto ucciderti, Castle! Rapirti di nuovo. Poteva rivelarsi una trappola e tu ti ci sei infilato allegramente dentro senza pensarci due volte, solo a causa della tua fottuta curiosità, che non ti fa fermare davanti a nulla!", lo accusò perentoria, alzando la voce, per quanto poteva permettersi.  
"Come sopravviveremmo se dovessimo affrontare di nuovo la tua scomparsa io, tua madre, Alexis, chiunque tenga a te? A noi non pensi? Che cosa racconterei ad Alex, quando fosse abbastanza grande da capire? Che suo padre era un perfetto idiota?".  
Nell'intento di sottolineare uno a uno tutti i suoi clamorosi errori, Kate non si era accorta di aver spostato il focus della discussione dal sacrosanto diritto di Alex di avere un padre responsabile - o almeno presente nella sua vita, che era tutto quello che gli si chiedeva – al supplizio indicibile che aveva sopportato per quei venti lunghissimi mesi di assenza.  
Si sentiva come un enorme contenitore colmo fino all'orlo di strati di sofferenza, con la quale non era scesa ancora a patti, nonostante i suoi sforzi di razionalizzare la vicenda, soprattutto una volta che l'aveva riavuto con sé.  
Lo strazio si limitava a starsene in agguato nelle pozze buie del suo inconscio, pronto a balzare fuori inaspettato al minimo inciampo sul terreno sconnesso.

Castle doveva avere notato il cambio di registro, ma non fece nessun commento. Accettò la sfuriata a capo chino, senza ribattere, per non provocare un'altra _escalation_ di sentimenti feriti del tutto giustificati.  
Le diede il tempo di riprendersi, aspettando che l'affanno si placasse gradualmente. Poi le fornì la sua spiegazione.  
"Mi sono presentato all'appuntamento - sapendo molto bene i rischi che correvo -, perché al telefono hanno minacciato te e Alex di ritorsioni. Non potevamo vivere con una minaccia del genere a incombere sopra le nostre teste, senza sapere come e quando si sarebbe palesata".  
"Avresti solo dovuto smettere di ficcare il naso in cose più grandi di te. È quello che ti hanno detto di fare. Non era difficile, Castle", ribatté sprezzante, logorata dalla sua stessa rabbia, che fino a poco prima l'aveva riempita di energia.  
Era stata ingiusta e lo sapeva. Le "cose più grandi di lui" riguardavano un evento che l'aveva visto protagonista e vittima. Non si era fermato a guardare un incidente capitato per caso sotto ai suoi occhi, impicciandosi in questioni a lui estranee. Si stava parlando della sua vita. Ma lei non poteva permettere che succedesse. Che le venisse strappato di nuovo.

"Come potevo essere certo che mi avrebbero lasciato in pace, se non sapevo quali erano i termini della questione? E se il loro fosse stato un bluff? Se l'avessero detto solo per non far intervenire la polizia? Cosa sarebbe successo se di punto in bianco fossero venuti meno all'accordo? Non avevo niente tra le mani, niente. Non una prova. Non un motivo per ritenere valido il loro ' _consiglio'_ e accettarlo. Ero in balia del capriccio di gente sconosciuta. Come avremmo mai potuto dimenticarcene? Rilassarci? Vivere?", le rispose con tono accorato, spinto dal medesimo bisogno di convincerla della correttezza del suo punto di vista.  
"È stata l'unica pista che mi si è aperta davanti, senza che io la cercassi. E ti assicuro che ci ho pensato molto bene, prima di andare. Ma non avevo alternative. Non potevo chiamare la polizia. Non potevo coinvolgerti. Non mi importa se sei capitano di un distretto. Se minacciano la mia famiglia, io la lascio fuori. A qualsiasi costo", continuò categorico.  
"Non vedi come ora la situazione è molto più chiara? Per qualsiasi motivo mi sia fatto cancellare la memoria, adesso so che era l'unico mezzo per tornare da te e tenerci al sicuro. Sì, vorrei sapere che cosa ho fatto in quei mesi. Lo vorrei immensamente. Ma almeno sono ragionevolmente sicuro che andrà tutto bene, finché non ficcherò il naso, come sostieni tu, in questa storia. Prima di ricevere questa busta non potevo sapere di essere stato io a organizzare tutto, benché sia qualcosa a cui faccio ancora fatica a credere, conoscendomi. Tutto qui".

Kate strinse le labbra in una linea dura e sottile, riflettendo sul lungo monologo che aveva ascoltato in silenzio e che, odiava ammetterlo, presentava una certa logica.  
Non era però ancora pronta a cedere.  
"Peccato che, per arrivare a questa conclusione, tu abbia corso dei rischi, come qualsiasi sprovveduto, nonostante i numerosi mezzi che avrei potuto metterti a disposizione, senza dover per forza essere coinvolta in prima persona. Sottovaluti la mia nuova posizione", precisò con stizza che era ormai solo un pallido ricordo della furia precedente.  
Castle si accostò a lei e la sorprese posando un braccio sulle spalle contratte. Non era pronta a quel genere di vicinanza fisica, ma non ebbe la forza di sottrarsi.  
"Non succederà mai più, Kate. Non cercherò più di scoprire che cosa mi è successo. Non mi metterò in pericolo. Ti prometto che non me ne andrò via. Non ti lascerò mai più", le mormorò all'orecchio, con voce sommessa, ma vibrante di emozione trattenuta.  
Kate guardò le proprie mani tremare, senza che riuscisse a tenerle immobili. Anche il suo cuore era un po' malfermo. Batteva in modo strano, irregolare.  
Priva di ogni volontà, si sentì trascinare sul petto di Castle, sopra il quale si abbandonò, proprio come aveva fatto Alex soltanto qualche ora prima, al sicuro sotto al suo mento, come era sempre stato.  
Ondate di sofferenza repressa si incresparono in superficie, mentre tutto il dolore dell'assenza traboccava da sconosciuti anfratti della sua coscienza, dove era stata sicura di averlo sigillato.

Non aveva idea di quando avesse iniziato a piangere. Semplicemente, le lacrime erano spuntate dal nulla scivolandole sulle guance e inondandole il collo e bagnandole la maglietta. Cercò di asciugarle alla meglio con le dita.  
Cogliendola di sorpresa una seconda volta, Castle le raccolse in un un'unica mossa le gambe intorno al braccio e se la posizionò in grembo, cullandola. Kate si accoccolò, ritrovando una delle sue posizioni preferite di un tempo.  
Castle la lasciò sfogare a lungo, accarezzandole la schiena, dandole solo qualche colpetto consolatorio, di tanto in tanto.  
Kate rivisse lo sfinimento e la fatica di quei mesi, tutti gli ostacoli che aveva dovuto superare da sola, che le erano sembrati insormontabili, con un macigno costante che le urtava le costole a ogni respiro: quello di non sapere quale destino avesse incontrato l'uomo che amava e che avrebbe dovuto sposare.  
Era un conforto potersi abbandonare sulle sue capaci spalle e permettergli di condividerne il peso con lei, almeno finché non si fosse ripresa. Era stata da sola per così tanto tempo...

Quando cominciò a calmarsi, si chiese con allarme che aspetto dovesse avere, con il mascara colato a chiazzarle di nero le guance. Castle la tenne saldamente contro di sé anche quando, vergognandosi un po', cercò di ritrarsi.  
Le passò con discrezione un fazzoletto di cotone bianco perfettamente stirato, che aveva recuperato dalla tasca dei pantaloni, perché cercasse di rimediare al disastro che doveva avere al posto della faccia.  
"Mi dispiace che il giorno del nostro matrimonio si sia trasformato in una tragedia. E mi dispiace non esserci stato quando hai scoperto di essere incinta. O il giorno del parto. Ti avrei fatto impazzire, e tu avresti preteso che mi cacciassero. Ma io sarei rimasto nonostante il tuo parere contrario".  
Kate rise tra le lacrime. Era sicura che sarebbe andata così. Ma nonostante il tormento che le avrebbe sicuramente dato – a lei e a tutto il personale dell'ospedale – avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di tornare indietro e rivivere quell'esperienza insieme a lui.  
La voce di lui si ridusse a un sussurro, "Mi dispiace per ogni minuto trascorso lontano da te. Anche quelli che non ricordo, perché sono sicuro che mi sei mancata disperatamente. Non potrebbe essere il contrario".  
Kate agitò freneticamente un mano, per farlo smettere. Se avesse continuato, lei avrebbe finito con il seppellirli sotto un mare di lacrime irrefrenabili.

Era la prima volta, da quando era tornato, che sperimentava la vertigine di avere Castle tutto per sé, si rese conto con un certo stupore. Prima si erano dovuti concentrare sulle sue condizioni fisiche, poi sul modo migliore perchè lui e Alex si incontrassero e, infine, era stato giusto e necessario lasciare che anche la sua famiglia trascorresse del tempo con lui. Lei l'aveva assistito, aveva organizzato turni e preso le decisioni necessarie. Era stata quella forte. Aveva dato spazio alle esigenze degli altri.  
Adesso che le era finalmente accessibile il Castle di un tempo, quello che la consolava, che la faceva ridere e di cui aveva avuto un enorme bisogno quando non c'era stato.  
Si sentì un po' egoista a pensarlo, ma era infinitamente felice di aver avuto quei preziosi momenti di solitudine con lui, quella sera, senza doversi ritrarre di fronte a necessità più grandi e persone che avevano il suo stesso bisogno di godere della sua compagnia.

"Per dimostrarti la serietà dei miei propositi di non lasciarti, ti propongo di portarmi con te ogni minuto della tua giornata, per recuperare il tempo perduto. Penso che sia uno scambio onesto".  
La voce aveva preso una sfumatura divertita. Era _decisamente_ tornato il Castle di una volta. E, come tale, tendeva a sconfinare e frantumare spensieratamente le frontiere che lei aveva stabilito per il bene di tutti.  
"Bel tentativo, Castle, ma adesso ti stai allargando", replicò ridendo, senza riuscire ad assumere l'espressione severa che si era proposta.  
Rise anche lui, tra i suoi capelli.

"Speravo di coglierti impreparata", ammise, senza nessun senso di colpa. "Vorrei, però... Vorrei far parte della tua vita, oltre a quella di Alex", continuò coraggiosamente. Kate dovette rendergliene merito. "Non subito. Capisco che tu abbia bisogno di tempo per superare quanto accaduto e abituarti all'idea della mia presenza _permanente"_. Aveva preferito deviare con ironia, ma l'espressione continuava a essere quella di chi non sta scherzando. "Ma... voglio solo sapere se anche tu sei dell'idea che... siamo, o saremo, __altro__ rispetto al ruolo di genitori di Alex. Anche se lui viene prima. Però poi veniamo anche noi, subito dopo... se... se sei d'accordo anche tu", concluse stentato.  
Non era il discorso più curato che gli avesse mai sentito fare e questo, per qualche motivo, la intenerì.  
Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo strinse. Armonizzarono istintivamente il ritmo del loro respiro. Kate chiuse gli occhi.  
"Non ho mai tolto l'anello, da quando sei scomparso", sussurrò piano.  
Sapeva che lui l'aveva notato e che non era una grande rivelazione. Era lì in bella mostra per chiunque.  
Intendeva però sottolineare in modo chiaro il significato che aveva avuto per lei quella scelta. Non era un ricordo di quello che era stato o che sarebbe potuto essere. Non più, a quel punto. Simboleggiava il loro futuro.  
"Credo però che abbiamo bisogno di tempo. _Io_ ho bisogno di tempo, ma... posso prometterti che non uscirò con nessun uomo che dovesse avere delle strane intenzioni nei miei confronti. Dirò di no a tutti".  
La faceva ancora sorridere l'immagine di Castle geloso del proprietario di __Remy's.__ Come se lei non avesse passato ogni singolo giorno, per non parlare delle notti eterne, a rimpiangerlo e a desiderare che tornasse. C'era sempre stato solo lui nella sua vita.  
Non c'era alcun motivo di essere tanto precipitosi, adesso che le cose avevano ripreso il corso naturale, brutalmente interrotto diversi mesi prima.  
"Mi rincuora molto sentirtelo dire, anche se... ".  
Era proprio da lui cercare di portarsi a casa condizioni migliori rispetto a quello che lei poteva offrirgli.  
"Posso sperare che, dovesse presentarsi l'occasione...". Kate ridacchiò contro la sua spalla. Amava quando diventava così guardingo nell'esprimersi. "Magari a me dirai di sì?".  
"A quale proposito, Castle?", volle sapere, fingendo di non capire.  
"Un appuntamento, magari?".  
"Chiedimelo quando arriverà il momento", rispose ammiccante, lasciandolo probabilmente a scervellarsi su come avrebbe riconosciuto il "momento".

Abbandonò la sua posizione privilegiata, con un po' di rammarico e tornò a sedersi sul divano. La bufera – non solo quella esterna - era passata. Si sentiva molto più tranquilla e rasserenata, dopo il suo sfogo più che necessario.  
"È tardi", mormorò Castle dando una rapida occhiata all'orologio. "Penso che dovrei tornare a casa".  
Si chiese se l'avesse detto per farsi invitare a rimanere a dormire, e per qualche istante si trastullò con l'idea di lasciare che trascorresse la notte sul divano.  
Probabilmente Martha e Alexis lo stavano aspettando e si sarebbero preoccupate, se non l'avessero visto tornare fino al mattino dopo. Non era l'unica ad avere nervi sensibili.  
Si limitò ad annuire, rammaricata, ma senza volerglielo mostrare.  
"Posso andare a salutare Alex un'ultima volta, se prometto di non svegliarlo?".  
"Sarà meglio, Castle, altrimenti sarai costretto a portartelo a casa, perché non ho nessuna intenzione di ricominciare di nuovo tutta la trafila necessaria per farlo addormentare". Soprattutto perché lui non sarebbe stato lì con loro a operare la sua magia.

Castle si avviò verso la camera da letto, da solo. Kate preferì lasciare a entrambi la loro intimità. Non serviva più che fosse sempre presente. I semi della loro relazione erano stati piantati e lei era fiduciosa che il legame si sarebbe presto rafforzato. Castle era capace di rispettare i tempi di Alex: l'aveva dimostrato quando aveva accettato le sue richieste e non aveva fatto pressioni per farsi apprezzare al primo incontro. Un altro avrebbe esercitato tutto il suo fascino per instaurare subito un rapporto, forzandolo, solo perché era suo padre.  
Perse tempo per sprimacciare qualche cuscino e riporre nel lavello i bicchieri e le tazze di caffè ormai freddo.  
Dall'altro lato del muro non venne alcun rumore. Quando finì la sua opera di riordino, si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo, controllando oziosamente il suo telefono, per ingannare l'attesa.

Era stanca e provata. La serata aveva riservato pesanti sorprese. Voleva andare a letto, ma non poteva farlo finché non avesse accompagnato Castle alla porta.  
Dopo una decina di minuti ammise che doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava. Che ci faceva Castle ancora con Alex? Era tardi e doveva riattraversare la città.  
Decise di affacciarsi per controllare discretamente che fosse tutto ok, ma quando lo fece, quando socchiuse la porta, le si parò dinnanzi una scena che, con tutta la fantasia, per quanto scarsa, non si era aspettata.  
Castle era sdraiato su un fianco sopra al suo letto, addormentato, con Alex disordinatamente steso tra le sue braccia. Con una mano lo teneva saldamente, forse per paura che rotolasse via, la testa affondata tra i suoi riccioli, con un pugno di Alex sopra le sue labbra.

Non riusciva a capire per quale strano motivo Alex avesse abbandonato il suo lettino e si fosse materializzato sopra al letto matrimoniale e, soprattutto, perché Castle stesse dormendo. Nella sua stanza. Dopo aver detto che se ne sarebbe andato.  
Li osservò a braccia conserte.  
Non credette nemmeno per un minuto alla sua innocenza, di cui era certa che avrebbe tentato di convincerla, se lo avesse svegliato per chiedergli spiegazioni.  
Studiò il da farsi. Non aveva cuore di mandarlo fuori al freddo, dal momento che dormiva con un'espressione di totale abbandono.  
Sarebbe stato un peccato interrompere il suo riposo: sospettava che la notte precedente non avesse dormito un granché.  
Ma non le sembrava il caso di unirsi a loro. Non dopo quello che gli aveva appena detto sui tempi, i limiti, le distanze.  
Di certo, però, non poteva andare a prepararsi un giaciglio di fortuna in salotto, perché Alex si sarebbe spaventato, se il mattino seguente avesse aperto gli occhi e si fosse trovato davanti Castle. Doveva rimanere nella stessa stanza con loro. E poiché non c'erano altri letti, né poltrone, doveva raggiungerli sull'unico presente, a meno di non scegliere il pavimento, che doveva essere gelato e che l'avrebbe fatta sentire un po' ridicola.  
Castle aveva decisamente architettato un ottimo piano, si disse convinta che dovesse esserci stato del dolo da parte sua. Chissà se era stata un'idea del momento o se ci aveva riflettuto per tutta la sera. Valutò di impiegare le sue tecniche più sofisticate per farlo parlare nel sonno e indurlo a confessare, ma lasciò perdere, per quanto l'idea la divertisse malignamente.

Sospirando, andò a spegnere le luci e chiudere a chiave la porta. Al ritorno recuperò una coperta molto ampia dall'armadio, con cui avvolse i due uomini e se stessa, quando si stese con loro, con i movimenti ridotti al minimo.  
Cercò di ritrarsi il più lontano possibile anche se Alex, quando se la trovò vicino, venne attratto come una falena dalla sua presenza familiare e si avvinghiò a lei come un rampicante, di fatto bloccandola.  
Rimase così, in silenzio, con il bambino sdraiato scomposto in mezzo a loro, ascoltando il respiro regolare di entrambi.  
Pensò che non avrebbero mai scoperto che cosa era successo a Castle e perché la sua amnesia arrivasse solo fino a certo punto temporale.  
Il suo legittimo bisogno di sapere non sarebbe mai stato soddisfatto. Si chiese se fossero davvero fuori da ogni pericolo o se si trattasse di un tranello che li avrebbe prima o poi colpiti a tradimento nella loro ingannevole sicurezza.  
Per quelle poche ore che li separavano dal mattino, però, nessuno avrebbe minacciato il loro piccolo mondo riparato. Si era realizzato uno dei sogni in cui si era cullata in quei mesi: avere Castle e Alex insieme a lei sotto allo stesso tetto, in modo da poterli proteggere entrambi, e di farsi proteggere a sua volta.  
La sua famiglia era riunita e, almeno per un po', nessuno avrebbe potuto minacciarla.  
Nonostante fosse stata sicura che non sarebbe riuscita a rilassarsi, il sonno venne a lambirla, chiudendosi come coltre di velluto sui pensieri confusi che le avevano riempito la mente negli ultimi istanti di veglia.


	22. 22

Quel giorno Castle si presentò al distretto con notevole anticipo. Gli era stato impossibile rispettare l'orario convenuto, nonostante avesse usato tutta la sua buona volontà per scovare metodi efficaci che gli consentissero di perdere tempo. O di far girare le lancette più velocemente.

Si predispose quindi all'attesa, fermandosi davanti al portone e avvertendo Beckett del suo arrivo con un breve messaggio scritto, che, dopo una consultazione privata con se stesso, gli era parsa una soluzione più discreta e adeguata rispetto a irrompere trafelato al suo piano o telefonarle. Pur rendendosi conto che si trattava di una circostanza che non gli era propria – aspettare con pazienza, invece che agire impetuosamente come al solito -, l'occasione era troppo importante per correre il rischio di rovinarla in modo avventato.

Grazie a una certosina e ininterrotta opera di convincimento, era riuscito a ottenere da Beckett il permesso di avere Alex tutto per sé per l'intero pomeriggio.  
La via per arrivarci era stata piuttosto lunga – almeno per la sua percezione soggettiva – anche se doveva ammettere che la progressione, se pur lenta, era stata costante. E proficua.  
Grazie a un'attenta gestione da parte degli adulti coinvolti, non erano mai stati compiuti passi falsi che avrebbero reso accidentato l'avvicinamento di padre e figlio.  
Kate era sempre stata molto disponibile a favorire i loro incontri, e per questo le era molto grato. Anche se la gratitudine non era l'unico sentimento che attualmente albergava in lui nei confronti della madre di suo figlio, o qualsiasi altra etichetta si potesse affibbiare al loro strano rapporto. E nemmeno il più ingombrante.

Si erano visti molto spesso, molto di più di quanto lui avesse osato sperare e di quanto le insistenti raccomandazioni di Kate sulla necessità di pensare solo al bene Alex, e _nient'altro,_ avessero lasciato presagire.  
Nonostante si fosse ripromesso un'adesione indiscussa alle volontà di lei, per ricavarsi un posto nello stretto legame tra madre e figlio, aveva ben presto capito che quelle di Kate erano solo parole. Paure, forse.  
In realtà lo teneva a distanza solo nella teoria, perché i copiosi inviti a trascorrere del tempo insieme arrivavano per lo più da lei, al punto che il saluto "A domani" non significava più una generica speranza, bensì una piacevole abitudine consolidatasi nel tempo.  
Era stato fatto partecipe di numerose attività di varia natura, che fino al suo ritorno erano state il regno esclusivo di Kate e Alex e che Castle avrebbe rispettato come spazio privato, se non fosse che Kate aveva preso a coinvolgerlo con grande disinvoltura, senza manifestare quella chiusura protettiva che l'aveva mandato in allarme agli inizi, quando si era spaventato all'idea che lei non avrebbe mai abbassato il ponte levatoio tra loro. Invece l'aveva fatto e gli era corsa incontro oltre il fossato.

Doveva smettere di creare con la mente delle metafore così banali, pensò. Il che lo condusse inevitabilmente alla conclusione che avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a scrivere.  
Non aveva nemmeno aperto la cartella sul suo pc per riprendere le fila delle sue storie, ma non intendeva preoccuparsene, almeno finché non lo avesse fatto il suo editore.  
Aveva preferito concedersi il tempo di __tornare a casa__ _,_ frase che stava a significare molto di più che non il semplice reinserimento nella vita di un tempo. Anche perché, a dirla tutta, la vita che era stato abituato a considerare normale fino a prima della sua scomparsa, era stata rivoluzionata dall'arrivo a sorpresa del loro primo figlio, secondo una modalità ben diversa da quella che aveva immaginato per lui e Kate, prima che venissero investiti dall'ennesima bufera.  
Il destino aveva sempre avuto uno strano senso dell'umorismo con loro due.

Kate fece la sua comparsa all'ingresso del distretto, senza prima avvertirlo che sarebbe scesa così presto.  
La guardò avanzare sicura e sorridente verso di lui e, come sempre quando veniva esposto senza protezioni alla sua grazia e bellezza, si sentì pungere il cuore da una sensazione che era stata un tempo dolorosamente familiare: l'incessante desiderio inappagato.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere abituato a bramarla e non poterla avere, si ripeteva irritato ogni sera, sempre più insoddisfatto per la mancanza di progressi nella loro relazione di coppia. Se si poteva perfino definire così il loro rapporto, cosa di cui nemmeno lui, con tutto il suo ottimismo, poteva considerarsi sicuro. Come un tempo, si muoveva intorno a lui a una distanza illusoria che lo lasciava con un niente di fatto in mano quando provava ad avvicinarsi solo un passo in più.  
Era proprio perché aveva già speso lunghi anni a desiderarla senza speranza, per poi venire accontentato oltre le sue più rosee aspettative, che adesso faticava dieci volte tanto a rimanerle lontano.

Le sorrise a sua volta, cancellando velocemente l'espressione corrucciata e sostituendola con l'autentica felicità che provava nel vederla. Kate si avvicinò per baciarlo sulla guancia, gesto che Castle subiva ogni volta con eroica sopportazione, perché tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare, e che trovava sempre più faticoso reprimere, non sarebbe stato qualcosa di socialmente accettabile in una pubblica via a metà giornata.  
Era una tortura che si rinnovava sempre uguale nel suo tormento: prima arrivava la delizia delle sue labbra calde sulla pelle, mentre i suoi sensi venivano invasi e inebriati dal suo profumo e poi il piacere indulgente di cingerle la vita con un braccio – quando, in sintesi, gli era concesso di toccare la divinità - sapendo di non poter chiedere nient'altro. Nonostante il ripetersi della quotidiana, minima intimità lo lasciasse più assetato che mai, era un supplizio al quale non si sarebbe mai sottratto. Qualcuno l'avrebbe chiamato dipendenza. Saperlo non gli rendeva la situazione più sopportabile.

"Sei pronto, Castle?", gli domandò affettuosamente, sapendo benissimo che poter passare del tempo con Alex era in cima ai suoi desideri da molto tempo.  
Questo solo perché lui era stato molto bravo a non lasciar trasparire l'esistenza di un'altra lista _segreta_ dove al primo posto, a voler essere onesti, non aveva messo l'opzione _tempo-con-il-figlio_ , per quanto ambita.  
Ma, come si diceva con forza, era un uomo e doveva quindi dimostrarsi tale. Doveva combattere l'attrazione fisica che si era riproposta intatta come in quel primo loro lontano incontro. Avrebbero dovuto farlo santo e insignirlo almeno di un premio morale per la resistenza dimostrata.

"Prontissimo", replicò, interpretando la sua parte alla perfezione e mostrandole il passeggino fiammante che impugnava con orgoglio, uno dei primi acquisti per il quale aveva chiesto la sua assistenza.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo a occhi chiusi, sarebbe bastato farsi un giro in qualche negozio online ben fornito e comprare il più costoso, ma era stato molto più che piacevole trascinarla in giro un sabato pomeriggio di vacanza e confonderla con mille domande molto professionali sulla sicurezza dello strumento, con il solo scopo di mostrarsi un padre molto attento e premuroso e, in ultimo – sperava - un uomo irresistibile.  
Erano state ore memorabili, in cui aveva dato il meglio di sé per farla ridere il più possibile e riuscendoci con grande successo – al punto da indurla a implorarlo di smetterla perché stavano dando spettacolo –, mettendo a tacere l'ovvia tentazione di portarsela al riparo da occhi indiscreti e ricordarle che la vita __era breve.__

"Sbaglio o ti sei tagliato i capelli, Castle? Sembri pronto per un appuntamento galante", commentò divertita, dopo averlo osservato con attenzione.  
"Ti stai lamentando che non mi preparo con altrettanta cura quando ti invito a uscire?".  
Kate schivò la frecciata ritraendosi fisicamente, e ridendo, un po' imbarazzata. Non era facile ingannarlo. Lui si accorgeva di tutto. Faceva solo finta di no.  
"No. Affatto. Noto solo con piacere che prendi molto sul serio il tuo impegno con Alex", replicò scuotendo i capelli che le danzarono intorno al viso in un movimento ipnotico che non mancò di affascinarlo e, su un piano molto più pratico, battendolo sul piano dialettico e vincendo di fatto la partita.  
Era stato convinto che avrebbe puntualizzato che loro due non __uscivano insieme__ e questo avrebbe creato l'occasione giusta per invitarla da qualche parte, per rimediare alla mostruosa mancanza. Come faceva? Aveva un sensore per captare nello spazio i suoi tentativi di corteggiamento?  
"Sei scesa a farmi una lunga lista di raccomandazioni su quello che non posso assolutamente fargli fare?", si informò, tornando serio.  
"No. Sono solo venuta a salutarti", rispose con grande semplicità.  
Il cuore di Castle fece una capriola, vergognandosi al contempo delle sue macchinazioni, quando lei invece si mostrava tanto aperta e trasparente. Aveva vinto di nuovo lei.

A quel punto Castle non avrebbe disdegnato di ripetere la cerimonia dei saluti, visto che lei ci teneva tanto, ma il suo intento finì nelle retrovie quando Kate, agguantandogli un braccio – che significava vicinanza fisica, a quel punto lui non buttava via niente - dovette ricordare che, in effetti, c'era qualcosa su cui intendeva non transigere.  
"Non ti è permesso farlo tornare a casa con nessun animale, Castle", gli intimò con la voce più bassa e severa che le avesse mai sentito modulare.  
Avendola vista minacciare pericolosi assassini, era qualcosa di decisamente spaventoso.  
"Che cosa?! Non ho nessuna intenzione...", protestò.  
"Sì che ce l'hai", lo zittì ammonendolo con lo sguardo. "Niente cuccioli, o esemplari adulti, o bisognosi o...", si fermò per pensare alla formula più efficace che le venisse in mente. "Nessun essere _ _vivente__ , di nessuna specie e regno animale, volante, strisciante...".  
Doveva tenerci molto, se era così mortalmente preoccupata all'idea che lui si presentasse con qualche animale, cosa a cui non aveva nemmeno pensato, a essere sinceri. Si chiese se si fosse imbattuta in altre occasioni in cui qualcuno avesse voluto regalare un cucciolo ad Alex e la cosa, come sempre, lo fece sentire geloso per non essere stato presente durante i primi mesi della vita di suo figlio. Una mancanza che avrebbe continuato a rodere chissà per quanto tempo.  
"Ho capito. Te lo prometto: nessun animale entrerà nelle nostre vite", il che significava che non ci sarebbe stato nessun cucciolo ad attendere Alex al loft. Però, pensandoci, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea. Avrebbe dovuto approfondirla meglio, ma non sotto al suo sguardo penetrante che gli stava indirizzando.  
Si sentì un suono metallico soffocato provenire dalla tasca di Kate, che estrasse il telefono osservandolo accigliata.  
"Devo andare", annunciò contrariata.  
Castle le sorrise magnanimo, mordendosi la lingua per non proporle di fuggire con loro.  
"D'accordo".  
"Divertitevi", aggiunse Kate con voce un po' malinconia.  
Forse la fuga non era un'ipotesi così azzardata. Castle annuì, rimanendo in attesa di sferrare il colpo nel momento di minor resistenza. "Mandami qualche foto... ti spiace? Prometto di non farmi sentire e di non disturbare il vostro pomeriggio con telefonate inopportune", chiese un po' timidamente.  
Castle si affrettò a rassicurarla che avrebbe immortalato ogni minuto della loro avventura e glielo avrebbe spedito in tempo reale. Tranne, ovviamente, le cose che non poteva mostrarle. Ma quello lo tenne per sé. Aggiunse con generosità che non sarebbe stato un problema, ma solo un piacere, se li avesse chiamati tutte le volte che voleva.  
Era stato sinceramente convinto che si sarebbe presentata con un lungo elenco di divieti e che, da vera maniaca del controllo quale era sempre stata, li avrebbe fatti seguire attraverso le telecamere della città. Di sicuro era qualcosa di fattibile per i tecnici informatici a sua disposizione.  
Gli fece molta tenerezza, invece, che si mostrasse così restia a impicciarsi e che volesse, molto coraggiosamente, lasciarli liberi di godersi la reciproca compagnia, senza nessun intervento esterno.  
Si chiese se avrebbe mai smesso di amarla tanto. No. Non era un'informazione presente nel suo DNA.

Si salutarono con ampi sorrisi. Niente fuga condivisa, quindi. Castle la vide scomparire con la gonna a svolazzarle intorno alle gambe perfette. Il nuovo look da capitano, non sapeva se se ne rendesse conto o meno, la rendeva anche più sexy di quanto fosse apparsa con le sue giacche di pelle e i tacchi alti sui jeans aderenti. Forse doveva andare a farsi un giro intorno all'isolato prima di salire da Alex, per prendere un po' d'aria.

Il pensiero del figlio bastò a farlo tornare in carreggiata e, sentendosi un po' emozionato e meno agitato del previsto, entrò nell'edificio e si diresse verso le rampe di scale per raggiungere l'asilo.  
Suonò alla porta, raddrizzando le spalle, attendendo che qualcuno venisse ad aprirgli.  
Dopo qualche minuto si presentò una delle maestre di Alex, una ragazza giovane che si era dimostrata da subito meno ostile di Lisa – con la quale era comunque riuscito a instaurare un rapporto di riluttante rispetto – che teneva il suo incredibile bambino per mano.  
Gli indicò il padre in piedi dietro alla porta a vetri. Alex agitò la mano per salutarlo, genuinamente entusiasta di vederlo.  
Castle si commosse. Non poteva farci niente. Non sapeva se era lui ad avere qualche problema irrisolto con l'infanzia per cui doveva farsi vedere da qualcuno, o se forse le ultime vicende traumatiche l'avevano reso più sensibile, ma la sua forza d'animo cominciava a vacillare al solo avvicinarsi alle sale dell'asilo.  
Riusciva a farsi venire gli occhi lucidi semplicemente imbattendosi in bambini a lui sconosciuti in giro per la città, solo perché avevano la stessa età di Alex.  
Conosceva ormai tutti i genitori dei suoi compagni, con i quali passava il tempo a parlare dei progressi dei loro pupilli, mentre Kate correva a trascinarlo via, vergognandosi. Non aveva mai capito perché. Loro non sembravano affatto dispiaciuti né annoiati nel sentirgli elencare i grandi pregi di suo figlio.  
Quando poi aspettava che Alex comparisse da dietro l'angolo, come in questo caso, e aveva l'agio di osservarlo diventare gradualmente consapevole della sua presenza e illuminarsi dopo averlo riconosciuto, Castle perdeva anni di vita, annegando nella dolcezza del momento. Era un suo segreto. Se Kate l'aveva intuito, aveva preferito nasconderlo in un rispettoso silenzio.

La differenza con la giornata odierna era che finora c'era sempre stata Kate con lui e questo aveva sempre contribuito alla generale tranquillità di Alex.  
Castle era stato un po' teso all'idea di presentarsi da solo, anche se Kate lo aveva rassicurato di averlo preparato nei giorni precedenti, pur non avendo idea di quanto Alex fosse stato in grado di collocare temporalmente l'evento, o di capirlo fino in fondo.  
Quando si ricongiunsero, Alex lo abbracciò con grande trasporto, quello che di solito riservava alla madre e di cui l'aveva beneficiato solo in tempi molto recenti. Diede solo un'occhiata dietro la sua spalla per controllare se Kate fosse da qualche parte, ma accettò la sua assenza come un fatto naturale.  
Il primo scoglio era stato superato. La loro avventura poteva cominciare.


	23. 23

Castle ridiscese in strada insieme a suo figlio sperimentando una sensazione di grande appagamento e di totale libertà.  
Per la prima volta, da quando aveva fatto ritorno, avvertiva la confortante sensazione di trovarsi al posto giusto, quello che gli spettava di diritto. Non più un esule che faticava a inserirsi in corsa nella vita di persone che erano andate avanti, loro malgrado, senza di lui, ma qualcuno che aveva un chiaro scopo nella vita, verso il quale si dirigeva ad andatura sostenuta nella tiepida e soleggiata giornata di marzo.  
A quel punto dell'anno la primavera non era più un pallido miraggio, ma una ricca promessa di lunghe giornate da trascorrere all'aperto.  
Respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria carica di familiari fragranze cittadine, spingendo in avanti con vigore e incontenibile entusiasmo il passeggino di Alex, godendosi le sue espressioni di stupore.

Si fermava ogni volta che il bambino si voltava nella sua direzione, contorcendosi come un atleta professionista, per indicargli qualcosa di estremamente interessante che aveva catturato i suoi occhi ancora pieni di infantile e gioiosa aspettativa verso un mondo esterno ricolmo di frutti succosi.  
Se avessero tenuto quel passo, Kate li avrebbe trovati solo a qualche metro di distanza dal distretto, quando fosse uscita dal lavoro qualche ora più tardi.  
Non gli importava. Se non gli era possibile recuperare il tempo perduto, ed era un concetto a cui non riusciva ancora a rassegnarsi e a causa del quale le sue notti erano ancora piuttosto agitate – qualcosa di cui Kate non era al corrente – era fermamente deciso a godersi ogni singolo istante trascorso in sua compagnia, adeguandosi al suo ritmo lento e rilassato.  
Se avesse voluto rimanere un'ora a fissare un tombino – l'ultima delle occupazioni in cui l'aveva coinvolto con grande partecipazione -, ebbene, l'avrebbero fatto. Non gli avrebbe fatto fretta. Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo e questa consapevolezza, unita alla gioia di avere il privilegio di far parte di quella piccola vita, lo faceva sentire incredibilmente fortunato.

Se si doveva trovare un lato positivo alla situazione rocambolesca nella quale la loro famiglia era stata coinvolta – perché per lui, che Kate ne fosse convinta o meno, erano una famiglia a tutti gli effetti – era proprio avere coscienza di non potere dare nulla per scontato. Questo nella pratica si traduceva nel lusso di poter assaporare fino in fondo ogni attimo, gesto, attività che decidevano di condividere.  
Il loro album di ricordi sarebbe stato molto ricco, quando lui e Kate l'avrebbero riguardato più avanti negli anni, tenendosi per mano sulle rispettive sedie a dondolo di vimini, sul portico di legno di fronte al mare della casa sulla spiaggia dove avrebbero trascorso la loro lunghissima e serena vecchiaia.

Arrivò presto il momento di smettere di far volare alta la fantasia, poiché Alex – la versione ancora piccola del figlio che avrebbe dato loro molte soddisfazioni e altrettanti nipotini, insieme ai suoi numerosi fratelli, un progetto di cui Kate non sapeva ancora nulla – batteva impaziente le gambe contro le sbarre di metallo del passeggino, in uno dei suoi accessi di frustrazione che avevano lo scopo di ordinare a Castle di tirarlo fuori di lì, liberandolo dal giogo opprimente.  
Lo stato di totale beatitudine si avviava a una precoce conclusione.  
Se non avesse agito con tempestività, Alex avrebbe iniziato a lamentarsi, con i suoi soliti modi scenografici, per la mancata adesione alle sue legittime richieste. Non rimaneva mai troppo a lungo nel passeggino, forse perché non amava sentirsi costretto. Segretamente lo capiva. Era molto meglio osservare il paesaggio circostante dall'alto delle spalle del padre, che aderiva sempre alle sue pretese, nonostante i divieti di Kate, che tentava di riportare un po' di disciplina tra loro.  
A Castle piaceva tenerlo in braccio e non gli pesava fare lunghi tratti con lui al collo e Alex aveva prontamente approfittato della sua debolezza e aveva preso a chiedere di essere sollevato da suo padre con sempre maggiore insistenza, cosa che Kate non aveva visto di buon occhio.  
Castle aveva quindi dovuto giocare la carta del ' _padre lontano che ha perso un anno di abbracci con suo figlio'_ , ma si era costretto a gestire il vantaggio con una certa parsimonia perché, come gli aveva ripetuto Kate, "la scusa inizia a diventare vecchia, Castle".

Era felice quando lo punzecchiava senza pietà, perché gli ricordava i loro primi tempi insieme. Lo preferiva senz'altro al generale atteggiamento di premura e cautela con le quali l'aveva circondato quando si era svegliato in ospedale. Le era stato grato per le cure affettuose, ma non gli piaceva essere trattato come un relitto rinvenuto sulla spiaggia, nonostante si fosse goduto il surplus di attenzioni. Semplicemente, non era quello lo standard del loro rapporto. E lui voleva invece tornare alla versione precedente. E magari ricominciare a cogliere bagliori di desiderio nei suoi occhi, invece che la costante apprensione sulle sue condizioni di salute e il perpetuo timore che scomparisse di nuovo. Non sarebbe andato proprio da nessuna parte.

Alex venne confortevolmente posizionato tra le sue braccia e questo bastò a convincerlo che il padre meritasse di ricevere qualche bacio umido sulla guancia rasata per l'occasione.  
Si era rivelato un bambino affettuoso, una volta superata l'iniziale diffidenza e la convinzione che lui non fosse un malvivente venuto a infastidire sua madre.  
La nuova postazione rallentò ulteriormente la loro passeggiata, perché Castle doveva comunque portarsi in giro l'ingombrante peso del passeggino vuoto, ma Alex era felice e di conseguenza lo era anche Castle. Era il loro giorno. Se fosse stato necessario, avrebbe abbandonato quello scomodo ammasso di metallo in qualche vicolo poco frequentato. Poi ne avrebbe comprato uno identico, appena fosse tornato a casa, perchè Kate non si insospettisse.

Mentre camminavano con la consueta calma, guardandosi in giro per non perdersi nulla di quello che la città aveva loro da offrire, e dopo aver tentato qualche scambio di opinione di cui non era certo di cogliere sempre con esattezza il significato, si imbatterono in un negozio che sembrava fare al caso loro.  
Non aveva preparato un piano dettagliato per il loro pomeriggio insieme. O meglio, ne aveva programmati moltissimi, riempiendo la loro agenda di appuntamenti, ma all'ultimo li aveva cestinati tutti. Aveva già abbastanza ansia da prestazione perché la giornata si rivelasse perfetta – per inserirla nel suo personale album dei ricordi, quello da aprire sulla spiaggia di lì a una trentina di anni – senza dover correre da un posto all'altro solo per rispettare l'ordine che si era prefissato.  
Si trattava di un negozio di travestimenti. All'improvviso si materializzò un diavoletto sulla sua spalla che gli suggerì che, se Kate aveva posto il divieto di presentarsi con animali vivi al loro ritorno, non aveva detto niente riguardo al fatto di trasformare il loro bambino in uno di loro, con il costume appropriato.  
Pregustava già la sua faccia sconcertata nel vedersi riconsegnare il bambino vestito da alpaca. O panda. O leone, ma quello sarebbe stato troppo banale, soprattutto per l'ovvio richiamo alla criniera di una calda sfumatura biondo miele che Alex sfoggiava con disinvoltura.

Alex mostrò la consueta euforia per tutte le novità che Castle introduceva nella sua vita, battendo le mani e saltandogli sulla spalla, rischiando quasi di cadere, se Castle non fosse intervenuto con destrezza per bloccare eventuali tuffi di entusiasmo verso il pavimento.  
Lo mise a terra con delicatezza, convinto che volesse proseguire sulle sue gambe, ma Alex tornò subito ad arrampicarsi su di lui, forse un po' intimorito davanti all'assortimento di abiti di ogni foggia e colore in cui si imbatterono una volta entrati. In effetti poteva essere un po' inquietante, da un punto di vista di un bambino. O anche di un adulto.

Dopo aver elegantemente seminato l'addetta del negozio, che era già stata attratta dalle guance tornite di Alex – Castle sperimentò per la prima volta lo stesso istinto protettivo che albergava in Kate - si inoltrarono nei corridoi bui, in cerca del vestito che avrebbe fatto al caso loro.  
A ogni passo si fermavano perché uno dei due aveva visto qualcosa di irresistibile che meritava una sosta arricchita da commenti sconclusionati.  
Castle si divertì moltissimo nel cambiarlo d'abito più volte, inginocchiato davanti a lui, scartando via via risultati meno adatti all'idea precisa che aveva in mente e Alex fu molto stoico nell'accettare di indossare cappelli buffi e divise improbabili, lasciando che suo padre lo travestisse da qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro, accessori compresi.

La sua risata argentina dilagava in ogni angolo del negozio, attirando molte persone che facevano capolino per vedere chi se la stesse spassando tanto, godendosi il ruolo da protagonista nell'eccitazione generale – forse aveva un lato che amava il palcoscenico, dopotutto.  
Kate gli aveva raccontato che era sempre stato un bambino dalla risata facile e, per quanto questa informazione, di nuovo, fosse stata un colpo che andava ad accrescere il rimpianto di non esserci stato, l'aneddoto era servito a convincere Castle che, nonostante la situazione impegnativa in cui era nato – non voleva usare il termine _disperata,_ ma sospettava che fosse quello giusto, in base soprattutto a quello che Kate non aveva mai voluto confessargli – era germogliato in un ambiente felice in cui tutti avevano fatto il possibile perché fosse sereno e non avvertisse nessuna mancanza fondamentale.  
Come si diceva, era davvero servito un villaggio per crescerlo, e la cosa aveva prodotto un ottimo risultato.

Castle scattò moltissime fotografie, anche se non avrebbe potuto, per ovvi motivi, mandarle a Kate. Non voleva rovinarle la sorpresa della trasformazione. Le aveva spedito qualche scatto banale e molto misurato che aveva fatto in strada, prima di entrare, quando Alex aveva ancora le sembianze di un bambino cittadino civilizzato.  
Alla fine, quando, nonostante tutta la buona volontà e il divertimento, Alex cominciò ad avvertire un po' di stanchezza, Castle si decise per un sobrio vestito da leprotto. In quel modo avrebbe potuto chiudergli il cappottino con i bottoni di legno, che lo facevano sembrare un piccolo lord in miniatura, sopra la tuta pelosa intera da cui sarebbe sbucata solo la coda a sbuffo e al posto del berretto che Kate gli aveva tanto raccomandato di _non togliergli mai_ , ci sarebbero state due orecchie enormi, con la curiosa tendenza a pendere sbilenche, dandogli un aspetto un po' decadente.  
Era una lepre artistica, decise Castle. Sua madre avrebbe colto l'evidente gusto creativo che l'aveva ispirato, prima di cacciarlo di casa.

La proprietaria, che secondo Castle aveva velocemente deciso di cogliere l'occasione di proporsi come sua prossima moglie e matrigna di Alex – questa era una cosa che non avrebbe di certo mancato di raccontare a Kate, giusto per stuzzicare la sua gelosia – , dopo aver insistentemente chiesto ad Alex dove fosse la __mamma__ e perché facesse andare in giro da soli questi due __ometti__ _,_ controllando con discrezione se avesse al dito l'anello nuziale, si propose di completare la __mise leprottosa__ truccando il viso di Alex con grande professionalità, dotandolo di naso tondo e baffi a profusione, presentando un risultato definitivo che non poté che soddisfare entrambi.  
Castle era così felice e fiero degli occhi ridenti di suo figlio, che avrebbe voluto vestirsi da leprotto anche lui. Fortunatamente per tutti, archiviò in fretta l'idea.


	24. 24

Castle commise il grosso errore di spedire qualche immagine di __Alex-leprotto__ a sua madre e ad Alexis, per colpa della sua naturale tendenza a condividere con il mondo esterno il suo orgoglio di essere padre di quel bambino, che lui trovava la combinazione perfetta tra tutte le varianti genetiche possibili tra lui e Kate.  
Non potendolo fare con Kate, perché non voleva farsi rimproverare da una madre non esattamente felice che il proprio figlio fosse stato truccato e travestito senza il suo permesso, aveva indirizzato il suo entusiasmo ai primi nomi che si trovavano immediatamente dopo nell'albero genealogico.  
Fu così che, mentre decideva il da farsi, venne investito da una raffica di telefonate da parte di figlia e genitrice che variavano dalla supplica alla richiesta imperiosa affinché i due maschi di casa Castle le raggiungessero nel locale dove si erano rifugiate, non così distante dalla sua attuale collocazione geografica, perché venisse loro mostrato il santo pargolo in tutto il suo splendore.

Castle non ne aveva nessuna voglia. Era riuscito ad avere Alex tutto per sé e il pomeriggio non stava andando male, dopotutto. Anzi, l'esatto contrario, rifletté sorridendo a quel bambino temporaneamente peloso, che lo ricambiò con sguardo adorante. Perché avrebbe dovuto condividere quei doni con altre persone? Voleva tenerli tutti per sé.  
Scoprì che aveva sottovalutato la tenacia tizianesca delle donne della sua famiglia. Anzi, a osservarlo con i raggi del sole ancora obliqui in quella stagione, gli sembrò di notare con sgomento, e per la prima volta, una sfumatura ramata tra i capelli di Alex. Ma forse stava prendendo un abbaglio. Ci mancava soltanto che condividesse fenotipicamente lo stesso temperamento testardo di nonna e sorella.

Cercò di resistere al fuoco incrociato a cui venne sottoposto con tutta la sua buona volontà. Valutò l'idea di spegnere il cellulare, ma preferiva essere reperibile nel caso in cui Kate avesse avuto bisogno di mettersi in contatto con lui, o semplicemente informarsi su come stesse procedendo il loro "appuntamento". Finora si era controllata stoicamente, lasciandoli soli a godersi la reciproca compagnia, proprio come aveva promesso di fare. Era convinto che lui non sarebbe stato altrettanto eroico.  
In più Kate gli mancava in maniera piuttosto consistente, e se Alex era del tutto tranquillo senza sua madre, lui invece non avrebbe disdegnato di sentirla con una certa regolarità.

Alla fine fu costretto ad accettare di passare da loro per quella che, si augurava, si sarebbe rivelata una visita mordi e fuggi. Lo fece non tanto perché pensò con grande sfoggio di nobiltà d'animo che anche loro avevano diritto di godere della spensieratezza che Alex disseminava senza nessuna fatica intorno a sé, ma solo perché si convinse che la figlia maggiore fosse in grado di rintracciare il segnale del suo telefono e quindi, presto, le avrebbe viste apparire a dar loro la caccia.  
Se si fosse invece consegnato al nemico, penetrando volontariamente nel loro territorio, avrebbe potuto almeno decidere quanto trattenersi con loro. Molto poco, decise.

Come era prevedibile, da quel bambino cordiale che era, Alex fu entusiasta di incontrare la nonna e la sorella. Le intravide dalla vetrina del caffè dove gli avevano dato appuntamento e le salutò freneticamente, prima ancora che loro si accorgessero della sua presenza.  
Castle dovette ammettere, una volta entrato nel locale caldo e un po' troppo affollato per i suoi gusti – un altro strascico negativo che, insieme all'insonnia, infestava le sue giornate e cioè una certa riluttanza ad affrontare luoghi troppo frequentati – che sarebbe stato ingeneroso da parte sua tenere lontano Alex da due persone che avevano costituito l'ossatura della sua famiglia molto prima di lui.  
Era impossibile raccapezzarsi e capire, tra gli strilli di gioia e i saluti calorosi che si scambiarono, chi fosse più felice di ritrovarsi nella riunione improvvisata, e Castle non ci provò nemmeno. Abbandonò suo figlio tra le braccia avide protese verso di lui, senza poterlo fermare nemmeno volendo, visto che si era lanciato su di loro con grande ardore.  
Lo ritrovò dopo qualche minuto in grembo a sua madre, impegnata a ricevere le sue robuste effusioni, molto su più di giri di quanto non fosse stato con lui.  
Valutò il lato positivo della faccenda: quantomeno non era lui il colpevole della sua esagerata eccitazione. Anzi, fino a quel momento era riuscito ad avere un effetto rasserenante su di lui, cosa che di norma riusciva solo a sua madre.

Come era prevedibile, le due donne si dimostrarono estasiate di fronte alla trasformazione di Alex, che adesso potevano ammirare dal vivo e sentenziarono, senza ombra di dubbio, che fosse il bambino più incantevole dell'intera città.  
"Chi è questo bel coniglio?", chiese Martha toccandogli il naso e facendolo scoppiare in una risatina contagiosa.  
"È una lepre", la corresse Castle, che teneva molto alla precisione stilistica e di costume, nonché alla correttezza semantica.  
Martha non gli diede retta, declassando l'argomento a una delle sue solite manie.  
Erano due animali diversi. Come facevano a non rendersi conto che era __chiaramente__ una lepre? Non l'avrebbe mai vestito da coniglio.  
Perso nelle sue riflessioni, si accorse solo all'ultimo che Martha stava avvicinando la sua tazza di cappuccino alle labbra di Alex, senza nessuna titubanza.  
Il suo istinto lo costrinse a intervenire per allontanare il pericolo da suo figlio – si congratulò con se stesso per la rapidità della sua reazione – prima ancora di chiedersi incredulo se le fosse dato di volta il cervello. Caffeina a un bambino di poco più di un anno?  
Entrambi – sua madre e Alex – e probabilmente anche Alexis, a giudicare dallo sguardo ostile che percepiva puntato sulla nuca -, si volsero a fissarlo profondamente irritati per quella che dovevano aver inteso come un'intromissione inopportuna. Alex si lamentò sonoramente, allungando entrambe le mani paffute per riavere il suo cappuccino.  
"Mamma!", la rimproverò quando la vide tornare a volgere la tazza verso il nipote, suo alleato di misfatti. "Da quando gli dai da bere del caffè? È troppo piccolo!".  
Era strano che toccasse a lui essere la voce della ragione. Eppure era convinto che non fossero cambiate le regole, in sua assenza.  
"Ti prego di non interromperci, Richard", lo zittì sua madre risentita, come se il torto fosse stato il suo e lui troppo ottuso per capirlo. "Si tratta solo di un assaggio e gliel'ho sempre dato. Tu non lo ricordi, ma lo facevo anche con te, e guarda come sei cresciuto bene", tagliò corto, tornando a dedicarsi al compito piacevole che lui aveva osato interrompere.  
Castle, come ultima spiaggia, si voltò verso Alexis, in cerca di un supporto che non trovò, perché, inaspettatamente, sua figlia era d'accordo con la nonna. Si convinse di essere finito in una dimensione parallela.  
"Kate è al corrente di questa abitudine?", si arrischiò a chiedere, preferendo battere un sentiero noto che credeva essere quello più efficace. Non avevano anche loro lo stesso totale e indiscusso rispetto per l'autorità di Beckett, soprattutto in quanto madre del bambino che si rubavano dalle braccia? Non ne avevano almeno un po' di timore?  
"Richard". Martha stava iniziando a non poterne davvero più della sua mancanza d'acume. "Non sempre le madri devono sapere tutto. A questo servono le nonne. A viziare i nipotini all'insaputa dei genitori, vero Alex?", gli sorrise, tornando a concentrarsi su di lui, sempre con quell'arma di tentazione – la tazzina fumante – in mano.  
"Anche le sorelle", interloquì Alexis, per chiudere definitivamente la questione.  
A Castle – a cui sembrava che, tutto sommato, il ragionamento non facesse una piega – servì qualche istante per rendersi conto che, se era giusto che le nonne fossero indulgenti con i nipoti, al punto da contravvenire alle regole severe dei genitori, perché diamine lui non veniva tenuto all'oscuro delle concessioni fatte ad Alex, così come facevano con Kate? Perché non avevano nessun problema a portare il figlio sulla strada della dipendenza della caffeina, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi? Non era forse anche un lui un genitore autorevole?

Non ebbe il tempo di attuare la vivace protesta, perché si accorse che Alex aveva un notevole baffo di schiuma bianca sopra al labbro superiore e anche un po' sul naso. Era così irresistibile, mentre si guardava in giro sorridendo a destra e a manca, in cerca dell'applauso del pubblico, che Castle preferì dimenticare la sua giusta battaglia di principi, per unirsi al divertimento generale e scattare quante più foto potesse, nell'ilarità generale. Erano tutti cotti di quel bambino e non si facevano nessun problema a mostrarlo.  
Era così coinvolto nella festa improvvisata che vedeva Alex protagonista indiscusso, che gli prese un colpo, quando l'inaspettato trillo del telefono – di cui percepì l'ostilità – interruppe il loro divertimento. Era sicuro si trattasse Kate che, grazie alle sue infallibili doti, doveva aver scoperto quello che stava avvenendo sotto la sua responsabilità e avrebbe preteso che riportasse il loro bambino da lei, per preservarlo da quei baccanali inadatti alla sua giovane età.  
Si trattava invece di una telefonata di lavoro, realizzò con sollievo. Chiese a gesti a sua madre e a sua figlia di occuparsi di Alex, nonostante sapesse che fosse una mossa azzardata, e si allontanò per rispondere.  
Quando rientrò nel locale, solo qualche minuto più tardi, si accorse che Alex scrutava l'ingresso del bar con un po' di apprensione, in cerca del suo volto.  
Gli scaldò il cuore rendersi conto di quanta strada avesse fatto nel rapporto con suo figlio che, se pure riusciva a essere perfettamente a suo agio in diverse circostanze sociali, aveva già iniziato a considerarlo una presenza rassicurante e fondamentale.  
Si affrettò a prenderlo tra le braccia e annunciare, con voce molto decisa che non sortì nessuna protesta, che era ora che se ne andassero.

"Che cosa hai mente per il vostro pomeriggio insieme?", si informò la madre con molta dolcezza. Doveva sapere quanto tenesse a passare del tempo esclusivo con lui.  
"Non abbiamo programmi. Penso di andare al parco e poi, più tardi, a comprare qualcosa per cena. Gli piace andare al supermercato. Ha gusti molto più semplici dei miei", commentò.  
Martha e Alexis convennero con lui sulla genuinità delle preferenze di Alex rispetto alle sue, molto più dispendiose.  
"Non sapevo vi foste accordati perché rimanesse con te così a lungo", si informò con discrezione sua madre.  
"No, in effetti. Ma stavo pensando di invitare Beckett a fermarsi da noi stasera. Così per una volta non deve tornare a casa a cucinare per lui dopo il lavoro", spiegò.

Non era un piano così innocente come l'aveva descritto. Voleva tendere una vera e propria imboscata a Kate, costringerla a passare al loft a prendere Alex con una scusa, invece che essere lui a riportarglielo e poi indurla, con profumi allettanti provenienti dai fornelli, a rimanere a cenare con loro. E poi chissà. La notte era giovane. Alex andava a letto presto.  
Le due donne si lanciarono una breve occhiata che non riuscì, o non volle, decifrare.  
"Ci vediamo dopo?", domandò in procinto di lasciarle.  
"No, abbiamo degli impegni per stasera, vero, Alexis?". Sua madre non era una attrice così brava, almeno non in quel momento. Era evidente il suo intento di far sì che loro tre cenassero insieme per la prima volta al loft come una vera famiglia.  
Anche Alexis si dichiarò d'accordo, senza nessun tentennamento.  
Le donne della sua vita cospiravano con lui perché Kate tornasse a far parte della famiglia il più in fretta possibile. Scoprirlo gli rallegrò inspiegabilmente l'umore.


	25. 25

Una volta fuori dal caffè, i loro passi si diressero spontaneamente verso il parco più vicino, che era quello che frequentavano spesso tutti insieme. Quello preferito da Alex, se un bambino di quell'età poteva avere gusti tanto decisi. In effetti, sembrava proprio che li avesse. Castle temeva che avesse preso da Beckett molto più di quanto lei pensasse.  
Alex capì già da lontano quale fosse la loro meta e Castle fu ricompensato da un surplus di entusiasmo, che suo figlio non mancava di prodigare generosamente ai fortunati presenti quando le cose andavano esattamente per come le desiderava. O forse era meglio dire _pretendeva._  
Era stata una vittoria facile per Castle, visto che era stato suo intento primario quello di non arrivare a nessuno di scontro di volontà, decidendo in partenza di aderire docilmente ai cambi di umore del piccolo, se ce ne fossero stati. Fino a quel punto, era felice di notarlo, avevano condiviso solo una grande armonia, senza nessun capriccio o momento di noia.

Scattò una foto dell'entrata del parco e la mandò a Kate, per aggiornarla sui loro spostamenti. Non era mai stata molto loquace nel rispondere ai messaggi – da sempre, da quando la conosceva - e anche in questa occasione non si smentì. Si limitò a inviare un commento molto stringato, in cui diceva solo che sperava si stessero divertendo.  
Per quanto avesse spinto per trascorrere del tempo in solitudine con Alex, Castle cominciava a rimpiangere di non averla invitata ad andare con loro. Forse la verità era che non aveva tutta questa necessità di dimostrarsi – perché di quello si trattava, a un livello più profondo – che Alex stesse bene anche con lui.  
Alex l'aveva accettato con molta naturalezza e Castle non aveva ancora capito se si era trattato di un'innata adattabilità da parte del bambino, o se le loro personalità, a tratti dissimili, fossero semplicemente in sintonia. Forse non era importante sapere il motivo. Doveva solo essere lieto che fosse andata così, grazie allo sforzo congiunto di tutti gli agenti coinvolti.

Si rilassarono entrambi, una volta che ebbero lasciato alle loro spalle le strade trafficate e caotiche e si avventurarono con la solita calma nei vialetti, in cerca di qualcosa di divertente da fare.  
Aveva ogni intenzione di lasciare che fosse Alex a scegliere quello che preferiva, senza indirizzarlo in nessun modo.  
Risultò che Alex voleva giocare con la sabbia. Non esattamente l'occupazione più indicata a cui dedicarsi nel primo pomeriggio di sole dopo qualche giorno di pioggia, ma Castle, con grande coraggio e mantenendo fede ai propri principi, lo fece entrare nell'area destinata a quell'attività e, su sua richiesta, finì seduto a terra a impiastricciarsi di fango - niente a che vedere con la sabbia asciutta e setosa che tanto rimpiangeva degli Hamptons.  
Mentre affondava le mani nel miscuglio umido e veniva edotto su come comportarsi dal pargolo che faceva sfoggio di quella leadership che avrebbe reso fiera sua madre, ebbe l'ispirazione, che divenne una decisione, di portare la sua famiglia sull'oceano, il prima possibile.  
Avrebbero passeggiato, nuotato, mangiato troppo, dormito altrettanto, cercato conchiglie sul bagnasciuga e costruito degli ovvi castelli che avrebbero fatto invidia alle migliori opere di ingegneria. Scoprì di desiderarlo moltissimo. _Presto. Subito._ Sentiva già il sole sulla pelle e il fresco del patio subito dopo il tramonto.

Kate non aveva mai portato Alex fuori Manhattan. Lo aveva scoperto quando le aveva chiesto, convinto di ricevere una risposta affermativa, se l'estate precedente avessero trascorso qualche giorno negli Hamptons. Gli era sembrato scontato. Gli piaceva immaginarseli sulla spiaggia nelle ore meno calde, con Alex poco più che neonato in braccio a Kate. A dire il vero era andato oltre, fantasticando su Kate in vesti ben poco materne, ricordando i loro week end trascorsi lì, ma i suoi sogni a occhi aperti si erano sgonfiati molto in fretta quando lei aveva mormorato sfuggente, sottraendosi al suo sguardo, che non si erano mossi dalla città, per via del nuovo lavoro da capitano e una serie di altre scuse alle quali non aveva creduto.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per recuperare tutto quello che si erano persi, si disse, mentre sfornava l'ennesima formina per fare contento Alex, che picchiettava serio con la mano la sabbia da compattare, mentre lui recitava la filastrocca che ricordava di aver insegnato anche ad Alexis, quando era piccola.  
Non gli passò per la testa di chiedersi che cosa avrebbe pensato la gente nel vederlo rovinare allegramente un paio di pantaloni fatti su misura e permettere ad Alex di inzaccherarsi dalla testa ai piedi senza battere ciglio.  
Quando si furono stancati del gioco, e dopo una sommaria pulizia che non avrebbe impedito a Kate di trovarsi sabbia in casa per giorni, Alex gli indicò il chiosco dello zucchero filato.  
Castle si bloccò, titubante, ma Alex gli tirò, con forza sorprendente per un bambino della sua età, la manica del cappotto, insistendo con una stizza che rischiava di trasformarsi in un pianto rabbioso. Non aveva la minima idea se fosse il caso di compraglielo o meno. Poteva mangiarlo? O era troppo presto, per un bambino della sua età? E come avrebbero gestito tutti quegli zuccheri a pomeriggio inoltrato?  
Non voleva interpellare Beckett per farle una domanda che lo avrebbe classificato come padre sprovveduto, ma brancolava nel buio.  
Non avevano mai discusso del suo regime alimentare e Beckett, evidentemente, doveva essersi fidata del suo buonsenso, che in quel momento però non gli veniva in soccorso. Se c'era una cosa di cui era certo, comunque, era che lei non avrebbe mai permesso l'escalation capricciosa che stava avvenendo davanti ai suoi occhi, con Alex quasi in preda a una crisi di nervi. Si riscosse. Doveva affrontare la situazione e farlo da solo. Era già passato attraverso qualsiasi genere di scenata e dissapori infantili con Alexis, compresa l'apnea da rabbia che gli aveva tolto anni di vita ogni volta. Un bastoncino con dello zucchero filante intorno non avrebbe rovinato la loro giornata.

Con un po' di batticuore, ma accompagnato dalla grande esultanza di Alex, ancora stretto al suo braccio in una morsa a tenaglia, comprò il sospirato bene di prima necessità di cui suo figlio non poteva fare a meno, pena la violazione dei diritti dell'infanzia.  
Con il suo trofeo stretto orgogliosamente in mano e tornando a gratificarlo del suo sorriso da sovrano appagato, si diressero verso una panchina, dove Castle lo mise a sedere facendo attenzione a non far cadere nemmeno una briciola del suo bottino. Il vestito da leprotto era ormai irrimediabilmente rovinato e le orecchie pendevano ancora più sbilenche, regalandogli un aspetto molto buffo.  
Si stufò in fretta, con grande sollievo di Castle, che aveva controllato con apprensione che filasse tutto liscio. Più tardi avrebbe dovuto sbarazzarsi della merenda sana che aveva portato con sé per scongiurare improvvisi attacchi di fame.  
Alex sembrava essere dotato di un'energia inesauribile che utilizzò per lanciarsi dalla panchina. Atterrò con le mani sulla ghiaia appuntita e, dopo averle guardate perplesso, si voltò prontamente verso Castle perché gli pulisse i palmi sporchi, il tutto senza versare una lacrima. Castle era convinto di aver generato un bambino molto stoico, ed era certo che non fosse una qualità che avesse preso da lui.

Capì molto presto che il suo prossimo obiettivo era la giostra dei cavalli che, stancamente, si trascinava su stessa con pochissime persone a bordo. Una giostra deserta era qualcosa di desolante e inquietante. Se la si fissava con una certa luce, i cavalli di legno sembravano prendere vita, salendo e scendendo in una ripetizione ipnotica foriera di tragedie per mano di clown diabolici che li avrebbero fissati dai tombini. La musica di accompagnamento, forzatamente allegra, aggiungeva un tocco poco rasserenante alla generale atmosfera da film horror.  
Forse doveva smettere di rileggere certi libri della sua infanzia, che Alex non avrebbe mai toccato, se fosse dipeso da lui.  
Il suo bambino, invece, senza un pensiero al mondo, batteva le mani eccitato mentre i bagliori colorati si rincorrevano nelle sue pupille. Castle seppe che avrebbe ceduto ancora prima di mettersi una mano in tasca e estrarre le banconote per acquistare qualche biglietto e far felice Alex. Sapeva che stavano esagerando e sapeva altrettanto bene che sarebbe toccato a lui, in teoria, fermarlo prima che la situazione degenerasse.  
Solo una corsa, si ripromise. E poi solo attività più tranquille.  
Aspettarono che la giostra si fermasse e facesse scendere i suoi ultimi visitatori e poi salirono loro. Da soli. Alex, disdegnando i cavalli, forse troppo alti e minacciosi per lui, preferì trasformarsi in principessa e prendere posto sulla carrozza, pretendendo che Castle si sedesse davanti a lui, cosa che fece, costringendo le lunghe gambe nello spazio ristretto della zucca di Cenerentola.  
Il mondo sfilava davanti a loro in una cantilenante monotonia, che Alex parve apprezzare e, in fondo, un po' anche Castle, che venne trasportato in una forma di dondolante meditazione in cui si annullarono tutti i pensieri, mentre si concentrava sul sorriso di Alex. Gli sembrò di guardarsi da fuori e si vide felice. Rilassato. Nell'unico posto al mondo in cui volesse essere. Oltre che tra le braccia di qualcun altro. Ma era solo questione di tempo.  
Provarono anche i cavalli, alla fine, solo quando Alex se la sentì, con Castle in piedi dietro di lui a farsi venire il mal di mare, ma senza mai abbandonare la presa. Fu orgoglioso di averlo aiutato superare le sue paure, se pure così piccolo, o forse proprio per quello.

Alla fine, come era prevedibile, Alex esaurì le energie. Forse era colpa della troppa eccitazione, forse non era abituato a tanti cambiamenti e avrebbero dovuto procedere per gradi. Era andata così e Castle non intendeva colpevolizzarsi per questo. Era solo necessario intervenire con fermezza, nonostante le proteste, e farlo riposare.  
Lo sollevò recalcitrante e se lo issò in spalla, ignorando i tentativi di fuga. Forse se l'avesse messo nel passeggino si sarebbe addormentato più facilmente, ma preferì tenerlo in braccio, sperando di riuscire a rasserenarlo cullandolo e accarezzandogli piano la schiena. Erano momenti che amavano entrambi. Quelli generosamente regalati da Alex quando ancora non c'era confidenza tra loro e che Castle custodiva con cura.  
Vide le altalene e vi si diresse senza indugio per prendersi una pausa e cercare di far calmare Alex.  
Si sedette con circospezione, accertandosi prima che potessero sostenere il peso di entrambi.  
Alex si agitava irrequieto, incapace di stare fermo. Castle si dondolò piano, muovendosi appena, generando un ritmo sempre uguale, che sperava avrebbe avuto ragione della sua agitazione. Fu proprio quello che successe. Alex abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla e si lasciò andare, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile. Sentì il suo respiro solleticargli il collo e farsi sempre più lento. Il corpicino che teneva stretto tra le braccia divenne pesante, anche se da qualche sporadico guizzo che ancora gli faceva vibrare le membra, Castle capì che non si era ancora addormentato.  
Pensò che forse la sua voce l'avrebbe aiutato e, se non aveva intenzione di mettersi a canticchiare a mezza voce in un luogo pubblico, avrebbe potuto parlargli. Raccontargli qualcosa che Alex non avrebbe capito né tanto meno ricordato, ma che a lui sarebbe servito.  
Gli parlò di sua madre. Era l'unica cosa di cui avrebbe potuto narrare per intere giornate senza mai stancarsi. Gli spiegò che, mentre era lontano e prigioniero, era riuscito a sopravvivere solo perché aveva pensato a lei in modo continuo e ossessivo. Non poteva cedere. Non poteva non farcela. Non poteva, soprattutto, morire. Avevano superato tutti i pericoli che avevano incontrato solo perché insieme erano stati invincibili. E quindi, in modo contorto, si era convinto, proprio come aveva fatto anche lei, che se si fosse concentrato su Kate, l'amore della sua vita, ricreandola con la sola forza del desiderio, si sarebbero protetti a vicenda.

"Ed è andata davvero così, Alex", mormorò nel piccolo orecchio che disegnava una conchiglia perfetta. "Sono potuto tornare solo perché io e la mamma ci siamo aiutati da lontano. E c'eri anche tu. Anche se io non ne ero al corrente, o forse a qualche livello sapevo già della tua esistenza. Quello tra me e la mamma si chiama _destino_ ed è una cosa che conoscerai prima o poi nella tua vita, spero". Si diede una spinta sulle gambe per riprendere il movimento oscillatorio.  
"E queste altalene possono testimoniarlo. Non queste nello specifico", si corresse prima di dargli un'impressione sbagliata. "Ma è qui che papà ha chiesto alla mamma di sposarlo, convinto che dicesse di no e lei sicura che io volessi lasciarla". Forse era meglio non confonderlo troppo. Ma del resto la loro storia non era mai stata troppo lineare ed era difficile perfino per loro non perdersi in tutte le curve a gomito che avevano imboccato.  
"Ed è sempre qui che papà ha incontrato la mamma, di nascosto, quando i cattivi volevano costringerla a diventare latitante in Canada". Nemmeno questa era una storia edificante. Non era il momento di tenere una lezioncina morale sul mondo che si divideva in buoni e cattivi e tirare in ballo Bracken che se ne stava in carcere senza più essere un pericolo per nessuno.

"Comunque...", ormai era a corto di esempi romantici, finché non gli venne un'illuminazione. "In una notte buia e tempestosa...", gli venne un po' da ridere per la banalità dell'incipit. "Le altalene hanno convinto la mamma a venire a bussare alla porta di papà e poi...". Si morse la lingua. __Quella__ era decisamente una storia che nessuno dei loro figli avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere nel dettaglio. Gli venne la voglia irrefrenabile di chiamare Beckett e raccontarle in che ginepraio si era infilato. Avrebbe riso e l'avrebbe rimproverato.  
Si zittì. Alex si era acquietato. Il pomeriggio stava svanendo nella sera e gli ultimi raggi del sole riuscivano appena a scaldarli. Assaporò la perfezione dell'attimo che stava vivendo, mentre respirava all'unisono con suo figlio.


	26. 26

Accadde tutto in modo inaspettato.  
Quando più tardi, in solitudine, Castle ripensò ai concitati eventi che si erano dispiegati a fronte alla sua totale impotenza, fu così che iniziò il racconto con se stesso.  
E cioè che si fosse passati dall'armonia di battiti e respiri, in cui avevano condiviso un istintivo momento di appartenenza, alla cacofonia di un brusco risveglio. E senza nessun preavviso.

Alex divenne irrequieto, qualche minuto dopo essersi addormentato. Castle era sicuro che avesse preso sonno. Avrebbe potuto giurarlo in qualsiasi tribunale.  
Tornò allo stato di veglia con un ansito, che Castle sentì riverberare nel suo corpo come una scossa elettrica. Riprese a muoversi sull'altalena per ripristinare l'equilibro perduto, il sottile bilanciamento di forze che aveva consentito la totale vicinanza tra loro, ma che questa volta non ebbe il precedente effetto miracoloso.  
Alex era sempre più agitato.  
Castle si alzò. La forza brusca che impresse al movimento provocò l'oscillazione sgraziata dell'altalena, che perse il suo ritmo. Gli sembrò un cattivo presagio, ma scacciò quei pensieri irrazionali, infastidito. Non stava succedendo niente di straordinario. Alex doveva essersi stancato e, semplicemente, non riusciva a rilassarsi, come tutti i bambini troppo stimolati.  
Forse le attività a cui si erano dedicati avevano esaurito le sue riserve di energie.  
L'aveva messo in conto. Non era una cosa fuori dal normale, quando si trattava di bambini. Perfino lui se lo ricordava dai suoi primi anni con Alexis, anche se le memorie risalivano a decenni precedenti. Era come andare in bicicletta. Era impossibile dimenticarlo.

Vide il passeggino parcheggiato a qualche metro da loro, il peso inutile che si erano trascinati in giro senza motivo, e pensò che potesse essere una soluzione. Forse lui non era in grado di rilassarlo perché si era approcciato alla loro uscita con un po' di nervosismo e timore di fare qualche passo indietro nella relazione con suo figlio – e questo risuonava in Alex, influenzando il suo umore. Se lui era teso, Alex non sarebbe mai riuscito a calmarsi, standogli in braccio.  
Cercando di muoversi nel modo più delicato possibile per evitargli scossoni indesiderati, si piegò sulle gambe, inclinò lo schienale dell'attrezzo fino a metterlo in posizione orizzontale e vi depose Alex, che però non parve trovare quel sollievo immediato che si era aspettato.  
Si girò su un fianco, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale – segno inequivocabile della necessità di dormire – ma quando sentì la fredda imbottitura sotto la guancia, si voltò addolorato verso Castle, come se gli spiacesse di doverlo trovare colpevole di un'azione così ignobile.  
Castle, pieno di rimorso, si sbrigò a sollevarlo tra le braccia, prima che il pianto che gli leggeva in viso esplodesse. Alex gli si abbandonò contro usando le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste. Fu a quel punto che Castle cominciò a preoccuparsi sul serio. Se avesse pianto di rabbia scalciando o divincolandosi come un'anguilla avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di normale nervosismo indotto dalla stanchezza.  
Alex, invece, aveva iniziato a emettere un flebile lamento costante, immobilizzandosi solo per qualche secondo, prima di spostarsi senza requie sulla sua spalla per cercare, realizzò con apprensione, una nicchia confortevole che non trovava.  
Non tollerava di sentirlo protestare su quella nota straziante. Gli gelava il sangue. Si impose di riscuotersi. Non poteva dar spazio alle proprie emozioni. Doveva aiutare suo figlio.

Gli venne solo allora il sospetto che avesse qualche malessere fisico più serio, rispetto alla semplice stanchezza. Forse aveva la febbre.  
Avvicinò la guancia alla piccola fronte, che però gli sembrò normale. Fresca, perfino. Ma del resto che ne sapeva? Non misurava la temperatura con un semplice contatto fisico da non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo. E per quanto fosse stato previdente nel portare con sé la merenda, non era ancora arrivato al punto da pensare di infilarsi in tasca un termometro. Avrebbe dovuto farlo, invece. Per ogni necessità. Anzi, l'avrebbe sempre fatto, da lì in avanti.  
Rimaneva però da risolvere il problema di Alex, che gli era oscuro proprio come all'inizio dei loro tormenti. Non aveva fatto nessun passo avanti.

Lo osservò alla luce di uno dei lampioni che si erano appena accesi, segnalando l'arrivo di un tramonto che probabilmente doveva essere meritevole di un'occhiata, se Castle non fosse stato del tutto indifferente alle bellezze urbane, stretto com'era in una morsa di preoccupazione che si ostinava a contenere, prima che sconfinasse nell'angoscia.  
Non trovò niente di diverso dal solito. Alex era solo un po' più pallido rispetto al suo incarnato roseo ed era senza nessun dubbio esausto. Nient'altro.  
Castle decise di fare un altro tentativo di conciliargli il sonno. Lo stese e gli fece appoggiare la testa nell'incavo del braccio e lo cullò, proprio come avrebbe fatto con un neonato. Gli accarezzò piano la testa e, quando questo non migliorò la situazione, appoggiò una mano calda sullo stomaco, ipotizzando che lo zucchero filato non fosse stato una buona idea, dopo tutto. Forse si trattava di un'indigestione o di un banale mal di pancia.  
Alex non sembrò apprezzare la nuova posizione e lo fece presente a gran voce, attirandosi anche lo sguardo curioso dei passanti. Castle abbandonò subito l'esperimento, rimettendolo dritto.

Non aveva idea di cosa fare, ammise pateticamente tra sé. Non capiva quale fosse il problema e Alex galoppava ormai senza freni verso la disperazione. Esplose in un pianto affranto, che aumentò di volume quando dovette rendersi conto che suo padre non era in grado di fare niente per aiutarlo. Castle, sentendosi profondamente inetto, gli accarezzò la guancia mormorandogli qualche frase di scusa e promettendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
C'era solo una cosa da fare, ammise tra sé mentre sbottonava la giacca e infilava Alex a contatto con il suo corpo, coprendolo poi con cura dentro al marsupio improvvisato. (Forse aveva freddo? Avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito. No. Non era nemmeno quello). Doveva cedere e chiedere aiuto. E l'aiuto aveva un solo nome. Sua madre. Lei avrebbe saputo cosa fare, avrebbe sicuramente messo in relazione quanto stava accadendo con qualcosa di cui era già stata testimone. Doveva essere così. Forse aveva perfino un faldone in cui aveva registrato i diversi tipi di pianto.

Recuperò il telefono dal taschino interno, rialzò le orecchie da leprotto sulla testa di Alex, per tenerlo al caldo e, muovendosi ritmicamente avanti e indietro, schiacciò il pulsante di chiamata rapida.  
Mentre sentiva gli squilli accumularsi ansiosi uno dopo l'altro, ripensò all'intera faccenda e si disse che non aveva nessun senso vederla come una sconfitta. Sì, gli avrebbe fatto piacere se il primo appuntamento solitario con suo figlio si fosse rivelato un grande successo. Sarebbe entrato a far parte della narrativa familiare tra le cose da raccontarsi ai pranzi natalizi. E, fino a un certo punto, era andato tutto a gonfie vele.  
Adesso era sorto un problema che lui, con le sue capacità, risorse e conoscenze pregresse non riusciva a risolvere. Kate lo avrebbe fatto. Lo pensava con una convinzione che era quasi più una fervida speranza. Gli spiaceva vedere suo figlio stare male per qualcosa di ignoto e voleva che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lui e alleviasse il disagio – sperò non sofferenza – nel minor tempo possibile.  
Lo sfiorò solo di striscio il pensiero che i loro programmi per la serata sarebbero sfumati e che avrebbe dovuto quindi dare diverse spiegazioni, la prima delle quali riguardava il motivo per cui Alex era mascherato e aveva il viso pasticciato.

Kate rispose dopo qualche tempo che a Castle sembrò insopportabilmente lungo e lo salutò con voce allegra e premurosa, chiedendo, senza lasciarlo parlare, come stesse andando la loro giornata, convinta che si trattasse di una telefonata di cortesia.  
Non sapeva cosa dirle.  
"Kate...", iniziò esitante, cercando il modo di riassumere nel modo più proficuo quanto stava accadendo, senza spaventarla, ma bastò un singhiozzo di Alex, dall'altra parte del suo collo, per metterla in allarme e capovolgere il suo atteggiamento fiducioso.  
"Che cosa c'è, Castle? Non è il suo solito pianto. Che cosa succede?", domandò tentanto di mantenersi calma, ma senza dargliela a bere. Era preoccupata anche lei. Castle sentì l'adrenalina pompare nelle vene.  
"Non... Non lo so. Stava andando tutto bene...", classica frase che di solito nascondeva il desiderio di celare parti di verità scomode, ma che nel suo caso era invece aderente alla realtà. "E poi è diventato irrequieto e ha iniziato a lamentarsi. Pensavo fosse solo stanco e che non riuscisse ad abbandonarsi al sonno, ma deve esserci dell'altro. E non so di cosa possa trattarsi". Aveva abbassato il tono della voce fino a farlo diventare un sussurro concitato.  
"È caldo?", domandò pragmatica e tesa, riprendendosi a tempo di record.  
"No. Non credo abbia la febbre, né altri problemi fisici, da quel che posso vedere". Doveva trovarlo un incapace. Castle concordava.  
"Sto arrivando. Siete sempre al parco da cui mi hai mandato la foto?".  
Le rispose in modo affermativo, dandole istruzioni su dove trovarli.  
"Aspettatemi lì e non muoverlo", ordinò decisa, inebriandolo del nettare del sollievo. Non aveva voluto chiederglielo, per non sembrare petulante, ma era molto felice che avesse deciso di raggiungerli. Anzi, era stato disposto a portarlo lui stesso al distretto, se solo l'avesse accennato.

Attese controllando ripetutamente i viali intorno a loro, per non perdersi il suo provvidenziale arrivo.  
Le temperature erano scese e, pur non essendo insopportabili come qualche settimana prima, non potevano essere definite confortevoli.  
Le persone passarono loro accanto indaffarate, le teste incassate nelle spalle e i baveri dei cappotti alzati. Castle si mosse avanti e indietro per produrre calore, che aveva dissipato stando fermo e per avere qualcosa da fare che tenesse a freno la sua impazienza. Alex non aveva smesso di lamentarsi e questo gli causava uno stato di allarme ormai difficile da controllare. Pregò che Kate non trovasse traffico e che li raggiungesse in fretta, agitando la sua bacchetta magica per far stare meglio Alex e tranquillizzarli.

Sentì dei passi veloci raggiungerli alle spalle e si voltò riconoscente verso di lei. Non era preoccupata, notò con sorpresa, e non era nemmeno arrabbiata con lui, nonostante l'occhiata interrogativa che gli lanciò quando notò il travestimento di Alex.  
Non persero tempo in saluti. Alex si illuminò quando vide la madre e volle a tutti i costi andare in braccio a lei, che però si limitò ad accarezzarlo sorridente sulla guancia, mormorando qualche parola affettuosa.  
Ecco che cosa aveva sbagliato, capì standole accanto. Aveva espresso la sua crescente inquietudine invece di dissimularla come gli assistenti di volo durante una turbolenza.  
"Tienilo tu, se lo prendo io non riesco a esaminarlo".  
Con uno sguardo molto serio, nonostante continuasse a chiacchierare con Alex con tono forzatamente spensierato, lo scrutò da cima a fondo. Castle fu impressionato dalla sua perizia e dalla freddezza con cui stava affrontando la situazione. Lui si era comportato come un novellino, a confronto.  
"Elencami tutto quello che avete fatto", pretese sempre con la stessa voce neutra, anche se gli bastò un'occhiata al suo viso per capire che era meno calma di prima.  
Castle le raccontò per filo e per segno come avevano trascorso il pomeriggio, come se si fosse trovato di fronte all'angelo della giustizia e volesse ammettere tutte le sue colpe. Parlò del cappuccino, della sabbia umida, della giostra dei cavalli e dello zucchero filato, nei minimi dettagli e senza cercare di alleggerire le sue colpe. Kate lo fermò con una mano quando stava per confessarle di aver commesso un omicidio e di aver nascosto il corpo proprio lì dietro, nell'erba alta.

L'aveva ascoltato con grande attenzione, ma senza manifestare nessun tipo di reazione avversa, né giudizio colpevolizzante. Gli sembrò perfino che fosse intenerita per le loro avventure e intimamente divertita da alcuni aneddoti che con tanta cura le aveva confessato.  
Quando finì il suo esame visivo sommario, convenendo anche lei che Alex non avesse la febbre, si affrettò a prenderlo tra le braccia, dove Alex si annidò sospirando felice, per quanto le sue condizioni gli consentissero, diminuendo il volume dei singhiozzi.  
Castle fu felice di vederlo calmarsi grazie alla sua presenza, proprio come aveva previsto, anche se il vuoto lasciato del corpicino caldo di Alex lo disorientò.  
"È meglio se lo porto a casa, Castle". Stranamente, suonò come se volesse scusarsi con lui, come se spiacesse a lei per prima interrompere il loro agognato pomeriggio insieme.  
"Penso anche io che sia la cosa migliore", convenne.  
Kate fece qualche passo nella direzione da cui era venuta, prima di ripensarci e di rivolgersi di nuovo a lui, riavvicinandosi.  
"Sono cose che capitano. Non crucciarti", lo consolò.  
Si sarebbe crucciato eccome, invece.  
"D'accordo. Fammi sapere come va", si raccomandò quasi implorandola.  
"Certo. Ci sentiamo più tardi", lo rassicurò. Gli toccò la guancia con le dita, in una breve carezza affettuosa. "Vedrai che sarà solo stanco". Fu solo un maldestro tentativo di rassicurarlo, l'avrebbe capito chiunque. Alex continuava a produrre quel lamento costante in sottofondo, abbandonato contro la spalla di Kate, gli occhi spenti che non gli aveva mai visto, e che non riuscivano a chiudersi e riposare.  
Quando Kate l'ebbe salutato, Alex allungò le braccia verso di lui, come se avesse capito che si stavano lasciando e gli dispiacesse.  
Castle provò il desiderio impellente di andare a casa con loro, e non gli sembrò una brutta idea, dopotutto. Poteva rendersi utile in qualsiasi modo, facendole compagnia e cucinando per loro. L'avrebbe sollevata dai compiti pratici, in modo che si dedicasse ad Alex.  
Ma lui non osò proporlo e Kate non riempì il silenzio carico di aspettativa che si era creato tra loro con un invito esplicito.  
La vide andare via, seguendola con lo sguardo. Alex agitò piano la mano nella sua direzione, come se lo sforzo fosse eccessivo per lui, ma ci tenesse che si congedassero in buoni rapporti. Castle si stampò sulle labbra un sorriso coraggioso e ricambiò il saluto, che si spense non appena voltarono l'angolo. Il cuore si appesantì sotto una tristezza che aveva sperimentato raramente nella vita. Rabbrividì per la brezza che si intrufolava sulla giacca rimasta aperta, e che prima aveva accolto Alex. La abbottonò con dita impacciate e irrigidite dal freddo. Si infilò le mani in tasca per scaldarle e fu lì che trovò, abbandonato, il cappellino di lana che gli aveva tolto nel negozio di costumi, sostituito dalle orecchie pelose che tanto li avevano divertiti. Lo guardò sconsolato e lo ripiegò con cura, prima di rimetterlo via.  
Si allontanò percorrendo viali ormai vuoti nell'oscurità serale, con le spalle piegate e una grande mestizia a fargli compagnia.


	27. 27

Il breve tragitto in auto verso casa servì a Kate per tranquillizzarsi riguardo alle condizioni di Alex, che, adagiato nel suo seggiolino, sembrava aver recuperato la sua normalità infantile. Decise di aggiornare Castle non appena avesse avuto un attimo libero, per rassicurarlo che andava tutto bene e che, come da ipotesi più plausibile, si era trattato solo di un po' di stanchezza dovuta alla frenesia, che, ne era certa, aveva caratterizzato la loro uscita.

Una volta rientrati nel loro appartamento, decise di dedicarsi subito al bagnetto serale, di cui Alex aveva un gran bisogno. Solo dopo avrebbe chiamato Castle, nella calma che ne sarebbe seguita, una volta messo Alex a letto. Pregustava già una lunga chiacchierata rilassata a luci basse e senza nessuno intorno.  
Non si era stupita quando, raggiungendoli al parco, l'aveva trovato travestito e con il volto dipinto. Anzi, era qualcosa che, con il senno di poi, era sicura di essersi aspettata.  
Era quello che aveva sempre voluto per Alex e che si era disperata di non potergli garantire: un padre come Castle che, con grande naturalezza, sapeva volare sulle ali della fantasia per mostrargli mondi che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a sfiorare, nemmeno sforzandosi. Era felice che suo figlio potesse fare tesoro di esperienze di quel genere. Non che lei non avesse mai pensato di infilargli un costume bizzarro per portarselo in giro in città, perché poteva invece vantarsi di averlo già fatto. Si trattava di qualcosa di diverso, la sottile genialità unita alla sfrenata immaginazione di Castle che si palesavano in ispirazioni improvvise, originatesi da suggestioni quotidiane che altri, lei per prima, non avrebbero colto.

Lo svestì con cura, mentre preparava la vasca prima di cena. Mise da parte l'abito ormai imbrattato per lavarlo più tardi.  
Alex era tranquillo. A quel punto non c'era niente che potesse far sospettare che covasse qualcosa di strano dentro di lui.  
Fu solo quando lo immerse nell'acqua non troppo calda che notò il primo segnale allarmante. Il loro rito serale, da entrambi molto amato, nonostante mettesse qualche volta a dura prova la sua pazienza, prevedeva che Alex – a differenza di molti altri bambini – pretendesse di rimanere a mollo il più a lungo possibile, esprimendo a gran voce la sua gioia incontenibile, che avrebbe rischiato di infradiciarli entrambi, se non fosse stata più che previdente.  
Questa volta fu diverso. Alex non manifestò il solito entusiasmo, anche se non protestò. E questo fu il secondo indizio che qualcosa non stava andando nel modo consueto. Alex non era un bambino che sapesse ancora scendere a patti con la frustrazione, in nessun ambito di vita. Se qualcosa non gli piaceva, non esitava a farlo sapere al mondo intero.

Si fece invece insaponare senza nessun borbottio, lasciando in disparte i giochi galleggianti dai quali voleva sempre circondarsi e, a un certo punto, le sembrò addirittura che si stesse appisolando, inclinandosi all'indietro, senza forze. O la giornata era stata molto stancante, oppure si trattava del propagarsi di un malessere che era iniziato con l'episodio di cui era stato testimone Castle e che adesso si ripresentava in seconda battuta.  
Lo lavò in fretta, insistendo solo con più cura sul volto, per togliergli i segni dei cosmetici e lo tirò fuori dalla vasca per asciugarlo il prima possibile. Non le andava che prendesse freddo, soprattutto considerando che era stato tutto il pomeriggio all'aria aperta.  
Alex vacillò sotto il massaggio energico dell'asciugamano, come se non fosse in grado di di tenersi seduto. Kate sperimentò il sapore vivo dell'angoscia che le pizzicò le carni. Non l'aveva mai visto così.  
Lo toccò sulla fronte e poi sul collo. Era bollente. Era sicura che prima non avesse mostrato segni di febbre incipiente. Lo raccolse contro di sé, sentendosi tremare, e si avvicinò al cassetto dei medicinali per cercare il termometro. I pochi secondi di attesa furono lunghissimi. Nell'esatto momento in cui lo strumento rilasciò il bip che segnalava la conclusione della misurazione, Alex si lasciò andare ai singhiozzi prima mesti e poi disperati.  
Per qualche secondo lo fissò esterrefatta senza sapere come reagire, ma subito dopo il pilota automatico materno entrò in azione. Non era la prima volta che succedeva, si rimproverò alzandosi in piedi con il bambino in braccio, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza con passi nervosi per calmare il pianto che le stava ormai penetrando nei timpani.  
Non era facile rimanere calmi e operativi con quelle grida sconsolate nelle orecchie. Provò a entrare in contatto con lui, almeno visivamente, ma senza riuscirci. I suoi tentativi non sortirono nessuna reazione. Sentì qualcosa di gelido strisciarle lungo la spina dorsale.

Si ricordò solo allora di non aver controllato la temperatura e dovette misurarla di nuovo. Inorridì quando realizzò che era molto più alta di quanto si aspettasse. Un valore che non aveva mai visto nella sua esperienza di madre.

Era stata fortunata, Alex aveva sofferto di qualche sporadica infreddatura e aveva sempre frequentato l'asilo passando più o meno indenne attraverso le varie epidemie che avevano decimato i suoi compagni. Si era convinta, forse avventatamente, che avesse una fibra molto robusta – del resto né lei né Castle si ammalavano così facilmente. Pensare che fosse bruciato da una febbre tanto violenta, sorta di punto in bianco, le faceva sprofondare il cuore in una zona oscura che temeva di visitare.  
Valutò in fretta il da farsi. Doveva controllare se avesse altri sintomi? L'aveva appena fatto mentre lo lavava e non aveva trovato niente di strano. Nessuno sfogo cutaneo. Fece mente locale per ricordare se all'asilo avesse visto dei cartelli che segnalavano il diffondersi di qualche malattia, ma non ricostruì nulla su quel fronte.  
Doveva abbassare la temperatura? Come? Si chiese se chiamare il suo pediatra, che – sant'uomo – rispondeva a tutte le telefonate d'emergenza a qualsiasi ora del giorno con grande disponibilità -, ma scartò tutte le ipotesi. Sapeva istintivamente che non si trattava di qualcosa che potesse essere risolto con rimedi casalinghi rudimentali. Doveva andare in ospedale.

Lo rivestì rapidamente, notando che era invaso da una forma di letargia persistente rotta solo di tanto in tanto da sonori singhiozzi, come se non avesse nemmeno la forza di esprimere il suo disagio. Provò pena per lui e desiderò stare male al posto suo, per tornare a vederlo vispo e sereno.  
"Che cosa c'è, Alex? Perché non provi a dirlo alla mamma?", gli chiese al colmo della disperazione, sapendo perfettamente che era un tentativo insensato, che sperò comunque potesse funzionare. Ovviamente, non fu così.  
Recuperò la sua borsa, che aveva lasciato accanto all'ingresso e si precipitò fuori, correndo sulle scale, ripetendogli che i medici si sarebbero presi cura di lui. Avrebbe voluto essere così fiduciosa, ma per il momento si limitò a fingere grande sicurezza a beneficio di Alex. Sperò che a furia di ripeterlo ad alta voce, riuscisse a convincersene lei per prima.

Fu proprio quando uscì in strada e si affrettò verso l'auto che si rese conto, con un certo stupore misto a incredulità, che non era da sola. Non lo era affatto.  
Quando il pensiero si formulò nella sua mente, si chiese scioccamente come avesse potuto non pensarci prima.  
Non c'era nessun bisogno di portare il peso di quella situazione che, pur non dovendo per forza trattarsi di qualcosa di grave, era comunque al di fuori della sua zona di comfort, unicamente sulle sue spalle, che in quel momento le sembrarono tutto fuorché in grado di sostenerlo.  
Poteva chiamare Castle. Era disponibile e presente, pronto a prendersi cura di loro. Questa volta, diversamente da tutte le altre in cui l'aveva desiderato in modo spasmodico, avrebbe potuto comporre un numero e lui sarebbe comparso magicamente al loro fianco in risposta alle loro preghiere. Alle sue, almeno.  
Vacillò sulle gambe, provocando un piccolo grido di protesta in Alex, stretto al suo fianco. Si sbrigò a infilarlo di nuovo in auto, rimproverandosi per non averci pensato subito dopo essere andata a prenderlo al parco, invece di sprecare tempo prezioso e, quando si mise al volante, pregando tutte le divinità preposte al traffico di farla arrivare il prima possibile, selezionò il numero di Castle, quasi piangendo dal sollievo.

Non ebbe nessun dubbio che avrebbe risposto al volo, forse perché non si poteva permettere anche quel motivo di ansia. Lo fece, infatti. Al primo squillo fu in linea con lei, chiedendo immediatamente come stesse Alex, senza nascondere la preoccupazione.  
Doveva essere rimasto seduto accanto al telefono in attesa di avere notizie. Perché era stata così ottusa da non pensare di invitarlo a tornare a casa con loro? Perché non si era ancora abituata all'idea che fossero una famiglia, nonostante i suoi sterili tentativi di tenerlo a distanza? Era sempre così immotivatamente testarda. Si trattò di un raro momento di onestà che non sempre era in grado di concedersi. Ma in quel momento non c'era tempo di nascondersi a se stessa.

"Sto andando in ospedale", annunciò senza nessuna delicatezza e senza prepararlo in modo un po' più compassionevole. Si morse l'interno della guancia. Non era in grado di fare attenzione al traffico, controllare Alex nello specchietto retrovisore e intanto informare Castle di quello che stava succedendo, scegliendo parole meno spaventose. Non era una giustificazione. Si sentì miserabile per non riuscire a controllare una situazione che, era sicura, chiunque altro avrebbe gestito meglio di lei.  
Castle dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per rimanere calmo - Kate glielo riconobbe -, nonostante il modo violento con cui era stato messo al corrente dei fatti.  
E poi fece, semplicemente, quello che gli riusciva meglio quando si trovava sotto stress e c'era di mezzo lei. Con un tono di voce così solido che riuscì a tranquillizzarla al primo tentativo, le fece qualche rapida domanda per capire dove fosse diretta e quali fossero le condizioni di Alex. Lei gliele enumerò senza quell'isteria che aveva provato fino a poco prima. Le assicurò che sarebbe uscito subito di casa e che si sarebbero trovati di fronte all'ingresso del pronto soccorso pediatrico di lì a pochissimo. Le parlò piano come se lei fosse stata la sopravvissuta di una catastrofe e le ripeté più volte che non era da sola, ci sarebbe stato lui a pensare a loro. A entrambi.

Non sapeva come facesse a sapere che era stata quella la sua angoscia primaria, ma trattandosi di Castle, non se ne stupì. Lui capiva le cose grazie ai suoi benedetti poteri extrasensoriali. La tenne al telefono finché non giunse in vista dell'ospedale e Kate fu sicura che fu solo grazie alla sua voce ferma e incoraggiante che riuscirono ad arrivare sani e salvi, considerando che tutto il suo addestramento per rimanere vigile nelle situazioni di emergenza era evaporato di fronte al faccino sofferente di suo figlio. Per fortuna c'era Castle. E ci sarebbe stato per sempre.


	28. 28

Nell'istante esatto in cui lo intravide vicino all'ingresso del pronto soccorso, fermo in piedi ad aspettarli, controllando tutte le direzioni dalle quali sarebbe potuta sopraggiungere, Kate fu sul punto di frenare di colpo, abbandonare l'auto in mezzo al parcheggio, strappare Alex dal sedile posteriore e precipitarsi tra le sue braccia, implorandolo di portarli in salvo.  
Non era da lei, ma ormai c'era ben poco che fosse rimasto dell'ufficiale di polizia addestrato per intervenire in qualsiasi emergenza a sangue freddo. Era solo una madre morsa viva dall'ansia.

Come era naturale, il buon senso prese il sopravvento sul campo magnetico che la attraeva verso la potente aura di Castle e lei si dedicò diligentemente a cercare il primo posto libero dove infilarsi, che trovò in fretta.  
Aprì la portiera con tale furia che rischiò quasi di strapparla, ma non se ne curò. Si sbrigò invece a correre da Alex per liberarlo dalle cinture che lo trattenevano sul suo seggiolino sul quale si era assopito.  
Non sapeva se fosse una cosa positiva, ma a quel punto non era più importante. Non toccava più a lei decidere quanto fosse grave la situazione.  
La fretta non era però una buona consigliera e le dita impazienti si rifiutarono di collaborare. Kate si stizzì mentre cercava ripetutamente di sganciare le cinghie, imprecando mentalmente contro la sua inettitudine, che aveva pensato bene di emergere in un momento inopportuno, visto che di solito le faceva il favore di non manifestarsi mai. In nessun aspetto della sua vita, lavorativa o meno.  
Il pensiero che più si fosse innervosita e meno sarebbe riuscita a dare ordini sensati a parti del suo corpo che non erano in grado di funzionare normalmente le era molto chiaro, ma non era in grado modificare il momentaneo stallo, cosa che aumentò la frustrazione a dismisura. Dovevano essersi rotte, e proprio in un momento del genere.  
Le avrebbe tagliate, era l'unica soluzione. Stava già per andare a recuperare un paio di forbici che teneva in auto per ogni evenienza, quando si sentì bloccare alle spalle da qualcuno che, con mosse gentili ma decise, la spostò di lato e si sporse all'interno dell'abitacolo per sbrigare la faccenda al posto suo.  
Fu una fortuna che fosse troppo scossa per reagire d'istinto o che, molto più probabilmente, avesse riconosciuto subito l'essenza del dopobarba di Castle. Altrimenti l'avrebbe steso a terra con un'unica mossa di autodifesa e senza nemmeno pensarci.

Castle raccolse Alex tra le braccia con infinita cura e lo scrutò velocemente avvicinando la guancia alla sua. Subito dopo si voltò verso di lei, per consegnarglielo, ma Kate scosse la testa. Non c'era nessun motivo perché non lo tenesse lui. Intuiva, da quel che aveva visto, che era quello che desiderava e le sembrava anzi un atto dovuto. Lei era stata con Alex fino a quel momento e si era progressivamente resa conto del suo malessere, mentre Castle aveva un vuoto di qualche ora da riempire, avendolo affidato a lei in una condizione di salute meno grave di come appariva adesso.  
Sapeva che glielo aveva chiesto come estremo atto di sollecitudine di cui gli fu grata – era pur sempre sua madre e, quindi, nella mente di Castle la prima della lista in quelle circostanze. Ma lui era importante tanto quanto lei. Ed era certamente più padrone delle sue emozioni.

Raggiunsero il reparto con grande celerità, senza quasi parlarsi. Non era necessario che fosse messo al corrente delle condizioni di Alex, quello l'avrebbero fatto una volta che si fossero trovati di fronte a un pediatra cosa che, con grande sollievo dei presenti e una concatenazione fortunata di eventi, successe molto in fretta.  
Il medico che si presentò da loro prese in mano la situazione con grande sicurezza, atteggiamento che contribuì a calmarle i nervi calpestati. Qualcuno di competente era intervenuto per sollevarla dalla responsabilità di assistere impotente al disagio del suo bambino.  
Migliorò molto le circostanza generali anche sentire la mano di Castle posarsi confortevole e gentile all'altezza dei reni nell'unica forma di contatto fisico che poteva permettersi, mentre vicini si chinavano sul lettino candido in mezzo all'acre odore di disinfettante dove il loro bambino li guardò sperduto, chiedendo aiuto con occhi smarriti.  
Le parve di aver tradito la sua fiducia, ma non era possibile fare altrimenti.  
Gli accarezzò la fronte calda, indirizzando un rapido sorriso a Castle, che aumentò leggermente la pressione della mano sulla schiena, come incoraggiamento. Il calore che penetrò attraverso la camicia – nel tumulto si era dimenticata di infilarsi il cappotto – scese come un balsamo su di lei.  
Le bastò quella breve occhiata per rendersi conto che Castle era altrettanto preoccupato, ma riusciva a fronteggiare meglio l'angoscia che lei non riusciva a tenere a bada.  
Il medico, senza nessuna cordialità, ordinò loro di spogliare il bambino, perché potesse procedere con una visita più approfondita. Non si era ancora espresso e Kate, che all'inizio aveva trovato confortante l'aria professionale con cui si era approcciato al loro caso, cominciò a innervosirsi.  
Aderì alla sua richiesta, chinandosi su Alex per togliergli la giacca e la maglietta sudata che indossava sotto, dandosi della della sciocca per non averci pensato prima e aver perso tempo prezioso. Castle fece un passo indietro per darle l'agio di muoversi più liberamente.  
Quando ebbe finito, Castle si avvicinò per togliere di mezzo gli indumenti che lei aveva abbandonato in un mucchietto disordinato e riporli altrove, piegandoli con cura. Kate apprezzò la sua presenza solida e tutti i modi che aveva di rendersi utile per riportare un po' di ordine nella confusione che lei continuava a creare ovunque, soprattutto dentro la sua testa.  
Il medico procedette con quel suo esasperante silenzio che rischiava di farle visitare il reparto psichiatrico nel giro di poco tempo.  
Misurò la temperatura, senza però rivelare il valore che lo strumento – molto più rudimentale di quello che lei aveva a disposizione a casa – segnalò. Kate cominciava a essere stufa del suo atteggiamento e non capiva perché Castle, da uomo provvisto di una corporatura imponente, non minacciasse fisicamente il medico che li teneva all'oscuro delle cause delle condizioni di Alex.

L'atteggiamento di Castle, al contrario, denotava la totale certezza di avere di fronte un grande luminare della scienza che li avrebbe preservati dalla tragedia. Ebbene, lei era convinta invece che fosse l'ultimo arrivato e che avrebbero dovuto cambiare ospedale molto in fretta.  
"Ha avuto episodi di convulsioni?", si informò senza modificare quel modo asettico che aveva di svolgere la sua professione.  
 _ _Convulsioni?__ Certo che no. Sarebbe morta.  
"No, mai", rispose con tono piuttosto sprezzante, che strappò uno sguardo incuriosito da parte di Castle. Che problemi avevano tutti? Aveva solo risposto a una domanda.  
"Ha vomitato nelle ultime ore?", proseguì, rivolgendosi a Castle, togliendola di mezzo.  
Kate si imbufalì. Ci mancava solo il medico sessista che la considerava una fonte inattendibile in quanto donna e madre isterica. Lui sapeva chi era lei? Un capitano di polizia, non la prima che passava. Lei risolveva casi ben più difficili e proteggeva l'intera città.

Castle le toccò una mano, senza dubbio per invitarla a calmarsi, cosa che peggiorò la situazione. Fu scossa da un impeto di rabbia così forte che avrebbe voluto mandarli entrambi a gambe all'aria – era sicura di poterlo fare senza sforzo, se avesse soprattutto giocato sull'effetto sorpresa – e fuggire con suo figlio, ma venne interrotta nei suoi piani di evasione quando il medico le fece una domanda che la colse impreparata.  
"Avete notato una certa rigidità nella nuca?".  
 _ _Oh, no. No. No. No. No.__  
Non poteva aver espresso a parole quello che lei temeva nella profondità oscura del suo essere madre e non osava confessare ad anima viva.  
"No", rispose con un sussurro a malapena udibile, che scosse finalmente l'armatura di freddezza professionale del medico, inducendolo a rivolgerle un'occhiata un po' più calorosa del gelo con cui l'aveva fin lì trattata.  
Auscultò il torace, facendo mettere Alex seduto e controllò i linfonodi, sempre in religioso silenzio, mentre Kate faceva esperienza di tutte le morti più atroci in rapida successione.  
Alex fu molto collaborativo, a differenza di quanto ci si potesse aspettare. Si era calmato fin da quando Castle l'aveva preso in braccio al parcheggio e per tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto disteso aveva evitato di piangere, sempre concentrando la sua attenzione sugli spostamenti di suo padre, timoroso all'idea che lo abbandonasse.  
Era indubbio che fosse la sua presenza a operare un insperato effetto rilassante. Lei era stata un fascio di nervi e questo aveva solo peggiorato la situazione.  
Alla fine arrivò la sentenza. Kate l'accolse a capo chino, in attesa del peggio.  
"Si tratta di un caso di influenza piuttosto forte. E ha un inizio di infezione alle vie respiratorie", annunciò con irritante impassibilità.  
Kate alzò la testa di scatto quando la furia si riversò in lei. Che cosa? Influenza?! Come si permetteva?  
"Che cosa ha detto?", ringhiò.  
Il medico guardò prima lei e poi Castle, con allarme.  
"Che si tratta influenza e di...".  
"Ho sentito benissimo. E allora perché mi ha fatto tutte quelle domande che miravano a un unico scopo?".  
"Non capisco di cosa stia parlando".  
Oh, non lo capiva? Dovevano radiarlo dall'albo! Ci avrebbe pensato lei. Subito. Appena usciti di lì.  
"Il vomito. La nuca rigida. So a cosa stava pensando. E adesso è solo influenza? Come fa a dirlo? Come fa a escludere... __il resto__ _?_ ". Non voleva nemmeno pronunciarlo ad alta voce, per paura di far materializzare il suo oscuro presentimento.  
Castle le afferrò di nuovo la mano, per indurla a tornare al suo posto accanto a lui con una lieve pressione, visto che parlando si era sporta minacciosa verso il pediatra. Kate si liberò con uno strattone.  
"Signora", iniziò l'altro con un generale atteggiamento condiscendente che peggiorò il suo umore. "L'ho visitato con attenzione e posso escludere qualsiasi cosa che non sia influenza e una infezione, proprio come ho appena detto". Se voleva farla sentire un'idiota non ci sarebbe riuscito. Si preparò a reagire.  
Castle intervenne in modo deciso, ponendo fine al conflitto che lei aveva ogni intenzione di far degenerare. La prese di nuovo per il polso e strinse più forte, impedendole qualsiasi movimento, proprio come avrebbe fatto con un bambino recalcitrante.  
"Che tipo di cura dobbiamo seguire?", si informò con grande sfoggio di cortesia e buone maniere. Tutto quello che a lei era mancato.  
Il medico si rilassò visibilmente, trovandosi di fronte un interlocutore ragionevole che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte.  
"Antipiretici finché la temperatura si manterrà oltre a una certa soglia e una profilassi antibiotica che cominceremo a breve e voi proseguirete a casa".  
"Non deve rimanere qui questa notte?", continuò Castle, dando voce ai suoi stessi timori.  
"No. Non è necessario. Manderò qualcuno a somministrargli il primo dosaggio del medicinale e poi potrete portarlo a casa".  
Il suo compito era finito e lui era più che felice di allontanarsi dalla madre-iena, come doveva averla ormai classificata. Strinse la mano a entrambi, anche se la sua con più cautela. Castle lo ringraziò profusamente.  
Perché non lo invitava a cena, già che c'era? Stava per voltarsi verso di lui e rimbeccarlo, dando finalmente sfogo a tutte le sue recriminazioni, ai suoi occhi più che giustificate, quando improvvisamente si sentì vacillare.  
La stanza ruotò intorno a lei, lasciandola di stucco. Il sangue defluì in basso tutto in una volta, spostando il baricentro del suo corpo nel pavimento sottostante, verso il quale si sentì misteriosamente attrarre. La testa era vuota e confusa e un forte fischio nelle orecchie la isolava dal resto del mondo.  
Gli oggetti le sembrarono d colpo circonfusi di una luce abbagliante. Stupita, non riuscì a capire che cosa le stesse succedendo, né in che modo reagire, finché non sentì il braccio di Castle sostenerla con energia e condurla velocemente verso una sedia appoggiata alla parete. Ormai il suo campo visivo era quasi completamente riempito da puntini bianchi. Non vedeva nulla. Poteva solo fidarsi di Castle.

Una volta abbandonata la posizione eretta, le bastò fortunatamente solo qualche secondo per recuperare almeno una visione nitida. Dilagò dentro di lei un caldo insopportabile che la fece boccheggiare, sostituito presto da un sudore gelido che la inzuppò, facendola tremare. Non doveva essere passato più di qualche secondo.  
Percepì solo vagamente una persona entrare nella stanza e scambiare qualche parola con Castle che, al contrario di lei, sembrava reggersi in piedi senza problemi. Lei avrebbe voluto sdraiarsi sulla fila di poltroncine allineate e cedere all'enorme stanchezza.  
Ovviamente non poteva permetterselo. Un po' più lucida, ricordò quello che era consigliabile fare in quelle circostanze e si prese quindi la testa tra le mani abbassandola tra le ginocchia, per aumentare la pressione sanguigna.  
Sentì Castle rimanere accanto ad Alex e imporsi con determinazione quando dovette fargli inghiottire il liquido amaro contro il quale protestò a gran voce - cosa che la confortò sul fatto che forse aveva iniziato a stare meglio - e procedere in seguito a rivestirlo con tutta calma, raccontandogli nel frattempo qualche storiella che non riuscì a seguire.  
Qualche tempo dopo – non sapeva se pochi minuti o molti di più, che lei trascorse sempre rannicchiata su se stessa – si trovò la mano di Castle accarezzarle gentile i capelli mentre le chiedeva con premura se stesse meglio. Annuì senza alzare la testa, nel timore di stare di nuovo male.  
Castle si abbassò sulle ginocchia. Gli sorrise per cancellare la preoccupazione che lesse nei suoi occhi. Teneva Alex saldamente aggrappato alla sua spalla, dove si era addormentato. Lo trasferì delicatamente tra le sue braccia dove lei lo accolse smaniosa.  
Con il corpo del figlio stretto contro il suo, e dopo un rapido esame al suo volto, Kate si sentì subito meglio, trovandolo molto più fresco e roseo di come se lo ricordava.  
Lo abbracciò e nel farlo sentì svanire tutta l'angoscia e la rabbia, che a quel punto le apparve illogica ed eccessiva. Se ne vergognò.  
Castle non disse nulla, si limitò ad appoggiarle il proprio cappotto intorno alle spalle, perché si scaldasse. Lo lasciò fare. Lasciò che si prendesse cura di lei, come faceva con tutti. Voleva che lo facesse per sempre. Le sollevò con cura i capelli, perché non restassero imprigionati. Quando ebbe finito, tornò a guardarla in viso, sempre alla sua altezza, appoggiandole entrambe le mani sulle gambe.  
Fu l'emozione del momento, o un sentimento molto più profondo che dilagò improvviso, a indurla ad abbracciarlo forte, aggrappandosi a lui e radicandosi nella sua forza, con Alex in mezzo a loro.  
Lo tenne stretto a lungo. Castle la avvolse tra le sue braccia in grado di sostenere tutti i pesi del mondo e lasciò che si nutrisse del conforto che poteva darle finché ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
"Andiamo a casa?", si informò più tardi a bassa voce.  
"Tu vieni con noi?". Non seppe se avesse avuto intenzione di formularla come una semplice richiesta di informazioni o una supplica.  
"Certo che sì. Non ho intenzione di andare da nessun'altra parte. E farai meglio ad accettare l'idea che rimarrò fino a domani mattina. Non intendo sentire nessuna obiezione".  
In quanto a quello poteva stare tranquillo. Lei era completamente d'accordo. Anzi. La prospettiva che sarebbe rimasto con loro la riempì di un calore che partì dal basso e inondò tutto il suo corpo, regalandole una nuova, intensa energia e una gioia irresistibile che traboccò da lei per defluire nella stanza.  
Si sorrisero, si presero per mano e tornarono a casa insieme.


	29. 29

Tornarono a casa immersi in un silenzio confortevole, punteggiato da frasi casuali di nessuna importanza.  
Castle guidava sicuro nella notte che aveva deciso di mostrar loro il suo lato benigno. Kate inviò nell'etere un generico pensiero di ringraziamento, verso qualsiasi divinità ci fosse stata all'ascolto.  
Uscendo dall'ospedale, ancora un po' scossa e respirando avidamente l'aria fresca di cui aveva avuto un gran bisogno, gli aveva consegnato le chiavi della sua auto con una determinazione che aveva spento sul nascere qualsiasi replica. Castle aveva accettato il gesto spontaneo senza rimarcare in nessun modo l'eccezionalità dell'evento, forse temendo che avrebbe cambiato idea.

Kate appoggiò la testa sul finestrino freddo e lasciò che le immagini della città ancora insonnolita si dipanassero sotto ai suoi occhi stanchi e arrossati. Da quella posizione un po' inclinata riusciva a percepire il respiro lento di Alex, che dormiva sereno sul sedile posteriore.  
Il ritmo regolare del suo torace che si alzava e abbassava, che solo qualche ora prima era stato convulso, contribuì a farla rilassare, trasportandola in un mondo ovattato, impermeabile a drammi e paure. Si sentiva in pace nell'abitacolo invaso da un tepore piacevole, al riparo da tutto quello che avrebbe potuto rappresentare una minaccia.  
Ebbe la certezza che sarebbe andato tutto bene. L'ansia per la salute di Alex apparteneva a un passato che non li riguardava più. Ci sarebbero state altre occasioni simili in futuro – Kate non era così ingenua da non rendersene conto - ma almeno per quella notte erano in salvo. Tutti e tre. Nessuno avrebbe avuto il potere di strapparli da quel conforto appena raggiunto.

"Vuoi portarlo subito a letto?", esordì Castle con Alex addormentato tra le braccia, una volta che si ritirarono in quello che aveva assunto le sembianze di un riparo capace di impugnare le tempeste e allontanarle dal loro uscio.  
"No", si passò faticosamente una mano tra i capelli e si stropicciò gli occhi che pungevano come spilli.  
"Deve mangiare qualcosa, visto che non ha cenato e l'ultimo cibo finito nel suo stomaco è stato...".  
"Zucchero filato". Castle fece una buffa faccia colpevole che la fece scoppiare a ridere.  
"Pensavo di preparargli un biberon di latte, prima di portarlo in camera. Dorme così profondamente che non credo si sveglierà, ma non voglio che rimanga a digiuno".  
Castle annuì, accettando la sua decisione senza esprimere opinioni.  
Era curioso, notò Kate in silenzio, come Castle non avesse mai obiezioni da porre sulle scelte che faceva riguardo alla vita di Alex. La lasciava libera di agire come meglio credeva, facendosi da parte e intervenendo solo quando arrivava al punto di minacciare di radere al suolo interi ospedali. Da quando era tornato a casa si era introdotto nelle loro vite con scioltezza rilassata.  
Si diresse verso la cucina, per preparare l'occorrente e scaldare il latte. Castle l'aiutò, muovendosi con naturalezza intorno a lei, contribuendo a ripristinare quell'armonia priva di sforzi che era stata la loro prerogativa di un tempo.  
"Vuoi darglielo tu?", si offrì, ma Kate si fece da parte, lasciando che fosse lui a farlo. Gli consegnò il latte ormai pronto e si allontanò di qualche passo per dargli l'agio e lo spazio necessari per portare a termine il suo compito, reso più complicato dal totale abbandono al sonno di Alex.  
"Penso di andare a fare una doccia veloce. Sono esausta", annunciò, in parte perché ne aveva bisogno, ma anche perché potessero condividere liberamente la loro intimità.  
Castle annuì, voltandosi appena a guardarla. "Vorrei portarlo subito a letto dopo, o preferisci che ti aspetti? È così stanco...", propose senza insistere.  
Kate fu d'accordo con lui. Non c'era nessun bisogno che ci fosse anche lei. Era in grado di gestire Alex senza la sua assillante presenza.  
Prima di lasciarli da soli, rimase a osservarlo in disparte. Non c'era niente di straordinario nella scena di cui era testimone - in fondo era solo un padre che nutriva suo figlio, come doveva succedere milioni di volte al giorno in giro per il mondo -, ma la dolcezza con cui guardava Alex succhiare il biberon, credendo di non essere visto, bastò a farla sciogliere. E a indurle dei pensieri di ben altra natura perché, fuori da ogni immagine poetica, si trattava pur sempre di Richard Castle in piedi di notte nella sua cucina, fasciato da jeans perfettamente aderenti mentre teneva in braccio un bambino. Il loro.  
Il rimescolamento che provò non aveva proprio niente di etereo, ma non si sentì colpevole nemmeno un po'. Tanto lui non se ne era accorto.

La doccia si rivelò un toccasana per i suoi muscoli contratti sui quali fece scorrere a lungo l'acqua bollente, trascorrendo più tempo del previsto al suo interno. Non tese l'orecchio per cogliere eventuali rumori nell'altra stanza, perché sapeva che Castle era perfettamente in grado di far riaddormentare Alex, nel caso in cui si fosse svegliato. Anzi, sospettava che in quello fosse più bravo di lei.  
Il salotto era deserto, quando vi fece ritorno ritemprata. Era riuscita a scrollarsi di dosso gran parte della stanchezza e sperò che Castle non avvertisse troppo il peso delle vicissitudini appena trascorse, così da avere qualche minuto da condividere insieme in tutta tranquillità, prima di andare a letto.  
Prese posto sul tappeto, la schiena appoggiata al divano, le gambe raccolte contro il petto nello spazio esiguo delimitato dal tavolino di fronte a lei.  
Appena si rilassò e chiuse gli occhi, la sua mente ancora frenetica produsse in rapida successione immagini angoscianti di quelli che erano stati i suoi timori più crudeli: Alex febbricitante ricoverato in una corsia piena di altri bambini malati, o magari, peggio ancora, messo in isolamento. Prelievi dolorosi che si rifiutò di visualizzare, pianti inconsolabili e lei e Castle ad assisterlo in quella che sarebbe potuta diventare in fretta una delle notti più buie della loro vita.  
Invece si era risolto tutto nel miglior modo possibile, nonostante i nervi provati, come se una fatina buona avesse deciso di beneficiarli di un lieto fine, armeggiando con la sua bacchetta magica.  
Forse __lieto fine__ non era l'espressione giusta, se pur molto ispirata, rimuginò. In realtà, per quanto la riguardava non era proprio la fine di nulla. Anzi, dovevano ancora cominciare. E presto.  
Concentrata in pensieri solo appena meno che innocenti – si auto assolse in seguito, sapendo di mentirsi -, non sentì Castle arrivare alle sue spalle e sedersi sul divano, dietro di lei. Se ne rese conto con un sussulto solo quando le sue mani calde scivolarono sulle sue spalle e iniziarono un lento massaggio distensivo. O lui era diventato molto bravo a muoversi di soppiatto, o lei doveva rivedere il suo livello di guardia rispetto agli eventi esterni. E magari smettere di spedire in giro la sua fantasia a briglie sciolte.  
Arcuò il collo contro di lui, mugolando a occhi chiusi, per renderlo partecipe del piacere che le stava procurando.  
"Hai fame? Vuoi che cucini o ordini qualcosa da mangiare?", le propose, interrompendo brutalmente le sensazioni più che piacevoli che stava sperimentando.  
Era sempre proprio necessario che parlasse?  
Scosse la testa. "Non ho fame". Avrebbe voluto dire abbandonare la beatitudine nella quale era immersa e, soprattutto che le sue mani se ne sarebbero andate lontane dal suo corpo.  
Con suo disappunto, le mani se ne andarono lo stesso. Castle si alzò e andò a rovistare nel suo cappotto, quello con cui l'aveva avvolta in ospedale.  
Tornò a sorpresa con qualche sacchetto di patatine, che depose disordinatamente davanti a lei. Aveva recuperato chissà dove un fiammifero, che usò per accendere la candela a forma di enorme uno che avevano usato per la festa di compleanno privata di Alex e che lei non aveva mai riposto. Le piaceva, era allegra.  
In ultimo tirò fuori qualcosa che doveva essere stato cibo, ma che era ormai diventato irriconoscibile.  
"Li ho presi alle macchinette. Pensavo che ne avremmo avuto bisogno durante la serata". Kate si incuriosì. Non aveva idea di quando si fosse allontanato per andare a recuperare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, ma del resto c'erano numerosi buchi nella sua memoria relativi ai quei momenti concitati. Per non parlare di quando era quasi svenuta. Ricordarlo le provocava ancora parecchio disagio.  
Indicò il cartoccio triste che giaceva sul tavolo.  
"Oh, quella è la merenda di Alex", spiegò Castle. "L'avevo portata con me nel pomeriggio, nel caso gli fosse venuta fame. Ma poi... abbiamo preferito mangiare altro", ammise vergognandosi un po'.  
Kate tacque, osservando il pacchetto tutto schiacciato. Ormai non era più commestibile ma, per qualche motivo, l'aspetto malconcio dell'involucro non più utilizzabile le fece tenerezza. Tanta.  
Si immaginò Castle prepararsi nervoso per l'appuntamento con suo figlio, cercando di prevedere ogni necessità e infilarsi in tasca la merenda preferita di Alex, nel caso avesse dovuto tamponare un improvviso attacco di fame.  
Le parve racchiudere tutto quello che Castle era diventato per lei e Alex, simbolo del modo unico che aveva di prendersi cura di loro, ricoprendoli di premure e attenzioni, ma sempre con cautela e senza far mancare loro un po' di sana allegria. Fu travolta in un'unica ondata da tutto l'amore che lui aveva riversato su entrambi, su tutti, senza pretendere niente, nonostante fosse un suo diritto, offrendo quello che poteva, rispettando le sue assurde imposizioni senza fiatare, accettando quello potevano dargli in cambio.  
Nella merenda ammaccata percepì soprattutto la sua solitudine e il peso straniante di essere tornato in un modo diverso da quello che aveva lasciato e che adesso aveva nuove regole che aveva dovuto imparare in fretta. Il mondo che all'inizio l'aveva relegato in un angolo e che gli aveva concesso di farsi strada, con tenacia e costanza, solo a piccoli passi. E, infine, sentì tutta l'assurdità della distanza alla quale l'aveva tenuto, che impediva di averlo con loro tutti i giorni della loro vita, come sarebbe stato naturale. Come voleva che fosse.


	30. 30

"Grazie per... prima", esclamò Kate, allontanando da lei il pacchetto accartocciato, dopo aver concluso le sue riflessioni, e voltandosi a guardarlo, appoggiato contro lo schienale del divano. Era un po' spettinato e aveva allentato il colletto della camicia, ma all'apparenza non era così stanco come aveva temuto.  
"Per che cosa?". I ringraziamenti sembravano sempre coglierlo un po' impreparato. Le si mosse qualcosa dentro, ma preferì non indagare oltre.  
"Per quello che hai fatto stasera. Io... credo di aver dato un po' di matto", confessò abbassando gli occhi.  
Giocherellò con il bracciale che lui le aveva regalato e che non abbandonava il suo polso, se non quando era strettamente necessario.  
"Hai spaventato a morte quel povero medico", commentò Castle con una breve risata di gola, un suono liquido che le fece pensare all'olio caldo sulla pelle. Scelse di salvarla dall'imbarazzo che quell'ammissione procurava visibilmente in lei.  
"Non è vero!", protestò piccata.  
"Era pallido, Beckett. Ha perfino iniziato a balbettare, quando ti sei scagliata contro di lui", continuò imperterrito, divertendosi un mondo.  
Davvero? Non se ne era accorta. E lei non si era scagliata proprio contro nessuno. Chissà da quanto tempo Castle si stava tenendo dentro i commenti ironici sul suo comportamento. Si chiese se non fosse il caso di offendersi per la sua impudenza.  
"Cercavo solo di fare il meglio per Alex", chiarì piccata, sapendo di non convincerlo, mentre passava e ripassava il dito su un graffio del legno.  
"Incendiando l'ospedale? O facendo radiare tutti i pediatri del mondo?", continuò Castle impassibile, facendola scoppiare in una risata liberatoria.  
Forse aveva esagerato. Ma solo un po'.  
Il sollievo fu di breve durata. Gli era grata per aver tentato di alleggerire la situazione, ma aveva ancora qualche peso sulle spalle da togliersi.  
Si torse la mani nervose e si grattò un punto sul collo, facendo comparire una chiazza rossa dai bordi irregolari.  
"Non so come avremmo fatto senza di te, io e Alex. Non ero nemmeno in grado di ragionare". Faticò a confessarlo, in primo luogo a se stessa. Come aveva potuto ridursi in quello stato, per una banale influenza?  
Castle percepì il cambio di atmosfera e si adeguò al suo umore e al suo bisogno – forse - di assoluzione.  
Scivolò sul tappeto accanto a lei, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé. Kate si appoggiò contro di lui senza opporre nessuna resistenza, accettando e assaporando il contatto fisico. Sospirò suo malgrado.  
"Ehi", mormorò vicino alla sua tempia, solleticandole la pelle. "Sarebbe andato tutto bene comunque, anche se non ci fossi stato io".  
Bel tentativo, ma a lei non bastava.  
"Castle, mi sono perfino sentita male! Non mi è mai successo nella vita di perdere il controllo in quel modo".  
Non era vero. Aveva sperimentato le stesse spaventose sensazioni quando lui era scomparso e lei aveva girato su se stessa come una trottola impazzita, sbatacchiando scompostamente da una parete sgretolata all'altra, scorticandosi viva.  
Per un certo periodo le era mancata l'aria, costantemente. Preferì non parlargliene.  
"Se fossi stata da sola non sarei riuscita a occuparmi di Alex", rimarcò, come se fosse un graffio che non riusciva a smettere di tormentare con l'unghia. Era una prospettiva che l'aveva sempre terrificata e quella sera era diventata realtà. "Che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Non sarei nemmeno riuscita ad arrivare alla sedia, sarei svenuta sul pavimento, Castle".  
Ok, stava diventando melodrammatica e aveva assunto quel tono lamentoso che odiava. Quello di quando pensava che il suo unico problema fosse un abito da sposa rovinato.  
"Eri in un ospedale. Qualcuno ti avrebbe soccorso. Ti avrebbero dato qualche schiaffo e fatto annusare dell'ammoniaca".  
Riusciva sempre a farla ridere, anche nei momenti più impensati.  
"Ce l'avresti fatta, Kate. Come ce l'hai fatta per un anno intero, mentre non c'ero. E anche prima che nascesse. Non riesci a vederlo?". C'era sempre un velo di tristezza che gli raschiava la gola, quando si arrivava a quell'argomento, che non aveva ancora superato. Non l'aveva fatto nessuno di loro.  
" _Tu_ ce l'hai fatta, Castle. _Tu_ hai mantenuto il sangue freddo. Non io", sottolineò con estrema onestà.  
Castle giocherellò distrattamente con le dita sul suo collo, in silenzio, come se stesse raccogliendo le idee.  
"Kate...", la costrinse a guardarlo. "Se fossi stata da sola avresti retto, come fai sempre, e poi, quando te lo fossi potuta permettere, saresti crollata per lo spavento. Come tutti. Stasera hai solo anticipato i tempi perché... non eri da sola, appunto. È così che funziona negli esseri umani. Se avessi dovuto essere una roccia, per Alex, l'avresti fatto. Visto che c'ero io... non è stato necessario".  
Il ragionamento poteva non fare una piega. Avrebbe dovuto analizzarlo meglio, per auto assolversi.  
"Tu non eri preoccupato?", volle sapere, incuriosita. Non aveva fatto un grande sfoggio di emozioni, visto che aveva dovuto occuparsi di Alex, di lei e soprattutto delle sue intemperanze.  
"Mortalmente", ammise socchiudendo gli occhi, come se fosse qualcosa di troppo doloroso su cui soffermarsi.  
Gli accarezzò una guancia. "Sembravi molto padrone di te stesso".  
"Perché ho già perso anni di vita tutte le volte che Alexis è stata male, da piccola. Ho solo la pelle un po' più indurita della tua. Ma ti ricordo che nel pomeriggio ho dovuto chiamarti, perché non avevo idea di come comportarmi ed ero in panico. Quindi nemmeno io ho compiuto gesta eroiche, oggi".  
Un'altra confessione onesta. Doveva essere la serata adatta a un certo tipo di confidenze. "È a questo che serve essere in due. Quando uno crolla, l'altro lo sostiene. E viceversa. Nessuno è in grado di reggere sempre, senza avere qualche cedimento. O svenire sul pavimento".  
Ridacchiarono insieme. Kate assaporò il calore e il conforto che la vicinanza fisica le procurava. Rimase in silenzio, riflettendo sulle sue ultime parole.  
"Credo di non essere ancora convinta che rimarrai", sussurrò, esprimendo per la prima volta una verità che aveva covato dentro, senza quasi rendersene conto.  
"Non andrò più via".  
Nessuno dei due aveva idea di quante volte dovessero ripeterselo ancora, perché arrivassero a crederci. Quante volte dovessero rimettere insieme i pezzi scuciti delle loro vite.  
"E se ti rapissero di nuovo?". L'indicibile prese forma in un pensiero orribile espresso quasi senza voce.  
"Allora ti toccherà andare in giro con dell'ammoniaca in tasca. Così eviterai di finire sul pavimento priva di sensi".  
"Castle, queste cose si facevano due secoli fa. O forse solo nei romanzi", stette al gioco.  
"È saggezza popolare, Beckett. Funziona sempre". Le prese il viso tra le mani. "Me lo prometti, Beckett? Mi prometti che terrai sempre una bottiglietta di aceto a portata di mano? Mi farebbe stare meno in pensiero, nel caso scomparissi di nuovo chissà dove, in uno dei giorni importanti delle nostre vite".  
Lo disse con tono così teatrale, come se da quello dipendesse la sua intera esistenza, che ogni tristezza venne spazzata via da una risata fragorosa, dopo il primo attimo di incredulità.  
Si ripromise di scacciare i pensieri nefasti e di godersi il presente. Se lo augurava ogni mattina quando si alzava, ma certi giorni erano più duri di altri.  
Incuneò la testa sotto al suo mento.  
"Era carino nel suo costume da leprotto", cambiò discorso, sorridendo intenerita al ricordo del faccino buffo che l'aveva accolta quando era corsa da loro al parco.  
"Grazie per non aver detto coniglio", rispose Castle con grande solennità.  
"Andiamo. Era evidente che non fosse un coniglio", protestò.  
"Capisci adesso perché ti amo, Beckett?".  
L'aveva detto assecondando il flusso scherzoso del loro ultimo scambio di battute, ma la frase aveva inaspettatamente colpito un punto fragile dentro di lei.  
Voleva rispondere, ma le parole si fermarono molto prima di rotolarle fuori dalla bocca.  
Invece, si raggomitolò ancora più strettamente contro di lui, aspirando il suo profumo. Provò l'irresistibile desiderio di appoggiare le labbra sulla vena che pulsava alla base del collo e lo fece. Quella sera non aveva abbastanza freni per imporsi la resa.  
Baciò piano la pelle morbida sotto l'orecchio, spostandosi lungo la linea della sua mascella, un po' ruvida per via dell'accenno di barba in crescita. Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, quando raggiunse le labbra, che si aprirono sotto al suo invito.  
Castle era rimasto immobile, come se avesse paura di impigliarsi inavvertitamente nel filo sottile che li legava, rompendolo.  
Sentiva però il suo respiro affrettato. Gli afferrò una mano, perché l'aiutasse a mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui, contorcendosi nello spazio d'azione limitato.  
Quando le sue intenzioni gli si chiarirono in modo inequivocabile, Castle sembrò risvegliarsi all'improvviso. Le prese la testa tra le mani e la rovesciò all'indietro, baciandola a lungo con avidità.  
Kate gli si strinse contro, pronta a eliminare ogni distanza, che si trattasse delle sue paure inutili o dei loro vestiti. Con dita febbrili iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, inarcandosi contro le mani che le accarezzavano la pelle nuda della schiena.  
"Kate...", mormorò Castle staccandosi da lei, vinto da un'ultima remora, che la indispettì. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi, o di parlare o di doversi assumere la responsabilità di quello che stava facendo. Era ormai oltre quel punto e sperava che Castle la raggiungesse in fretta. Non aveva paura di pentirsi. Aveva solo paura di aspettare dell'altro tempo prezioso che aveva imposto entrambi e di cui non ricordava nemmeno le ragioni.  
Provò a zittirlo baciandolo, ma lo sentì ritrarsi.  
"Kate... sei sicura che...".  
"Sono sicura", tagliò corto smorzando subito eventuali discussioni. "Ma se hai qualche obiezione tu, Castle...", continuò allontanandosi.  
"Nessuna obiezione", ribatté prontamente Castle, andandosela a riprendere.  
"Ottimo. Perché io ho sempre una pistola. E tu nessuna alternativa". Lo sentì ridere, prima di finire distesa sul pavimento, con Castle sopra di lei a ricordarle con grande precisione l'uso sapiente che sapeva fare delle sue mani e le sue labbra. Poi non ricordò più nulla.


	31. 31

Era sprofondata nell'oblio, come sempre le succedeva quando Castle era nei dintorni. Si abbandonava inconsapevolmente al sonno, ritirandosi dentro di sé come la sabbia sotto i piedi trascinata via dalla risacca.  
Si stupiva sempre di come non si rendesse conto di perdere i sensi, affidandosi fiduciosa a un'oscurità benevola, quando era protetta dal suo abbraccio.  
Chissà se era crollata non appena il loro respiro si era fatto meno convulso, o quando Castle si era scostato da lei. Magari era scivolata via nel bel mezzo di una frase, lasciandolo a vegliare sconcertato il suo attacco letargico. Si rendeva perfettamente conto di non essere stata di buona compagnia. Almeno da un certo punto in avanti. L'unica cosa che rammentava con chiarezza – insieme a numerose altre che ora le incurvavano le labbra – era la sensazione di assoluto benessere provata nel sentire il peso familiare del suo corpo sopra di lei, e la riscoperta di gesti mai dimenticati che erano fioriti innati non appena aveva deliberatamente abbassato l'ultima asticella che ancora li teneva separati.

Aprì gli occhi, divertita dai suoi stessi pensieri, per dare un'occhiata a come se la stesse cavando Castle.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di muoversi da lì, nonostante lo spazio ristretto in cui erano costretti. Le sembrava che il posto più confortevole in cui avesse mai voluto trovarsi fosse rannicchiata contro il petto di Castle.  
Aveva le palpebre abbassate. Questo le diede l'agio di osservare liberamente i suoi lineamenti, che erano rilassati e distesi come non succedeva da tempo. Probabilmente anche lei doveva avere un'espressione imbambolata, meditò.  
Si chiese se dovesse farla scomparire o se, nella nuova dimensione raggiunta, dettagli del genere non fossero più importanti.  
Si appoggiò su un gomito, e nel farlo sgusciò dalla coperta che Castle aveva avvolto intorno a loro chissà quando.  
Rimpianse di non essere rimasta nel tepore del loro giaciglio, visto che la temperatura del suo appartamento si era abbassata, nel corso della notte.  
Si chinò a baciargli piano una palpebra, che fremette sotto le sue labbra, prima di aprirsi per metà.  
Castle le sorrise a occhi socchiusi, ancora insonnolito. Forse avrebbe dovuto concedere a entrambi qualche minuto di riposo in più. Ma si sentiva rigenerata e piena di vitalità e non aveva voglia di sprecare il lusso di avere Castle tutto per sé. _Svestito._  
"Ehi", lo richiamò bisbigliando.  
"Ehi", grugnì lui, prima di schiarirsi la voce, voltandosi a guardarla con più attenzione, avendo recuperato qualche briciola di lucidità. "Sei tornata nel regno dei vivi?".  
"Non me ne sono mai andata dal __regno dei vivi__ , Castle", protestò ridendo.  
"L'hai fatto, invece. Ti sei afflosciata e hai perso completamente i sensi. Ho dovuto accertarmi che stessi ancora respirando. Trovi piacevole spaventarmi così?".  
Kate ridacchiò. Non era affatto andata in quel modo. Lui amava esagerare. Gli spettinò i capelli, prima di appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla nuda.  
"Volevo chiederti un appuntamento", mormorò Castle con fare rassegnato, accarezzandole piano un fianco con dita pigre, strappandole qualche brivido.  
"Quando?", chiese, incerta se si trattasse di una delle sue solite battute, o se fosse serio.  
"Presto", rispose. "Ma tu hai rovinato tutto".  
"Io avrei rovinato tutto?". Di che cosa stava parlando? Forse i recenti eventi l'avevano scombussolato? Forse stava invecchiando. Anche se, a dirla tutta, l'aveva trovato piuttosto rinvigorito.  
"Sì. Per colpa della tua precipitosità".  
"Già, è proprio uno dei miei peggiori difetti. Sono così avventata", convenne sarcastica.  
Castle le sorrise, complice, prima di proseguire con il suo discorso senza capo né coda.  
"Volevo fare le cose come si deve. Invitarti fuori, magari a cena. Anzi, sicuramente a cena. Portarti fiori, cioccolatini, scegliere un ristorante con un'orchestra di violini. Andare a vedere le stelle. Questo genere di cose".  
"E non avremo niente del genere per via della mia __precipitosità__ ", commentò lei in tono monocorde, sillabando la parola che Castle si divertiva tanto a usare. Erano passati mesi dal suo ritorno. Se avesse aspettato ancora più a lungo prima di riaccettarlo completamente nella sua vita, sarebbero morti sfogliando margherite.

Castle annuì con grande trasporto. Gli diede un piccolo morso sul lobo dell'orecchio, che aveva l'ardire di starsene troppo invitante vicino alle sue labbra.  
"Castle, quello che è successo prima... non è realmente successo", cominciò, senza sapere di preciso dove andare a parare.  
"Mi sembrava di sì", replicò un po' allarmato.  
"Intendo dire che si è trattato di istinto di sopravvivenza. Come quando succedono degli eventi gravi e spiacevoli che ti fanno realizzare la tua finitezza come essere umano e poi, per reazione, ti aggrappi alla vita per celebrarla. Ecco, si è trattato di quello".  
Le veniva da ridere per aver usato dei termini tanto filosofici e sapeva che non sarebbe sfuggita al suo scherno, ma si sforzò di rimanere impassibile.  
"Capisco. Certo. Aggrapparsi _alla_ _ _vita__ _._ È proprio l'impressione che mi hai dato".  
Castle si spostò, dandole un po' di spazio in più. Kate si concentrò a disegnare dei ghirigori sulla sua pelle liscia.  
"Pensi... puoi farmi la lista delle volte in cui avrai bisogno di __aggrapparti__ _per celebrare la vita_ , in modo da farmi trovare pronto?".  
"Non c'è bisogno, Castle. Mi sei sembrato piuttosto _pronto_ , anche se ti ho colto alla sprovvista". Come se non fosse qualcosa che desideravano entrambi da mesi.  
Castle rifletté sulle ultime considerazioni, apparendo piuttosto soddisfatto della sua risposta, finché non aprì gli occhi di colpo, come se gli fosse balenato nella mente un improvviso pensiero spiacevole.  
"Quando dici che quello che è successo non è successo, di preciso cosa intendi? Che non succederà mai più o che vuoi che facciamo le cose con ordine, andando prima a vedere le stelle?", le domandò con grande urgenza.  
"Mi pare evidente, Castle. Voglio i cioccolatini che mi hai promesso. Ho sempre e solo voluto...".  
Venne interrotta da Castle che, cogliendola davvero di sorpresa, questa volta, le afferrò un braccio imprigionandolo sopra la sua testa per approfittarsi lungamente di lei, dopo averla resa impotente.  
Non ricordava se si fossero mai baciati tanti a lungo – __stretti la mano__ _,_ l'avrebbe corretta lui – per il solo piacere di farlo e con tutto il tempo del mondo da dedicare solo a loro stessi.  
Scosse la testa per riprendere fiato, quando la mancanza di ossigeno – o altro – le diede alla testa.  
"Vorrei quelle patatine, Castle", mormorò tra le sue labbra. "O della pizza. Sì, voglio la pizza". Improvvisamente aveva una fame da lupi.  
Castle rotolò via da lei con un mugugno esasperato. "Non potevi accettare quando te l'ho proposto prima? Avrei cucinato per te", si lamentò, allungando una mano per recuperare il cellulare dal tavolino.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?".  
"Ordino la pizza", rispose come se fosse ovvio soddisfare qualsiasi sua richiesta. Chissà che ore erano.  
All'improvviso fu quasi sconvolta dalla scioccante, ma inebriante sensazione a lungo perduta di avere nella sua vita tutto quello che desiderava.  
Dopo aver telefonato, Castle aveva recuperato i pacchetti di patatine presi in ospedale, ne aveva aperto uno e l'aveva tenuto in mano perché se ne servisse con agio.  
Era felice. E ne era stupefatta. Alex stava bene. Loro stavano bene. E presto sarebbero arrivate le pizze. Castle si sarebbe alzato e, rivestendosi sommariamente, sarebbe andato ad aprire la porta. Promise appagata che non avrebbe mai chiesto di più di quello che aveva in quel momento.

"Pensi di rimanere a dormire sul pavimento o vuoi che ci trasferiamo nel mio letto?", chiese molto più tardi, dopo che avevano mangiato la pizza e tutte le patatine e qualche altro cibo spazzatura che Castle si era fatto portare. Avevano scherzato, soffocato le risate, parlato, sognato. Erano andati a controllare Alex, che aveva continuato a riposare ormai del tutto sfebbrato.  
Era stanca, ma rilassata. E non chiedeva altro che farsi una bella dormita con Castle steso accanto a lei, questa volta in via ufficiale.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di rimanere da loro anche tutte le notti a seguire, ma non sapeva se questo avrebbe rovinato i suoi piani per il loro primo appuntamento. Non voleva farlo saltare. Ci teneva a uscire da sola con lui, come la coppia che finalmente erano tornati a essere. Il rapporto con Alex era stato avviato e coltivato con cura. Adesso toccava a loro. Voleva i fiori, e anche le stelle, a dirla tutta.  
"Vorrei rimanere qui", rispose lui prendendo un cuscino e infilandoselo sotto la testa. "Tu vai pure, se sei più comoda".  
"Non vuoi venire di là con me? Sei impazzito?". Era così sorpresa che dimenticò di essere diplomatica.  
"Puoi restare tu qui". Sempre peggio. Faticava a comprenderlo.  
"Perché non vuoi venire in camera?". Era quello il problema?  
"Perché... non mi sentirei a mio agio, dopo quello che è successo e in queste vesti". Kate lo guardò sconcertata. Non vedeva __vesti__ lì intorno. "Alex capirebbe tutto. Non voglio che si faccia una cattiva idea su di me", spiegò imbarazzato. Non era certa che stesse scherzando.  
"Ho capito, Castle. Vuoi dormire in stanza con lui solo presentandoti bardato come se partissi per una spedizione, nel probabile caso che un bambino di un anno capisca da qualche lembo di pelle nuda che i suoi genitori hanno fatto __quello che fanno i genitori quando rimangono da soli sul divano, la sera__ _"_ , lo scimmiottò, pronunciando le stesse parole da lui usate quando avevano festeggiato in intimità il compleanno di Alex. "Ti darò qualcosa da metterti", lo rassicurò.  
"Hai qui qualche mio vestito?", si meravigliò.  
"Sì", sospirò. Non voleva dare spiegazioni che li avrebbero riportati a un periodo non felice come quello attuale. "Li ho conservati nel tuo cassetto. Li ho... ". Se doveva farlo, meglio togliersi subito il pensiero.  
"Sono andata al loft qualche tempo dopo la tua scomparsa...", raccontò, evitando di specificare che l'aveva fatto quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta ed era terrorizzata dall'ignoto e si sentiva sola in modo disumano. "E... ho preso qualcosa di tuo. Qualche libro, un po' di indumenti". Il motivo era ovvio. Voleva che ci fosse qualche molecola fisica di lui da annusare e toccare.  
Castle l'abbracciò, per confortarla, come faceva sempre quando quei giorni terribili venivano riportati alla luce.  
"E tra tutte le cose che potevi prendere, hai scelto il mio pigiama?".  
Kate scoppiò a ridere forte. Le nuvole erano state soffiate via dal vento, il cielo era tornato limpido.

Dormirono abbracciati sotto le coperte per quello che rimaneva di quella lunga notte, il corpo di Castle incollato al suo per non lasciare nessuno spiraglio di non vicinanza. Si raggomitolò nel suo abbraccio e si lasciò libera di scivolare nell'incoscienza sentendo il respiro lieve sul collo.  
"Sono felice, Castle", mormorò con le palpebre abbassate e la sonnolenza a fare capolino.  
"Anche io".

"Sabés, dijiste nunca fui tan feliz como esta noche. Nunca. Y me lo dijiste en el mismo momento en que yo decidía no decirte, sabés, seguramente me engaño pero creo, pero ésta me parece, la noche más hermosa de mi vida."

―Idea Vilariño


	32. 32

Castle aveva mantenuto la sua promessa. Come faceva sempre.  
Aveva lasciato trascorrere qualche giorno e, alcuni giorni dopo essere tornati con sollievo alla loro solita routine, l'aveva invitata a uscire per il loro __appuntamento.__  
Parola magica che, come un'adolescente cotta a puntino, aveva avuto il potere di farla ridacchiare e farle balzare il cuore in gola tutte le volte che si era permessa di sognarlo, piena di aspettativa e fiotti di energia nervosa.

Non si era trattato di niente di plateale, niente di tipicamente __Castle__ _,_ o forse lo era stato in senso più autentico, senza orpelli a distrarre da quello che contava davvero. Una serata tutta per loro. Stare insieme.  
Non ne aveva mai abbastanza.  
Una mattina, giunta al distretto, aveva scovato un biglietto ripiegato e nascosto sotto una pila di documenti che facevano bella mostra di sé sulla sua scrivania.  
Non se ne era accorta subito, però.  
Come ogni giorno, si era seduta un po' distratta, con la mente già occupata dai numerosi impegni della giornata e aveva affrontato con grinta il tedio del lavoro burocratico, che le spettava come capitano.  
Dopo aver avuto alacremente ragione della maggior parte delle scartoffie disseminate intorno a lei, aveva scorto per caso l'angolo di quello che si era rivelato un cartoncino liscio, bianco, che sembrava quasi avere un'aria smarrita, come a chiedersi che cosa ci facesse lì. Aveva sospettato subito che si trattasse di una sorpresa di Castle, ma non aveva voluto abbandonarsi troppo in fretta a quell'idea, per non rimanere delusa. Magari era solo pubblicità. O un errore da parte di chi le consegnava la posta.

Aveva dato un'occhiata al di là delle vetrate, come a cercare la spiegazione altrove, poi si era riscossa e si era decisa ad aprirlo.  
Era buffo, aveva pensato leggendo le poche parole vergate con la sua calligrafia estrosa.  
Erano stati insieme fino a qualche ora prima, avevano accompagnato Alex all'asilo, dopo aver ordinato una generosa colazione in un bar vicino al distretto – abitudine che non ricordava chi avesse iniziato, ma che incoraggiavano entrambi con entusiasmo-, avevano chiacchierato con allegria, tenendo per mano il bambino saltellante in mezzo a loro, ma Castle non aveva fatto nessun cenno del suo invito a cena, previsto, come scopriva ora, per la sera seguente.  
Anzi. Era stato sospettosamente evasivo quando lei l'aveva stuzzicato, tornando più volte in modo poco sottile sull'argomento, del quale non avevano più parlato dalla sera in cui l'aveva accusata di essere stata troppo _precipitosa,_ con i risultati che entrambi ricordavano molto bene, a giudicare dalle occhiate furtive che si scambiavano quando pensavano di non essere visti.  
Si chiese chi fosse stato suo complice. O se fosse passato lui di persona a lasciarle la sua missiva, la sera prima. Forse all'alba?  
Kate richiuse il biglietto e se lo appoggiò alle labbra, sorridendo con aria sognante a nessuno in particolare.  
L'aveva chiamato subito per accettare la sua proposta. Si era trastullata con l'idea di farlo penare un po', ma si sarebbe trattato di un tormento che avrebbe finito per ritorcersi contro di lei. Perché sprecare tempo? La vita era breve. O così diceva sempre Castle.  
Era un piacere che si concedeva di tanto in tanto, quello di interrompere la sua giornata lavorativa, giusto per sentire la sua voce dall'altra parte del telefono, anche se cercava di non eccedere, perché se avesse dato retta alla sua voglia ben poco sopita, sarebbe rimasta a chiacchierare con lui per ore e ore. Proprio come se avesse avuto quindici anni e lui fosse stato il ragazzo più popolare del liceo.

Castle bussò alla porta del suo appartamento con qualche colpo discreto. Avevano deciso di comune accordo di lasciare Alex alle cure della nonna e della sorella, che si erano proposte zelanti per lasciare che i due __piccioncini__ \- così li aveva chiamati Martha, come Castle le aveva riferito al telefono, ridendo -, potessero trascorrere insieme del tempo da soli.  
Erano tutti convinti che, se non si fosse colta l'occasione al volo, lei avrebbe cambiato idea adducendo la scusa del senso di colpa per non portare Alex con sé.  
Lungi da lei prolungare ancora un evento che si era accorta di aspettare spasmodicamente da quando Castle glielo aveva fatto penzolare davanti, più invitante che mai.  
Era provvista di una buona dose di sensi di colpa materni, ma uscire con il padre di suo figlio non era fra questi.

Castle le si parò dinnanzi proprio come se lo era immaginata nel lungo e noioso pomeriggio che aveva preceduto il sospirato evento. Tirato a lucido, gli occhi scintillanti, un sorriso irresistibile e un enorme mazzo di fiori.  
"Dove sono i miei cioccolatini, Castle?", gli chiese severa, senza dar spazio alla svenevolezza che, se solo lo avesse permesso, avrebbe inondato l'ingresso di casa e l'intero palazzo.  
"Sei una donna molto esigente, Beckett, te l'ha mai detto nessuno?", finse di lamentarsi, facendo comparire, da dietro la schiena, una scatola dorata abbellita da un fiocco scenografico. Questo invece _era_ _tipicamente Castle._  
Se la fece consegnare insieme ai fiori, trovandosi di colpo con le mani occupate e senza sapere come fare a salutarlo in modo adeguato, come la situazione richiedeva.

Si sentiva felice e un po' sciocca. Forse lievemente imbarazzata. Loro non avevano mai avuto un appuntamento come si deve, nemmeno agli inizi della loro relazione. __Soprattutto__ agli inizi della loro relazione. Erano usciti a stento di casa, quell'estate torrida di qualche anno prima.  
Recuperò rapidamente un vaso trasparente dove depositò il mazzo di fiori, dopo averlo ammirato per qualche istante e appoggiò i cioccolatini sulla prima superficie orizzontale che trovò, per potersi dedicare al gradevole compito di fare gli onori di casa.  
"Che cosa stai facendo, Beckett?", proruppe inorridito il suo compagno di avventure, quando lei aveva già saltato tutti i convenevoli del caso e gli aveva stretto le braccia intorno al collo, incollando le labbra sulle sue, facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello di Castle, che reagì proprio come si era aspettata.  
"Mi comporto nel modo _avventato_ che mi è solito, Castle", rispose con il tono di voce più annoiato e sarcastico che riuscì a trovare.  
Lo sentì ridere piano in un punto imprecisato della sua spalla, senza però ricevere nemmeno un minuscolo bacio in cambio. Sospettò che volesse giocare pesante.  
Con grande meraviglia, Castle alzò le braccia per staccare con decisione le sue dal proprio collo, tirandole verso il basso, per ristabilire la giusta distanza tra loro, pur continuando a tenerle le mani tra le sue.  
"È un __appuntamento__ _._ Non ci si dà il bacio della buonanotte appena ci si incontra. Non conosci le regole? Avrei dovuto mandarti un manuale per farti ripassare le buone maniere".  
Nessun dubbio che l'avrebbe fatto, se solo gli fosse venuto in mente.  
Tentò il tutto per tutto, riducendo lo spazio e cercando di spostare con forza - perché lui faceva resistenza -, le mani di lui sui propri fianchi.  
Giocava __più__ che pesante. Era incorruttibile. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, proprio su quel pavimento, non molti giorni prima, intendeva davvero mantenersi fedele a quella messinscena, quell'uomo esasperante?  
 _Via_. Doveva trattarsi di una farsa. Non poteva resisterle davvero. Lei non aveva in fondo poi tutta quella voglia di uscire a cena, sedersi composta, scegliere le posate adatte, incrociare le caviglie e conversare amabilmente di temi sociali, sorseggiando il miglior vino della città. Non quando avevano un'intera casa a loro disposizione.  
Ricordò perfettamente perché non avessero mai avuto appuntamenti ufficiali, prima. Perché non erano mai riusciti ad arrivare alla porta.  
"Castle...", iniziò con voce suadente. "Sei sicuro che vuoi uscire in una serata fredda, per cenare in mezzo a estranei, senza poterci nemmeno mettere comodi...", sottolineò ' _comodi'_ con fare allusivo, "quando possiamo ordinare qualcosa da fuori e goderci l'inaspettata solitudine?".  
"Sì. Sono sicuro", fu la sconvolgente e secca replica che non ammetteva ulteriori commenti.  
Maledetto. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. Con gli interessi.  
"Andiamo, Beckett?", fu tutto quello che disse, offrendole il braccio.  
Non poté fare altro che accettare di abbandonare la sua confortevole dimora, dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati, per uscirsene nel mondo, sottobraccio a una versione integerrima di Richard Castle, che non aveva mai conosciuto prima.


	33. 33

Si ritrovarono seduti a un tavolo collocato al centro del locale affollato. Di certo non l'auspicabile posizione appartata che Castle aveva richiesto al telefono e poi dal vivo, con toni cortesi, ma via via più determinati. Non c'era stato niente da fare. Castle avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma lei l'aveva convinto a rimanere.  
Dopo essere stati fatti accomodare, una volta che il responsabile dello sfortunato equivoco si era allontanato, Castle si era scusato con lei, un po' dispiaciuto e abbattuto, quasi convinto di aver fatto partire la loro serata sotto i peggiori auspici.  
La inteneriva vederlo così coinvolto dal loro appuntamento, ma la cosa che le importava di più, e che gli aveva ribadito con decisione, era quella di essere fuori a cena con lui, nonostante la confusione da cui erano attorniati e una reale mancanza di privacy.  
Lei non ne era infastidita, quasi non se ne accorgeva.  
Per quel che la riguardava, potevano benissimo essere finiti su un'isola deserta circondati dal nulla in un silenzio perfetto. Strinse le labbra quando formulò il pensiero nella sua mente, ma lo bloccò prima di farselo scivolare fuori in direzione di Castle.  
Non era da lei essere tanto sentimentale, si rimproverò. Meglio tenere certe cose per sé.

Castle le prese la mano con la consueta delicatezza, come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso e le accarezzò adagio le nocche con il pollice, mentre erano impegnati a leggere ciascuno il proprio menu.  
Non si erano scambiati molte frasi, fino a quel momento. Non erano state necessarie. Avevano preferito godere della compagnia dell'altro, senza il rischio di essere interrotti da una vocina imperiosa che voleva comunicare loro impellenti necessità.  
Kate osservò il movimento ipnotico delle dita di Castle sul dorso della propria mano, chiedendosi pigramente, nella totale beatitudine da cui era avvolta, se dovesse dare una sbirciata al cellulare, per accertarsi che non ci fossero disperate richieste di aiuto da parte della linea femminile della sua famiglia impegnata in coppia a prendersi cura di Alex.  
L'influenza da cui era stato colpito, peggiorata da un'infezione, non era stata facile da debellare e aveva avuto dei lunghi strascichi che l'avevano indebolito, anche se da qualche giorno stava bene ed era tornato all'asilo. Continuava ad avere sempre un incarnato un po' pallido che non la lasciava tranquilla.  
Sentì il familiare gomitolo di preoccupazione materna farsi strada lungo la sua trachea, per posizionarsi stabilmente in fondo alla sua gola.  
"Ho già controllato io", annunciò Castle dal nulla.  
Alzò gli occhi stupita. Significava che le leggeva davvero nel pensiero, come aveva sempre sospettato?  
"Ho appena ricevuto un messaggio da mia madre. Alex sta bene. Pare che si stiano divertendo un mondo".  
Gli sorrise grata dell'informazione.  
"Comunque non stavo affatto pensando ad Alex", replicò combattiva subito dopo, per non dargli nessuna soddisfazione.  
"E a cosa stavi pensando? A noi due e alla nostra cena romantica?", scherzò con tono languido, contraddetto dagli occhi ridenti.  
"Se la metti su questo piano, allora confesserò che stavo pensando ad Alex". Gli fece anche una linguaccia, ma si ricompose in fretta quando arrivò il cameriere a prendere le ordinazioni.  
Castle non le aveva lasciato la mano nemmeno per un istante.  
"Non ti sembra troppo azzardato quello che stai facendo? Non dovremmo seguire le regole del primo appuntamento? Forse stiamo bruciando le tappe", lo punzecchiò, pronta a infilare di nuovo la mano sotto la sua, se solo avesse provato ad allontanarsi.  
"Considerando che prima abbiamo avuto un bambino e solo dopo il nostro primo appuntamento, direi che le tappe sono già state tutte bruciate", ribatté con un po' troppa enfasi.  
Kate gli accarezzò il monte di Venere alla base del suo pollice con la punta di un dito.  
"E qual è il prossimo passo? Tornare al distretto per indagare qualche omicidio con me?", gli chiese per stemperare l'atmosfera carica di aspettativa che si era inavvertitamente creata intorno a loro.  
Lei aveva scherzato, ma il silenzio che le tornò indietro come risposta le fece spalancare gli occhi.  
"Davvero, Castle? È questo quello che ti piacerebbe fare?".  
"Sì", ammise lui non senza fatica, come se non si trattasse affatto di una battuta, ma di un desiderio che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di esprimere. "Ma so che non è possibile perché adesso sei capitano e non te ne occupi più in prima persona". Si strinse nelle spalle, come a voler liquidare la questione.  
"Come capitano posso prendermi tutti i casi che voglio", ribadì impulsivamente, provocando un'alzata di sopracciglia.  
"Cioè intendi che vuoi far valere la tua autorità per rubare le indagini ai tuoi detective?".  
"Non è affatto così, Castle", protestò punta sul vivo.  
"Se l'avesse fatto qualcuno degli altri capitani, avresti lanciato il distintivo sulla scrivania", commentò molto più che divertito.  
"Non so di che parli", rispose sprezzante, sapendo che aveva ragione. "Lo vuoi un caso di omicidio tutto per noi o no?". Gli fece l'occhiolino, certa che non avrebbe rifiutato.  
"Assolutamente sì. Sono più che pronto", le rispose euforico, stringendole forte la mano e facendole un po' male.  
Chissà se gliela avrebbe lasciata per consentirle di mangiare le pietanze che si stavano facendo attendere un po' troppo, per i suoi gusti. Non aveva tutta la vita da passare al ristorante.

Castle si perse in qualche riflessione che non condivise con lei. Kate si chiese se stesse per arrivare uno di quei discorsi seri che non amava affrontare.  
"Che ne dici di andare negli Hamptons, tra qualche mese?", propose rasserenandosi. Kate non sapeva se fossero stati quelli i pensieri che l'avevano reso assente per qualche minuto, o se stesse facendo virare la conversazione verso un campo neutro.  
Si irrigidì, togliendo il braccio dal tavolo. Gli Hamptons significavano solo una cosa. Il loro matrimonio mai celebrato. Castle proseguì, come se non volesse dare peso alla sua evidente reazione contrariata.  
"Magari solo un week end a inizio estate, se non puoi prenderti dei giorni di vacanza. Potrei insegnare ad Alex a nuotare".  
"Nell'oceano?".  
L'apprensione per le sorti del figlio le fece dimenticare la sua primigenia intenzione di non andare nel luogo che racchiudeva il cuore di ogni sua sofferenza.  
"No. Dimentichi che c'è anche una piscina".  
"L'acqua è troppo alta", obiettò petulante.  
"Per questo è necessario che impari a nuotare. Oppure possiamo sempre far costruire una piscina per bambini", aggiunse, sorridendole con calore.  
Kate capì che sapeva benissimo di toccare un argomento doloroso, ma voleva, forse, aiutarla a superare l'assoluto diniego a tornare alla loro villa al mare. Del resto prima o poi sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare le sue resistenze. A meno che non vendessero l'intera proprietà, cosa che, si rendeva conto da sola, era un sacrificio estremo che non avrebbe avuto alcun senso pretendere.  
Lui era tornato. La casa poteva essere riempita di felicità e risate. E piedini nudi che correvano sui pavimenti freschi e ombreggiati nei pigri giorni d'estate.  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe", concesse non senza un po' di timore.  
"La vacanza o la piscina bassa?".  
"Entrambe", si permise di sorridergli, rilasciando un po' della tensione che le aveva imprigionato le spalle.  
"Consideralo fatto. Sarà bellissimo. Solo noi tre", commentò Castle sognante. Era bello poterlo rendere felice. "E di Alex me ne occuperò io, così tu potrai alzarti a mezzogiorno, poltrire in spiaggia e farti portare centrifugati di barbabietola preparati al momento con le mie mani. E ce ne andremo in giro a fare i turisti e poi la sera...".  
Kate gli diede un colpetto severo.  
"Ehi!", protestò. "Io non bevo centrifugati di barbabietola per colazione!".  
"Ti preparo tutto quello che vuoi. Anzi, passerò la sera prima con il tovagliolo sul braccio a presentarti quello che offre la casa. E mi alzerò alle tre di notte per andare al porto ad accogliere i pescatori...", continuò con fervore ispirato.  
Kate si mise a ridere forte, attirandosi qualche occhiata.  
"Castle, ti ringrazio, ma vengo volentieri in vacanza con te senza bisogno di allettarmi con le tue leccornie", gli fece presente.  
"Non lo sto facendo per allettarti. Amo cucinare per te. Anche le barbabietole, se fosse necessario", replicò con un tono così amorevole da farle venire voglia di appoggiare la fronte sul tavolo e arrendersi al nemico.

Si limitò a mormorare un "grazie" impacciato, presa in contropiede dalle sue stesse emozioni. Non vedeva l'ora che fosse già estate, per preparare qualche borsa al volo per sé e una molto più capiente e ragionata per Alex, salire in auto e dirigersi verso l'oceano per qualche giorno di perfetta solitudine, senza nessun altro dovere che quello di condividere momenti spensierati come le altre famiglie normali. Era così proiettata su quell'immagine che sentiva già i granelli di sabbia sotto le dita e il profumo di salsedine della bassa marea.  
"Credi che... Posso portare Alex a fare un corso di nuoto, qui in città?". Castle interruppe le sue riflessioni con una domanda esitante.  
Kate fu più che lieta di cambiare discorso e tornare a concentrarsi su qualcosa di pratico.  
"Pensavo che volessi insegnarglielo tu negli Hamptons", si stupì.  
Lo vide rannuvolarsi.  
"È solo che mi piacerebbe fare qualcosa con lui che sia... nostra", concluse un po' titubante. "Ma non significa che voglio escluderti o non sia grato del tempo che trascorriamo tutti insieme", proseguì pieno di ansia.  
Kate alzò una mano per fermarlo.  
"Non c'è bisogno di giustificarti, Castle. Mi fa piacere che abbiate le vostre attività esclusive. In effetti ci avevo pensato anche io, quando era più piccolo, ma non ho mai trovato il tempo di portarlo in piscina", concluse abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto che aveva davanti a sé. Come genitore single, aveva dovuto fare i salti mortali per far combaciare tutto. Le faceva piacere poter offrire ad Alex molte altre opportunità, grazie alla presenza e alla disponibilità di Castle. Ed era ovviamente più che felice che i due uomini passassero del tempo insieme, senza di lei. Era così che sarebbe sempre dovuta andare. Fin dall'inizio. Fin dal loro matrimonio, che avrebbe avuto sì una sorpresa, ma, tragicamente, non quella che si erano trovati davanti e che aveva quasi distrutto le vite di tutti.


	34. 34

"C'è un'altra cosa di cui vorrei parlarti".  
Era stata una serata più che piacevole, trascorsa scivolando lievi da un argomento all'altro, ridendo molto e sorridendosi complici e timidi nelle pause di silenzio.  
Castle le aveva concesso di riprendere possesso della sua mano solo quando le era stata necessaria per fare onore alle pietanze che erano finalmente arrivate.  
Non che avesse molta fame. Era stata così nervosa per il loro incontro da avere ancora un po' di nausea annidata all'ingresso del suo stomaco.  
"Sono pronta. Spara", replicò allegra mantenendo il tono leggero fin lì condiviso, appoggiandosi rilassata allo schienale della sedia con il calice di vino rosso pieno per metà in mano.  
Doveva stare attenta a non bere troppo, si rimproverò, soprattutto se voleva rimanere lucida, anche se si sentiva già un po' brilla e la sensazione non era affatto spiacevole. O forse era l'effetto della vicinanza di Castle.  
"Stavo pensando di ristrutturare il loft".

Il generale atteggiamento guardingo con cui Castle espresse un pensiero che doveva aver meditato a lungo, se lo conosceva almeno un po', la mise in allarme.  
Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo, per essere pronta alle successive rivelazioni, senza avere niente di contundente in mano.  
"Perché? Non va bene così com'è?", si informò cercando di non cedere all'inquietudine anzitempo, nonostante Castle non avesse mai fatto cenno prima a intenzioni di quel tipo.  
Non le piacevano i cambiamenti, ecco tutto.  
Tanto meno se avevano luogo in una casa in cui aveva vissuto e che, nel suo immaginario, doveva sempre rimanere uguale a se stessa, anche se non la frequentava da quando era tornato.  
"Vorrei ricavare uno spazio solo per Alex tra la mia camera e lo studio".  
Il solo uso del pronome possessivo sbagliato – __mia__ invece che __nostra__ – le fece dolere un punto preciso nel petto, che pulsò impazzito.  
Preferì non commentare finché non ne avesse saputo di più.

"E a che cosa ti servirebbe?", si informò nascondendo la tensione dietro a un tono sommesso.  
"Per quando rimarrà a dormire da me", spiegò Castle nutrendo grande interesse per le pieghe del tovagliolo, molto attento a non incrociare il suo sguardo.  
Lei invece non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, per cercare di comprendere il significato reale delle ultime esternazioni. A volte era convinta di avere davanti un estraneo.  
Sentì un fiotto di bile risalirle l'esofago, bruciandolo. Tese le labbra, rimanendo in silenzio, affinché Castle procedesse senza il suo aiuto lungo la strada suicida su cui si era avventurato da solo.  
"So che adesso è troppo presto per parlarne, ma prima o poi si sentirà abbastanza a suo agio con me per rimanere al loft fino al mattino dopo, non credi?".  
 _No, non credeva. Affatto._  
"Mi sembra che non sia qualcosa di cui dovremmo preoccuparci ora. Non credi?", borbottò irritata, facendogli il verso.  
"È quello che penso anche io", convenne con quell'aria paternalistica che la mandava su tutte le furie. "Per questo voglio portarmi avanti. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo per progettarla e realizzarla. Vorrei che mi aiutassi a farlo, ti va?".  
Ignorò completamente la sua richiesta di aiuto, fatta solo per blandirla e tirare acqua al suo mulino. Poteva benissimo arrangiarsi da solo.  
"Non capisco perché non possiamo continuare come abbiamo sempre fatto. Non sta andando male, no? Che bisogno hai di volere che dorma a casa tua? Lo vedi già tutti i giorni", sbottò.  
"Perché sono suo padre e fargli trascorrere del tempo a __casa mia__ è quello che fanno i genitori nella nostra condizione".  
"Quale sarebbe la __nostra condizione__ _?_ Cosa siamo, Castle? Genitori separati? È questo che vuoi insinuare?".  
Era triste. E squallido. Non si meritavano un discorso del genere.  
"No, Kate. Non siamo genitori separati. Siamo genitori che non vivono insieme e nostro figlio, per questo motivo, ha due case. E in una di queste – la mia – non c'è una stanza adatta a lui, cosa a cui voglio rimediare. Voglio solo che stia bene in __entrambe__ le sue abitazioni, visto che passerà metà della sua vita quotidiana in ciascuna di esse. Quando verrà il momento, s'intende".  
Non le interessava nulla della sua spiegazione infiocchettata da ragionevolezza che faceva passare lei per quella isterica. _No, grazie._  
Finse di non averlo sentito.  
"Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi? Che vuoi l'affidamento congiunto? Vuoi andare in tribunale per decidere con chi passerà le vacanze di Natale? Quelle estive? È questo che vuoi? È questo che _siamo_?".  
Aveva alzato la voce e fatto allontanare di corsa un cameriere che era sopraggiunto, ignaro della bufera in corso, a portare i loro dessert. Non ne aveva nessuna voglia di mangiare. Le si era chiuso lo stomaco.  
La gente lanciava occhiate interessate verso il loro tavolo, speranzosa di cogliere qualche succulento frammento.

Castle ammutolì, non capiva se perché era stato colto di sorpresa dalla sua reazione, o se invece se l'era aspettata. Non sapeva quale delle due possibilità la facesse infuriare di più.  
"Non voglio l'affidamento congiunto e non voglio andare in tribunale. Voglio solo che mio figlio abbia un letto in una stanza arredata per lui e che sia vicina alla mia. Non al piano di sopra. È un problema?".  
Faceva la vittima, adesso?  
Le venne improvvisamente molto caldo. Non aveva niente con cui farsi aria. Si mosse nervosamente sulla sedia, accavallando le gambe senza trovare una posizione comoda. Incrociò le braccia, pronta alla battaglia che non arrivò.  
Castle, con un gesto che non si sarebbe mai aspettata, si alzò, spostò la sedia accanto alla sua, abbandonando la sua postazione frontale e ignorando gli sguardi molto più che interessati degli altri clienti. Si sporse verso di lei.  
"Kate", lo guardò. Non le piacque quello che lesse nei suoi occhi. "Non capisco perché l'idea ti faccia arrabbiare tanto. È perché non hai nessuna intenzione di tornare _ _tu__ al loft?".  
Rimase senza fiato per la sua sfacciataggine.  
"Hai fatto tutta questa sceneggiata per spaventarmi con l'idea dei genitori divorziati che si dividono le ore da passare con il figlio in parti uguali per indurmi a trasferirmi al loft, Castle? Minacciandomi inoltre di portarmelo via di notte, sapendo che non mi sono mai staccata da lui? È stato meschino".  
Era più che sbalordita. Era ferita. Avrebbe voluto rovesciargli in testa la mousse di cioccolato fondente che aveva rimandato indietro.  
"Ok. Questo è saltare alla conclusioni troppo in fretta perfino per me", le sorrise, cercando di scherzare.  
Lei non si stava affatto divertendo. Si irrigidì ancora di più soprattutto perché stavano creando troppa curiosità intorno a loro, cosa che la faceva sentire ancora di più a disagio.  
"Non voglio portartelo via, Kate. E non l'ho fatto per farti tornare al loft con l'inganno o le minacce. Penso solo che sia naturale che prima o poi rimanga a dormire a casa mia e non voglio che stia di sopra, dove non posso sentire se piange o se ha bisogno di me".  
Non era così irragionevole come le sarebbe piaciuto. Era ovvio che se avessero continuato quel tipo di relazione, Castle avrebbe voluto passare con Alex la stessa quantità di tempo che il bambino trascorreva con lei.  
Quando si fu relativamente calmata, si chiese se dietro alla sua reazione impulsiva non ci fosse la convinzione inconscia che Alex fosse il _ _suo__ bambino e che Castle fosse, in fondo, solo qualcuno che si era aggiunto strada facendo.  
Era un pensiero orribile che la fece vergognare di se stessa, ma che ebbe il risultato di renderla meno ostile nei confronti di Castle.  
"Hai ragione. Nemmeno a me piace l'idea che dormiate separati da un intero piano. E immagino che... sì, a un certo punto sarà logico che rimanga da te anche di notte, qualche volta". Si sentiva male al solo pensiero, ma cercò di farsi forza, per essere il più corretta possibile.  
"Puoi rimanere a dormire anche tu, quando te la sentirai e... se ti farà piacere", continuò cauto come se fosse consapevole di camminare su una sottile lastra di ghiaccio prossima alla rottura.  
"Hai intenzione di ricavare una camera anche per me?", gli domandò nel primo timido tentativo di sorriso da diversi minuti a questa parte.  
"Pensavo più a ricavarti un posto nel mio letto", si approfittò subito lui. "Ma solo se è quello che vuoi anche tu".  
"È presto, Castle". Pensare di tornare al loft e condividere la stanza con lui era... troppo. Semplicemente troppo.  
" _ _Presto__ non è un no, giusto?".  
"Non è un no", ammise timidamente e con un certo sforzo.  
Castle le sorrise più che felice e tornò a impossessarsi della sua mano, ma senza abbandonare la singolare posizione accanto a lei.  
"Quindi convieni che la camera per lui ci serve? Non mi sentirei a mio agio a dormire con... uhm... lui presente. Lo dico per la sua autonomia". Il modo con cui sottolineò la parola __dormire__ la rese d'improvviso molto meno innocente di quanto il suo significato normale indicasse. Né era così interessato alla sola autonomia di Alex, nel suo intento di mettere un muro tra loro.  
"Castle, voglio rassicurarti che non avevo nemmeno io intenzione di farlo dormire con me fino alla maggiore età. Stavo infatti pensando di cercare una casa più grande, la prossima estate". E poi lui era tornato e i suoi progetti erano stati accantonati.  
"Venite al loft. C'è tutto lo spazio che volete", insistette. Una volta che si era lanciato era impossibile fermarlo.  
"Castle... stai correndo come al solito".  
"Non vedo il motivo di spendere soldi per un altro appartamento quando possiamo stare tutti insieme nella nostra casa".  
Aveva detto __nostr__ _a_ , questa volta, l'infame.  
"Io passerei al distretto tutti i pomeriggi – quelli in cui non saremo già insieme a indagare, come mi hai appena gentilmente offerto – andremmo a prenderlo all'asilo, e, una volta a casa, io potrei cucinare per voi, mentre tu ti rilassi nella vasca da bagno e mangeremmo tutti insieme, raccontandoci la nostra giornata. Non sarebbe bello, Kate? Tutti insieme sul divano a mangiare i popcorn mentre lo iniziamo a qualche saga di fantascienza? C'è anche il camino. Non puoi resistere al camino. Ed è molto difficile trovare un appartamento a New York con il camino".  
Kate si morse l'interno della guancia. Infame due volte. Adescarla con il quadretto di calore familiare che bramava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.  
"Castle, nonostante apprezzi le tue grandi doti di narratore e sì, mi piacciono i camini e tu li stai usando contro di me, penso sempre che tu stia affrettando le cose".  
"Non le sto affrettando. Hai detto tu stessa di avere bisogno di una camera in più. Io ce l'ho. O ce l'avrò". Logica ineccepibile.  
"Non voglio sottoporre Alex a troppi cambiamenti".  
"Sei tu che hai parlato di trasferirti in una nuova casa".  
"Si tratterebbe di un posto neutro, da cui non dovremmo andarcene se le cose non funzionassero".  
"Perché non dovrebbero funzionare? Siamo noi. Andranno bene per forza", insistette pieno del suo solito ottimismo.  
"Non è detto, Castle".  
"Lo dico io, Kate. Non c'è nessuna ragione per cui le cose tra noi due dovrebbero finire male", ripeté con incrollabile fiducia nel mondo e in loro come coppia. "Sai che queste cose le __sento__ ", ammiccò sorridendole entusiasta.  
La sua certezza era così granitica che non fu necessario rimetterla in discussione per tutto il resto della serata.


	35. 35

__Si era fatto tardi.__  
Era quello che avevano continuato a dirsi mentre lasciavano il ristorante, dopo essere rimasti da soli a parlarsi alla luce tremolante della candela consumata che un solerte cameriere aveva posizionato sul loro tavolo solo quando era stato abbastanza sicuro di non innescare le sue ire, che dovevano aver convinto mezza sala che lei e Castle stessero vivendo un divorzio molto difficile.  
Avevano chiacchierato rilassati a voce bassa, sporgendosi l'uno verso l'altra, quando Castle aveva ripreso il suo posto di fronte a lei, dietro sua insistenza.

Se l'erano ripetuto con convinzione quando Castle l'aveva cavallerescamente aiutata a infilarsi la giacca, in piedi alle sue spalle, indugiando troppo a lungo con le mani sui suoi fianchi, facendola arrossire e costringendola ad allontanarsi in fretta.  
E di nuovo, ripetutamente, una volta all'aperto, nella strada ancora affollata da altri nottambuli come loro, quando nessuno dei due voleva tornare a casa, ma non osavano confessarselo.

Si muovevano spinti dalla forza d'inerzia, seguendo i passanti, per non essere costretti a prendere una decisione.  
Kate stringeva tra le dita il cellulare che si era infilata in tasca. Nessun timore che potesse arrivare una chiamata improvvisa che interrompesse i preziosi minuti trascorsi insieme, come succedeva in passato.  
Non voleva sapere quanto fosse tardi. Non voleva che l'incanto finisse e la voce della ragione venisse a richiamarli all'ordine. Non voleva tornare in un mondo in cui c'erano doveri e responsabilità.  
C'era Alex da andare a prendere, perché sospettava che avessero già sforato il limite che si erano imposti. Non avevano voluto approfittare dell'aiuto di Martha e Alexis, e quindi avevano stabilito un orario di rientro. Era stata una delle condizioni poste all'inizio, senza la quale lei non avrebbe accettato di uscire a cena con lui.  
Si sentiva in colpa perché Alex non le mancava come avrebbe dovuto e voluto e perché si stava godendo la prima serata spensierata senza suo figlio.  
Sospirò. Nonostante cercasse di imporsi di tornare a vestire i panni della donna sensata che si era sempre pregiata di essere, la sua mente rifiutava di verbalizzare le parole che avrebbero posto fine alla serata.

Non aveva avuto idea di avere un tale bisogno di stare da sola con Castle, di tornare alla loro vecchia vita, pensarsi in due, ricevere occhiate di apprezzamento e sentire il suo braccio sulle spalle e l'improvvisa vicinanza fisica.  
Si riscosse. Era stata così presa dai propri pensieri che non si era resa conto delle intenzioni di Castle. Intenzioni che non erano affatto rimaste relegate al solo aspetto speculativo, visto che si ritrovò con la giacca aperta e la mani di Castle allacciate dietro alla schiena, oltre alle labbra sul suo collo a solleticarle la pelle.  
E per di più erano in un luogo dove potevano vederli tutti.  
Che cosa gli era successo? Dove erano finiti la cautela e il rispetto delle regole?  
"Ehi...", la protesta venne soffocata sul nascere da un paio di labbra molto decise che si imposero sulle sue.  
In fondo non era la prima volta che si baciavano in strada, le parve di ricordare. Sì, c'era stata quella volta in cui avevano agito sotto copertura e avevano finto che non si stessero baciando davvero. O che non ne avessero voglia o che lei non avesse un altro. Forse anche lui. No, lui era stato libero.  
Forse potevano farlo anche questa volta? Fingere? D'un tratto, quando il bacio divenne più profondo, non le importò più nulla di tutto il resto e smise di dar retta a pensieri illogici e privi di ogni utilità.

Si staccò a fatica solo quando il livello del decoro finì sotto livelli allarmanti.  
"Non dovevamo andare per gradi? Sarebbe il bacio della buonanotte, questo?", protestò per il solo gusto di farlo, senza nemmeno sapere di preciso se stesse dicendo qualcosa di coerente. Si tolse qualche ciocca dal viso. Doveva avere dei capelli orribili. Cercò di riassettarsi in modo approssimativo.  
"Assolutamente, no. Non siamo ancora tornati a casa", replicò determinato a tenersela tra le braccia, avventandosi di nuovo su di lei con intenzioni non del tutto adatte a una donna onesta e pudica, come lei ovviamente si percepiva.  
Lo spinse via facendo forza con entrambe le braccia. Solo per fare un po' di scena. "E le stelle? Mi avevi promesso fiori, cioccolatini e stelle. Tante".  
Castle alzò gli occhi sul cielo rischiarato dalle luci della città, trascurandola solo per un istante.  
"New York è avara di stelle", sentenziò con voce teatrale, facendola scoppiare a ridere. Si sentiva molto sciocca.  
"Sono queste le metafore per cui ti pagano?", chiese con grande impudenza.  
Ebbe in cambio solo un sorriso di circostanza, che la turbò.  
"Tutto bene con i tuoi romanzi? Hai iniziato a scrivere qualcosa?", si arrischiò a domandargli. Sapeva che era molto sensibile sull'argomento. Non voleva mettergli nessuna pressione, ma ormai era tornato da qualche mese e le cose, a giudicare dagli ultimi eventi, si erano assestate secondo un ritmo piacevole in cui tutti si sentivano a loro agio. Era finito il gelo degli inizi.  
"Sì. Qualcosa", fu l'unica risposta che ottenne in cambio e che non trovò per nulla incoraggiante. Forse c'erano ancora cose che dovevano essere spiegate, capite e risolte.

L'atmosfera si era raffreddata e non perché la temperatura fosse scesa. Era una serata primaverile che avrebbe concesso loro di bighellonare all'aperto ancora per qualche tempo, ma Castle si era irrigidito, pur non cambiamento visibilmente il suo comportamento.  
"È molto tardi. Andiamo a prendere Alex?", gli chiese gentile, per stemperare la tensione che avvertiva tra loro.  
"Sì, certo. Poi ti accompagno a casa. E ci rimango fino a domani mattina".  
Kate si sciolse in un sorriso felice. Era quello che aveva pensato – quello che dovevano aver deciso di comune accordo all'insaputa dell'altro –, ma dopo l'ultimo scambio di battute non ne era stata più così sicura.  
La prese per mano, tirandola contro di sé e la guidò all'auto, sempre tenendola stretta contro il suo corpo.

Il loft era immerso nel silenzio e nell'oscurità quasi totali. Si mossero a tentoni, rischiando di inciampare in oggetti non meglio identificati che sbarravano loro la strada. _  
_ _ _Tardi__ era diventato un concetto astratto che si era ulteriormente dilatato perché avevano fatto numerose altre soste davanti al palazzo e appena fuori dall'ascensore, visto che Castle aveva recuperato il buonumore e avevano ricominciato a scherzare e a baciarsi. In realtà non avevano scherzato affatto. Avevano solo ridacchiato sentendosi due adolescenti che temevano di essere scoperti dai genitori.  
Avevano cercato di zittirsi a vicenda, anche mettendo una mano davanti alla bocca dell'altro, cosa che li aveva fatti scoppiare in risatine irrefrenabili, piegati in due.

Si stupirono di trovare la casa deserta, quando finalmente accesero le luci e videro che non c'era nessuna traccia dei suoi abitanti. Kate si rivolse a Castle, senza capire.  
Castle guardò finalmente l'orologio. "È tardissimo", la avvertì tradendo un po' di panico nella voce.  
Anche Kate si rassegnò alla fine a guardare l'ora e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Martha e Alexis dovevano averli dati per dispersi e aver deciso di andare a letto, cosa per cui non poteva affatto biasimarle.  
Non aveva idea di come potesse essere sfuggito loro il senso del tempo.  
Certo che ne aveva idea. Non era sempre stato così tra loro? Ma prima non erano stati genitori irresponsabili di un povero bambino abbandonato a se stesso.  
"Non ti hanno avvisato? Potevano chiamarci e farci tornare a casa", obiettò, valutando le diverse ipotesi che si trovavano davanti.  
"Non l'avrebbero mai fatto", replicò lui senza nemmeno pensarci. "Non avrebbero mai... interrotto la nostra serata", le spiegò con fare allusivo, che le fece abbassare gli occhi per non mostrargli il suo sorriso compiaciuto.  
"Quindi hanno messo Alex a letto da qualche parte? Vai a controllare nella tua stanza", gli ordinò in modo pratico, per risolvere in fretta la situazione e togliere il disturbo.  
"Kate, non l'hanno lasciato da solo nella nostra camera. E dubito che siano a rimaste a dormire nel nostro letto".  
 _Oh, ora non aveva più problemi con l'uso degli aggettivi possessivi?_  
"E quindi come facciamo? Io e Alex dobbiamo tornare a casa", insistette.  
"Dimentichi che anche io sono compreso nel pacchetto che deve tornare a casa vostra", puntualizzò. Non se l'era scordato affatto. Voleva solo stuzzicarlo e vedere se era ancora della stessa idea.  
"Vai a prenderlo", propose bisbigliando decisa, indicando il piano superiore.  
"Non posso entrare nelle loro stanze, senza sapere chi l'ha tenuto con sé, svegliarle per avvertirle – o penseranno che qualcuno ha rapito il bambino – e soprattutto far uscire Alex nella notte e fargli attraversare mezza città".  
Gli diede un colpo con la borsetta elegante che aveva scelto per completare il suo abbigliamento.  
"Erano quelli i patti! Anche se fossimo tornati prima, lui sarebbe stato comunque già addormentato. Qui sul divano. E non ti sarebbe importato di uscire di nuovo per farlo tornare a dormire nel suo letto!".  
"Sì, ma non era compreso il fatto che io dovessi irrompere in camera loro! Esiste la privacy, in questa casa!", ribatté inorridito.  
"Davvero? E da quando? Non hai nemmeno una porta che divida la tua stanza dal resto dell'appartamento!", lo rimbeccò.  
"Va bene. Hai ragione. Possono essere accaduti incidenti di questo tipo, in passato, proprio nella nostra stanza. Ma io non entro in piena notte nella loro da anni!".  
"Quindi adesso siamo bloccati qui fino a domani mattina?!".  
"Lo dici come se ti avessi rapito contro la tua volontà".  
"Non posso rimanere qui, Castle. Alex non è abituato a dormire altrove. Dobbiamo andare a casa". Provò a essere ragionevole.  
"Non sta piangendo. Deduco che non si senta a disagio a passare la notte da un'altra parte". Le indicò il silenzio totale in cui la casa era immersa.  
"Potrebbe svegliarsi di punto in bianco e non trovarmi. Si spaventerebbe".  
Non ne era così certa. Conosceva nonna e sorella da quando era nato. Non era la prima volta che passava del tempo con loro, anche se non notturno.  
"In quel caso andremmo a prenderlo e lo porteremmo a letto con noi. A meno che tu non voglia lasciarlo alle mie cure e tornartene nel tuo appartamento".  
La proposta la lasciò a bocca aperta.  
"Hai fatto tutto questo per obbligarmi a dividere la stanza con te!", lo accusò.  
"Per quanto debba convenire che sarebbe stato un piano perfetto, non sono io che ho ti ho fatto perdere tempo in giro per la città. O qui fuori".  
Non aveva torto. Voleva lo stesso colpirlo con un oggetto appuntito.

"D'accordo", accettò riluttante. "Rimarrò qui sul divano", annunciò subito dopo con grande alterigia. Era l'unica cosa che le era rimasta.  
"Se fossimo tornati a casa tua avremmo dormito insieme", osservò Castle in tono piatto.  
"Qui posso accorgermi subito se Alex si mette a gridare", osservò compunta, non volendo cedere almeno su quel punto.  
"È mai successo che Alex abbia pianto _sommessamente_? Se dovesse svegliarsi lo sentirà perfino il portiere".  
Era odioso quando aveva ragione. Avrebbe quasi preferito sfidarlo a duello. Con le pistole.  
Le si avvicinò per abbracciarla da dietro. "Staresti scomoda qui. Non perché il divano non sia di ottima qualità, ma perché il mio letto è molto, molto più invitante", le mormorò all'orecchio, facendola rabbrividire.  
Come se non lo sapesse.  
"Vai avanti tu", acconsentì alla fine dopo qualche minuto di battaglia interiore, divincolandosi. "Io... mi preparerò qualcosa di caldo".  
Castle le rivolse un'occhiata indagatrice. Kate si sentì un po' nervosa sotto il suo esame. Prese a tormentare l'orlo del suo vestito. Indossava ancora quei tacchi troppo alti che aveva una disperata voglia di scalciare lontano.  
"Vado a prenderti qualcosa da metterti". Alla sua reazione stupita si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Hai lasciato dei vestiti nel mio armadio e altre... cose personali". Non se lo ricordava. Non aveva più pensato alla sua vita al loft da molto tempo.  
In realtà tornò con una delle sue magliette. A Kate scappò un sorriso, nonostante si sentisse decisamente nervosa. Era sempre stata una sua abitudine quella di dormire con i suoi indumenti, nei quali annegava.  
"Vai a metterti comoda. A... prendere confidenza con la mia stanza o farti una doccia. O semplicemente rilassarti. Io ti raggiungo tra qualche minuto con una camomilla. O una cioccolata. O tutte e due". Le sorrise incoraggiante, girando intorno al bancone della cucina, prima di darle le spalle e affaccendarsi nel suo nuovo compito.  
Non le restò che affrontare il suo drago.  
Non aveva nessun problema a dormire con Castle. Era già successo a casa sua, più di una volta.  
La questione si complicava per via del fatto che era la prima volta che tornava al loft come coinquilina, anche se temporanea, e che non aveva più rimesso piede lì dentro dopo i primi giorni confusi e disperati. E anche allora non era rimasta per la notte. Non da sola nel loro letto. Quello mai. Era tornata subito nel suo appartamento, tra le sue cose, dove tutto le parlava di lui, ma lei sembrava riuscire a non impazzire.  
Cosa che sarebbe successa se invece fosse stata costretta a rimanere lì.  
Si impose di smettere di indulgere in pensieri tristi e morbosi. Era tutto finito. Se lo ripeté ancora una volta.

Si sedette sul letto. Castle la raggiunse con una tazza in mano.  
"Va tutto bene?", le domandò porgendogliela. L'accettò con un sorriso. Bevve un sorso, prima di appoggiarla sul ripiano accanto a lei. Osservò gli oggetti presenti, che erano gli stessi dell'ultima volta che aveva dormito in quella stanza. Nessuno li aveva spostati. Erano stati semplicemente spolverati quando il loft era stato riaperto. Il vaso che era stato riempito quotidianamente da piccoli mazzi che lei e Castle compravano, spesso all'insaputa dell'altro, era ancora lì. Vuoto.  
Anche in bagno c'erano i suoi effetti personali, religiosamente conservati. Non era cambiato niente. Le sembrava di aver fatto un tuffo nel passato di cui non era certa di apprezzare il tempismo.  
Avrebbe dovuto sbarazzarsi di tutta quella roba. Era necessario un nuovo inizio. E basta lacrime. Basta amarezza.

Si infilò con un gesto deciso sotto le coperte, sprimacciando il cuscino per trovare una posizione confortevole. Castle si distese accanto a lei, facendosi troppo vicino. Spense la luce, che lei si affrettò a riaccendere.  
"Castle. Siamo qui per dormire", dichiarò senza nessuna intenzione di permettergli di farle cambiare idea.  
"Non so di che cosa parli. Io sto già dormendo", replicò con una faccia che diceva l'esatto opposto. Le venne da ridere.  
"Devi stare dal tuo lato. Non invadere il mio spazio, dove io non ti ho invitato".  
"Dormiamo sempre invadendoci gli spazi. Anche senza invito", commentò senza spostarsi.  
"Non siamo da soli".  
"Non vedo altre persone in camera con noi".  
"Non qui, ma di sopra".  
"Allora dovrai essere un po' più silenziosa... cosa che di norma sei. Quando dormi".  
Sentì una mano risalirle lungo la gamba e farle solletico. Si tirò la maglietta oltre le ginocchia, per scacciarla.  
"Io sono sempre... Lascia perdere", concluse esasperata per essere caduta in trappola. "Mettiti a dormire dalla tua parte e non muoverti di lì. Questo è il mio lato e quello è il tuo". Disegnò una riga immaginaria sulle lenzuola che avevano lo stesso profumo di sempre. Lenzuola pulite? Qualcosa gridava premeditazione, non _caso_. E tutti quei discorso su Alex che doveva rimanere a dormire da lui? L'aveva sempre saputo che non era innocente.  
"D'accordo. Spegni la luce".  
Dopo averlo fatto, rimase sdraiata sulla schiena un po' rigida, in attesa degli eventi. Si rilassò solo quando non avvertì nessun movimento provenire dalla sua direzione. Non appena si girò su un fianco, acciambellandosi, un braccio decisamente non addormentato si fece strada sotto la sua maglietta e le accarezzò la pancia con intenti poco innocenti.  
Sperò almeno di rimanere abbastanza silenziosa.


	36. 36

Kate si guardò intorno, scoraggiata. L'enorme mole di scatoloni di varie misure, disseminati su quello che una volta era stato il pavimento del suo appartamento, era un visione desolante.  
Avrebbe dovuto portarsi avanti, organizzarsi, procedere con calma, chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, magari. Qualcuno di esperto.  
Ma si era ostinata a voler fare da sola, convincendosi di avere tutto sotto controllo, grazie alle sue doti pratiche, e si era quindi ritrovata un sabato mattina a bere del caffè freddo in una tazza ingrigita dalla polvere, che aveva scovato sopra a uno scaffale, comprata chissà dove. Le sue preferite erano al distretto o a casa di Castle. _La sua nuova dimora_ , pensò alzando la tazza in un silenzioso brindisi. Bevve un altro sorso dell'intruglio disgustoso che aveva tra le mani.

La mattina era iniziata male quando Castle si era svegliato accanto a lei in preda a uno dei suoi frequenti attacchi di euforia, felice come una Pasqua perché era il giorno in cui lei e Alex si sarebbero trasferiti definitivamente da lui.  
"Nella nostra _vera_ casa", aveva ripetuto ossessivamente nelle settimane precedenti, fino a farle scoppiare il cervello.  
Lei non aveva subìto il medesimo fascino nei confronti dell'evento che lui aveva segnato perfino sul calendario, chiamandolo pomposamente "Il primo giorno della nostra nuova vita", perché lei e Alex potevano considerarsi inquilini del loft a tutti gli effetti ormai da diverso tempo.  
Ma Castle aveva insistito perché la faccenda diventasse ufficiale. Dovevano stabilire un giorno preciso, inscatolare tutto, dividere quello che avrebbe viaggiato con lei e quello che avrebbe preferito conservare in un magazzino, o dare in beneficenza.  
Lei aveva scelto la via di minor sforzo e aveva accettato passivamente i suoi scoppi di ingiustificato entusiasmo, deviando in fretta il discorso finché non era più stato possibile rimandare l'inevitabile.  
Si era però dileguata da casa molto presto, quel giorno, baciandolo di sfuggita mentre si alzava lieto per andare a farsi una doccia prima di uscire con lei, così come avevano convenuto. Come __lui__ aveva deciso e __lei__ aveva lasciato che pensasse, senza confessargli la verità. E cioè che lui non sarebbe stato gradito. Era invece sgattaiolata fuori dalla porta, scivolando in fretta nell'ascensore, agendo alle sue spalle.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di dedicarsi a quel compito, ripeté tra sé per l'ennesima volta, sapendo che lamentarsi non sarebbe servito a niente, se non ad alimentare la sua frustrazione. Doveva pensare positivo, le avrebbero suggerito quelle riviste che non aveva mai il tempo di leggere. Doveva svolgere prima le incombenze meno piacevoli – e cioè tutte –, preparare delle liste, fingersi di buonumore e magari canticchiare allegramente mentre riponeva piatti di ceramica con un fazzoletto di cotone spesso annodato in testa.  
L'immagine le strappò un gemito. Appoggiò con un gesto deciso la tazza sulla prima superficie disponibile, forse un po' pericolante, imponendosi di alzarsi e iniziare a darsi da fare, con una forza di volontà che sentiva vacillante.  
Fu in quel momento che sentì risuonare i passi familiari di Castle che si avvicinavano alla porta lasciata socchiusa, prima di fermarsi ad aprirla aiutandosi con un colpo di gomito, dal momento che aveva entrambe le mani impegnate.  
"Sono venuto a salvarti e farti fare una pausa", annunciò con affettuosa gentilezza che la fece sentire un po' in colpa. Non gli disse che non aveva fatto nessun progresso. Nel suo appartamento sembrava essere appena esplosa una bomba.  
Lui dal canto suo non fece nessun commento sul fatto che fosse praticamente evasa da casa come una ladra per sfuggire alla sua sorveglianza. Lo trovò molto cortese da parte sua e questo la fece sentire peggio.  
Si lasciò baciare su una tempia, accettando con un sorriso riconoscente il contenitore di caffè bollente, il cui forte aroma le solleticò le narici. Era decisamente più allettante di quello che si era preparata con i mezzi di fortuna di cui era stata provvista.

"Posso aiutarti? Come ti sei organizzata?", esordì dandosi un'occhiata in giro, pieno di vitalità, cosa che la fece sentire ancora più miserabile. Non aveva il coraggio di confessargli che si era limitata a rimanere seduta in mezzo ai suoi averi fissandoli torva. E nient'altro.  
"Ti ringrazio, Castle, ma posso farcela da sola. Ho praticamente finito", rispose con la miglior faccia di bronzo che riuscì a imbastire.  
"Non mi sembra", commentò Castle, osservando meditabondo il disordine in cui la stanza era immersa.  
"Sono cose che vanno per le lunghe, lo sai anche tu". Lo sapeva? Non ne aveva idea, ma meglio lanciare qualche esca intrisa di buon senso, sperando che abboccasse.  
Non le fece. Si tolse la giacca, si risvoltò le maniche e in un attimo se lo trovò a ficcare il naso tra i suoi oggetti personali in preda a uno zelo operativo che batteva di gran lunga il suo.

Si diede da fare, per dimostrargli che non era così passiva come poteva sembrare – lo era stata, invece, e avrebbe voluto continuare a esserlo – e si mosse operosa accanto a lui, in silenzio, ripromettendosi di essere grata per l'aiuto che le aveva offerto e non irritata a morte per l'invasione della sua privacy. Dormendo con lui la maggior parte delle notti il concetto di privacy doveva essere necessariamente rivisto. Nondimeno si sentiva come se lui stesse armeggiando senza nessuna cautela in una parte di sé a cui non era pronta a dire addio così allegramente come lui si aspettava.  
Non disse niente, tenendo ostinatamente fede al suo principio di non belligeranza.

Castle però ce la stava mettendo tutta per farsi cacciare di casa, visto che, senza nessun sentore di essere in pericolo di morte, stava indirizzando la sua curiosità a ogni singolo oggetto nel quale si imbatteva, sentendo l'impellente necessità di consigliarle la destinazione da dargli.  
Se credeva di essere divertente con le frasi spiritose che emetteva a ritmo continuo, sarebbe stato felice di sapere che non lo era affatto, pensò furente all'ennesima battuta su un oggetto che non avrebbe mai dovuto comprare, o che non sarebbe stato necessario portare al loft, già provvisto di ogni comfort ed equipaggiamento molto più alla moda dei suoi miseri beni.  
Quando realizzò con orrore che aveva ogni intenzione di dargli un colpo in testa con una pentola che si tramandava nella sua famiglia da generazioni e che lui insisteva per collocare nel gruppo degli oggetti da buttare, decise che era il momento di agire senza ulteriori indugi.  
"Non hai da fare con Alex, oggi?", domandò con voce flautata accompagnata da una delle sue occhiate significative, che però lui non colse.  
"Devo portarlo in piscina più tardi", le gridò dal bagno dove era andato a fare chissà cosa. Kate non represse una smorfia. Tanto non poteva vederla.  
"Ti ho già detto che sono felice che tu ti trasferisca al loft?".  
Solo un miliardo di volte, pensò ironica, nascondendo il volto e fingendosi molto indaffarata.  
"Non mi è mai piaciuto il tuo appartamento", enunciò subito dopo senza nessun tatto emergendo dall'altra stanza, rischiando nel frattempo di far cadere qualche oggetto, che lei si affrettò a mettere in salvo. "Dal bagno si sente il tuo vicino di casa russare. Per fortuna non devi più sopportare un supplizio del genere. Al loft c'è tutto il silenzio che vuoi".  
Già. Purché lui chiudesse quella bocca, di tanto in tanto.  
Fu ferita dal suo commento e dalla generale manifestazione di indelicatezza e si arrabbiò con se stessa per essere così vulnerabile. Era solo un appartamento in cui, in pratica, non vivevano già più. E Castle era solo animato da ottime intenzioni, si disse senza convincersi.  
"Perché non hai chiamato dei traslocatori che facessero il lavoro al posto tuo? Potevi startene a casa a rilassarti mentre loro si occupavano di inscatolare tutti gli oggetti".  
Sì, lo sapeva, grazie tante. Un altro grande sfoggio di delicatezza. __Standing ovation.__  
Non era più una situazione sostenibile. Se voleva ottenere qualche risultato, lui doveva andarsene, lasciarla sola, smettere di impicciarsi in qualcosa che non lo riguardava e che non considerava importante.  
"Credo tu debba portare Alex in piscina", dichiarò in tono fermo, strappandogli di mano l'ultimo reperto che aveva ogni intenzione di sbeffeggiare.  
"È ancora presto...", rispose senza cogliere, di nuovo, i suoi istinti omicidi, guardando interdetto l'orologio che aveva al polso.  
"Non lo è. È ora", ribadì sospingendolo verso l'ingresso.  
Finalmente la luce della verità scese sui suoi neuroni poco reattivi. Forse aiutava vederla trafficare con un coltello in mano o forse fu il bagliore che lesse nei suoi occhi e che non prometteva niente di buono.  
Gli tolse la sciarpa variopinta risalente ai suoi anni scolastici da collo e gli strappò uno dei suo cappelli preferiti che si era calcato in testa, prima di chiudergli la porta alle spalle.

Più tardi, quando la situazione non era migliorata di molto e il livello di frustrazione si era notevolmente alzato, raggiungendo vette impreviste, si sentì un bussare discreto provenire dalla porta, che era stata opportunamente chiusa a chiave per evitare spiacevoli sorprese.  
Quando aprì, già pronta all'alterco che ne sarebbe seguito, le apparve invece la figura di Lanie, in piedi davanti a lei con un'inconfondibile espressione sul viso e una bottiglia di vino in mano.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?", le chiese stupefatta prima di ricordarsi le buone maniere e invitarla a entrare nella casa disastrata. Non le sembrava di averle illustrato nel dettaglio i suoi programmi per quel week end. Anzi. Se ne era ben guardata.  
"Castle mi ha telefonato", la informò asciutta marciando verso il centro del salotto, senza lesinare in critiche costruttive sulle condizioni in cui versava il suo appartamento, un tempo molto più gradevole a vedersi.  
"Davvero? Ti ha chiamato per mandarti qui?".  
Tra le tante cose singolari che poteva aspettarsi che Castle mettesse in piedi per rendere memorabile quella giornata, non aveva previsto certo una mossa del genere.  
"Sì. Ha farfugliato qualcosa sul fatto che se ne stava da mezz'ora con Alex in braccio davanti alla piscina in attesa che aprisse, perché tu l'avevi cacciato".  
L'immagine di Castle e Alex che girovagavano orfani in mezzo all'enorme parcheggio della piscina le fece provare un impeto di tenerezza. E nostalgia. Il tutto condito da un bel po' di senso di colpa, che non mancava mai. D'improvviso desiderò con tutta se stessa di abbandonare tutto e di andare da loro a sbirciarli da dietro il vetro appannato della piscina dalla temperatura tropicale dove Castle aveva iniziato a portare Alex tenendo fede alla sua promessa di insegnargli a nuotare prima che andassero negli Hamptons, in estate.  
Tornavano a casa distrutti – più Castle che Alex -, ma orgogliosi e soddisfatti.  
Lanie non le diede il tempo di indulgere in tali sentimentalismi.  
"Che cosa ha fatto?", volle sapere, preparandosi mentalmente al peggio.  
"Lui...". Non sapeva come iniziare.  
"È Castle, lo so. A parte questo?".  
Kate si sedette su uno scatolone ricolmo di libri fino a scoppiare, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Adesso si sentiva un po' una traditrice a lamentarsi di Castle, dopo che lui le aveva mandato rinforzi, ma sapeva di non poter mentire all'amica.  
Lanie versò del vino in un paio di tazze spaiate che trovò in giro e si sedette accanto a lei, passandogliene una.  
"Non gli importa nulla di questa casa", concesse a fatica, deglutendo impacciata. Era più ferita di quanto avesse voluto ammettere, perfino a se stessa.  
"Non vi state trasferendo qui. Non deve piacergli", puntualizzò l'altra con una certa logica.  
"Lo so. So che casa nostra è il loft. Ma... questa è casa _ _mia__. E di Alex. E lui è del tutto insensibile ai miei sentimenti".  
"Perché non mi stupisco?", rimarcò Lanie senza nessuna pietà, facendole venire un po' da ridere, nonostante la malinconia strisciante che le impediva di respirare a pieni polmoni.  
"È come se non vedesse l'ora che ce la lasciassimo alle spalle".  
"Forse perché è così che si sente", spiegò senza aggiungere altro alla sua frase oscura.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?".  
"Che qui vi siete innamorati. Avete iniziato la vostra storia. Però tu sei andata avanti senza di lui. È qui che hai scoperto di essere incinta. È qui che hai portato Alex quando siete usciti dall'ospedale. Ha perfino mosso i suoi primi passi in questa stanza. Sono tutte cose che, se lui non fosse scomparso, sarebbero successe al loft. Questa casa è il simbolo di tutto quello che si è perso. Anche io vorrei farla scomparire, per cominciare da capo in un posto condiviso".  
Kate bevve un sorso di vino, che aveva un sapore orribile nella ceramica.  
"O almeno credo. Non ho idea di come ci si debba sentire a tornare a casa dopo due anni e trovarsi con un bambino nato e cresciuto senza di lui. E senza sapere che cosa diavolo gli è successo".  
Le parole, molto crude e oneste, fecero breccia nel suo cuore, riaprendo la vecchia ferita che non si era mai rimarginata.  
Si sentì egoista e insensibile, proprio lei che aveva accusato Castle dello stesso crimine. Perché era stata così cieca di fronte alle sue difficoltà? Perché non aveva letto nella sua forzata allegria un'espressione di dolore trattenuto, invece di irritarsi fino a farsi venire le labbra blu?  
Stare in quella casa doveva essere un'esperienza spiacevole per lui, che si sommava inoltre alla distanza che lei gli aveva imposto per mesi, ai minuscoli passi concessi per entrare nella vita di Alex, e al suo dramma, che sopportava stoicamente senza mai parlarne. Sembrava essersi messo tutto alle spalle, per abbracciare il luminoso futuro che si stendeva davanti a loro, ma era normale che ci fossero degli strascichi, nascosti in qualche angolo in penombra. Solo che lei non li vedeva mai.  
A quel punto, se lasciata a se stessa e ai suoi impulsi, non solo si sarebbe precipitata in piscina, ma l'avrebbe tirato fuori a forza dall'acqua tutto sgocciolante e avrebbe lasciato Alex nelle capaci mani del loro istruttore. E se lo sarebbe portata via.  
Ma non poteva farlo. Doveva salvare il decoro e intrattenere Lanie, che doveva aver capito al volo dove si stesse dirigendo la sua mente.  
"Vuoi che ti dia una mano?", le propose l'amica. La vide organizzare mentalmente quello che c'era ancora da fare. Tutto. Era stata un disastro fino a quel momento.  
"Penso che dovrei arrendermi e lasciare che se ne occupi un traslocatore. Io... non so da che parte cominciare", ammise vergognandosi un po'.  
"Lascia fare a me. Tu rimani seduta e decidi se vuoi tenere o buttare. Poi penseremo a inscatolare".  
L'esperienza si rivelò molto più proficua e divertente del previsto, o di come le fosse apparsa mentre se ne stava a piangersi addosso seduta su una cassetta di arance, con il morale a terra.  
Risero molto, ricordarono vecchi aneddoti, annaffiati dal vino che, dopo qualche sorso, non le sembrò più tanto male.  
Scoprì di aver avuto bisogno di un'amica, dopotutto, anche se le sarebbe piaciuto condividere quell'esperienza con Castle. Temeva però che lui non sarebbe stato altrettanto professionale e metodico. Lanie sembrava nata per organizzare case altrui, riportando l'ordine nel caos.  
Capì che non avrebbe mai potuto chiedere a Castle di aiutarla in quel compito quando si imbatterono nella scatola di Alex, quella in cui aveva riposto tutti i vestitini dei primi mesi.  
Ne prese uno e lo dispiegò sulle ginocchia con stupore. "Non può essere stato così piccolo".  
Lanie venne a dare un'occhiata. "Oh, sì. Era minuscolo e raggrinzito, la prima volta che l'ho visto. Non certo uno splendore".  
Kate preferì non ricordare il momento esatto in cui l'amica aveva avuto l'anteprima del volto di Alex. Si consolò pensando per l'ennesima volta che fosse un medico. Non che, in quelle particolari circostanze, le sarebbe importato di essere attorniata perfino da un gruppo di estranei, ma adesso che era rivestita e non in preda ai dolori e sotto shock, non era del tutto sicura di come si sentisse all'idea che Lanie fosse stata presente al parto.  
"Non è mai stato brutto", protestò punta nel vivo. Era solo nato tutto schiacciato. E molto rosso. Ok, non era stato un bel neonato. Per fortuna almeno non era sembrato subito identico a Castle, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai alzata da quel letto, vinta dalla disperazione.  
"Questa è la sua prima tutina, vero?". Lanie aveva cambiato tono, addolcendosi. Se non avessero smesso subito si sarebbero trasformate in una madre e una zia molto emotive.  
"Sì, gliel'ho messa quando l'ho portato a casa".  
Era azzurra. Una scelta piuttosto scontata. L'avevano presa insieme, quando avevano fatto incetta di vestiti, cuffiette e un centinaio di tutine. Anche delle scarpe così piccole che non avevano potuto lasciare sullo scaffale del negozio, in mezzo a gridolini estasiati. Non le aveva mai indossate.  
La tutina azzurra era finita in mezzo al mucchio, perché doveva servire come ricambio. Non aveva niente di speciale. Era liscia e anonima.  
Lanie gliel'aveva sottratta dalle buste, certa che non se ne sarebbe mai accorta. Gliel'aveva poi fatta recapitare in ufficio, pregandola espressamente di non aprire la scatola davanti a tutti.  
L'aveva fatto, invece. Aveva sbirciato il contenuto, troppo curiosa per trattenersi. Lanie aveva fatto ricamare (non voleva pensare che l'avesse fatto lei stessa, a meno che non eccellesse anche con ago e filo) un frase che l'aveva fatta rifugiare in bagno – cosa non immediata viste le dimensioni – a singhiozzare così forte che erano corsi ad accertarsi che non stesse partorendo lì al distretto. Era perfetta. Il giusto augurio per la sua nascita particolare. Ma il dolore che aveva provato leggendola le rimestava le carni anche in quel momento.  
L'avrebbe portata a casa e mostrata a Castle. Se fosse riuscita a non piangergli sulla spalla per tutta la serata. Il rischio era reale.  
Passarono molte altre ore a parlare di Alex, dei suoi progressi e di tanti altri dettagli che scoprì di essersi dimenticata. Alla fine brindarono un'ultima volta, prima di chiudersi la casa alle spalle, dopo averla silenziosamente salutata e ringraziata.


	37. 37

Kate fece irruzione in casa sgocciolando la pioggia che non l'aveva risparmiata, nel breve tratto tra il marciapiede e il portone, e che si raccoglieva in piccole pozze sotto ai suoi piedi.  
Dopo aver lasciato il suo appartamento, ed essersi accomiatata da Lanie, pronta a conquistare la notte appena iniziata con un appuntamento misterioso, aveva deciso che fosse più saggio chiamare un taxi, nonostante la sua macchina fosse parcheggiata in bella vista proprio davanti al portone d'ingresso del suo ex palazzo.  
Avevanoecceduto con i festeggiamenti e non le sembrava quindi il caso di farsi fermare da una pattuglia di zona né, soprattutto, farsi sottoporre a un test alcolemico.  
Ferma sul ciglio della strada, aveva udito il borbottio di un tuono, in lontananza.  
A metà strada verso il loft, quando era convinta di farcela prima che il cattivo tempo li raggiungesse, il temporale si era abbattuto sulla città con tutta l'impetuosità dell'estate accorsa in ritardo a sostituire una primavera ormai esausta.  
Il traffico si era fatto istantaneamente caotico, rallentando la loro marcia, fino quasi a fermarli. Aveva fissato la pioggia scrosciare sul finestrino, impaziente di tornare a casa. Alla sua casa. Dove l'aspettava la sua famiglia.

Entrò di colpo, spalancando la porta come un'Erinni indiavolata, fradicia e grondante, e se li trovò davanti proprio come li aveva immaginati. Castle era in piedi dietro al bancone, impegnato a preparare la cena e, insieme, intratteneva Alex seduto nel seggiolone davanti a lui.  
Fecero un sobbalzo in simultanea e si voltarono a guardarla, sconcertati - Castle brandendo a mezz'aria un cucchiaio di legno e Alex pronto a tuffarsi per andare a salutarla, dopo aver gettato a terra l'orsetto di pezza che aveva avuto in mano.

Castle si affrettò a liberarlo dalla prigionia, sollevandolo da sotto le ascelle e posizionandolo a terra, perché potesse correre ad abbracciarla. Non avrebbe voluto che si bagnasse anche lui, ma riuscì solo a legarsi i capelli in un nodo improvvisato, prima di ricevere le solite effusioni entusiaste con cui lei e Castle venivano sempre accolti dopo qualche ora di lontananza.  
Castle li raggiunse con calma, reggendo qualcosa in mano con circospezione come se si fosse trattato di una corona su un cuscino di velluto rosso. Perché in effetti lo era. Era una corona di cartone.  
" _Mamma_ , Alex ti ha preparato una sorpresa, per festeggiare il vostro trasferimento ufficiale", annunciò Castle, porgendo ad Alex il risultato dei loro sforzi congiunti. Doveva essere stato un lungo pomeriggio operoso, pensò Kate.  
"Se ti rivolgi un'altra volta a me come __mamma__ , ti mando a dormire sul divano, Castle", lo avvisò con aria molto seria e nessuna voglia di scherzare.  
Dall'occhiata che le lanciò, fu sicura che Castle avesse in mente dei festeggiamenti che avrebbero previsto la presenza di entrambi nella stessa stanza, dove non ci sarebbe stata nessuna __madre__ né tanto meno lo gnomo che in quel momento le stava tirando la stoffa dei pantaloni, per avere la sua attenzione.

Alex, che teneva in mano la corona con la stessa cura che se fosse stata tempestata di diamanti, le fece segno di abbassarsi, ordine a cui aderì senza protestare.  
Con grande consapevolezza del gesto nobile che si accingeva a compiere, le diede qualche manata poco delicata sui capelli per appiattirglieli e creare il giusto spazio per deporvi il sacro simbolo della regalità, che lui e Castle avevano realizzato per lei.  
Caste lo aiutò a sistemarla meglio, anche se fu evidente che doveva esserci stato qualche problema tecnico nel decidere le misure della circonferenza, perché l'oggetto aveva la curiosa tendenza a scivolarle di sbieco sulla fronte. Lo resse con una mano, mentre Alex faceva un passo indietro per ammirare la sua opera d'arte, rivolgendo un'occhiata ansiosa a Castle, per cercare il suo consenso. Si rilassò solo quando gli venne rivolto un sorriso di conferma e un complimento per l'ottimo lavoro svolto.  
Fu uno scambio privato da cui fu esclusa, ma che la invase di piacere.  
Si sentì fortunata per tutto quello che la vita le aveva ridato, con gli interessi. Ed erano solo all'inizio, si impose di ricordare.

"A cosa devo tanto onore?", chiese mantenendo lo stesso tono di rispetto con il quale avevano inscenato la cerimonia che aveva appena avuto luogo.  
"Perché sei la __regina__ del nostro __castello__ ", spiegò Castle con solennità, rivolgendole allo stesso tempo l'occhiata di scuse per il terribile gioco di parole, che la fece scoppiare a ridere.  
"Castle, questa è molto, molto bassa perfino per te", lo apostrofò prendendosi gioco di lui senza ritegno.  
Anche Alex si unì alla sua ilarità, non ancora in grado – per fortuna di tutti – di cogliere il sarcasmo.  
"Lo so. Ma lui ci teneva a incoronarti sovrana del nostro regno". Gli rivolse uno sguardo di puro scetticismo. "D'accordo, l'idea è stata mia", si corresse. "Volevo festeggiare in qualche modo il tuo trasferimento e mi sembrava che addobbare la casa con festoni e palloncini fosse poco originale. L'abbiamo già fatto per il suo compleanno. Però li ho comprati e se vuoi, più tardi...", le indicò con la testa la loro stanza. Di nuovo. Doveva avere in mente dei festeggiamenti molto, molto precisi.  
"Se sono la regina della casa, dove è il mio scettro?", si informò stando al gioco, mentre tornava a una altezza normale, con Alex in braccio.  
"Sei già abbastanza dispotica senza fornirti un ulteriore pretesto di comandarci a bacchetta", replicò asciutto.  
 _Questa non l'avrebbe passata liscia._  
"Non sono dispotica. Ho solo grandi doti di leadership", protestò, se pur vanamente, visto che venne interrotta dalle manovre diversive di Castle che le cinse i fianchi e le mormorò all'orecchio qualcosa sul fatto che, più tardi, avrebbe accettato ogni dimostrazione di leadership che avesse avuto in mente.  
Quanto mancava prima che Alex venisse messo a letto? Pensò, cedendo di qualche millimetro alle lusinghe di Castle. E lei che si era aspettata un lungo discorso preceduto dal tintinnio del cucchiaino sul bicchiere, che sarebbe magari culminato nel taglio del nastro di inaugurazione della loro vita insieme. Invece, Castle sembrava molto deciso a mettere in scena ben altri festeggiamenti.

"Perché non vai a farti un bagno caldo e ti togli quei vestiti bagnati?", propose Castle prendendo Alex dalle sue braccia, tornando a concentrarsi su questioni più pratiche. O forse no? Non era del tutto sicura di riuscire a leggere le sue vere intenzioni dietro l'aria maliziosa con cui condiva tutti i loro scambi verbali.  
"Così più tardi vengo a portarti un bicchiere di vino, e mi racconti come è andata la tua giornata", concluse.  
"No, niente vino. Io e Lanie abbiamo finito un'intera bottiglia", gemette, sentendosi ancora un po' brilla.  
Le sopracciglia di Castle disegnarono un arco di perfetto stupore, ma lui non disse niente, limitandosi a deporre Alex a terra e a seguirla in camera. La precedette in bagno, dove fece scrosciare l'acqua bollente nella vasca, proprio come piaceva a lei.  
Dalla soglia la osservò con grande interesse slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia resa trasparente dalla pioggia.  
"Come è andato il vostro pomeriggio?", si informò, tornando al discorso precedente.  
"Bene", mormorò, avvicinandosi a lui perché l'aiutasse a liberare i capelli che si erano incastrati nel fermaglio della collana.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo da sola, ma in quel modo non sarebbe stata premiata da una scia di baci lenti sul collo e dalle mani calde che le fecero solletico sulla pelle ancora umida.  
"E il vostro in piscina?", gli chiese a sua volta, facendo cadere a terra la camicetta, insieme al resto degli indumenti, sfilandogli davanti senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, ma percependo molto bene lo sbuffo di frustrazione che si lasciò sfuggire.  
Si infilò nell'acqua calda piena di schiuma con un sospiro di puro godimento, tremando mentre i muscoli si rilassavano nel tepore balsamico.  
"Bene", rispose Castle sedendosi sul bordo della vasca, appoggiando la schiena sul muro di mattonelle, trovando la posizione più comoda per chiacchierare con lei. "È stato più faticoso del solito, per Alex", aggiunse. "Infatti io ho dovuto fare un sonnellino".  
Gli sorrise. "Alex no?".  
"No, lui è rimasto sveglio e pieno di vita in compagnia di Alexis e mia madre, mentre io crollavo sul divano".  
Ridacchiò. Non stentava a crederlo. Castle tornava sempre molto provato dalle loro lezioni di nuoto, mentre Alex era sempre arzillo come un grillo, con un surplus di energie di cui stentavano a capire l'origine. Però la notizia confortante era che dopo qualche ora aveva un crollo improvviso, che lo faceva finire a letto prima del solito e che impediva inopportuni risvegli notturni.  
Era una fortuna che Castle l'avesse portato a nuotare proprio quel giorno. Il letargo non era lontano, pregustò senza sentire nemmeno l'ombra del senso di colpa.


	38. 38

Alex cadde addormentato ancor prima che avessero finito di cenare. Si era zittito, la testa ciondoloni, nonostante i suoi strenui tentativi di rimanere sveglio.  
I suoi genitori avevano continuato a chiacchierare, finché il silenzio da quel lato del tavolo si era fatto sospetto.  
Kate si era affrettata a togliere il suo piatto, prima che ci finisse dentro con la fronte, scambiando un'occhiata divertita e complice con Castle.

Si alzò e lo prese in braccio, valutando, dal modo in cui si abbandonò contro di lei come un peso morto, che il sonno era sopraggiunto vigoroso e che, da quel momento in avanti, la serata sarebbe stata dedicata al reparto adulto della famiglia, senza nessun rischio di interruzioni.  
Si diresse verso il regno privato di Alex, che era stato realizzato ricavando una nicchia tutta per lui al piano di sotto, proprio come aveva avuto in mente Castle fin dall'inizio, nonostante la sua proposta non avesse ricevuto un'iniziale adesione favorevole.  
Era stato piacevole, invece, progettarla insieme, trascorrere le serate a disegnare a mano libera le varie possibilità, scegliere mobili, colori e tessuti.  
Alex non si era adattato in fretta alla nuova sistemazione: all'inizio si era lamentato a lungo per la lontananza dalla persona con cui aveva diviso lo spazio notturno da quando era nato, ed era sempre stato molto felice di tornare nel loro vecchio appartamento e riprendere il suo posto accanto a lei, considerando che spesso – quasi sempre – Castle era con loro. Solo lì il magico mondo di Alex era completo e perfetto. E lei lo capiva benissimo.  
Anche lei amava quando dormivano tutti insieme, anche se si rendeva conto della necessità di privacy per lei e Castle. Inoltre, Alex era proprio accanto a loro. Con la porta aperta lo sentiva muoversi e parlottare nel sonno e le era di gran conforto.

Lo depose nel letto che profumava di essenze delicate e gli avvicinò qualche fedele peluche – tra quelli in voga per quella settimana – e si accertò che __OrsaKate__ facesse la guardia appoggiata al muro, all'ingresso della stanza.  
Castle aveva voluto che sulle pareti fossero disegnati un paio di alberi colorati. Niente nuvole, unicorni, né, cosa sorprendente, pianeti e navicelle spaziali. Solo alberi. Era stata una scelta singolare, che non le aveva spiegato. Lei aveva lasciato correre.  
Si guardò intorno. Era la prima volta che Alex aveva una camera tutta per sé, arredata a misura di bambino. Aveva passato il primo anno della sua vita dormendo in un luogo sovraccarico degli oggetti personali di sua madre, un fasciatoio scarno, molti libri, pannolini che saltavano fuori ovunque e una piccola giostra di api anemiche, montata sulle sbarre del lettino – giusto per salvare le apparenze e ricordare che tra gli abitanti della casa c'era anche un infante.  
Gli accarezzò la testolina adagiata sul guanciale, riluttante a tornare da Castle, che la sorprese, dopo qualche tempo, raggiungendola alle spalle e chinandosi anche lui a osservare Alex dall'alto.  
"Pronta a lasciarlo andare?", chiese in un sussurro, con il timore di svegliarlo.  
Lo guardò inorridita. "Lo dici come se stesse andando via di casa".  
"Per te è come se fosse così".  
"Ha già dormito qui, Castle", sviò irritata, per camuffare il velo di tristezza che era sceso su di lei.  
Era vero che non era la prima volta che dormivano separati. Ma adesso era una cosa ufficiale che sarebbe durata per sempre, salvo eccezioni. Non l'avrebbe più infilato sotto le coperte per tenerlo vicino a sé, respirare il suo profumo, rigenerarsi e trovare la forza di andare avanti.  
Castle l'abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Kate sbuffò, sapendo di essere stata messa con le spalle al muro. Non gli sfuggiva proprio nulla?  
"Va bene. Per me è come se stesse partendo per il college". Oh, no, non voleva già pensare a quell'evenienza. "Come il primo giorno di asilo", si corresse.  
"Possiamo sempre allentare le viti di una delle sbarre e aspettare che si renda conto di poter evadere, così ce lo troveremo nel letto a notte fonda e non sarà colpa nostra".  
Si girò a guardarlo, perplessa. "Pensavo che __tu__ non volessi dormire con lui".  
"Esatto. Perché voglio dormire con __te.__ Infatti non lo porto nel nostro letto volontariamente. Lascio che le circostanze facciano il loro corso".  
Gli rivolse un ampio sorriso. "Le __circostanze__ prevedono anche che una madre venga a riprenderselo, di tanto in tanto?".  
"Quella è in cima alla lista di tutte le circostanze", le rispose abbracciandola più forte.  
"Amo dormire con te", confessò Kate contro il suo petto. "Ma mi è sempre piaciuto ascoltare il battito del suo cuore. So che suona melenso ma... mi aiutava a calmarmi. Anche se sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario".  
"Non è melenso. È umano. E puoi sempre usare il mio battito. Forse sarà più rumoroso, ma funziona alla grande, se ci appoggi l'orecchio".  
Kate ridacchiò.  
"Hai ragione. Stasera sono il re delle battute pessime. Perdonami".  
"Non fa niente, Castle. Apprezzo il pensiero e l'offerta del tuo... ehm... battito". Kate si mise a ridere apertamente.  
"C'è la torta che ci aspetta", annunciò lui per chiudere la questione imbarazzante, prendendola per mano e tirandosela dietro per farla uscire dalla stanza, che faticava a lasciare.  
"Quale torta?".  
"L'ho conservata per i nostri festeggiamenti privati", le strizzò l'occhio quando tornarono finalmente alla luce.  
"Avevo pensato che avessi in mente qualcosa di più creativo, Castle", si lasciò scappare prima di mordersi la lingua.  
Castle le scoccò un'occhiata molto severa.  
"Hai appena pianto sulla mia spalla perché dovevi abbandonare un bambino a dormire da solo, e adesso vuoi già sedurre il padre? Non hai nessun ritegno, Beckett", la rimproverò dandole la schiena e affaccendandosi a togliere la torta dal suo contenitore, preparando tutto il necessario.  
La raggiunse sul divano, dove si era accomodata aspettando che approntasse la loro festicciola privata.  
"Anche io ho qualcosa per te", lo apostrofò accettando il calice di vino che, a stomaco pieno, non considerava più tanto pericoloso.  
"Davvero? Una sorpresa? Amo le sorprese".  
 _Non esattamente._  
Estrasse dalla borsa la tutina celeste di Alex, quella che le aveva regalato Lanie e che lei aveva salvato dalla confusione del trasloco.  
Gliela appoggiò in grembo, senza dire niente. Castle si ritrasse come se fosse stato punto da uno scorpione, facendo traboccare un po' di vino.  
"Ehi. Ehi. Ehi", annaspò indietreggiando. "Questa è un'aggressione. Sto subendo un attacco psichico".  
"Stai bene?", gli domandò perplessa. Era impazzito?  
"No, __non sto bene__. Te ne esci brandendo tutine da neonato, come dovrei sentirmi? Ho il cuore debole. Devi prepararmi gradualmente".  
Kate lo scrutò attonita, senza capire la causa di tanta agitazione, finché non le si accese un'ovvia lampadina. Tanto ovvia che non ci aveva pensato.  
"Castle, è una tutina d _Alex._ La prima che ha indossato. Non ti sto informando di essere incinta", lo riprese con tono molto fermo. Non riusciva nemmeno a credere che stessero facendo quel discorso. Castle ricominciò a respirare.  
"Ti sembro il genere di persona che annuncia gravidanze in questo modo, Castle?", continuò, sempre severa.  
"Non lo so. L'ultima volta che mi hai messo al corrente di avere un bambino io avevo capito che fosse figlio di un altro. Non credo che tu sia, come dire, ferrata nel settore degli annunci", si discolpò facendola scoppiare a ridere. In effetti non aveva tutti i torti. Era stata una frana, quella volta in ospedale.  
Gli mise le braccia intorno al collo. "Non avrò bisogno di annunciarti nulla, Castle", iniziò guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Perché faremo il test insieme?", sbottò speranzoso.  
"Perché non avremo altri bambini. Togliti quegli occhi da cucciolo festoso dal viso", tagliò corto per mettere subito in chiaro le cose. Se avesse capito che poteva esserci uno spiraglio in quella direzione, non avrebbe smesso di tormentarla.  
Castle mise un broncio deluso.  
"In ogni caso, certo che faremo il test insieme. Ma non si tratta di questo. Oggi pomeriggio io e Lanie abbiamo trovato lo scatolone delle cose di Alex. Volevo farti vedere la sua prima tutina. Tutto qui. Pensavo ti facesse piacere", spiegò porgendogliela di nuovo, dopo averla raccolta dal tappeto dove era finita. Castle doveva essersi agitato sul serio.  
Castle la dispiegò con attenzione, e lesse la scritta. Lo vide deglutire e oscurarsi.  
"Ho anche una foto scattata quel giorno". Gliela passò. Era una delle poche che avesse fatto stampare – perché era stata Lanie a pensarci. Per quel motivo non l'aveva conservata sul telefono e quindi Castle non l'aveva mai vista.  
La osservò con aria circospetta. "Sei sicura che non ci abbiano dato il bambino sbagliato?".  
"Castle!". Inorridì di nuovo. Che cosa gli saltava in mente?  
"Tutti i bambini sono belli e Alex era sicuramente il più carismatico della nursery", iniziò con grande diplomazia, "Ma...".  
Sapeva già dove voleva andare a parare. Soffocò un gemito.  
"Sembrava un porcospino".  
"Non poteva sembrare un _porcospino_. Non aveva nemmeno i _capelli!_ ", gli fece notare esasperata. Era stanca di dover difendere la bellezza di Alex da tutti, quel giorno. Il suo piccolo bambino buffo e con la testa schiacciata. E un po' paonazzo.  
Parlavano solo per invidia, perché non l'avevano partorito loro.  
Castle esaminò meglio la tua fotografia. "In effetti non l'hanno scambiato nella culla. Ha la tua stessa espressione quando ti svegli al mattino e minacci cattivo tempo", la prese in giro con aria grave.  
Ne aveva abbastanza. Gli mise una mano sulla bocca, e si arrampicò su di lui, per immobilizzarlo e intanto rifilargli qualche pizzicotto ben assestato. Castle si mise a ridere, implorandola di smettere, promettendo di comportarsi bene, sapendo che stava rischiando di essere cacciato di casa.  
"Ok. Ok. Sto scherzando", ansimò quando lo liberò, pronta a chiudergli di nuovo la bocca, se avesse esagerato.  
Quando l'ilarità si spense, si fece pensieroso.  
Riprese la tutina, seguì con un dito le lettere curve ricamate sopra, senza dire niente. Dopo qualche tempo dopo tornò ad alzare gli occhi su di lei.  
"Mi dispiace, Kate".  
La colse impreparata.  
"Per che cosa?".  
"Per tutto. So che non vuoi che te lo dica, che mi scusi, ma... hai fatto tutto da sola. Sei stata magnifica. _Alex_ è magnifico. E sei riuscita a farmi entrare nelle vostre vite nel modo migliore per me e per lui. E so di averti chiesto molto, invitandoti a traslocare qui e so anche di averti fatto molte pressioni, mentre tu cercavi di barcamenarti tra tutti i problemi, Alex, il mio ritorno, i tuoi dubbi. Quello che abbiamo stasera è solo merito tuo".  
Si sentì tremare il mento, ma non avrebbe pianto, promise a se stessa. Non era facile però, non cedere all'emozione. E alla stanchezza degli ultimi mesi. Ma non voleva tornare indietro a pensare a quello che era stato, quando il raccolto era stato così rigoglioso. Non era giusto. Dovevano festeggiare.  
"So che è stata molto dura, per te. Così dura che quando provo a immaginarlo mi sento male al tuo posto. Non posso fare niente per cambiare il passato, ma ti prometto che d'ora in avanti...".  
"Se questo bel discorso intende finire con una proposta di matrimonio, Castle, è meglio se ti fermi subito", lo interruppe con decisione.  
"Perché devi sempre rovinare i miei momenti romantici, Beckett? Certo che era una proposta di matrimonio. Ancora qualche secondo e mi sarei messo in ginocchio. Mi sto preparando da ore!", si lamentò con aria così comicamente delusa da strapparle un sogghigno. Lo conosceva meglio di quanto lui pensasse.  
"Perché sei tanto fissato che dobbiamo sposarci, Castle?".  
"E tu perché sei tanto fissata di non volermi sposare? Un altro uomo vacillerebbe nella sua virilità".  
"Sei in cerca di complimenti?".  
"No, sono in cerca di una moglie", le rispose così abbattuto per il suo piano fallito, da farla raggomitolare accanto a lui, tirandosi una coperta fin sopra la testa.  
"Prima o poi dovrai uscire di lì e sposarmi", la avvisò Castle, abbracciandola, dopo averla scovata sotto il suo riparo.  
"Non stiamo bene così, Castle?", bisbigliò a fior di labbra.  
Sembrò che, tutto sommato, stessero in effetti già molto bene così.

 _ _"Così aveva finito per pensare a lui  
come non si era mai immaginata che si  
potesse pensare a qualcuno,  
presagendolo dove non era,  
desiderandolo dove non poteva essere,  
svegliandosi d'improvviso con la  
sensazione fisica che lui  
la contemplasse nel buio mentre dormiva"  
(L'amore ai tempi del colora - Marquez)__

*** THE END ***  
Grazie a tutti :-)


End file.
